Love the Second time around
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: My first attempt Seiya and Usagi Fanfic sorry if its not good. Seiya has a new mission, he came back into her life. Will he triumph or fail? added Chapter 32 the finale continues and taking its peak.
1. Unpredicted Reunion

----------------------  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)  
----------------------

"...I want to see her"

"She could be the queen now"

"...I want to see her"

"She's not for you"

"...I really want to see her"

"You can't change providence"

"Damn it! I want to see her!"

Fighter clenches her fist and tapped hard on the Royal table. Healer, Maker and Princess Kakyuu were astonished with her actions. It's been many years since they returned to their world (Kinmoku) and Fighter never returned to her normal self. As days passed by, she wanted to be human... she wanted to be Seiya... She wanted to be with her... Now, she had enough. She wants to be back on earth, be Seiya and be with her.

"Fighter..."

"I am dying inside princess... she's my life..." she said, looking down. "Before I had no chance to fight for her and for my feelings... but now I am ready, I am ready to face Mamoru-san and her"

"You'll get hurt" Healer said, frowning.

"A-At least I could see her, even if I'm not with her... I can still see her. Not like this, It's a torture" she said, slowly looking up to them. Her eyes begging, her tears starting to fall. "Please Princess.. Take me back to her... I want to become human... I want to live beside her," she said,

----------------------

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 1: Unpredicted Reunion**

----------------------

What do you say, should I give him a bright red nose?" Usagi Tsukino, Age 20, asked with a mischievous smile as she snorted through the contents of Minako Aino's Make-up kit. "A clown should have a red nose, don't you think?" she asked,

Director Akane Gushiken's dark eyes twinkled as she laughed and looked at her. Obviously, Usagi Tsukino had grown physically but not mentally nor emotionally. She would still talk with irrelevance in her words. "Come on, Usagi-chan. I know you have been pushed to do this but we have no choice. Minako-chan is busy at Studio Four; Rei-san with her temple, Makoto-chan with her cooking assignment and Ami-chan with her studies. You're the only one who is available to become an assistant make-up artist."

Usagi frowned, "You know what, I wish Minako-chan hadn't taught me how to apply make-up". She sighed, but she was forced though, because Minako became an Idol two years ago, and Usagi had been her make-up artist ever since. "I feel as if I were a robot," she said, frowning. At the age of 20, all of them are living their own lives, except her. Up until now she's been waiting for Mamoru to come back, she was forced to take politics because she was destined to be a princess and rule the world in the future. "Sometimes I wish... I could live my own life you know?" she said, but she didn't realize she said it out loud.

Akane drank her coffee and looked at her, "Yeah I was wondering why? You let others manipulate you. Why is that? Why not take the course you like? Or do some of the things you want?" she asked.

"It's a long story" Usagi said, heaving a theatrical sigh, "Besides, my life is planned. Whether you believe it or not" she said. Then she shifted to her normal teasing mode. "How about just a little eyebrow work then? I'll do some nice pointy ones. Make him look like a devil and-"

"Oh there you are!" Akane interrupted sharply, putting down her coffee to stride towards the doorway with her hand extended. "You're early!"

"Very funny Akane-san" Usagi said with a laugh, certain Akane was kidding her. The Singer wasn't due for another ten or fifteen minutes, even if he arrived ahead of schedule. He'd never have found his own way to the room. She looked up, still chuckling. But her laughter died in her throat. Her so-called clown was staring straight at her, the familiar expression in his blue eyes questioning, a mystified smile curving his lips. Usagi groaned; she would like to run away. She didn't mean what she said.

Though He managed an absent greeting and a firm handshake for Akane, he couldn't take his eyes off her, the woman who just pegged him as a clown. Finally. After a few days of controlling himself to run towards her house, Finally. He's back, and she's here too. He controlled himself not to chuckle as he remembered that she had been just as mean, when they first met and he couldn't believe that after all these years, her rich high-pitched voice was still like music to his ears, a sweet melody that added an erratic beat to his pulse.

_After all these years... _

He cleared his throat and let go of Akane's hand. "I didn't mean to barge in on you," he said at last. "There didn't seem to be any receptionist on duty and somebody walking by pointed me this way, when I mentioned Director Akane. Should I wait somewhere else?" he asked,

Despite her prejudice against him, she couldn't help feeling of _de ja vu_. The feeling of familiarity, that she already met this person standing in front of her. Aside from that, she also couldn't help thinking how quiet and pleasant his voice either, how unassuming his manner. _Argh,_ _Damn it. _She thought, _why did I say such mean things to him?_ Wondering just how early he'd been and how he'd overheard of her rude conversation, she swore under her breath.

"Welcome back to the World of Entertainment... Seiya Kou" Akane said, smiling.

Usagi blinked softy then blinked more. "S-Seiya?"

After an awkward silence, Akane cleared her throat. Reminding them that she was still in that room. "Sorry, the receptionist wasn't at her desk, Seiya." she said. "And-" she grabbed Usagi's shoulders and urged her to step closer to Seiya, "And the real make-up artist is absent so I asked Usagi-chan to help us. She's a big help. Right, Usagi-chan?" she asked,

Usagi bit her lower lip, and looked down. Why didn't she recognize him before? Were there any changes on his face? But she did not even try to find one, if there were any. She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Right Usagi-chan?"

"R-Right. Y-Yes of course, A-At least now I can do a make up with someone that I know.. I thought he was a stranger" she said, avoiding Seiya's eyes. She could feel Seiya's eyes not leaving her, and if she was an Ice Cream she already melted with his gaze.

"Well you better hurry now, Seiya is due in the next hour for his comeback interview" she said, leaving the two of them.

Usagi just stood there, she didn't move. She couldn't move. She wished heaven that he would stop starting at her. She forced herself to look unto him, She could almost see little lightning bolts that were coming out of his eyes and charging her body with a barrage of high-voltage shocks. What she needed was a set of Sailor Jupiter's powers to deflect the electricity.

"...Odango?"

_Dang it._ She heard him say that name again. Why does it sound like a sweet music to her ears? Mamoru called her that, too, right? But why was her heart beating really fast every time Seiya called her that? After five years of Seiya's absence in her life... she thought her life would be back to normal. But she was wrong; her life had never been the same. She started missing them, the three Lights, especially Seiya. The way he walked towards her, teased her, confessed his feelings for her...everything about him.

The second time Mamoru went to America it didn't hurt her that much, and for the past years she hadn't longed for Mamoru... she longed for him.

"...Odango?"

_Is that Love?_ _No, maybe it's only a friend's longing for a friend._ But what if it's Love? What about Mamoru? Why were her feelings for Mamoru compared to this guy? And why did her heart feel alive when she saw him, returned? What happened to him, though? Was there something wrong again? Do they have to fight another enemy? Why is he here again? And why did he come back being a singer?

"...Odango?"

Usagi blinked and blushed. "H-Hai?"

"Make-up. Interview. After an hour?" he asked, giving her his familiar smile. The smile that always makes Usagi smile, too.

"H-Hai!" Usagi said, "Would you care to take a seat then Mr.Kou?" she asked with a quiet dignity. _Perfect tone. Cool. Calm. In control._

Seiya smirked, "It's about time Odango" he said, after that he eased himself onto the high, barber-style perch beside the table where Usagi was working.

As she returned to the task of setting out all the things she needed, she continued to ponder many thoughts about him. Seiya's eyes did not leave her face. Usagi sighed and yanked several tissues out of the pop-up box and gave him a tight smile. "P-Protection" she murmured, "May I?" she asked, Seiya winked and nodded. She blushed feverishly and began unraveling his yellow tie, then she unbuttoned one button and cautiously tucked the tissues inside the circumference of his green shirt collar, trying to manage the job without touching his neck. She shook her head, trying to erase the hotness she could feel in her face. She was furiously blushing and Seiya could see that.

"You haven't changed"

Usagi frowned, "None of your business." She said, as she opened the cream and started to apply some of it on his neck, her hand shaking from contact with his warm skin. Searching her mind for a rational explanation for why she was getting silly over him... and why was she feeling this way?

"You're still beautiful as ever"

She tipped some foundation onto a sponge and applied it. She couldn't breathe, she struggled against breathing too deeply; especially when she heard him. "I.. I am always beautiful...always" she said, she began spreading the foundation on his forehead with the sponge, using odd little pecking motions, as if he were too hot to touch. "Y-You haven't..." she gulped, "haven't changed a bit" she murmured, unable to bear the silence. "And please stop looking at me like that" she said, finally saying the words.

Seiya smiled up at her. He couldn't help being pleased that Usagi was as shaken as he was. His skin still burned where her fingers had brushed his neck, "I couldn't stop looking at you... I missed you so much" he said, truthfully.

She cocked her head to one side and smiled blankly. _He missed me? _

"So is this your job?... is this your training to become the Neo-queen Serenity of the 3rd Millennium?" he asked,

"I.. just helped Akane" she said, "I didn't know it was you-" she sighed and looked at him, stopping her work "Is something wrong Seiya?" she asked, Seiya blinked. "Were you here because of a mission? Do we have to fight an enemy once again?" she asked, in a serious tone.

"Don't be alarmed. I came here for a reason. And if I have to fight, I would do it alone" he said, gazing in her beautiful eyes. "It's my fight, personal fight."

"Can I help?" she asked,

Seiya smiled, "Would you want to help me?" he asked,

"If I can help sure!" she said, resuming her work now. "I know we can work everything out just fine," she said,

Seiya grinned, "Yeah. Everything" he said, and relaxed a little. "How's life? Where are the others?" he asked,

"We are all in College. Ami-chan is taking a course in Medicine, she wants to be a doctor someday just like her mother. Minako-chan is already a famous singer-" she said, as Seiya nodded. "I know you know that already, but she is studying fine arts as well. Mako-chan is studying to be a chef and Rei-chan did not go to college, but instead she started training to be a priestess in their temple" she finished. She was relieved that Seiya was trying to chat with her like this; normal conversation. Now if she could just get him to aim his twin eyes in a different position. "Michiru-san is already an artist and owns a gallery, Haruka-kun is a famous racer, and Hotaru-chan is going to Juuban High" she added.

"W-What about... Mamoru-san?" he asked, though in a low voice,but he knew that Usagi heard him. Because Usagi stopped working on his face and there was a change of reaction.

"Mamo-chan is still in America" she said, "The last time I heard from him was last month... He's a professor in Harvard, now, a PhD or whatever that is" she said, sighing.

"He left you again?" he asked, frowning.

Usagi laughed, but there was sadness in her face. "I'm used to that. You guys always leave me."

Seiya frowned, "Well I did-" he stopped, "At least I am back" he said, smiling.

"Uh yeah..."

"But why did he study that course? Isn't he supposed to study politics because he will rule one day and-"

"Shut your eyes please," she interrupted. The last thing she needed to hear about was a long sermon about Mamoru and her life. She had also wondered about that. How come Mamoru could do whatever he wanted but she couldn't.

Seiya remained quiet as Usagi applied a light film of makeup to the area under his brows, He knew that there was something strange yet wonderfully strange about Usagi's Reaction today, compared to five years ago. When she began blending the foundation along the sides of his nose, Seiya opened his eyes and watched her again. _Could it be?_ "Did you miss me too Odango?" he asked, softly. Usagi blushed furiously, Seiya's heartbeat increased. "Y-You did!"

"Stop it Mr.Kou. When people apply make-up on you, you should stop talking" she said, it was time to be blunt.

He favored her with a look of puzzled innocence. "Really? Nobody ever told me that"

"You're ruining my work"

"What do you mean? I am just sitting here obeying your every command." he protested with a barely suppressed smile. For him, it was so impossible not to enjoy the little rushes of excitement she kept arousing in him.

"You know what Exactly I mean" she said, glaring at him. "The normal thing you should do is stop talking"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Seiya asked; typical Seiya. Can say the things he really wants to say and unfortunately, directly.

"A little" Usagi admitted, only partly honest. She was really uncomfortable right now. "Stop flirting with me" she added,

Seiya gasped, "Oh! Odango is no longer clueless-"

"SEIYA KOU!"

Seiya chuckled, Usagi growled. "Actually Odango... I couldn't stop flirting with you. But I am trying. Really." Seiya said, Usagi shakes her head and continued applying makeup on him. "Hey are you free after my interview? We can have some Ice-"

"Close your mouth, please" Usagi said, deciding it was time to work on the area around his disturbingly well-sculpted lips. The lips that were once on her face. She could still remember that. _Stop thinking about that!_ She screamed in her mind, "I do not like food that much anymore" she added with a feeble effort to scowl; _Lies…_ She still loved food and she still was 'Usagi the food monster', but she couldn't go out with Seiya. Not anymore. "You have dimples, I'll miss the serrations and then you'll have a funny white marks when you're not smiling"

"As long as you're around, Odango.. I'll probably keep on smiling" Seiya replied.

Usagi couldn't stop blushing, but glared one more time at Seiya, then rolled her eyes as she placed her thumb on the end of his nose, her index finger under his chin and gently shut his mouth, "Now look up at the ceiling" she commanded. "And close your mouth" she added,

"Why do I have to keep my mouth closed?" he asked, "You're not doing lip and eye make-up"

"I will if you don't do as I say, and you know perfectly well why I want you to-"

"...to kiss me?"

Usagi eyes widened, Her heartbeat increased. "...to look up into the Ceiling and stop talking" she said, as she smoothed the foundation over his chiseled jaw line, reluctantly noting that he had wonderful bones, _Why didn't I see this before? His face wa perfect - Maybe because I was too stunned and too young before. _She peeked to see if he was doing as she'd asked, keeping his eyes focused upward. He wasn't. His gaze locked up hers and his lips curved in a lopsided, knowing smile. All at once she froze, unable to look away or finish what she was supposed to be doing.

"You're still shining as always Odango.." he said, his voice soft and husky.

She swallowed hard, "I'm just putting a bit of foundation on you," she said airily. "And it's almost done. Thank God" she whispered. Her eagerness to finish her job was her downfall. The sponge flipped out of her fingers and headed straightly to Seiya's red coat. "Oh my!"

But before it landed on the red suit, Seiya caught it. "Still the same. Cute, beautiful and clumsy." he said, smiling. "The Odango I missed..." he gave the sponge to Usagi. "Here" he said,

"T-Thank you"

Seiya looked at his fingers and showed them to Usagi, "I seem to have smeared this stuff all over my hand. Do you have something that could erase-"

"Yes of course" Usagi said, as she reached for her bag. She picked a towelette packet, opened it with her mouth and held Seiya's hand. She began wiping the foundation off his upturned palm, then from between her fingers. Big mistake, she thought after a few seconds. She already knew about finger talk. She gave the towellette pack to him, instead. "You can wipe it on your own" she said,

"Why won't you?"

"Because.." Usagi turned her back on him. "I have to.. to.. clean all of this..." she said,

"Am I done?" Seiya asked, still cleaning his fingers with the towellete.

"Hai.. you don't need a lot of make-up really" she said, putting all the make-up back into the kit.

He stood up, and smiled at her. "I'm grateful, not to have a clown nose. But I have to admit I'm disappointed you didn't give me devilish eyebrows. They go well with the horns some people seem to think I wear, and with this red suit" he said, showing his suit. "Don't you think?"

Usagi sighed, remembering what happened. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean it-"

"I know you did not. But this reminds me of some things. Before we met, you were really mean to me as well" he said, standing behind her now. "…Like I said, Odango,.. I missed you"

Usagi sighed and turned around, causing her bag to fall. "Oh my!" she started to pick up some of the things; while Seiya helped her to pick up some of her things.

Seiya saw all kinds of new stuff, "You have a lot of girly stuff right now" he said, picking up her cell phone, lipstick, and some make-up. "Let me guess...Minako Aino's influence?" he asked, Usagi smiled meekly. Seiya's eyes caught one shiny tiny object. It was her ring...

Usagi stood up, as Seiya did. Usagi put her bag on the table and started to look at the things inside her bag, "Did I put everything in here already?" she asked, Seiya showed her the ring. "Oh..."

"Isn't this thing supposed to be on your finger?" he asked, Usagi grabbed the ring and put it in her bag. "Why aren't you wearing it?" he asked,

"I..."

Seiya took a closer step at her, "You...?"

"I got..." she said, licking her lips, as her gaze landed on his lips. It was like the last time when they went to a private room in a disco, 5 years ago.

"You got...?"

"I got..." she shook her head and almost jumped when she saw Seiya standing really close to her. His lips were so close, so tantalizing, so firm and warm...

Meanwhile Seiya couldn't stop himself from coming closer, this was his chance. He should not ruin it. _God it's been so long..._ He should take this chance... this chance. He leaned closer towards her.

_  
So delicious_, that word entered Usagi's mind when she felt Seiya's pressured lips on hers. _So hot and minty_... the words added. She was stunned by what she was doing. _This is wrong! Definitely wrong! _Appalled completely and utterly horrified.

Especially when she kept right on doing it...

----------------------  
What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
----------------------


	2. We’re real enemies right now

----------------------  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

Can anyone be my stable pre-reader? I've been a fanfiction writer for.. (counts with her finger) 15 years and my grammar hasn't improved ...  
Thank you everyone for your reviews! and Jade? I'll try my best to improve ;;

The **PART 3** is already uploaded in my SEIYA and USAGI page :D  
If you want to see it just go to this site: (www)(dot)(moon-star)(dot)(org)(slash)(seiyausagi)  
If you are having a difficult time to figure that site go to my profile page and you'll see it.

don't forget to leave a message there :D

----------------------

"Isn't this thing supposed to be on your finger? Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I..."

"You...?"

"I got..."

"You got...?"

"I got..."

She felt him... He felt her... Their lips touched, igniting an inner fire that was kept for so long...

----------------------

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie and Jade Cerise

**Part 2: We're real enemies right now**

----------------------

The sound of footsteps from the hallway registered dimly in Usagi's mind. Though for a few insane seconds, she didn't care. The kiss was too sweet to be ended by anything or anyone. The kiss was very different from Mamoru's kisses; there was something different, something wondrous: a very addictive feeling.

The footsteps stopped. Seiya heard two voices greeting each other. The voices came from Akane, the director, and Shimada, the host of the Show. They exchanged some 'hi' and 'how are you's'. But his focus returned to the kiss when he felt Usagi deepen the innate demand of her mouth, swirling the tip of her tongue around the moist inner circle of his lips to satisfy her sudden passion for the taste of him.

'Is Seiya already in there?' Shimada asked. While Usagi cupped Seiya's head in one hand, her fingers splayed through his silky hair. 'I need to talk to him about the taping' Shimada said again, as the footsteps coming closer to the room.

_I won't have another chance like this. _Usagi said in her mind as she pressed herself against his hard body, God! She feels like a flirt but she wouldn't have another chance with him anymore after this, so she had to do this. She had missed him terribly. The kiss was longer than the kisses she had received from Mamoru, and the sweetness didn't fade away. _Why am I feeling this way?_ _Is it Love? or Lust?_ She felt Seiya bracket her hips between his thighs and let his arms slide all the way around her waist. _I can't stop! Oh God I can't stop!_

'Seiya is in the make-up room, Usagi Tsukino is doing his make-up and once they are finished, she will start with you'

When she sensed them getting closer, she stopped the kiss. Rearing back, twisting away from Seiya, and pressing her palms to her burning cheeks, she gaped at him "Good Lord..." she whispered, "W-What have I done?" she asked.

"W-Wow..." That's all Seiya could say. He didn't expect the kiss would turn out like this, and certainly not her response. He was expecting a struggle or a simple kiss, _a simple quick kiss._ But her reaction was different. He was still reeling from the impact of the kiss. Usagi's lips and the tentative exploration of her tongue had shifted his center of gravity. He was stunned. He was hungry for more. He totally bowled over. But that feeling lessened when he saw Usagi's expression become worse. She seemed so stricken, as if she'd just committed the worst of all the deadly sins. He needed to start conversation; he didn't want to see her like this. He took a deep breath and put his arms on his waist, "Neh, Odango… Is this the first time you've kissed a man in makeup?" he asked, trying to add an insubstantial comment. He smiled when Usagi's face became normal and put her hands on her arms.

"None of your business" she answered, looking away.

Seiya made a funny face, "Heeeeh? I guess I would say Yes to that" he said as he hovered around her. As Shimada and Akane strode into the room, he looked at Akane, and Seiya spoke in a low voice to Usagi. "Let's continue this discussion later. Will you still be here after the interview?" he asked.

Usagi wanted to say yes. But she should remember that she has a destiny to fulfill, a man she would marry at the right time, and a duty. She had to turn him down even she doesn't want too. "I have a tight schedule; I have to leave as soon I am done with Shimada's make-up. I'm only filling in, and there's an assistant here to help you take off your foundation when the interview is over." She gave him a deliberately enigmatic smile. Seiya frowned; Usagi didn't like what she saw in his eyes. "B-But maybe we will see each other again, we're friends after all," she added, and stopped when she realized what she said. _Stupid Usagi...Your heart is really soft. _But she smiled when she saw Seiya's eyes sparkle _Ma.. I guess It's worth it. _

"Kou Seiya..." Shimada boomed, letting loose with all the cultivated resonance of his deep voice. "Glad you could make it, and I heard you are coming back to this chaotic world."

Usagi heard that as the host approached them. She busied herself reorganizing her cosmetics for him. The man was old and Usagi knew that it was going to be hard to do some make-up with him. Unlike Seiya's smooth face. _Ridiculous_, she reminded herself. _You have Mamo-chan. Snap out of it Usagi. That kiss... was just a kiss._ _Just a kiss that you have longed for and have wondered about and now you have tasted it and so that's it. Erase him from your mind._

Seiya smiled and bowed in front of him, then greeted him with a handshake. "I'm not just back because I want to sing again, someone taught me the word 'care' and I would like to apply it." he said, looking at Usagi. "I want to help this community as well. I am not only here for entertainment purposes, I want to help," he said.

Usagi blinked. _Help? _She smiled, Seiya wanted to help... maybe he can help her then? "Okay Mr.Shimada, let's go to work. I am done with Mr.Kou" she said, As Shimada settled himself onto the chair and rolled his eyes at Seiya.

"The new make-up assistant is very impatient. But I don't mind a little bullying from Ms.Tsukino, It's a rare treat to have her make me look good for my public" he said,

"Let's go then Seiya Kou" Akane said, tugging Seiya's shirt.

"Thank you for the make-up, Tsukino-san" Seiya said, as he flashed a quick smile at her.

Two handsome men walked into the studio, one white-haired and the other brown-haired. Girls stared at them as they walked towards the receptionist.

"Seiya Kou?" asked the brown haired man at the Receptionist.

"Studio nine sir" she said, blushing.

"Arigatou." said the brown haired man. Then he turned at the white haired man. "I'll go check the car, you go to Studio Nine" he said,

"Yare-Yare" said the white haired man, as he flipped his hair. As he drew nearer to the elevator, someone bumped into him. He growled and looked up at the man. "Where are your manners?" he asked. The man was taller than he is; there was a triviality in his eyes as he only stared at him. "I am no child if you are wondering," he added.

"Move."

The white haired man smirked. "Not until you apologize," he said, narrowing his eyes. "You don't know who you're dealing with," he added.

"You're right. I don't know, but you don't know who I am, either," the man replied.

"Who are you then?" he crossed his arms.

"Just the only son of the Ambassador of Japan." He smirked, then five men wearing black appeared behind him. "You're making me late." he shoved him and went inside the elevator.

The white haired man growled, "Kuso..." he clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes more when he saw him smirk, "You'll be sorry," he murmured. Then he heard one of them saying Studio four. When the elevator doors closed, he ran towards the stairs and up to Studio Four. It's been years but he knew this studio well.

"Matte Kudasai!"

He stopped when he heard a voice, then he realized it came from inside the room where he stopped. The door was opened a little, so he peeked inside and there he saw a blonde woman talking to a man, her back turned to him.

"You can't stop me. I am leaving," he said. "I ought to let you know, I am not going back."

"Why! Don't you love me anymore?" she asked.

"I do! I do! God I do! But... you have to choose! It's me or Him!" the man started to cry, "You have to choose!" he yelled.

"I am scared, I don't love him. I love you. But I can't choose..." she said. "I don't want to. I don't want to make a mistake."

He saw him approach her and put his hands on her tiny waist.

"Darling Love..." He held her to him. "You won't. I am here for you," he said, then leaned towards her.

"Demo..." The woman looked up.

The man hushed her with his mouth, his lips taking hers.

The white haired man shook his head, "Secret lovers... Still happening inside this studio?" he asked himself. He was about to leave when he heard someone shout, "CUT! Nice work Shiro! Minako!"

The white haired man blinked and peeked once more. His eyes widened. "Minako!" he then noticed a sign in the door. It said 'studio 4'. _Some things did change after all._ He did not remember this had been Studio 4, before. _Oh well… _

Minako smiled and heard a familiar voice. She turned at the door and gasped. She knew that guy. The guy with dazzling green eyes and long white hair, She knew him, "Y-Yaten-kun?"

_She remembers me? _Yaten couldn't stop blushing. _She still remembers me?_ He shook his head and went back to his cold attitude. He entered the studio and looked around, whistling. "I knew it. I am happy for you," he said.

Before Minako could reply, the man Yaten encountered earlier appeared, now holding some roses.

"Your beauty really shines through, my dear Minako" he said, handing her the roses. Then he saw Yaten beside Minako. "You!" he exclaimed.

Yaten smirked. "Hai. Hai." he said,

"What is he doing here?" he asked, glaring at Minako. She blinked, "Did you know that he did not respect me?"

Minako looked at Yaten and rolled her eyes over at the son of the ambassador. She gave the roses to Yaten and crossed her arms, "So?" she asked, "Why do you want him to respect you?" she asked, in a casual tone.

"Of course people should respect me!" he said, "I am the son-"

Minako nodded, "Only the son, and you are not even a part of the government" she said, smiling sweetly. "Besides, I told you a thousand times that I can't accept your proposal," she said, sighing.

"You know that I am only going to stop once you have chosen one of your suitors," he said.

Yaten saw Minako's eyes sparkle and he thought of backing away. He knew something would happen. But he did not move, instead he let it happen. Minako grabbed his arms and he heard her... really heard her say, "Then I choose Yaten over all of you," she told the guy.

The son of the ambassador growled and glared at Yaten. "This is unforgivable. You'll be sorry, we are not yet finished, I am not backing out of this battle," he said,

"B-Battle?" Yaten asked,

"Love is always a battle," he said, and then he turns his back on them and walked away.

"And here I thought he'll stop when I choose one. You heard him, right?" Minako asked, looking at Yaten.

Yaten sighed in defeat, "Mataku... Minako Aino... With a Capital T," he said, shoving Minako's hands.

"Eh?" she asked, Yaten still hadn't changed.

"T for Trouble," Yaten said, sighing. But deep inside he felt relieved that Minako dumped him. He controlled his smile and coldly gazed at Minako. "Have you seen Seiya?" he asked.

"S-Seiya! Doko ni!" she squealed in delight.

"Last time I knew he was in Studio Nine," he said. "I was about to go there but I heard your acting. Man! I thought it was another real life secret relationship inside this Studio," he said, chuckling.

"What do you mean?" she asked,

"Before I left, there were rumors about secret relationships in this studio. But they weren't just rumors. They were true. When I saw you, I thought it was for real. Until I heard the "Cut" thing," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Seiya came back for her," he added, quickly. "And we came back to support him, because I know how one-sided love feels," he said, in a low voice.

"One-sided Love?" Minako asked, Yaten nodded, "You are familiar with One-sided Love?" she asked.

Yaten nodded, "It's going to be painful for him... but he is willing to do that. He wants to be beside her. Even if it's only for a short time," he added.

Outside Studio 4...

Usagi leaned on the wall as she gripped her shirt. She had overheard everything.

_"Seiya came back for her and we came back to support him, because I know how one-sided love feels"_

_"It's going to be painful for him... but he is willing to do that, He wants to be beside her even for a short time" _

Usagi was about to say goodbye to Minako before she left the studio, but stopped when she saw Yaten. After hearing their conversation, she decided to leave the studio secretly. Right now, she needed to be alone. She couldn't be childish anymore. Things were getting serious.

A few more hours...

Seiya growled as he exited the studio and was surprised when he saw Taiki leaning on the van. "Taiki! What are you doing here?" he asked,

"All for one, and one for all, have you forgotten?" he asked, smiling.

"What about princess?" Seiya asked,

"She's with the others; don't worry about it. There was no danger so we can leave that world for a while," he said.

"Where's Yaten?" he asked, as Taiki open the door.

"Yaten is still inside the studio, busy with Aino-san." he said, slipping into the driver' seat. "Do you want to go home now? Or stay a while longer?" he asked.

"I'll stay for a while" he said, massaging his neck. Touching that part of his body, he remembered Usagi's touch and then the kiss. He admitted to himself that he still felt shaken by her kiss. He wanted more... After the interview he searched for her but couldn't find her anywhere. Drifting into daydreams about Usagi's hypnotic eyes, Seiya was startled by Taiki's voice.

"What happened to your coat?" Taiki asked.

"I had to wipe off the goop they put on me," Seiya explained feebly. "Odango had to leave before the session ended," he explained with exaggerated patience.

"Tsukino-san?"

"Hai, she was my make-up artist. But after the interview, some earnest young assistant offered to do the cold cream number for me, but since it wasn't Odango anymore I said I could manage by myself. I managed beautifully. I got the mess all over my collar. Tried to wipe it and now even my suit has some of it on it," he finished with a scowl. "I told her that we should talk but she didn't wait for me."

"You're upset, because Tsukino-san didn't wait for you." Taiki said, trying to stifle his laugh.

"Damn it, don't start right now, Taiki," he muttered, as he looked down.

"Boy, is he ticked off," Taiki said, started teasing Seiya. "I heard Tsukino-san became more gorgeous than ever," he said, smiling.

"So what if she became gorgeous?" Seiya asked, "It's not the beauty that counts, it's the heart," he said, pointing at his heart.

"You said it."

Seiya looked at Taiki, "What? Are you gonna hit on her!" Seiya asked, as he felt a startling twinge of jealousy.

"What are you talking about Seiya" Taiki said, "Tsukino-san is very beautiful, but she is not my type of girl," he said, leaning on the chair.

"You better stay away from her," Seiya murmured.

"Loud and clear" Taiki said, smiling. "So what are your plans, aside from singing or maybe reviving the three lights since we are here with you," he asked.

"I want to help. I'm going to the city hall tomorrow, I'll start supporting the government. I'll do my best," he said, smiling.

"Another battle to enter," Taiki said, putting his hands on the steering wheel. Seiya blinked, "There's a battle between the government and some resistance group in this city. The government bought the land that these resistance group own. They have all the papers but the government is _the government_. People will loose their homes, but they will gain jobs - that's what the government said. But the members of the resistance group want their homes and they said they could find jobs if they wanted to. Whom would you help?" he asked.

"I gave my word to the government" Seiya said. "Whoever these resistance group members are, I could not help them because I have said my word," he said.

Crown Arcade

"The Three Lights are back?" Makoto, Rei and Ami exclaimed. Usagi called them after she walked out of the Studio. She had to tell everyone the news. But she didn't know if she should tell them about the kiss.

"Let me guess... Minako is with Yaten now, right?" Makoto asked.

"Mou.. Minako-chan never changed," Rei said, sighing. "I wish I was brave like her," she added.

"Taiki-san is back, too, then?" Ami asked, blushing furiously.

"I can't believe you, guys," Artemis said.

Luna nodded. "Why are they here? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

_"Seiya came back for her and we came back to support him, because I know how one-sided love feels"_

Usagi sighed. Seiya came back only for her. After the kiss, she was quite confused about her feelings. But as she walked towards the Crown Arcade, a conclusion came to her. The feeling is not just about friendship. It's more than that.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked.

"Huh? Oh..." Usagi bit her lower lip, "Um... He said that there's nothing to be alarmed about," she said. At least she didn't have to lie about that.

"Well we will just have to trust that for now," Artemis said, and everyone nodded.

The Next day...

Seiya accepted the keys from his manager and eased his body behind the wheel of his new red Lamborghini and headed for city hall. There would be a short meeting for the project that the government will work on and he will be supporting them. As he drove through the streets of Tokyo, he couldn't help but realize that this busy street was one of the things he missed when he was in their own world. Suddenly his car phone rang. He looked at the number and picked it up. "Taiki, what's up? How did you get my car phone number?" he asked, entering the parking lot of the city hall.

"From our manager, of course. I just had to tell you this. You are going to the city hall, right?" he asked.

"Hai. Actually, I am already at the parking lot" he said. "So just say it fast, I want to be early on my first meeting with the Governor," he said.

"A few minutes ago I received bad news about the resistance group. Their leader will be coming to the meeting, too. So hold your horses, Seiya," he said.

Seiya sighed, "Is the leader a man or woman?" he asked.

"They said it's a woman," Taiki said on the other line.

Seiya felt victorious, "Well I have no worries then. I can take care of her, no problem! Remember... Seiya Kou is a type of guy that makes love and not war!" he said.

"That came out really wrong Seiya," Taiki said, sighing.

"I really have to go now," Seiya said, as he shut off the car's engine and undid his seat belt. "I'll tell you everything later. Right now I don't want to be late. Really."

"Good luck then!" Taiki said,

"Let's hope," Seiya echoed, under his breath.

Inside the City Hall...

Seiya stood at the entrance, when a man recognized him and told him to follow him. Seiya followed the guy in silence and when they stopped, Seiya was offered to take a seat and wait. Tapping his fingers on his lap, he looked at the people and the place. His eyes then caught the Bulletin board. So he did not remain to be seated, but carefully approached the Board and started reading. The government had a lot of articles that he could read and a lot of projects to be done. He was about to return to his seat, when he stopped dead and saw her. "Odango?" he whispered, his heart turning over as he found himself face to face with her. "Odango..." he murmured again, barely restraining himself from an insane urge to reach out and stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Usagi had seen Seiya approaching and had the time to steel herself or back out, but why did she decide not to run? Why didn't she ignore him? Then she heard him speak her nickname. The way he spoke her name made short work of that theory. "Seiya… How are you?" she asked, in a casual tone.

Seiya ached to feel and taste her lips again. His arms were straining to encircle her. "I'm fine," he answered softly. His eyes, however, darted to her finger and saw the ring. "Y-You're wearing it, now?" he asked, a sense of unperceived vulnerability coming over him.

Usagi nodded, "You told me I should wear it," she said, Seiya blinked. _Opps, wrong choice of words Usagi._ She growled in a low voice. _Why not say, I have to wear it, I am engaged remember? I love Mamo-chan! Stupid! Stupid! Usagi _she screamed at her head. "So.. What are you doing here?" she asked,

"Remember what I said last night? Before you left without even saying goodbye to me?" he asked, in a sad voice. "I am here to help the government. We're gonna nail down this resistance group and push this beautiful project" he said. "Will you support me?" then he saw Usagi turn the book, and Seiya's eyes widened. "Petition from the Resistance to fight for their own rights?" He read aloud, then emerged from the magical spell and arched one eyebrow questioningly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"As you can see, I can't support you. I am on the other side of the team," Usagi said, smiling. "It's a good practice to rule the world and the people, right?" she said, smiling.

Seiya backed out, "But that doesn't make any sense, you are the future leader of this world, h-how come you're fighting the government?" he asked in a low voice. "You're a type of girl who wants unity and love and justice and… You're Sailor Moon for god's sake," he insisted quietly.

"I do help people, especially those who cannot fight for themselves. I do want unity and I still am the soldier of Love and Justice. That is why I am trying to help the resistance group," she said, smiling. Seiya shook his head. Usagi thrust out her chin. She had to show Seiya that she had changed and could be quite mature once she wanted to. "We're exercising our right to express our feelings on this issue before things go too far. It's not war, don't worry. But I think Seiya... You have to listen to the people first before you draw up a lot of fancy plans in this project," she said.

"Good point..." he said, then added, "Well then I guess I will. I'll tell the leader-"

"Tsukino-san! We have to start our chanting right now" she said, "The meeting will start after five minutes. They won't start until you give a go signal," she said.

"Chanting what?" Seiya asked.

Usagi giggled, "Seiya Kou, Go Home! Seiya Kou, Go Home! We will win this and the people will get their own homes after a month," she said.

"Wait a second" Seiya frowned deeper. "Are you by any chance the leader of the resistance gro-" he asked.

Usagi could see fright in Seiya's eyes, "Hai Seiya. I guess... We're real enemies right now," she said.

Passing a hand across his eyes, Seiya suddenly felt very, very tired.

To be continued...

----------------------  
What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
----------------------

**Thank you's:** Eternal fire1, Jade Cerise, Imortal Sailor Cosmos, Aeden Hale, Lunadoragon, Myri78, Moonlight Bunny and Mika666


	3. Battles

----------------------  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

Oh and thank you for all the people who reviewed! Wow...  
Please visit my Seiya and Usagi page sometimes :)

----------------------

"Tsukino-san! We have to start our chanting right now, the meeting will start after five minutes. They won't start until you give a go signal,"

"Chanting what?"

"Seiya Kou, Go Home! Seiya Kou, Go Home! We will win this and the people will get their own homes after a month,"

"Wait a second, Are you by any chance the leader of the resistance gro-"

"Hai Seiya. I guess... We're real enemies right now,"

----------------------

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie and Jade Cerise

**Part 3: Battles**

----------------------

Usagi looked at the girl, "I'll be right there, just tell them to hold their protest" she said, the girl nodded and left them. Usagi then turned to him. "Are you okay?" Usagi asked, looking at Seiya.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seiya asked, feeling oddly betrayed. "Why? When we were at the TV Station, why didn't you tell me that you are my chief adversary in this city?" he asked, softly.

"Because I was there to do makeup, not to discuss local politics. Gomen ne Seiya, I should have stayed and told you everything-"

Seiya cut in, "You're damn right you should have stayed" he said, as he growled and looked at her. "If I have known, I wouldn't pursue this... this project and I could have help you instead. They had to call me earlier to make sure that I will help on this project. If I have known, I could turn down the offer." he said, he shook his head and walked towards the bench. He sat there, because he felt lightheaded suddenly.

Usagi sat beside him and sighed, "You know you don't have to worry, We're friends after all, I'll listen to your proposals and try to keep an open mind. All I ask is that you listen to the community's concern the same way" she said in a calm manner, spoken like a true princess. "We can work this out without any bloodshed, you know?" she said, smiling.

Seiya sighed, "Why would you think there would be? I would not allow anyone to hurt you Odango" he said, looking at her. "I swore to protect you before and I'll still do it today" he said, the heaviness in his head is almost gone. Especially when Usagi said that they can work this out just fine.

"Thank you Seiya, I know we will both cooperate with this project. Demo..." she frowned at him, "Can you stop calling me Odango?" she asked, returning from her childish pout style. "I am not a dumpling"

"It suits you" Seiya said, suddenly grinning. "I Love dumplings... they're delicious" he said with a wink.

Usagi blushed, "Save your eloquence for the crowd," she glanced up toward the entrance of the governor's office and saw a small, portly man standing by the door, scratching his bald head and frowning as he surveyed the scene. "The governor is here, maybe you'd better go join him. He looks as if he could use an ally" she said, as she stood up.

"Okay I'll go" Seiya said, reluctantly. "But when do we get the chance to get together more privately?" he asked, as he stood up too.

"I think you two need to continue discussing whatever that is, in my office"

"GAH!"

They gasped when they saw the governor standing beside the two of them.

Inside the Office of the governor...

The governor looked at Seiya, then at Usagi. Then back at Seiya. It had been 15 minutes ago since they entered his office and both hadn't said anything at all. He looked at Seiya, urging him to talk. Seiya just bowed his head, then he turn at Usagi, same thing he did but Usagi just smiled at him. After ten minutes more, he couldn't stand it. He stood up and tapped hard on his table, "Will you two stop acting like a moonstruck teenagers and start behaving like a professionals!" he yelled,

Usagi blinked and pointed at herself, "But I am a teenager-" she stopped as she remembered that she already turn 20 last June 30. "I mean.. was a teenager last month" she said, sighing.

Seiya smirked, "I am a still a teenager though" he said, proudly. They both looked at Seiya and gulped, "What I'd say?"

The governor growled, "This lovely young lady," he said with a sweep of his pudgy hand toward Usagi, "Is Usagi Tsukino. A freshmen political student from Juuban University, she is in charge of the resistance group." he said, Accustomed to the governor's well-meaning but tiresome patronizing, Usagi stood up and reached for a hand-shake. Like it was the first time they've met. "Usagi Tsukino, this is Seiya Kou, our new city planner." he said, with a politician smile. Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and squeezed it firmly, with affection. The governor frowned, "Now that I have introduce both of you, even you two know each other... can you two start talking about important things that we have to discuss?" he asked, "and Mr.Kou, please let go of Tsukino-san's hand already." he said, Seiya blushed as he let go of her hand, both of them took their seat and at the same time took a deep breath. _Are these two soul mates or what? _the governor asked himself as he took his seat also.

"Usagi Tsukino" he said, "I look forward to see the stars with you" he said, the governor blinked. "I don't think that we can discuss these things here, so why don't we go out and-"

"Mr.Kou." Usagi said, as she cleared her throat. "If you try to turn this proposal down, you won't be seeing stars anymore" she said, smiling. _Good thing Rei-chan helped me with this style_ she added in her mind. "I am only a college student and a bit childish in nature, but when provoke I can do anything. Especially, if my mission is to help others." she said, looking at the governor. "I could stake my life for the people, and I know Mr.Kou knows that" she said, in a mature voice.

Seiya leaned on his chair and looked directly at Usagi, never blinking. "I know, But I've stake my life for you many times already. So you won't have to worry about yourself" he said, as he smirked. "Usagi Tsukino, protecting people. While there are people that protects Usagi Tsukino. Nice one neh?" he asked, now looking at the governor.

"Kou..." (governor)

"Oh yes, you swore to protect me" Usagi growled, now getting mad. "Oh! just wait a darn minute, after you protected me you left me!" she said, as she crossed her arms. "What kind of protection is that Mr.Kou?" she asked,

"Tsukino-" (governor)

_Now why she getting angry? _Seiya asked himself, then he remembered Mamoru. "But you still have someone special, when I left you. I told him that it is his turn to protect you" he said,

"You know what Mr.Kou? If you are so eager to protect someone, you won't give her to someone else. You should have stayed and protected her" she said, smirking.

"Both of you-" (governor)

Seiya growled and stood up, "I didn't want to leave you! But you chose him over me! you're so-so-so-" he tapped the table hard that it almost cracked, "so in love with him and I had to leave because I couldn't stand to see you and him together!"

"Then why did you come back?" Usagi asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Why not just stay with Kakyuu? Why do you have to come back here? Why?" she asked, "To prove that I am special to you? To prove that you can't live without me?"

"DAMN IT! Odango! YES!" he yelled, "I came back for you! I came back to fight this stupid destiny! I came back to win you!" he said, "I came back because... I love you" he said softly, "and you know that I hate giving up" he added,

"But you already did" she said, Usagi gathered her things. But before she could leave the office, she turned once again at Seiya. "You can't fight destiny. I am destined to love Mamo-chan, and you can't do anything about it" she said, then she left the office.

Seiya looked down at the desk. His heart bursting out, he could hear the governor talking but he cant understand him. He saw his tears falling, one.. two.. three... tears dropped on the wooden table, Clenching his fist, he hurriedly run to catch Usagi.

"Come back here Kou Seiya!"

Seiya exited the room, he saw Usagi still walking on the long corridor. He took a deep breath and run towards her, to catch her.

Usagi wiped her tears, good thing she was out of that office when tears started to flow, She didn't know why she acted like that. But Seiya's words were so powerful that it did strike her heart. The longing, the absence of his care, of his protection, of his scent and of his love. Before, Mamoru was enough, but after Seiya's treatment, Mamoru can't satisfy her anymore. A few more minutes, she felt Seiya's hand on her arm and force her to follow him. "Where are we going Seiya? Let me go!" she yelled,

Seiya opened a vacant room and both of them entered. Seiya locked the door, and Usagi trembled. "I just need to talk to you" he said, "You don't have to be scared" he said, his voice rugged and shaking. He turn his back on her, "Before, it was enough for me to protect my princess. It was enough for me that I am a Sailor Senshi, a woman who cares for her princess... Before I had a destiny like you," he said, "But everything changed when Galaxia finally hit our planet. We were force to come here on earth and pretend to be men.. popular men to look for our princess..." he slowly looked at Usagi, his eyes were so red. "Then I met you, you taught me how to care for others, you taught many things, you taught me how to love" he said,

"Seiya-"

"and because of that I am eager to change my destiny. When I left you, I thought it was over. That I really couldn't change it. But after all those lonely days I had, I decided to come back and change my destiny." he said, "I can change my destiny if I want too. I can, if I will fight for it. Galaxia is destined to rule the universe, but you defeated her. So yes Odango, I can fight your stupid destiny" he said, as he gritted his teeth.

"You don't understand. Your destiny and my destiny are different. I am the moon princess, the future queen of the Crystal palace. The leader of the Sailor Warriors," she cried, "The future wife of King Endimyon and the mother of Small lady" she shakes her head, "If I will change my destiny, they won't exist. Chibiuza won't exist. So you see-" she trailed into silence when she saw that she had gone too far and that her words had angered Seiya. His mouth was white-rimmed, gritting his teeth. Usagi wanted to run but she couldn't.

Seiya wiped his tears furiously and closed the distance between them. In the next instant his arms were around her, effortlessly overcoming her frantic resistance to their savage strength, pulling her closer to him, crushing her softness against his unyielding masculine hardness. When her struggles were subdued, one of his hands followed the length of her spine, from the small of her back to the nape of her neck. He raked his fingers through her two hair buns, careless of whether or not he hurt her, scattering the pins that secured the two buns and sending them flying. Tears sprang to her eyes as he loosened her hair, and when it lay in wild disarray, he softly grasped a handful of it, caressing it. "Never again" he said, his voice was intimate. "Never again I will give up on you" he said, Slowly deliberately, as if he had all the time in the world, he touched his mouth to hers, brushing his lips back and forth playfully, molding his mouth to hers with the lightest possible pressure, his lips kept teasing her as she sighed through her own parted lips and surrendered to the soft invasion of his tongue, and long before Seiya ended the kiss, she was utterly devastated.

She swayed submissively against him, drugged by his sensuous exploration of her mouth and so weak with longing that her knees were incapable of supporting her. Her hands fluttered uselessly against his chest, and she clutched at the lapels of his jacket to stead herself. "Please" she whimpered, "Please stop messing my mind" she said,

Seiya's hands tightened, "You already stole my heart... now I want it back" he said, bitterly.

"Seiya..."

"You have no choice Odango, I am not going to give up on you" he said, then he unlocked the door and left her inside the room.

Meanwhile...

At one of the bookstore, a beautiful blue haired woman kept searching for some books to buy. Her smile is so radiant that people would caught smiling when they see her. She's a total bookworm, because after a few seconds she had a lot of books in her arms. Uttering the words, 'Excuse me' and bowing, she carefully tried to go to another section of books. It had been her habit ever since she was a child. She sat, knee squatted and carefully put the books down to find some interesting books to buy.

"Those were a lot of books, Ami-chan"

Ami turned and saw a handsome man in a college uniform. He has a brown hair and beautiful Indigo eyes. Ami stood up and blinked, "Yes, I love books.. may I know who you are?" she asked,

The man frowned, "I am hurt... you don't know me anymore?" he asked, then he picked his wallet and gave Ami, her picture. "You gave this to me five years ago and told me that It doesn't matter if I did not beat you, I can still visit you" he said,

Ami gasped, "R-Ryo?"

Ryo Urawa blushed and became shy suddenly, "H-Hai..." he said,

"Wow.. what are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes sparkled.

"F-Following you?" he asked, blushed more.

Ami blushed when she heard that, "A-Anyway, where are you studying now?" she asked,

"Tokyo University" he said, scratching his head. "Why didn't you go there? You could pass the entrance exam you know" he said,

"Well.. my friends are studying in Juuban and you know that I can't leave them because I have to protect them" she said, Ryo knows that they are the Sailor Scouts. "How are you? I mean the real you." she asked,

Ryo smiled, "After I was revived by Sailormoon and had new life, I had a good life. I am not a youma anymore and I thank God for that" he said, then he looked down at his shoes, "But something is missing, and then... I saw your picture and I found out you're the one that I've been missing" he said, then he blushed and put his hand on his head, "I've been following you for some quite time now and this time I had the guts to approach you" he said, Ami couldn't believe she's hearing these things and Ryo read those in her beautiful eyes, "I know it's unbelievable huh? But I had to approach you or else I don't know" he said, sighing. "Anyway... are you free for lunch?" he asked, but there was fright in his eyes, a fright of rejection.

Ami smiled, Ryo can be quite a darling. She picked her books. "Only if you help me with these books" she said, smiling.

"Of course!" Ryo smiled, his eyes sparkled.

Ami couldn't believe even though Ryo looks so innocent, so many things changed in him for a span of time. "Where are we going?" she asked, when Ryo took the driver's seat.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked,

"Why not lead the way? I trust you Ryo-kun" she said,

"Then how does Sushi lunch sounds to you?" he asked, turning on the engine of his car.

"Sounds fine," Ami said, as she buckled up.

The car started to move, both became silent for a while. Ryo focused on driving, while Ami stared at the window, trying not to look at him. He needs his concentration when driving, _driving_.. she remembered Taiki. She sighed. Then she realized they stopped in front of traffic light, she felt him reached up his free hand on her close hand, Ami could sense he again gathered his guts before he had done that. His hands were practically shaking.

"One of my many talents.. Ami-chan... I've often been told I'm the master of analyzing these things and even more adept at prescribing the perfect cure" he said, smiling. Before Ami could speak, the light changed and the car started once again. Ami forced herself to look at him. He looked so cool and sophisticated, a man with a casual elegance that was uniquely complemented by a simple suit. "What are you studying Ryo-kun?"

"I am studying psychologist" he said, not looking at her. "You're studying Medicine right?" he asked,

"Hai. I wanted to be like my mother" she said, as she looked back at the window.

Ryo parked the car at the parking lot of a famous restaurant, then both of have them had a silent friendly lunch.

Hino's Shrine...

"Oh Rei..."

Rei growled, and yelled at her grandfather. "I am not talking to you Grandfather! I can't believe you started flirting with girls again! You're ruining my reputation!" she yelled, as she put her pillows on her head.

"But you have a visitor"

Rei tossed her pillow at her grandfather, who easily caught the pillow. "I am not buying that! It is early for my friends to come here" she said,

"But Yuuichirou is here"

Rei blinked, "Yuuichirou?"

Rei carefully entered the living room and there he is, Kumada Yuuichirou. But he is very different, very clean as a matter of fact. Short haired now and Rei could see his lovely eyes now. He used to be an apprentice of her grandfather. But after the death of them and their revival, he forgot her. But she didn't know that secretly, he didn't. _Why now? After all these years?_ She carefully sat in front of him. "Kumada Yuuichirou..." she said, "What are you doing here?" she asked, memories flooded in her mind, especially her first kiss with him.

Yuuichirou scratched his head and shyly said, "I came here to visit Grandpa... and" he looked at Rei's grandfather and when the door closed, he continued. "...and you" he said,

Rei frowned and crossed her arms, "Why are you visiting me? Do we have some kind of a _special_ relationship?" she asked,

_Typical Rei_, Yuuichirou said to his mind. "If you think I don't remember anything, when I lost my memory... you're wrong. I was trained like you or have you forgotten?" he asked, he crawled towards her. "I still remember our kiss" he said, stopping beside Rei.

Rei moved away, "So why just now?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows. "Why did you wait for a long time?" she asked,

"I wanted to approach you but... I waited for the time that you'll be ready-"

"Ready?" she asked, bitterly. The memories were too overwhelm and so is her anger. "Why now? I already have someone to love other than you." she said, her voice quievered.

"R-Rei-chan,"

"Yes Yuuichirou. I loved someone" she said,

Yuuichirou sighed and stood up, "I.. I guess am late..." he said,

"Too late" Rei finished.

Rei just sat there in silence. It had been five minutes since Yuuichirou left her. She didn't know why she felt sad hurting him. But he deserved it, it hurt her deep inside especially she found out that he didn't lost his memory. She stood up and was about to go to her room when she heard his grandfather. She peeked at her grandfather's room and listened to them.

"Do you want me to formulate a love potion for you?" he asked, Rei gasped. "I can do that, you see I did that to my wife," he said snicker. Rei growled,

Yuuichirou smiled sadly, "I don't want Rei to love me by using a Love potion sir..." he said, sighing deeply. "It was my fault, I waited for a long time"

Yuuichirou's words touched Rei words, but Rei was beyond anger too. How could she love someone who hurt her so badly and now hate him? She sighed and went inside her room, "Yuuichirou..." she murmured, closing her eyes. But after a few minutes, her eyes opened. "LOVE POTION! We can make a LOVE POTION!" she yelled, then she looked at the Three Lights Poster in her wall. "What a chance!" she yelled. "Here I come Yaten... " she said giggling.

In front of Ami's Residence

Taiki rose up from the wheel of the van, it's been an hour and half he was waiting for Ami to arrived. According to her mother, she went out to buy a lot of books. He wants to call him and spend his day with her but he also wanted to surprise her, so he planned to wait for her. After a few more minutes he was about to call her when a blue car stopped in front of her house. His eyes widened and the phone dropped on the seat. Ami emerged and on the other side was a man, Ami was smiling and the guy too. He gripped the wheels tightly.

_Who is that guy?_

Ami bowed at Ryo. "Thank you for the nice lunch" she said, smiling brightly.

Ryo put down the plastic bag containing some of Ami's book. "You can thank me by letting me kiss you" he said, surprisingly.

Ami blinked and stepped back, but stopped when she felt the hardness of the door. "Ryo-kun..."

He moved deliberately close, so that his body made contact with hers from her shoulders to her thighs. The contours of his body changed instantly and she knew even in her innocence, that what were doing now is something that is dangerous and should not be seen in public. But Ryo doesn't care, he was drowned with her eyes, "Ami-chan... I think I should stop becoming a coward right now... I've been... in love with you for so long" he said, as he kissed her forehead and slid his arms around her flat belly, pulling her closer to him. "I love you Ami-chan... please be my lady" he said,

"I can't Ryo-"

His lips caught the words and stopped them. She felt his hands on her neck, then at her shoulders, smoothing up and down. The door was hard on her back, as he move more closer, trapping her between his body and the wood. She gasped and his mouth lifted away. He looked at her, breathing a little jerky. "Ami-chan..."

"I can't-"

Ryo smiled, "Please think about it" he said, as he stepped back and reached for her hand to kiss it.

Ami didn't say anything but stare at him, her eyes followed him. Then when he was inside the car and drove away. She followed the car by her gaze. She sighed, and stopped when her eyes caught a black van with a star on its side. She gasped when the window opened, she covered her hand and saw Taiki looking really furious, shaking his head and then the van moved really fast, as the van screeched in the street.

Taiki realized, as he saw the kiss a tear fell from his eyes. He wiped it bitterly and continue to focus on the road.

Apartment...

Seiya went downstairs on their basement, holding a glass and a whiskey he bought before he went home. He seldom drank, But this time it's different. He needed one. He poured himself a shot and threw it down, enjoying the hot sting of it as it washed down his throat. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so powerless. He looked at the bottle and carried it to the desk. He sat down and stared at the pen and the paper. He grabbed it and started to write...

I gaze up at the sky each night and find the brightest star  
It's always waiting there for me, so close yet so far...  
The star winks in the evening sky, and reaches out to me  
It magically appears each night, for the entire world to see  
I've wished upon this special star, my whole life it seems-

Seiya growled, he ripped the paper twice and crumpled it down, then he threw the paper and sobbed hard.

"May I join you?"

Seiya looked up and saw Taiki. He just nodded. Taiki grabbed the whiskey and poured his glass. He drunk it and put the glass down, "Now I know how you feel" he said, Seiya wiped his tears and looked at him. "I saw Ami with another man... and it hurts so much" he said,

"Battles..." Seiya said, pouring another whiskey in his glass. "hate them but you can't avoid them" he said, as he drunk the whiskey.

"battles?" Taiki asked, looking at Seiya.

Seiya nodded, "A battle of Destiny of Mamoru-san and Odango." he said sighing, "Now another battle... the battle of government and resistance group" he said, taking another shot of whiskey.

"But I thought you can handle that?"

Seiya growled, "Not when Odango is the leader of the resistance group" he said, sighing.

"What? Tsukino-san?" Taiki asked, Seiya just nodded. "What will happen then?" he asked,

Seiya narrowed and focus his eyes on the glass, "I will fight, you know that I hate giving up"

Yaten yawned, and heard some voices downstairs, he descended there and saw Seiya and Taiki drinking. "What are you guys doing? Why are you drinking?" he asked.

Taiki sighed, "Three words" he said, as he closed his eyes. "One Sided Love" he finished,

Yaten blinked, "I can understand Seiya's case... but you Taiki?" he asked,

Seiya smirked, "Taiki saw Ami-chan with another man" he slumped on the couch and yawned, he knew he was almost drunk. He really couldn't handle drinking.

Yaten blinked, "Mataku... you guys are hopeless cases" he said, as he sat on the couch, and reached for the bottle. "Then again, I guess I am too" he said, as he drank the whole bottle.

"hey! don't you dare drink everything!" Seiya yelled, Yaten blushed and felt dizzy suddenly, "That's what you get for drinking everything, guy" he said, frowning.

Yaten hiccup, "If you guys are on one-sided love, then I am there too" he said, closing his eyes.

"Mou?" Seiya and Taiki chorused,

"I am in love with our princess, but princess is in love with Seiya... and so thus that's a one sided Love" he said, drinking more.

Taiki smiled, "But you know Seiya doesn't love our princess" he said, looking drowsily at Yaten. "So you have the chance" he added,

"I don't want her to love me because she couldn't have Seiya" he said, as he rubbed his nose. "But don't worry about me. I have reasons why I left our planet, I am not here only to support Seiya" he said, trying to stand up. "I am here to forget our princess as well" he added,

Seiya massaged his neck, "Well, I didn't know we are all like this, (hic) sometimes we have to drink to spill out our problems (hic)" he said,

After Seiya said that, all of them closed their eyes and fell asleep. But they knew that they have to fight their own battles once they woke up.

To be continued...

----------------------  
What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
----------------------


	4. Big Love Troubles

----------------------  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

Please visit my Seiya and Usagi page sometimes :) The advance chapter is already available there :)

----------------------

"I am in love with our princess, but princess is in love with Seiya... and so thus that's a one sided Love" he said, drinking more.

Taiki smiled, "But you know Seiya doesn't love our princess" he said, looking drowsily at Yaten. "So you have the chance" he added,

"I don't want her to love me because she couldn't have Seiya" he said, as he rubbed his nose. "But don't worry about me. I have reasons why I left our planet, I am not here only to support Seiya" he said, trying to stand up. "I am here to forget our princess as well" he added,

Seiya massaged his neck, "Well, I didn't know we are all like this, (hic) sometimes we have to drink to spill out our problems (hic)" he said,

----------------------

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 4: Big Love Troubles**

----------------------

Seiya's lungs were on fire. Sweat dripped down his forehead, soaking the sweatband and trickling down into his eyes, clouding his vision. The screams of the girls on either side increased, the noise half obscured by the pounding of blood in his ears, but he knew why they were yelling. He was just a popular singer who did his public jog to remove all the tension. It was okay at first, after a cold shower, which Taiki said was quite dangerous since he got drunk last night, and offered him medicine instead, yet Seiya refused the help and continued his plan. To jog early in the morning.

But after a few minutes, the girls started to recognize him and it became a marathon. Now he was running to avoid them. He cursed under his breath and reminded himself not to do this anymore. He tried all his best to avoid the girls but he couldn't. He went to the left and girls still chased him, worse yet, there were also girls running towards him at that place. He screamed and ran faster.

"Faster! Faster!" he yelled at himself. But after a few more minutes, every part of him ached. He couldn't possibly go any faster, but he had to. Agonizing step after agonizing step, he started praying and finally noticed the familiar Hiikarawa Shrine. He drew closer to the temple, as he entered it. He saw someone sweeping the front yard. Seiya bowed to the small old man and begged, "HELP ME! PLEASE!"

The girls' screams were coming closer.

"PLEASE!"

The small old man pointed to the left and Seiya nodded in appreciation, then he ran towards the tree and hid himself. The girls entered the temple and were about to search when Seiya saw the small old man starting to drool. The girls screamed and left the temple, yelling 'it's the pervert priest!'

Seiya took a breath, and was about to approach the old man but he heard a voice yelling at the backyard of the temple. Seiya, as curious as a cat, sneaked out and saw Rei crossing her arms as two elders were kneeling in front of her. He softly tiptoed and went closer to them, hiding in a bush. He saw her angry.

"Please don't do this to us Rei-san"

Rei growled, "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to be a priestess anymore!" she yelled.

"But you are trained to follow your grandfather and your father-"

"But I am not them" Rei interrupted, and closed her eyes.

"We'll do anything! Anything! Rei-san, just don't stop becoming a priestess. You've got what it takes to be a very powerful priestess" said the other old man.

Rei opened one eye, "Anything?"

"Anything!"

Seiya saw Rei's lips curve in a small smile, wondering why he became nervous all of the sudden.

"Then you'll tell me how to make a Love potion?" Rei looked at them. Seiya's eyes widened and the old men looked at each other. "Well?" Rei asked,

"But it is not right-"

"Are you going to help me make one or not?" Rei demanded.

"Well we do not want to help you but-" The elder sighed, "We already have one that is already made... if you want-"

Rei gasped happily, "I want it! I want it!"

The elders sighed, "Very well..."

The elders sighed, and murmured something but Rei didn't bother hearing them out. She danced and sang joyfully, as she realized finally! She would get one of them. "Which one though?" she asked. She already had her eyes on Yaten but now that she had a love potion, she could have her dream guy...

"Seiya here I come!" She giggled.

"Don't make me laugh"

Rei blinked and almost fainted when she saw Seiya coming out of the bushes. "What are you doing here?"

Seiya frowned, "Ran here by accident. But I am glad that I came here, and heard your evil plan" he said, narrowing his eyes. "Don't think about using the love potion to me, Miss Hino or you will regret it" he said, with a warning tone in his voice.

Rei couldn't help but to gulp. Rats. One down. She sighed, "W-Would you like to have a tea?" she asked, nervously.

Seiya frowned, "No thanks. After I heard your evil plan I don't know now if I could still trust you" he said, turning his back on her.

"Well if I can't use it with you, maybe I can use it with one of your brothers?" Rei asked, Seiya turned to her, his face so shocked - he couldn't believe Rei was this desperate. "Do I sound so desperate?" she asked, looking down. "Yeah I guess so... but I'll do anything to get a boyfriend..." she said, then she raised her head, "I know you understand about One-sided Love. You can experience this feeling right?" she asked, using all her emotions.

Seiya smirked and crossed his arms, "I don't know if I should call that One-sided Love.. it's more of a three-sided Love" he said, "or maybe it'ss not love, it's just a feeling of wanting someone to hold... in need of affection" he said, Rei was about to open her mouth for a retort but Seiya stopped her, "Don't compare your three sided love with my feelings. Because my feelings are true and you can really call it love" he said, then he turned his back at her again. "Do what you have in mind but leave me out of your sick plans" he added, then he left her.

Rei stopped. A part of her wanted to chase Seiya and yell at him to mind his own business, a part of her wanted to ignore him, a part of her wanted to continue not because she wanted 'affection', but more like a demonstration of her powers. But a big part of her got hurt, because Seiya was right. She was Rei Hino, a very respected woman in their community and for the first time she'd do something s.tupid. She shrugged and walked slowly. Just this once, her mind said. She was only curious about the effect. She breathed deeply and an idea formed in her head and then she said, "It's just for fun..."

_Love potion for fun? puhleease..._

In front of the Apartment of the Lights...

Seiya stopped running but kept walking to keep his muscles from cramping. He breathed heavily. "Boy that was fun..." he murmured sarcastically. After a few minutes he saw Yaten open the door and cover his nose.

"Damn you Seiya, you stink"

Seiya couldn't help but to laugh, even though his lungs burned with each exhalation. "Well I had a good time" he said, grabbing a nearby towel. He was about to sit on the coach when Yaten pushed him away and pointed him to the seat at one of the stools. "What the heck-"

"If you want to slouch on the couch you better take a bath first" he said, his small brows drawing together in a mock frown. "You're sweating all over" he said.

Seiya snorted, "You are such a sissy" he said. Yaten snorted but went to the kitchen and after a few seconds he threw a proffered bottle on him. Seiya nodded with thanks and drank the cold liquid.

"So anything happen?" Yaten asked, before Seiya could say something. "Are you really insane, Seiya, or are you just temporaryly out of your mind, because of all the wine we drank last night?" he asked, sitting on the couch. "Who would be in a right mind, to go jogging in public when he or she knows that he or she is a singer?" he asked, a slight frown etched Seiya's brow and he pointed at himself. Yaten shook his head, "Then you are crazy"

After finishing the water, he sighed. "I admit that I didn't think of the possibilities... I didn't think that I would be chased by girls, though I admit... I had fun" he said, his frown turning into a smile. "I had a nice race" he said, winking at Yaten. He then threw the bottle at Yaten, who caught it. "I'll take a shower so that I can slouch on the couch" he smirked.

"Just wait for the news Seiya Kou...Anyway, no schedule for today?" Yaten asked.

Seiya stopped in front of the bathroom, and thought for a moment. "I don't think so.. if I have a schedule, then they'll call" he said, then he proceeded to the bathroom.

As Seiya disappeared in front of Yaten, the phone rang. He yawned and picked it up. It was Rei, he frowned. What did she want now? He listened carefully. Rei said she had something important to say to him, and needed him to be there in person, at the shrine. Yaten rolled his eyes and said he'd be there. He put the phone down and looked at the bathroom door. A few minutes or so, he left the apartment leaving a note that he went to the Shrine.

Studio... (Minako's dressing room)

Usagi finished applying Minako's lipstick on her lips and told her to pucker up to see the effect. Satisfied she gave her her earrings and took her seat. Someone else took over to do Minako's hair. She sat there looking at Minako, admiring her. Minako blinked and saw Usagi's look, and she adjusted her earrings.

"Careful you'll fall in love with me" she joked.

Usagi giggled, "I am already in love with you Minako-chan" she said, "You look exactly like my favorite superhero, and her name is Sailor V" she added, winking at her.

Minako giggled, too, "and I love you too, princess! I'll do anything to protect you" she said.

Minako words made her remember what happened yesterday, and her smile faded and she bowed her head. "...Protect me" she said softly.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked, Usagi shook her head. Minako stopped the hand of her hair dresser and told her to leave them alone for a bit. She could resume on her hair later. The woman nodded and left them alone. Minako turned to her dearest friend, "I know you so much and you can't lie to me" she said, grabbing both of her hands. "So tell me what's wrong..."

"Seiya came back for me" Usagi said, "But my future is already planned." she added,

"Do you love him?" Minako asked, softly. She already knew Seiya's feelings and why he'd returned. Usagi sure was a very lucky girl. "Do you?" she asked.

"I don't know" Usagi said, "I really don't know" she added.

"Search in your heart, answer me... Do you love him?" she asked, forcing her princess to look at her.

"Can you help me to realize if I do or do not love him?" she asked. When it comes to love - call the princess of love and beauty. "I also have to realize it, I also need to know" she said.

Minako smiled, "Do you feel something like your feelings for Mamoru-san with him?" she asked.

"It was beyond that, with Mamo-chan.. I know I love him but I don't know if I really love him, because I love him or because I am dwelling in the past" she said. He'd said it before, when he told her it was over... before they met Chibiusa... He said it...

Flash back...

Usagi's tears fell across her face, so freely. She saw Chibiusa's slippers at the floor. Mamoru just said it was over between them. "Mamo-chan, why do we have to break up? You are prince Endimyon and I am Princess Serenity.. we belong together"

Mamoru punched the wall, "Why must we be together now just because of the past?"

End of Flash back...

Usagi sighed, "I know I love Mamo-chan, but when I met Seiya and he started to do things for me... and they were so sweet, I was still loyal to Mamo-chan...but when Seiya left me, and Mamo-chan and I were back together... I felt different... I wanted Mamo-chan to do what Seiya did for me, but of course, Mamo-chan and Seiya are different..."

Minako was about to talk when her cell phone rang, "Hello Rei. Right now? Oh but I am so sorry I can't. Is it very important? Oh okay... I'll try.. Bye" she closed her phone and sighed. "I wonder what Rei wants right now?" she asked out loud.

"I can go there, instead of you" Usagi said, "I'll tell you what Rei wants, you have to do this shooting right?" she asked, gathering her things.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Minako asked, worriedly.

"I am fine. But right now, you have to work. I'll be fine. I am going to Hiikarawa Shrine" she said. Opening the door she waved at Minako, gave her a wink and off she was.

Rei's House...

She felt even more foolish now - okay, so she changed her mind after what Seiya said. Now she had to do some experiment, so she had to call Yaten and Minako. She'd use them to see if it would work, if it worked then there would be no problem. Both of them secretly admired each other ever since, but were afraid to open up their feelings. She paced around her house, nervously assessing the preparations she'd made. A Romantic music playing softly in the background - was it too sticky sweet? The strawberry fragrance of her air freshener-was a honeysuckle scent. She slowly glanced at the glass of juice at her low table, a juice that has a love potion...

Flash back...

"How does this work?" Rei asked, looking at the bottle.

"It's only for two persons to work... when the person drank the potion, he'll fall in love with the first opposite sex he sees.."

End of Flash Back...

Rei stopped in front of the triple mirror, encouraging herself and told herself that she wasn't using her friend, rather she was helping her now. A loud knock sounded at the door.

This is it... she went to the door and opened it, she gasped when Yaten grabbed her tiny waist, closing the door. When she tried to move, he accidentally tripped and fell on top of Rei.

Rei and Yaten stared at each other for a minute and Rei knew she was blushing furiously. While Yaten looked puzzled. Then their stares were interrupted when they heard a mob of girls wanting to open the door. They quickly stood up.

"What happened?" Rei asked,

"Pathetic Girls. They saw me walking and they had to glomp unto me" he said, breathing hard. "Can I have a glass of water?" he asked.

Rei nodded, "I'll be right back" she said.

Yaten sat on the pillow and saw the juice. Because he was thirsty he drank the juice and soon he felt dizzy and his head landed on the top of the small wooden table.

Outside the Shrine...

Usagi entered and saw girls walking away with frowns on their faces. She wondered what happened and continued to walk towards the house. As she opened the door, she yelled, "Rei! Minako couldn't come so she told me to come instead! Where are yo-" she gasped when she saw Yaten's position. She ran towards him. "Yaten! Yaten!" she tried to wake him up. "Yaten! What's wrong with you? Yaten!" she yelled, helping the white haired guy onto his feet.

Yaten grumbled about his head and slowly opened his eyes. A pair of beautiful blue eyes, and two golden buns.. a beautiful lady calling his name, her face full of worry. Like a drunk person he put his hands around her neck and kissed her.

Rei sighed, she couldn't believe it! Her grandfather had to force her to bring the tea over his bedroom even though Rei said she had a visitor. She entered the kitchen and got the water for Yaten.

Usagi was shocked. Yaten's hands went up to her arms, then suddenly, his hands slid down her arms to her back, down her back to her tiny hips where he pulled her up tightly against him as his mouth forced her mouth to open. When Usagi felt his tongue she started to struggle but Yaten was too strong for her. She put both of her hands to Yaten's chest to push him away, but as she pulled away, Yaten deepened the kiss. Kissing her like a drowning man seeking oxygen; like a starving man seeking sustenance; like a man in the desert seeking water...

"Yaten here is your water-" the glass of water slipped off Rei's hands, fell on the floor and was broken.

Usagi heard the loud crash and looked at Rei, with a great force she pulled away from Yaten, and slapped him. She felt her tears coming out. "What the hell did you do that for?" she yelled.

Yaten touched his cheek and looked lovingly at Usagi. "W-What do you mean?" he asked, his voice was very gentle - like how he spoke to Luna before.

"Why did you kiss me?" Usagi asked, she was beyond anger. How dare he!

"Because I love you"

"YOU WHAT!" (Rei and Usagi)

Rei looked at Usagi fuming. Then she looked at Yaten drooling at Usagi. Should Rei tell Usagi that Yaten took the love potion? "I'll be right back" she said, standing up.

Usagi grabbed Rei's hands. "Don't leave me here" she said, looking at Yaten. "Please don't..."

"It will be okay" Rei said, "Yaten?" she asked, Yaten blinked and looked at her. "If you really love Usagi then don't try to kiss her okay?" she asked, Yaten frowned but nodded. "There ya go."

Apartment...

Seiya opened the bathroom and called for Yaten, then his eyes caught the paper and found out he went to the shrine. He smirked, poor Yaten. Then he remembered that he was suffering from one-sided love too. So he needed it. As he dried his hair with his towel, Taiki burst out of his room, holding his cell phone. "Okay I'll be right there"

"What was that?" Seiya asked,

"Where is Yaten? Someone wants to interview Yaten and I tonight. We have to be there. We're singers once again" he said.

"Yaten will be happy" Seiya said, "He was at the Hiikarawa's shrine" he added.

"Okay I'll go there" Taiki said, he grabbed the van keys and drove at the shrine.

Shrine...

Usagi was relived when Rei returned and dragged Yaten towards Rei's grandfather. To help him get rid of the effect, Yaten cried when he was taken away from Usagi, calling her name over and over again. Usagi went to the kitchen, looking for any kind of cold liquid. She was so shocked and felt so hot. Oh boy! Just like Seiya, Yaten could kiss. She saw a bottle and grabbed it, it was really cold.

"This should do it"

She drank the bottle.

The wooden door opened, Taiki peaked in. "Anybody home? Yaten, you there?" he asked, then he heard a clash of bottle. As he was a very concerned person, because of what he learned from the Inner Senshi before, he ran towards the Kitchen and saw Usagi lying there sprawled on the floor. He gasped and grabbed the bottle on the floor. He couldn't understand the words and threw it in the trashcan. Shaking his head, he just scooped the lady in his arms.

Rei entered the Kitchen, her grandfather told her to leave Yaten to him. She gasped when she saw Taiki carrying Usagi. "Why are you carrying her?" she asked,

Taiki frowned, "It's not what you think Hino-san. I saw her lying on your kitchen floor, I think she fainted. Where can I put her?" he asked,

"Follow me" Rei said, sighing.

Rei's Bedroom...

Taiki carried her easily towards Rei's bedroom. He put her softly on the bed and looked around, "I am surprised" he said.

"Why?"

"I didn't know the room of a priestess is full of Three Lights posters" he said, smiling at Rei. Rei blushed. "Where is Yaten, by the way?" he asked.

"Actually he is-" she stopped when they heard Usagi groan.

Taiki sat on the bed, behind her. "Tsukino-san, are you okay now? What happened?" he asked,

Usagi eyes opened and she just stared at Taiki. She didn't say a word. She just looked at him.

"Tsukino-san, next time you have to know what you are drinking. It could be very dangerous to your health" he said,

Rei gasped, "W-What did she d-drink?" she asked,

"It was a bottle with strange letters, it's the empty bottle I put in the trash" he said, he tensed when he felt Usagi caress his arms. "er.. what are you doing?"

"Oh my... T-Taiki-kun?" Rei asked,

Taiki ignored Rei, "Tsukino-san what are you doing?" he asked.

Before Rei could interrupt, the door opened, Rei's grandfather told her to come with him for a while. "But I can't..I..." she looked at Usagi doing sensual caresses to Taiki, while Taiki could feel goose bumps.

"It's important"

She growled, "I'll be right back" she said.

"I'll come with you" Taiki said.

Rei sighed, "Good Idea"

Outside Rei's grandfather room...

"I'm afraid I don't have the antidote for your friend"

Rei slapped her head hard, while Taiki blinked, "Friend?"

Rei sighed, "Y-Yaten... drank a love potion and instantly fell in love with..."

"ODANGO! ODANGO! I WANT TO SEE YOU!"

Taiki growled, "I take it Tsukino-san drank the same bottle and fell in love with me?" he asked, Rei slowly nodded. "Oh boy... We're dead" he said.

"S-Seiya and the others will..."

"ODANGO! ODANGO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"We have to find the antidote and fast" Rei said.

"Well I only know the label but I don't know where I can find it" Rei's grandfather said.

"Let me handle it" Taiki said, "Do you have a computer that I could use? with Internet access of course?" he asked, Rei nodded. Taiki opened the computer and waited for the programs to load, as he stared at the screen. He couldn't help but to feel his heart spiraling straight into his stomach and hit bottom like a boulder.

"This is Big Trouble..." he murmured, he closed his eyes and saw Seiya's angry face. "Really big trouble"

To be continued...

----------------------  
What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
----------------------

Thank yous: S+U, Seiya&Usagi, myinterests, Eternal fire1, Immortal Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Saturn2, and Lunadoragon


	5. You're mine All mine

----------------------  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

----------------------

"We have to find the antidote and fast" Rei said.

"Well I only know the label but I don't know where I can find it" Rei's grandfather said.

"Let me handle it" Taiki said, "Do you have a computer that I could use? with Internet access of course?" he asked, Rei nodded. Taiki opened the computer and waited for the programs to load, as he stared at the screen. He couldn't help but to feel his heart spiraling straight into his stomach and hit bottom like a boulder.

"This is Big Trouble..." he murmured, he closed his eyes and saw Seiya's angry face. "Really big trouble"

----------------------

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie and pommedumort

**Part 5: You're mine... All mine**

----------------------

Seiya threw down his pen and it landed beside his electric guitar. Ever since he decided to go back, and he knew there was no turning back. He had to win with this battle, not just because of pride, but because of love. And now, he is in the middle of writing songs and trying.. TRYING to read the paper for the city planning thingy, he could not concentrate. Usagi was ruining his concentration. Even when he can't see her, It reminded him of sunrise and butterflies and a fresh breeze off the meadow. He kept thinking of how her hands fluttered like birds when she talked, and the way her laugh seemed to play on his heart strings like a harpist with magic in her fingers.

He knew he was in love, but it was too damn crazy, to feel like this. It's like Usagi is his life. If she wasn't real, then he would be lifeless. His life was very simple at first, he was a sailor soldier, a woman who swore to protect her princess, The highest rank soldier in planet Kinmoku. But leaving that planet to find their princess, they became man in this world, and finding her... like a light in his dark life, his life turned upside down. She became a 'He' and 'He' decides to stay that way.

Now He had to fight a greater battle than ever, and is determined to win. Love is lovelier than second time around right?

The phone on his night desk rang, startling him from his thoughts. He leaned over and picked it up, "Moshi Moshi, Kou Residence" he asked, then paused to listen to the man, "Well Taiki and Yaten aren't here right now, may I take the message? (pause) Okay, I'll tell them right now," he said, he put the phone down and grabbed his jacket to go to the Hino shrine. It was the Television show asking if Yaten and Taiki can be interviewed now, he ran towards his new car as he dialed the phone but no one answered it.

Hino's...

"Found it" Taiki said, as he neared his face on the monitor. "The antidote can be found in America" he said, groaning.

Rei sighed, how can they go to America? She was about to reply something when they heard some noises at the other room, Yaten of course, trying to open the door and run towards his beloved new love. "What are we going to do then?" she asked, frowning.

"We have no choice but to ask help" Taiki said, turning his chair in front of Rei. "Preferably those who can go to America" he added,

"And of course Not Seiya" Rei said, Taiki nodded,

"Why did I hear my name?"

Rei and Taiki gasped, and turned to see Seiya standing on the door. Rei opened her mouth but her grandfather told them that he already let Seiya come in, Rei cursed her grandfather silently.

"Is there something wrong?" Seiya asked,

"W-What are you doing here?" Taiki asked, ignoring the question.

Seiya approached them, "Well Taiki, remember the TV station who wanted to interview you?" he asked, Taiki nodded. "They called again and trying to ask for a schedule of the interview" he said, he gave the phone to Taiki. "You can call them now and tell them your decision" he said, Taiki gulped, grabbed the phone and excuse himself. Seiya turned to Rei, "Now about-"

"ODANGO!"

Seiya blinked and looked outside, "Who was that?" he asked,

Rei giggled, and cleared her throat "It was my uh... my voice! I was uh... recording my voice into the other computer yeah!" Rei said, giggling, Seiya raised one of his eyebrows and Rei scratched her head and yelled, "O-ODANGO!"

Seiya shakes his head, "No that was Yaten's voice" he said, as he turns to exit the room but he stepped back when Rei blocked him. "What are you doing?" he asked,

"I.. uh.. well.. um..."

"ODANGO!"

Seiya remembered the 'potion'. He crossed his arms, "Let me guess... Your plan backfired, instead of Yaten falling in love with you... He fell in love with Odango?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

Rei cursed him for being too intelligent when he wants to be. "W-Well.. yeah he.. saw Usagi first, so technically yeah.. he fell in love with her. But, I didn't plan Yaten to fall in love with me, I was.. uh.." she stopped, and bit her upper lip.

"Spill it out" Seiya said, impatiently.

"W-Well...L-Like I said.. I was planning to use it with Minako-chan and Yaten-kun... and well um.. maybe Minako told Usagi to go instead of her and then, when I.. uh.. was trying to get some water for uh.. Yaten.. I saw him kissing Usagi..."

"YATEN DID WHAT!" Seiya growled,

Rei gasped, it was the first time she saw Seiya getting so mad in his male form, "Calm down Seiya It's not like Yaten meant it-" she was shoved by Seiya, "SEIYA! WAIT!" she followed Seiya and tried to stop him but she couldn't.

Seiya opened the door and saw Yaten crying, while calling his Odango's name. Anger rising on his head, he approached him and grabbed him on the collar. "Snap out of it Yaten!" he yelled, while Rei was trying to calm Seiya.

"O-dango! Give me back my Odango!" He yelled,

Seiya growled, "SHE IS NOT YOUR ODANGO!"

"Seiya is right!"

Seiya, Yaten and Rei saw Usagi standing not far away from them,

"Odango!" Seiya and Yaten yelled, then both of them glared at each other.

Then suddenly, Rei slapped her head when she saw Taiki coming at the other entrance.

"Hey guys, I postponed the interview because something is wrong with-" he stopped and felt hands on his arms, he gulped and slowly looked at the person who just held him.

"Because I am Taiki's Odango" Usagi said, giggling.

Taiki felt Goosebumps when he saw Seiya's aura became visible, "Uh.. oh.. S-Seiya it's not what it looks like I mean..."

Outside the Shrine...

A yellow car stopped in front of it, and two persons leaned comfortable on their seats. The person at the driver seat switched off the engine and both sat there for a moment.

"Minako told us that Koneko-chan is here in the shrine, I miss her"

The green haired woman smiled, "It's been a long time since we came here, I know we are all in Japan but we have no time to visit them because of our busy schedules" she said, giggling. Then she moved closer to the other person and whispered on the ears, "although, I know that we are both busy but you insisted to go here because your system has alarmed again" she said, purring and lick the ear.

"Stop that Michiru"

"Mou, why the rudeness? Haruka-kun" she said,

Haruka eyes narrowed when he saw the red car and the black van of the stars. "They are here again" she gritted her teeth.

Michiru chuckled, "Like I said, your systems alarmed" she said,

"Whatever," Haruka said, with a sighed and forced herself to move out of the car. She put her keys on her yellow pants and walked towards the shrine. Praying silently that she won't see anything that could make her boil-

Too bad, her god didn't answer her prayer. As they opened the door and looked for them. A sweat dropped appeared on their heads. They saw their beloved princess and the snobbish Idol standing too close, back to back. Seiya trying his best to push Yaten and Taiki away from Usagi, while Usagi kept clinging to Taiki.

"ODANGO! GIVE ME A HUG!"  
"I DON'T WANNA! TAIKI DEAR LOOK HE'S SCARING ME!"  
"ARGH! CUT IT OUT YATEN!"  
"STAY CALM EVERYONE!"  
"I CAN'T BREATHE! WHOA TSUKINO-SAN WATCH YOUR HANDS!"

Rei blinked and saw the two of them, "H-Haruka-kun, Michiru-san.. what are you guys doing here?" she asked, walking away from the commotion.

A few minutes that's all Haruka can't stand, she growled and join in the commotion, went in between of Seiya and Usagi trying to push them away.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
"I TOLD YOU! TO STAY AWAY FROM KONEKO-CHAN!"  
"TSUKINO-SAN! PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"  
"ODANGO! GIVE ME A KISS!"  
"TAIKI! PROTECT ME! PLEASE DARLING!"

Michiru giggled and looked at Rei. "I think the others needs to be here" she said,

Rei sighed and turned to call the others.

A few more minutes...

Rei and Michiru managed to make all of them calm and stop the commotion. They were sitting apart with each other. When the others arrived, they were shocked at their appearances and just quietly entered the room. Rei sighed, as she looked at all of them. Seiya and Haruka's aura were so visible. Yaten and Usagi were being tied on a different chairs, Minako couldn't believe this happened, while Taiki was glaring at Ami. The others were just standing there looking at them.

Rei sighed, "This was all my fault, I was so engrossed to know that we can make a love potion and I tried to use it... but it turns out like this,"

"Do you have to involve our princess?" Haruka growled, Michiru nudged Haruka and shakes her head.

Rei sighed, "I am so sorry, It was irresponsible but this wasn't the plan. I was expecting Minako to come here" she said, looking at Minako.

Minako blushed, "Well.. I was busy with tapings and Usagi told me that she will gladly take my place" she said, smiling.

"and she did." Rei said, pointing at Yaten, while yaten's eyes were heart-shaped as he was looking at Usagi. Minako frowned.

"and what's this.. Taiki and Odango thing?" Seiya asked,

"Well.. I think Usagi drunk the last potion and saw Taiki first..." Rei said, then shrugged.

"I heard some noise, so I run to rescue her... then her eyes opened and... yeah that's it" Taiki said, sighing.

"So what are we going to do?" Haruka asked, growling even more.

"Is there an anti-dote?" Ami asked, looking at Taiki.

Taiki's eyes from calm, became glare when he looked at Ami. "Why yes Mizuno-san, there's an antidote. It's in America" he said, sarcastically.

Ami gulped and looked down. Everyone blinked and looked at Taiki. Except Usagi and Yaten. "I see..." she said, Ami knew though why Taiki was upset at her.

"Anyway, who will go there?" Makoto asked, crossing her arms. "We have to hurry, This is not good. It will ruined the Crystal Tokio Destiny" she said,

Seiya growled, "What's with that Stupid Destiny?" he asked, standing up. "Anyone can change it you know?" he asked,

"No one can change it" Haruka said, using the voice of 'as a matter of fact' then she smirked and added, "Not Even you" she said, Seiya eyes were like daggers on her.

"Love can change everything" Seiya pointed out,

"The question, is does Koneko-chan loves you?" Haruka asked, looking directly in his eyes.

"I Love Odango!" Yaten yelled, and stood up too. Haruka and Seiya glared at him. "I just found out now, I love her and I will fight for my love" he said, nodding.

"Go to hell" Haruka said, and smirked. Then he looked at Seiya, "Well why don't you ask her then, let her choose?"

Taiki murmured but everyone heard him, "Surely it will be me" he said, He blinked and looked at everyone, looking at him while Yaten, Seiya and Haruka were glaring at him. "W-What did I say?" he asked, sweating.

"Damn you guys" Seiya sat on the coach, "Just get on with this, what are we going to do?" he asked,

Everyone calmed and started to talk about the cure.

Meanwhile...

In America...

A man opened his eyes, he stared into the ceiling and sighed. He slowly glanced on his left side and a woman was lying beside him. He had done it again. How many drinks have he gotten last night and he ended up... once again in her bed? He softly sat up and looked at his hands. A beautiful woman smiling face appeared before him, he shook his head and looked at the naked woman at the bed. He had done it once again. He hated alcohol, and swore never to drink anymore. But last night he did it again.

He carefully dressed and left her before dawn. He left her sleeping. Because he knew once he stayed, and once she wakes up he might have a hard time leaving her at all. Even though he changed a lot for the past few years, he is still a gentleman. So he had to leave, before he sees her cry and ask him not to leave. He had too.

It wasn't normally a long ride home. It only took him twenty minutes, even with his ranging headache. He had to go back home, to finish his work. He parked his car, grabbed his keys and unlocked his lonely home. He switched on the lights and went straightly to the kitchen to get some medicine and a water for his hang over. Then he went straightly into his bed, and opened his laptop.

He checked his emails, mostly his emails comes from work and from the school where he is working. He took two jobs to support himself in America. Living in America is really hard when you are lazy. But like they said, All work and no play, makes a person dull and boring. He deleted some his emails in his outlook. But his hand stopped rolling the mouse when he saw an email from her...

He stopped and just look at the email subject. 'Why are you not responding my emails?' His hands were shaking. He put them on his lap and just stared at the subject. He tried to ask himself if he has to open and read the email or not, Everyday he gets an email from her and just tossed them on her folder. The folder he made for her emails. But never bother to read them. Why? Because he felt as if their love for each other kept decreasing on its level. He wasn't clueless that he felt she was asking for a comfort just like what the other guy gave her when his star seed was taken away.

After they left, He spent a month with her. It was the one of best times, but after that month he decided to go back to America and they kept in contact. When he came back after he graduated, She demanded more than he could ever offer. He felt as if she wants the attention that the other guy have given to her. He clenched his fist and decided to leave Japan again, well since they were destined, then maybe in the perfect time they will be together once again.

But he was a man, and he was weak with temptation, and also reasoned out that She had a so-called affair with the other man when he was not with her. So he could do the same thing. But because this is America, it was more than that... of what happen. He cupped his hand around the back of his neck. And just close the laptop. Not bothering the close the outlook.

He threw himself on the bed and wondered what she'd think when she finds out he had done a lot of bad things? Will she still forgive him? He sighed, of course. They were destined. So no matter what happen. They will be together and they will end up together... Even they both had slept with others before they will rule the crystal tokio.

Back in Japan...

"Please Seiya, take her away from me" Taiki begged Seiya as they were in one room in front of the computer of Rei.

Trying to locate the Antidote, Rei growled at Yaten for bawling more and more. Rei told Seiya to pull Usagi, and Minako to pull Yaten out of the room. Haruka was about to protest but she was needed in the search, since they will be the one who will go to get the cure.

Outside the room...

"Let me go!" Usagi yelled, glaring at Seiya. "I want to be with my Taiki!"

Seiya let out an angry breath, "Oh hell! would you think I would let go of you Odango?" he asked,

"Let me GO!" Usagi growled,

He stopped and the sudden impact of that, made Usagi lost her balance but Seiya was quick enough that he caught her by the waist, jerking her right against him. He held her there, and one lean hand went to the small of her back and ground her hips deliberately into his. He held her gaze trying to ignore the closeness of their body. "I won't let you go because You're mine" he said with undeniable proclamation.

"SEIYA KOU!" she gasped, outraged.

"Yes Usagi Tsukino, you're mine" he said, quietly.

She tried to move back, but his hand contracted and he groaned sharply, so she stood very still in a sensual embrace. "L-Let me go.." she whispered and couldn't control her voice that became husky.

Seiya's breathing became ragged, "Don't move... because when you move..." he stopped and shakes his head. Usagi started at him confused and curiously, her body though starts to relax into his hard body as both of his hands went to her hips and held her very gently. Seiya returned her quiet stare with good eye narrowed intent, searching his face. "Do you even have this kind of effect on Taiki?" he asked,

Like a Lightning struck inside Usagi's head, she close her eyes trying to ease the pain. It is true that she never feels this wonderful feeling to Taiki. Why is that? She loves Taiki right?

"Odango?"

She sighed and shakes her head.

Seiya smiled and his lean hands spread blatantly over her hips and drew her completely against him. "Odango, like I said. You are mine" he said, leaning towards her. Usagi wants to push him away, and want to yell to his face that she will never be his, but she couldn't bring herself to say that. She open her mouth but no words came out. "Mine.. all mine" he breathe into her lips, A few minutes later. Their lips met, He kissed her with barely leashed hunger that made every secret dream of his life come true. Usagi at first tensed, but then she relaxed and responded, reaching up to hold him tight. Usagi shivered. She knew she'd been kissed, but never like this.

They stopped, their breathing were ragged. Seiya licked his lips and Usagi found her voice. "This is a bad idea" she said,

"IT SURELY IS"

They turned and saw all the senshi standing not far away from them, all of them were shocked. Except Haruka and Yaten who were ready to kill Seiya.

A few hours later...

All of them entered the Apartment and Taiki couldn't help but to laugh. Seiya growled and sat on the couch. "Looks like Seiya will not be seeing in television for few days now" he said, laughing.

"Get a life Taiki" Seiya said, murmuring with disgust

"Wanna see it?" Taiki asked, Seiya sighed but Taiki handed him a mirror.

Seiya looked into the Mirror. "There ya go Seiya, Two Black eyes in both eyes. Great... Just great" he said, sighing. Two black eyes from Haruka and Yaten. Yaten stopped and glared at Seiya, "You don't have to punch me hard like that!"

Yaten smirked, "serves you right for kissing my Odango" he said,

"SHE IS NOT YOUR ODANGO! SHE IS MY ODANGO!" Seiya yelled and stood up,

Yaten growled, "THEN MAY THE BEST MAN WIN!" he yelled,

Taiki sighed, "I have a feeling that I'll Win, if ever she'll chose" he groaned. Seiya and Yaten's eyes became like daggers and looked Taiki. "It was just a joke!" he said, When Seiya and Yaten looked at each other again, Taiki sighed.

To be continued...

----------------------  
What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
----------------------


	6. Love and Hate

----------------------  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

----------------------

"SHE IS NOT YOUR ODANGO! SHE IS MY ODANGO!" Seiya yelled and stood up,

Yaten growled, "THEN MAY THE BEST MAN WIN!" he yelled,

Taiki sighed, "I have a feeling that I'll Win, if ever she'll chose" he groaned. Seiya and Yaten's eyes became like daggers and looked Taiki. "It was just a joke!" he said, When Seiya and Yaten looked at each other again, Taiki sighed.

----------------------

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 6: Love and Hate**

----------------------

The second floor of the Governor's office was getting crowded. Sooner or later, she will have to see him again. She groaned and looked at the paper in front of her. It's only a darn couple of paragraphs left to check and then she can go home. She even skipped classes to finish the paper so that she can avoid him. But as soon as she appeared in the office, the Governor told her, his plans for today. Including a meeting... a meeting she wished she can avoid. But as the leaders of the people, she had to be there.

She closed her eyes, and immediately her mind was filled with the image of his sparkling blue gaze. She opened her eyes and gaped. She was about to imagine Taiki but instead Seiya entered her mind? She sighed and do it once more. But no success, it was Seiya... Seiya... Seiya... His features had grown animated when he'd talked to her friends, serious and frustrated when he knew something happen last night. He was a very intense man. A very influence man and an incredibly handsome man. He was tall and sturdy. Perfect Singer Epitome.

What made her confused is that thinking about him made her smile. She was supposed to be head-over heels in love with Taiki and not Seiya. She heard them talking about a Love potion, and she admit she can't control the urge to hug and to fall in love with Taiki. But what about Seiya? Oh God, why can't she stop thinking about him? Maybe because there's something with him? Maybe because he is a pretty good kisser? Maybe that's it, her mind focus on his perfect mouth and how he tasted, _oh how he tasted._

The Door opened, making her open her eyes and hold her breath when she saw them entering the room. The governor approached her table. "I hope you are ready for our meeting Ms.Tsukino?" he asked, "I know you've been busy with your proposal that's why you did not go to school this morning" he added,

_That's not it!_ Usagi wanted to yell but her eyes fixed on a very serious Seiya who sat on the coach of the office. His back on them, The governor sat on couch and waited for her to join them. She took a deep breath, gathered all her things and sat on the couch, opposite to where Seiya was sitting. She put all her folders and put them on the table in front of them. She looked directly at Seiya, too bad she doesn't know if he is staring at her, because he was wearing shades. He had too, he received two black eyes last night.

"Now let's start the meeting. You may present your proposal now Ms.Tsukino" the governor said then he frowned when he realize the familiarity silence between them. "Okay whatever your personal issues.. drop them. We really need to talk about this." he added,

She licked her lips and took a deep breath, "Actually my proposal is-"

"The park at the east, the Juuban park" Seiya said in a low tone, while putting his hands on his chin. "You don't want to turn it into Juuban Hotel... am I right?" he asked,

She gulped and nodded, "Actually the people love the park-"

Seiya sighed, "But we won't destroy the park. We will just have to built a hotel there and people will have more recreations to do. Instead of a child's playground and a garden for the couples." he said,

Usagi knew there was a challenge in his tone, she had to win this. Many people were depending on her. "Yes Mr.Kou but a park is a park. And Juuban park is not just an ordinary park, many people come there, having lots and lots of memories. You can't just take them away you know?" she asked, "And what about the people who were staying there, with their tents I mean.. like living there. They have no homes and that's the only-"

"We can give them homes, there's a vacant building not far away from the park am I right?" Seiya asked, looking at the governor.

Governor blinked, "Well yes but it was own by-"

"By the government." Seiya finished. "By you. As a governor, why don't you just give that damn apartment to the people who really need it?" he asked, straightly.

Usagi controlled her smile, Seiya does care for the people. "Actually the reason why the governor doesn't want to give that building because of it's History" she said,

Seiya looked at Usagi, "History?" Seiya muttered the word like a curse. "Destiny..." he growled, and looked back at the governor. "The building not only appears to be of very little historical and absolutely no architectural interest. It isn't filled to capacity, so it's wasting money"

Usagi agreed, "and it's only use for events such as elections, several festivals... even food and toy donations when it's Christmas." she said,

"Why not just do the events here?" he asked, Usagi shrugged. "A governor is a public servant. So which means, you serve people. Not people serving you" he added,

The governor cleared his throat, "Perhaps... we need to discuss something about this Mr.Kou-" he said,

But Seiya ignored him. Instead he stood up and looked around, "This office must be pretty hot in the summertime" he pointed out patiently. "I don't see any air conditioning units, and the windows aren't big enough or place strategically enough to allow much breeze to come in." he looked at the governor, "But you on the other hand.. your office seems nice... as a matter of fact, much nicer than the blue house in Korea when I got there" he said, "Why let people suffer so that you can have comfort"

"Mr.Kou... I am warning you"

Seiya looked at Usagi, "And why would you be willing to put with such discomfort?" Seiya persisted, resting his hands on his hips. "You wouldn't put up with this kind of office. Is suffering a part of your job?"

The governor hissed, "Mr. Kou... you are way beyond-"

Seiya glared at the Governor, "Why choose one, when you can choose both?" he asked, looking at Usagi then at the governor. "We won't destroy the park but we will build a hotel near the park, and the building that we just discuss early will be given to the people that are homeless" he said, "Everyone will be happy. The events can be made here, since this is a government property or you can launch an event in one of the restaurants, that's not so bad." he said,

Usagi smiled. Seiya was right. Why choose one when they can choose both. What's the use of a senseless Argument?

"Give some thought to what I am saying" Seiya said, looking at the governor. Sensing his advantage and driving home his point.

"Mr.Kou we really need to talk-" The governor said,

"No we don't. I said what I have to say. This meeting is over. Now if you excuse us governor, it's time for our personal Issues" he said,

"But Mr.Kou, we will go to the park to see the construction." the governor sputtered.

"I'll be there, you can wait on my car." Seiya said,

"Mr.Kou-"

"I mean it" Seiya said firmly, his gaze locked on Usagi. "I want to talk to Ms.Tsukino privately, all right?"

As the governor gave in and left them, Usagi gathered all the papers and went back on the seat. While Seiya sat on the other chair, beside her table. He took off his shades, and close his eyes. Usagi expected herself to laugh at his face but she did not and she did not know why. She sighed and open the computer, "What do you want?" she asked, _And why does it painful to see you looking like this?_ She wanted to add. Several seconds passed, Seiya didn't say anything. Usagi could sense a battle inside of him. it's a very awkward pause. She wanted to break the silence but he was the one who told them that he needed to talk to her. So she waited for him to speak.

"How is Mamoru-san?" he asked, Usagi looked at him, "Don't tell me that damn potion erase Mamoru out of your mind?" he asked, Usagi shakes her head, "Then how is he?" he asked,

Usagi sighed, "I don't know... I never had replies from him" she said, "Is that all?" she asked, Seiya stood up and walk towards her, Usagi gasped when Seiya grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "What are you-" she stopped when she felt his lips covered hers. Her body crushed against him. She resisted for no more than an instant before something ignited inside her. Her arms went around his neck as if she had no say in the matter, and she found herself returning the kiss. her lips as demanding and bruising as his. There was no tender finesse about this kiss, only fierce hunger. There was no gentleness, only mindless plundering, there was no giving, just taking. Usagi was drowning in powerful waves of sensation. Sensation that she never felt to anyone only to him.

Seiya cupped one hand behind her head, fingers lacing through her thick hair in an imprisoning grasp, as if to hold her in place for an even deeper, more forceful possession of her mouth. This time, no one will hit him for kissing his princess. His free hand began moving in insistent circles along her spine, pressing her body against his more and more. As he molded her to him. Usagi felt the hard planes of his chest, the taut muscularity of him. It was only then that Seiya realized how much further things had gone that he intended. He had to stop. He had to stop before it's too late. "Odango..." he said, raspily forcing himself to curve his hands around her shoulders and almost push her away from him. He stared down at her, his breathing labored and every fiber of his body rebelling against the sudden denial. "Please tell me.. no one ever kissed you like that... because I've never ever kissed anyone that way in my life" he said, "I am battling for your love... my enemies are very strong... but my love for you can overcome everything." he took two step backwards and tears starts falling on his face, he did not bother to wipe them away. "This hurts a lot... but I am not giving up. I once did... but I am telling you, I am not going to back out now" he said, he clenched his fist, "If I have to be the enemy of my two brothers... then I will be... I am going to fight for you, I am going to win you. You're going to be mine, destiny or not... Mark my words... We will be together" he said, grabbing his shades

Then he left her...

She walked and stayed by the window long enough to see Seiya and the governor coming out of the building. Seiya stopped and turned to look at her. Their eyes met, then Seiya gave her a sad smile and a wave and went on his car.

Haruka and Michiru were early at the Shrine, discussing the place where they will get the potion. Good timing though, Michiru has a concert in America and so after the concert they will look for the potion. The grandfather of Rei though, told them they don't have to worry.

"It's not a obsessed love potion mind you, Usagi-chan may fall in love with Taiki but she won't be obsessively fall for him. As you can see, your Father had fallen in love with your mother Rei... but he was not obsessed with her" he said,

Rei growled and hit her grandfather, "STILL IT IS A LOVE POTION!" she growled then she bawled and yelled that she was just a product of a Love potion and not because of love.

_What a nutcase_, Seiya thought. As he looked at the governor talking to some of the contractors. He just spends his hour with him and he decided that the Governor is a total nutcase and not just nutcase but a twisted one. He could twist whichever way the wind was the strongest. He _had_ the power, During the thirty minute drive. The governor did not stop convincing him to change his mind about what he said earlier, but the governor doesn't know Seiya Kou. The governor may have the power but he can't control Seiya. When they stopped in the park, Seiya saw various developers and building contractors who had their eye on the park, when they saw Seiya and governor they gathered together and even offer their opinions on what should be done about it. Seiya stayed true to his words. He said the plan and some of the workers smiled and liked the Idea.

And now the governor is trying his best to convince anyone to be in his side. Not long enough though, Seiya realized that the reporters gathered around the governor. He rolled his eyes as he heard him speak of his plan. The reporters were so happy and they praised the governor for being a caring governor. Exactly what some of the people he knew had warned about the governor. He mused as he listen to his plan coming out of the governor's mouth as if it was the governor's words.

Seiya did not join the interview, in fact he had something.. or rather someone in his mind to think about.

Odango...

Now that the wall before them had been broken apart. They were not enemies anymore in this project. So what's the next step? Take her away from Mamoru? oh wait, he almost forgot that she fell totally in love with Taiki. He quietly prayed that Michiru and Haruka will find the cure and then he can already move on the next step.

_I don't know... I never had replies from him_

So there was something wrong with Odango and her destined partner. He smiled, It would be easy if the potion was out of the picture. He was certain that there's something special between them and he is certain that Odango may love him because the way she kiss... He shakes his head, and his focus turned to the two men yelling now. Interesting. One of the construction worker just said it was not the governor's plan but it was his plan. He smiled and listened to the arguments raging within around him. Leaning on his car, he smirked at the scene in front of him.

_How exciting..._

Evening...

"You're a life saver Usagi-chan!" Minako said, hugging her princess. Behind her where high school students. Minako just ask Usagi some favor if she can teach the highschool for their presentation next week. Minako also said that she have no time to teach them because she has a lot of shows to attend to. Usagi as a good friend, she accepted.

Meanwhile...

Seiya just realized he left his cellphone in the governor's office. He asked the security guard if he can get it, the security said he can enter. The corners were very quiet as he passed by it. Of course everyone went home already. He said to himself, he went upstairs and was about to go to the governors office when he heard some noise and a familiar voice.

He followed the voice and he saw a small foyer just inside the rectangular structure's entrance, then another door. It was wide open and there was some lights. He blinked, According to the governor the place was supposed to be empty from seven o' clock and on. He forced himself to enter quietly into the room and there he saw some high school students dancing, and on the corner of the room stood a familiar petite figure...

Odango...

She made his heart stop everytime he saw her. Her professional clothes were all gone now, replaced by faded jeans, a pink tshirt and a pink sneakers with moon and stars design. He had never seen her in jeans before and she looks really beautiful and sexy. But she looks beautiful whatever clothes she is wearing. Seiya stared for a long, yearning moment at the enticing nape of her neck. Letting out his breath on a slow count, he quietly stepped into the room but stayed behind the door fully, glad that there was a lightning and they will never notice him.

"That's really great Sanako," Usagi said to the girl. "Just move slowly like a princess dancing her prince" she smiled at her.

"Hai, Usagi-san... but can you ask Lee to stop gripping my waist, I won't fall" said the girl.

Usagi laughed, "Okay Lee? She won't fall so don't grip too tight. This is a dance so relax" she said,

Seiya knows He loves Usagi. But more and more, everyday he is growing to love her... the new her. Her changes were so remarkable. From a clumsy girl to a responsible girl, from a student who just loves to eat now a young professional representative, from a crybaby protector of Love and justice to a brave protector of Love and justice. Now He sees another improvement of her, He admired her directing style and her manner with the teenagers. He liked the way she smiled at them, loved the way she moved with them, all loose and easy, yet taut with compressed energy. He felt a knot of desire tightening inside him

"Okay from the top!" Usagi called, as the music started. She also backed away. Seiya wasn't sure now what to do. He didn't want to interrupt the practice session but if he will not move, Usagi will notice him. Why am I thinking like this? I don't have the right to be feel guitly. I came here to do er.. to get something. He murmured to himself

But as he was saying that, Usagi kept backing away until her body bumped into Seiya's body. Usagi let out a shriek, went straight up in the air and seemingly at the right time, she backed away but some chords tied on her feet and so she know she will fall. Thank God, Seiya was fast enough to catch her and stop her from falling.

Again their blue eyes met...

Then came silence...

Seiya helped her and steady her, when she recovered she yelled, "What are you doing here?"

Seiya frowned, "And what are _you_ doing here?" he asked back, "I was told that this place would be empty after seven. I had to get something in the office and then I found you." he said, then he looked at the children. "Nice directing by the way" he said, smirking.

Usagi blushed but shook her head, "Who told you that nobody was using this hall tonight?" she asked, directly.

"Governor himself," Seiya said.

"Oh..." That's all Usagi can say.. _Busted_... actually. "Actually I-"

Seiya smirked, "I won't tell... on one condition" he said, she blinked. "Have a dinner with me.. tonight"

Usagi frowned. Now she is real trouble.

"I am the future neo-queen serenity" Usagi said as she sat across from Seiya in the quiet booth at the back of Juuban Restaurant.

Seiya rolled his eyes, "and Taiki is your second husband?" he asked, "You like Mamoru-san and you like Taiki too... so are you telling me that you will marry them both?" he asked,

Usagi frowned, as she reached for her wine. "I'll just have to decide on who to choose" she said,

"You already know you're under influence of a Love potion," Seiya grumbled. "So you should fight it.. Sailormoon" he said, gritting his teeth.

Usagi put down her glass and looked directly at him, "Why do you care anyway? This is my life, and you have no right to decide for me" she said, with a self-depreciating smile. "why don't we just drop this subject? We are here to enjoy dinner am I right?" she asked, abruptly. Trying her best to stay. The truth is she wants to leave him alone now, she wasn't thrilled to talk to him. _Yeah liar_ her heart said,

But Seiya did not drop the subject, he narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Why do I care? Because I love you. It is your life? But I do care, why again? Because I love you. You're right that I have no rights to decide for you, but I know that there is something between us and I intend to show that to you incase you haven't notice?" he supplied.

_I know that there is something between us and I intend to show that to you incase you haven't notice, _Usagi knows and did notice it. God. The man was irresistable, Usagi thought. When he trained his beautiful blue eyes on her and as he confess so many times his feelings, she can't stop her heart from beating so fast. "I can't do this," she said, standing up. "Have a good night Mr.Kou" she said, then turning on her heel, she marched away.

Seiya sat perfectly still for a moment, What the hell happened to Usagi Tsukino? Yes there has been a lot of good changes, but she became more stubborn. Talk about positive changes. He jumped up, tossed enough money onto the table and cancel the dinner, then headed for the door she had just swept through. "Odango! This isn't you! You don't run away from problems!" he yelled as he strode after her. "The Odango I know, loves to face the battles and doesn't give up and damn could make a dramatic entrance but never exits!"

Usagi gasped when she realized Seiya followed her. Usagi shove the idea of turning to look at him, so instead she ignored him and walked faster, meeting the people murmurs and bemused smiles of passerbys with a bland expression. She pretended to be completely unaware of the lunatic chasing along behind her at full holller, although for other girls it is dreamy because Seiya Kou was following a certain blonde girl.

"You know we're making a scene here! Damn it Odango face me! Or are you scared of me?" Seiya shouted, gaining on her.

"Scared of you?" Usagi murmured at herself, "Unbelievable! You're a fool! You're not special!" she yelled as she continue to walk faster.

"Odango! I am talking here! If you won't stop walking, I'll tell everyone your secret!" he yelled,

Usagi gasped and turned to him, "Don't you dare!" she yelled. But she could read Seiya and he is very serious. "If you tell people otherwise, I don't think they won't believe you" she said,

"I am Seiya Kou. I can do the impossible thing" he said, stopping in front of her.

"THEN GO TO HELL!" She yelled, too angry to care who was watching, "Just leave me alone and go to hell!" she yelled again.

"I've been living there for the past years, Life is hell without you." Seiya said, grabbing both of her arms in his hands, "You see.. I won't leave you. Even if you push me away. I will never leave you. If you kill me now, my soul will lurk for you." he said,

Usagi felt her tears, "This isn't going to work... I love Taiki and Mamo-chan... and"

"And I love you, and I know it will work" Seiya said, his voice begging for her to understand. "Believe in our love..." he said, his voice shaking.

_Love... _Usagi bit her lower lip... _Love..._  
had things gone that far for her?

She searched his eyes, but all she saw were his feelings. His true Feelings... She didn't speak, until she felt his hands slide on her arms down to her hands. Her eyes were locked on his. "Seiya... why are you hurting me?" she asked,

Seiya softly shook his head, "you're hurting yourself, not me." he said. "You're suffering because you're denying the feelings... the same feelings that I have for you" he leaned forward to her, Usagi closed her eyes but Seiya only kissed her forehead. "Thanks for the dinner" he released her and left her.

Usagi cried softly, "and now who's making a dramatic exit?" she murmured to herself, as she followed Seiya's with her eyes. "Baka Seiya, (sniff) Baka Seiya for being truthful. (sniff) Baka Seiya" she said,

Morning...

We see all of them assemble at Rei's Shrine. As usual, Usagi seeing Taiki she can't stop but cling unto him, while Yaten cling unto Usagi. Seiya in shades and Minako just kept their distance and ignored the surroundings. The plan will start. Michiru and Haruka will go to America for Michiru's Concert, after the concert they will find the store where the anti-dote of the potion can be bought. Rei once again apologize for the last time and bless their trip.

After Haruka and Michiru left, All of them went inside Rei's house except Seiya and Minako.

"How is your eyes?" Minako asked, Seiya shrugged which made Minako giggled, "Well that's what you get for loving a princess" she said, looking up into the sky.

"You're a princess too am I right?" Seiya asked, Minako nodded. "Not just a princess but a star, and many people admired you and loved you" he said,

"It's my dream to become a star" she said, smiling at Seiya. "Although I doubt that was your dream" she said, nudging him. Seiya sighed. "Let me guess... Seiya Kou's dream is to win Usagi's Heart am I right?" she asked,

Seiya snickered, "I already won her heart." he said, Minako gasped. Seiya looked at her, "I know. I can feel it. So my greatest enemy is her destiny" he added with another sigh.

Minako tapped his shoulder, "Love conquers all don't you agree?" she asked, "Usagi-chan changed a lot but Usagi-chan is still Usagi-chan. She is willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of others. She doesn't want to let go of becoming a Neo-queen Serenity in the future because of Chibiuza-chan... because of the world and because of us, Once her destiny will be changed everything will change"

"But what's good with that?" Seiya asked, "Yes you may follow your destiny... but you're not happy... what's the thing with that?" he asked, "I am destined to be a woman... for my princess... but I am not happy, so I changed my destiny... I change my life, I have the power... because I choose to" he said,

Minako nodded, "I know, I understand you... let's just hope for the best and if ever you can change Usagi-chan's destiny, I will support you" she said, smiling.

Seiya smiled, "Thanks...by the way...Where is Luna?" he asked, for the first time he noticed that the cats were not around.

Minako giggled, "They wished to become humans for month. You'll see them next week" she said giggled, Seiya blinked. "You'll soon understand but not now" she said, Seiya shrugged again.

America...

Mamoru stopped the engine of his car and looked at the house of his girlfriend there. After reading Usagi's letters he decided to break up with Cynthia already. She's really a terrific woman but their relationship must end now or else.. or else... He shakes his head and opened his car door. As he walked up her front porch steps, he refused to acknowledge that the thought of him telling everything to her, off set a knot of anxiety coiling tight in his chest.

He rapped a knuckle on her front screen door, he had keys so he can just go up in her house. "Cynthia?" he called her name as he walked through the foyer towards the kitchen that's when he spotted some papers on the floor at the bottom of the stairs leading to the second floor. "Cynthia!" he yelled as he run upstairs. He opened the bedroom and there he saw Cynthia crying. He run towards her and hugged her, "What's wrong?" he asked,

"They failed me Darien" Cynthia cried unto him. "Those bull instructors failed me!" she said,

Mamoru blinked and looked at the paper. Then he saw Usagi crying when she failed her test too. He frowned and tried to soothe Cynthia. _Okay This isn't the time to break up with her... _he thought quickly as he led her to her bedroom. "Shh.. darling.. what can I do to make you forget all about it?" he asked, when he felt Cynthia unbuttoning his shirt, _Oh boy here we go again..._

He couldn't sleep but Cynthia was sleeping beside him as he carefully eased out of the bed, wore his pants and spotted an envelop on top of her desk. He walked over, picked it up. He hadn't seen this envelop before-but then, he looked at her sleeping peacefully and open the envelop. Two tickets to a Violin concert, He heard the sheets rustle on the bed behind him and turned with the envelop still in his hand.

"It's my Birthday tomorrow, and I bought tickets for us on a violin concert... I know how much you love Instrumental concerts" she said, her gaze shifting from his face to the ticket. She sat up slowly, gathering the sheet to her breast as she did, covering herself. "Please tell me you'll be free tomorrow?" she asked,

_But you need to break up with her tomorrow! Oh don't tell me you can't because it was her birthday?_ Mamoru sighed, "S-Sure..." finally came out. Clumsy, Hollow which was exactly how he felt.

Cynthia giggled and run towards him, giving him a tight hug and kisses on his neck.

That Night came...

Cynthia and Mamoru entered the place, Mamoru smiled as he sees Cynthia wearing the necklace he gave for her birthday. She looked so beautiful with her blonde hair and green eyes but her beauty never match the Moon princess. He shakes his head and sighed,

"It's starting" Cynthia said, clasping her hand with Mamoru as the Light turned off.

The Orchestra started playing. They were were incredibly good. Mamoru enjoyed the type of music then comes the main star of the concert. Mamoru's eyes widen. "M-Michiru..." he whispered,

Cynthia blinked, "Meychayru? Yes dear Darien, her name is Meychayru Kayoh, she's Japanese like you. Wait later... I have Back stages tickets" she said, giggled.

Mamoru eyes got more wide, "W-What? B-Ba-Backstage t-tickets, Uh oh.. Cynthia I think I have to go now" he said, panicking.

"What's the matter Darien? Remember this is my birthday" she said, frowning.

_Damn!_ Mamoru cursed, "O-Okay let's just forget the backstage tickets ok?" he asked, Cynthia frowned but nodded.

At the end of the concert, she received a standing ovation and complied shouts of an encore. Suddenly, people became their admirers.

"I don't like Instrumental, but darn.. this guys rock" she said giggled, "Are you sure you don't want to meet them?"

"Positive" Mamoru said, sweating all over.

At the Car Park...

Mamoru looked around, after that they managed to shove their way through the crowd. Cynthia was so puzzled why he started behaving like this. But she did not say anything nor questioned him. She trusted him so much.

"Sashiburi de... Mamoru-san"

Mamoru gulped, and slowly turned to look at the voice. He just realized his car was parked beside her car.

Cynthia blinked and saw a Blonde guy approaching them, "Maymoru-san?" she asked, then she looked at Mamoru. "Oh yes.. that's your Japanese name Am I right darling?" she asked,

Haruka narrowed her eyes, "Darling?" she asked, then glared at Mamoru, "nani te'n da yo?" she growled,

"H-Haruka-kun..."

Cynthia blinked, then she gasped, "Oh look Darien! It's Meychayru Kayoh coming here" she said, "What a luck!"

Michiru stopped beside Haruka, "Mamoru-san, Kongbang wa" she said, smiling. Then she saw Cynthia, "Hello" she said,

"Hi! My name is Cynthia Daniels! and I just love your concert!" she said, giggling and handshake her. "Oh where are my manners.." she said, grabbing Mamoru while shaking his head, "This is Darien Chiba, my boyfriend" she said,

Haruka growled, while Michiru covered her mouth

"nani te'n da yo?" she growled,

Mamoru sighed, "Cynthia.. I need to talk to my friends alone... can you take a cab?" he asked, his eyes locked at them.

"They are your friends?" Cynthia asked, gasping. "Wow!"

"Just go." Mamoru commanded. Cynthia puzzled, but nodded and left. "Haruka... Let me explain" Mamoru said,

Her body shaking, she wanted to kill him. "Your Highness, It is my privilege to do this to you" Haruka said, then she stepped forward closer to him and punch him strong in the chest that made Mamoru fall on his knees. He was really really mad now, How could their prince do such thing? What about their princess? What about their destiny? "Get up! your highest! Get up!"

"Stop it Haruka-kun" Michiru yelled,

Mamoru wiped the blood in his lips and clutched on his stomach, he felt dizzy so he leaned on his car.

"You know Mamoru-san, if knew this... I would just let that damn Seiya get Koneko-chan" she said, clenching her fist.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes, "Seiya? he's here?" he asked, gasping for breath. He saw Michiru nodded, "Why?" he asked,

"Seiya loves princess and now he came back for her" she said, looking down.

Mamoru growled, "No.. I won't let him..." he said, "Usako flirted before because I almost died, but now-"

Haruka growled and was about to punch him again, but Michiru blocked her. "How dare you say Koneko-chan flirted! Koneko-chan stayed true and loyal to you! It is you who flirted and had relationship with other girls! Don't you dare accused our princess of such things! Take back those words! Seiya may have flirted with her but NEVER NEVER our princess! damn you Mamoru-san don't accuse our princess for your doing! Damn you!" he yelled,

"Stop it Haruka, we have to do something right?" she asked,

"I am not yet finish with you Mamoru-san" Haruka yelled as Michiru pulling her away. "I am not finish with you YET!"

Mamoru gasped in pain, but followed Haruka's car with his gaze until it disappeared on the car park. "So Seiya is back..." he said, he coughed and slowly reached for his phone. "This is Mamoru Chiba, I am ordering a ticket to Japan, I'll leave tomorrow." he said, narrowing his eyes as he closed his phone. "You'll never win her Seiya Kou" he said, murmuring to himself. "You will never win her heart"

To be continued...

----------------------  
What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
----------------------


	7. I am so sorry, that I love you

----------------------  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

----------------------

"You'll never win her Seiya Kou...You will never win her heart"

----------------------

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 7: I am so sorry, that I love you**

----------------------

He looked at his clock. It said '11:30pm.'. He looked at the building in front of him, and narrowed his eyes. He doesn't care if he did not talk to his boss about leaving nor bid goodbye to his girlfriend. He had to be in Japan. He really had to be in Japan tomorrow. The enemy is here.

She changed her clothes and wore her pink silk pajamas. Holding a mug in her hand, she turn on her laptop. She will start to study now and will try to understand the new plan about the case of the park and Hotel. But before she could start, an email pop up in her outlook program. She put her mug down and click on the open button. There was an email from _him_...

Usako...  
Tomorrow I am coming back. I miss you... and I Love you.  
10am. Airport. Pick me up.

- Mamoru.

The email was very simple. But it has no passion anymore. It felt so remote, so like ritual. There were no feelings anymore, nor excitement. What was happening to both of them? Why can't she feel the same way for him as she felt for the past years or even their past lives. What made them so cold with each other? Could it be that they were so sure about their future that it doesn't matter anymore? Or was it because she got tired of emailing him day and night, asking him how he was, but no respond. And Now that she had received a small email from him, there were no sparks.

Headache. She felt a pain in her head. So she decided to just rest the whole night and will try to study the case for tomorrow. But before she could turn off the computer, her messenger pop up.

Seiya says  
Odango... are you there?

Usagi felt her heart beat increased, She blinked and blinked. How did Seiya finds her messenger ID? Usagi took a deep breath and type her heart out.

Usagi says  
How did you find out my Messenger?  
Seiya says  
I had to _flirt_ someone to get it.

_How dare he_. Usagi felt anger, was it really anger or jealousy? She doesn't know. She doesn't care. But she doesn't like the way Seiya put it.

Usagi says  
Who's the lucky lady?  
Seiya says  
Don't tell me you believe that joke?

Usagi rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but to smile

Usagi says  
You're a flirt.  
Seiya says  
I am _hurt._

Usagi giggled, Seiya can really make her smile.

Usagi says  
So what can I do for you?  
Seiya says  
We have a meeting tomorrow at 10am, I forgot to tell you

Usagi gasped, "10am?! But I have to pick up Mamo-chan..." she sighed and looked at the messenger. "What should I do?" she asked,

Seiya says  
Odango?

Usagi frowned, "I can't... this is for the earth's destiny..." she said, as she type her respond.

Usagi says  
I can't go to the meeting tomorrow... I have to do something. Good night

Usagi just close the laptop and jump on her bed. She close her eyes for a bit and saw two images. Seiya and Mamoru. She sighed and opened them again. What was wrong with her? and here she thought she would think of Taiki and Mamoru but it's Seiya and Mamoru. So, was the Love far more powerful that the potion itself? She look up into the ceiling and the pain in her head that just left her, came back again. She growled and massaged it. As she's massaging it, Seiya's I love you's confession started to rang up inside her head, and later she just noticed that she started to cry when she felt her tears coming out of her eyes.

Next Morning...

Usagi woke up and looked in the mirror and groaned. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying herself to sleep. She spent an extra ten minutes and an extra layer of makeup trying to cover up her distress. At last look in the mirror told her that the effect was minimal, but she didn't have time to try anything else. When she got to the airport, she went straight at the lane where she would meet him.

On the other side of the city,

Seiya could not concentrate on the governor's speech to the construction workers, nor he couldn't focus on his work. He was like absent minded for the day. Something was wrong, but he doesn't know what it is. Seiya excused himself and went inside his car. He turned on the radio and a foreign song titled 'The One you Love' played. He squirmed in his seat, as thoughts of the conversation last night with Usagi flashed before his mind. What made her sign off her messenger just like that? Was she angry?

"What's wrong with this day?" he asked himself.

Airport..

"Usako!"

Usagi smiled, "Hi.. Mamo-chan" she said, in a emotionless tone.

"Hi..Mamo-chan? is that all I get after I left for more than a year?" he took one more closer step and sweeping her into his arms, he held her tight and lowered his lips to hers. The Kiss was okay but not it wasn't what they want. Mamoru sighed and plastered a fake smile, "I guess I don't have to asked if you missed me?" He chuckled and buried his face in her hair.

"O-Of course I did...I missed you, if I haven't... I won't have emailed you everyday or night," she said, emphasizing that she did emailed him a lot of times. Mamoru wasn't clueless, she was hurt and he knows that.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Don't say anything. I am back now, and I will never leave you anymore" he said,

Usagi smiled, "If you say so.." she said, looking down.

"Usako-" Mamoru stopped when he noticed something. "Where is your ring?" he asked,

Usagi looked up and smiled, "I was in a hurry to get you... I left it accidentally on the top of my drawer" she said, lying. She knew she saw Mamoru's face getting mad but after a seconds, it vanished and without words he touched her hair once again, leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Seiya didn't know why but he had to go out of that meeting and start to call Usagi's Cellphone. He growled when she didn't pick up the phone. He called her house and her mom told him that she went out. _Where did you go Odango?_ he asked inside of his head. Then without wasting time, he turned his car on the right and went towards the Hino's Shrine. The car stopped and after he turn off the engine, he hurriedly went out and race towards the house. He didn't know why but he had to run towards the house because he felt something is not right.

and he was right. As he opened the door, he heard a familiar voice. His body begun to tremble, so carefully he walk closely to the living room. As he was getting near he heard the familiar spoke..

"Earlier, I asked Usako to marry me and she said yes!"

He stopped, his soul almost left him. But then he realize that this was the same feeling he felt when he had to give her up. But this time, it's different. He resume his walk and opened the door of the living room. When he entered the room, all eyes were on him. Usagi gasped,

Mamoru smirked, "Seiya.. you're just in time for the announcement"

Seiya clenched his fist, "I heard the announcement, and I don't believe it" he said, looking directly at Usagi.

"Who cares?" Mamoru said, ignoring him.

"Have you thought about a date?" Ami asked, smiling.

Usagi blinked and was about to open her mouth to say _no_, when Mamoru spoke, "Well we were thinking about the first year of the next month" he said,

Usagi blinked and looked at Seiya. Seiya growled. "Oh would I buy that?" he asked, his anger raising more.

"Who cares?" Mamoru said again, ignoring him.

"Do you think that's enough time, Mamoru-san?" Rei asked,

Mamoru nodded and put his arms around Usagi, "Of course it is, We've been waiting for a long time now, and now is that time" he said, smiling.

"Mamoru-san... can I talk to you for a second?" Seiya asked,

Mamoru looked at Seiya, "I have no time for you" he asked,

Seiya narrowed his eyes, "But I do..." he walked towards Mamoru and grabbed his collar. "and you're gonna give me a time" he said,

Mamoru stood up straightly, he was taller than Seiya, he slapped Seiya's hands on his collar. "You know what Seiya? Let me give you an advice... You should go back on becoming a woman and you stop messing up our destiny." he said,

"One more time I hear that word, you'll regret it" Seiya said, his hands were shaking.

"What are you going to do when I say Destiny?" Mamoru asked, smirking.

Seiya without words grabbed him by the throat and choked him tighter and tighter.

"SEIYA!"

"Don't interfere Odango! I've been waiting to do this ever since!" he said, as he choked him more tighter. The other Senshi couldn't move. They couldn't believe Seiya was this strong, or maybe he wasn't, but his love is. "I know your situation with Odango, Mamoru-san" he said, gripping more as Mamoru gasped for breath. "I gave her up before but I never will anymore" he added. "If I can change my destiny, surely she can change hers too if she want!" he yelled,

Mamoru growled, he mustered up all his strength and gave him a massive stomach kick and a punch. Seiya fell back and his back got hit by the wood.

"SEIYA!" Usagi yelled, while she sees Mamoru now gripping his collar. "Stop it Mamo-chan! Stop it!" she yelled,

He was angry now. So angry. "No one can take her away from me, many have tried but non succeeded, you're nothing Seiya Kou compared to those guys!. So if I were you... leave her alone" he said, "You're too immature to beat me yet" he said, as he let go of his collar and left the room. Seiya was about to stand up and run towards him when the other senshi stopped him.

Usagi stood there, looking at Seiya crying. She felt so sad seeing him like that. Then, she saw Mamoru leaving the room without her. She needed to talk to him about something so she had no choice but to follow him.

"Why did you say we had discussed the first of the month?" Usagi asked, Mamoru stopped and turned to look at her. "We haven't even talked about a date yet" she said then she shakes her head, "and Boy! was I surprised... I recalled you proposing to me last two years ago or more than that... but not earlier" she added.

"When I say the date. I say the date." Mamoru said, with anger in his voice. "So Seiya is back... how is he and you... before I came back?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Usagi stopped and back away, "Did you came back because you found that he-"

Mamoru growled, "I ask you first!" he yelled. "What happened before I came here? Did you two had a date? or maybe let's call it like a friendly date? Did you enjoy each others company? You stopped emailing me because he was back huh?"

Usagi blinked, "T-That's not true! I stopped emailing you because you never emailed me back!" she yelled, Mamoru's anger face vanished. "What happen Mamo-chan? are you even receiving my emails? You weren't dead this time, so where are your answers?"

"You know that I can't respond to your emails because I am very busy" he said,

Usagi bit her lips, "Souka... your job is more important than me" she murmured. "I am nothing... compared to your job"

"Usako, stop being melodramatic... we are destined! So why are you still afraid of our future? Plus you're a matured woman now. So I expect you to understand me" he said, defensively. Usagi was about to reply when Mamoru put his finger on her lips signaling her to stop. "Tonight, be ready at seven. We will have a date okay?" he asked, gently. "I want to make up with those times I haven't responded with your emails." he added, and then just left her standing there.

"Something's wrong here" Usagi murmured, then she felt Seiya's presence approaching her. She turned and saw a very lonely Seiya. Her heart broke when she saw his face, but it even got worst when Seiya didn't even stop and talk to her, instead he just passed her by.

"Seiya Wait!"

Seiya stopped but did not turn around, then after a few seconds he felt Usagi's warm hand on his hand clasping them.

"Please follow me" she said, softly.

A few minutes later...

Seiya stopped his car in front of Tsukino's house. He was silent and planned to stay that way. He just waited for her to leave the car and will just have to pour everything.. his anger, his loneliness in his apartment.

"Seiya..."

"..."

"Seiya.. talk to me.. Seiya tell me what's in your mind right now?" she asked, looking at him.

Seiya closed his eyes, "I am so sorry..." Seiya said as he open his eyes and looked at her, "I am so sorry, that I love you" he added, then he felt hot tears in his cheeks. "I am so sorry for hurting you, for forcing you to choose me... I am so sorry that I Love you" he said, "I never meant to hurt you, I never meant-" he stopped when Usagi touched his cheek and wipe his tears. "Odango..."

"Do you want to taste my cooking?" Usagi asked, smiling. Seiya blinked, "I've improved, Mako-chan trained me, because I was so afraid to become the queen I was now." she added, it was so random but he nodded.

At the Kitchen..

Seiya looked around again, it was his second time coming to this house and he realized they were alone. Her parents were out and Shingo too. He couldn't believe what just happened, earlier he was so depressed but now here he is, waiting and looking for her and her dishes. Was she cheering him up? Is it working? maybe yeah, but temporary happiness is not enough of course. Then Usagi smiled and put the lasagna in front of him.

"I hope you like lasagna, I couldn't think of anything to cook or bake but lasagna" she said, smiling. "Although it's a foreign food... Mako-chan is really a great teacher" she said, as she sat on the other seat. "Try it"

Seiya carefully took the fork and slowly ate it, it was really delicious. She did improve, after a few minutes he finished the plate and looked at her confused. "W-Why did you cook for me?" he asked,

Usagi smiled, "I promised myself that the first time I'll cook for some guy it will be Mamo-chan" she said, looking at the plate. "But I changed my mind, you deserve my first cooking rather than him" she said, softly. She knew it was true the minute the words left her mouth, but she hadn't meant to say that. Somehow Seiya brought her out of herself. She knew that she could tell him things that she couldn't tell other people. "You know the first time I met my future child, I was so shocked?" she asked, "and she was really angry at me... because she thinks... I am an enemy since I have the crystal" she said, Seiya didn't say anything. So she continued, "But that was nothing compared to the time I saw my future self, and when my future self gave Chibiusa a letter and I was so disappointed because, I...I did rule the crystal tokio but.. but I am still the same old Usagi Tsukino... the crybaby, weak, irresponsible, a woman who only knows how to write Hiragana... A queen who is useless, if her powers were stripped off..." she said,

"Will you get to the point?" Seiya asked, gulping really hard.

"That's why I change myself. I want to improve so that... the future Neo-queen Serenity will not be this Neo-queen Serenity that I have known," she said, "You're right. We can change our destiny... just like this cooking, I promised myself to give my first cooking to Mamo-chan... it was destined to be like that, but I have chosen to change it... and gave it to you instead" she said,

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to hurt me?" Seiya asked,

"You're right. I can change my destiny, but I am so sorry Seiya, I choose my destiny. I choose not to change it... I may have feelings for you? But I can sacrifice them for the sake of my future. I..."

He stood up and the chair fell backwards, "Don't say anything anymore" Seiya said, narrowing his eyes and looked at Usagi. "How many times will I say to you that I am not going to give you up? before you will understand it clearly?" he asked, "If my destiny is to love you forever even you can't love me back, then be it. I chose that lonely destiny-"

"Seiya-"

"This is my choice, that's why I said I am sorry that I love you... now, should I go? or you want me to stay so that you can hurt me more?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Don't make this hard for me..." Usagi said, now crying. "Seiya-"

"Should I stay, or go?" he asked, sniffing.

Usagi looked down, "Y-You may go..." she said, and with that Seiya left her and she heard a loud bang on her door. She cried so hard as she looked at the plate where Seiya finished her lasagna.

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked, looking at Mamoru as he drove his red car, it has been years passed by since she ride that car. Mamoru was smiling a lot when he found out that his car is still running, "Mamo-chan.. where are we going?" she asked, Mamoru did not answer her but she got her answer when they stopped inside Motoki's restaurant. But it seems it was close. "Are you sure Motoki's restaurant is open?" she asked, her brows furrowed in uncertainty.

"I rented the place for us...and my dear long-time friend Motoki agreed with my plan" he said as he tugged her arm and she followed. Expecting the door to be locked, she was surprised when the door opened easily. "ladies first" he ushered her inside.

As they entered, she saw Motoki turn on the light and she gasped. The whole place has been cleared and their favorite place in the past had been moved to the middle of the room. The Table was covered with white linen and a dozen of red roses in a crystal vase adorned the center of the table. It was a set of with real silver and china. The whole room was filled with flowers, and petals on the floor. The only lightning came from the small light Motoki turned on earlier. Usagi didn't know but she felt the feelings for him coming back, it was so sweet. She looked at him, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Do you like it?" Mamoru asked, titling his head toward the room.

"L-Love it..." Usagi said, gasping. "It's so wonderful.." she added as she put her hand in the crook of his arm and walk towards the table. She was pampered all evening. Food was brought without a word. Motoki really did a good job for his best friend. Motoki is really a great friend. When the last of the dishes had been taken away. Mamoru reached in his pocket and pulled out two velvet boxes. She held her breath and her pulse began to race, as he took her hand in his.

"Usako, before I left that time... I gave you a cute ring... I told you that I would marry you... but this time..." he opened the smaller box and pulled out the largest diamond engagement ring that she had ever seen. It sparkled in the light. "Now this is the real engagement ring.. do you like it?" he asked, She nodded, unable to speak the words. He slipped the ring onto her finger and she turned it to catch the light. He kissed her hand and then pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately on her lips. "You made me happy today Usako..." he said, then he picked up the larger box and gave it to her.

"What is this?" Usagi asked,

"Why don't you open it and find out?" He leaned back and smiled, relaxed now that the hard part was over. She pulled back the cover, revealing a diamond pendant and matching earrings. She gasped, as he took the necklace from it's case and put it around her neck. "They're set. I thought we should keep the family together" he said,

Usagi fingered the necklace unable to speak, Mamoru pulled close and whispered in her ear. "Let's go?" he said. Usagi nodded as she closed the box with the earrings and gathered up her white coat.

Tsukino's House...

"Dad and Mom are still out," Usagi said, "Do you want to come inside and have a tea?" she asked, Mamoru smiled and nodded. As Usagi prepared the tea, Mamoru walked around the house and put a CD on the CD Player. When Usagi entered the room, she put the tea on the table but she shriek when Mamoru pulled her into his arms. They danced slowly, circle the tiny space. He whispered her name and traced her face with the back of his knuckles. Then he started kissing her neck softly, his arms pulling her closer. He kissed her deeper and deeper and she felt caught up in the warmth of the feeling. The music sounded far away. Usagi opened her eyes to find that they were approaching the couch. Mamoru's hand on her back, the zipper on her dress brought back to reality with a jerk. "No Mamo-chan" she whispered, grabbing his hand.

"Come on Usako..." he coaxed kissing her lightly along her neck, "You're matured now and we are officially engaged"

"No it's not yet time, it's not yet the right time" Usagi said, pushing him away.

Mamoru frowned, "It is the RIGHT time. We are going to get married soon. Remember?" he asked, as he resume stroking her back. But stopped when Usagi grabbed both of his hands and pushed away from him. "Mamo-chan, I want to wait until my wedding night. I want it to be special... we are going to have Chibiusa" she reminded him.

"Usako-" He tried to pull her back.

But Usagi backed away, "Please wait"

Mamoru growled, the anger obvious in his eyes, but he sounded calm. "Whatever you want, But I can't stay here any longer. I'll see you tomorrow" He said as he moved toward the door. He was gone before she could say anything.

Usagi didn't believe what just happened.

The next morning...

She ignored all Mamoru's voice mails and emails through phone, her cellphones and the internet. This day she had to finish her work. She had to, she already missed the meeting last night. So she gathered all her things, called a cab and went to the governor's office. She put all her papers into the table and just choose two or three folders and run towards the governor's room. She was shocked when she didn't saw Seiya. According to the Governor, Seiya is late. She frowned and told the governor she'll get him. So the governor offered a car for Usagi's plan.

After a few seconds, she was in front of the Three light apartment. Her hand was shaking by the time she summoned up enough courage to knock. But it was a timid tap. Annoyed with herself, she didn't knock again. Instead she turned the door and went right in. She was battling with her disappointment when she heard a banging noise coming from inside one of the adjoining rooms, the one with the bar and the sofa in it. Before her courage failed her again she marched over and flung open the door.

Seiya almost dropped the ice-tray he was holding. He hadn't expected to see her that time. After last night he imprisoned himself into his room and never bother to open his cellphone or internet. He canceled all his work for he's too depressed to concentrate. In the end, he'd come in the bar in search of some liquid relaxation.

"And what on earth do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him.

Her accusing tone-plus her unexpected reappearance-didn't bring out the best in him. He growled, His hair was so messy and his eyes were so puffy and red, "What does it look like I'm doing?" he countered belligerently. "I am getting myself some ice to put in my scotch." he added,

Usagi frowned, "But you don't drink during the day, or at work... Mr.Kou you have a meeting today don't you remember?" she asked,

Seiya smirked, "Wrong Odango. I often drink during the day, just not usually during the week" He said as he gave the ice-tray another bang on the granite bartop and ice cube flew everywhere. "Don't touch the ice! What are you doing here anyway!" he yelled, Usagi ignored him and picked the ice and put it in the bucket. Seiya was about to say thank you when his eyes caught the large diamond on her finger. He looked away, "Leave now... I don't need your care" he said, bitterly.

"Seiya we have a meeting-"

"I don't care! damn! just leave me alone!" Seiya yelled but turn his back on her. "G-Go back to the governor.. and cancel the meeting and go-go back to your mamoru-san" he said, trying his best to control his tears but he wasn't successful.

"Seiya-"

"I am not giving you up, I am still up for the battle... but please don't torture me today, not now Odango.. I am still weak to fight" he said, sobbing. When he grabbed his glass, he felt Usagi's warm hand. He closed his eyes and cried softly as he release his hold on the glass.

Usagi frowned, "I.. I understand.. but please... don't drink... I am begging you..." she said,

Seiya turned to face her, both blue eyes stared at each other. In their eyes were full of loneliness, of Lost-love, of secret passion and feelings that wanted to break away. "and I am begging you.. don't marry him..." he said, "Odango," he grabbed her hands, "I can love you more... just give me a chance... don't marry him-"

Usagi sighed, "Seiya.. I know you can love me more... you have showed that many times... but-" she stopped when Seiya cupped her face with his hands. "Seiya..."

"Just this once... please make me happy by saying you love me..." he said, whispering as his tears kept flowing on his eyes. "Tell me the truth Usagi Tsukino... Please..." he said, begging her. Oh She wanted to say no but she knew she'll be lying then. She won't say anything but she can't stop looking in his eyes. "Odango..?"

_To hell with destiny._ Usagi nodded, "I love you Seiya... I didn't realize it before but I have loved you ever since you came into my life.. I have waited and longed for you when you left me, and I can't lie to myself anymore" she said, looking down and felt her tears coming out of her eyes. Then she looked up and saw Seiya's tears doubled, not because of sorrow but because of happiness. "Seiya..." she said, as she wiped his tears with her hands. "Please don't cry anymore... please..." she said, then she was about to say more when Seiya's lips covered hers in a kiss of such hunger and intensity that she was totally blown away. His tongue stabbed deep, his fingers sliding up into her hair, his fingertips digging into her scalp as he held her mouth solidly captive under his. It was a brutally ravaging, wildly primitive, hotly demanding kiss.

Meanwhile...

Mamoru opened his eyes and rubbed his back, he looked at his surroundings and sighed. He's really back in Japan. He stood up and picked his brush but as he was brushing his teeth, he push the button of his phone, to know what calls he missed. He almost spit out the toothpaste inside his mouth when he heard Cynthia's voice asking him why he left all of the sudden. He growled and cursed himself, after he cleaned his mouth he placed a long distance call to Cynthia. But she wasn't home so he just left a message. "Cynthia, this is Darien.. I am really sorry for leaving you but I have made up my mind... we're through. I don't love you anymore and I am already engaged, if you are mad at me.. I understand, we had fun.. and I won't forget you. Bye"

He put the phone down and sighed, then he remembered what happen last night. Something is really wrong, before it was him who stops all the kisses, but last night it was her. He narrowed his eyes, Something is definitely wrong here and he has to act fast.

To be continued...

----------------------  
What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
----------------------


	8. Alone for a weekend

----------------------  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

----------------------

He put the phone down and sighed, then he remembered what happen last night. Something is really wrong, before it was him who stops all the kisses, but last night it was her. He narrowed his eyes, Something is definitely wrong here and he has to act fast.

----------------------

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 8: Alone for a weekend**

----------------------

The little girl eyes opened and saw none of her parents beside her. She rubbed her eyes and searched for them, she found her mother on the terrace looking solemnly. She approached her and gave her a hug.

"Good morning Mommy" she said,

"Good Morning small lady" Neo-Queen Serenity said, then she turned her gaze back at the garden.

"What was wrong Mommy?" she asked, gently. Her mother did improve, and she thank her luck that she knocked some sense to her in the past. When her mother didn't reply back, she followed her gaze and saw a man staring lonely at her, he was standing in the garden. He is very handsome and wearing a prince dark blue and white costume. She recognized him, he is Prince Seiya, the newly crown Prince of the stars. She didn't know why but she saw love in both of their eyes. And as a princess who came to the past lives of her parents, she knew something is wrong and she had to go there to fix it.

She didn't bid her mother goodbye, she has to go to Sailor Pluto and asked for help. But before she could stormed out of the castle, her eyes caught something that made her almost scream.

It was the King... King Endimyon... her dad, kissing another woman, or rather kissing a Maid.

"Luna P..." she cried, a door appeared before her and it was Sailor Pluto. "Sailor Pluto... please give me back my time travel key..." she said, "I know I told you that I won't be needing it anymore, but I really need it right now" she said, crying. Sailor Pluto, knowing what was wrong she cradled the Little bunny in her arms. "What was happening in the past? Why are they acting like this? aren't they destined? I am so scared.. what if they decided not to be together? I will vanished!" she said, Sailor Pluto sighed, she really doesn't have the answers to her small lady. She just gave the key to her and kissed her forehead.

Back at the Present...

The Governor frowned seeing Seiya all messed up but was guided by Tsukino. "Seriously, you need to separate personal issues and the business" he said, as Seiya sat on his seat. But the governor sighed and looked at them, "Though, I believe that is impossible since you two are very young. So... I have decided," he said, He threw the keys towards Seiya, which he successfully caught. "We will all have a weekend stay in my Mansion at Kyoto." he said, "I have arrange everything, Miss Tsukino is excused in her school and Mr.Kou is now free from public appearance and projects. I hope you two won't disappoint me anymore. I know I was a bad politician before but after talking to some other people, I found myself selfish, instead of building a hotel... I want to build a real public market, that way it won't take up much space and people will still get new jobs" he said,

Usagi smiled at the news, "That is so wonderful Sir!" she exclaimed,

"Well all thanks to you and Mr.Kou." he said, smiling. "but we can't make it happen if we won't work hard. So what do you think of my offer? It will only be for a week" he added,

Usagi looked at Seiya, who smiled back at her. It was a brilliant plan, she will have a week-day off not seeing Mamoru. But she will live under the same roof with Seiya. If she has to accept the offer, she had to lie to Mamoru and to her friends as well.

Although she can trust...

"NO WAY!"

Usagi nodded, looking at her actress-singer-friend. She could trust Minako, the princess of Love and Beauty and she's the only one who wants Seiya and her to be together, "But you have to promise me. No sliding tongues or whatsoever, even with Yaten" she said,

"Are you sure about this?" Minako asked, worried. "I know its for the work, and I DO trust Seiya-kun but... he is still a man and-"

"I believe Seiya will respect me, He's more honorable than Mamo-chan" she said, gritting her teeth. Remembering what he did last night,

"Whoa! You're way too fast, Rewind please?" Minako asked, "Did something happen with Mamoru-san?" she asked,

"He almost force himself to me Mina... He was like an angry wolf ready to devour me last night," she said, Minako gasped. "I know, you know if I was the Usagi I know before... weak and pathetic... I would be in trouble now" she said, hugging herself. "He changed Mina-chan, I don't know him anymore"

"Yet you will still marry him..." Minako sighed, "But I guess this one week vacation of yours will make you calm a bit, I'll come a lot of Alibis for you. Sometimes, it pays when you're an actress" she said, with a wink.

"Thank you so much Minako-chan, I owe you one" she said,

"Nonsense! you're my princess" Minako said, smiling. "Just take care of yourself ok?" she asked, Usagi nodded. "Do I get a contact number? Incase something happen?" she asked again, Usagi nodded and gave the address to Minako. "Kyoto... eh? heh.. Exciting..."

"Minako..."

"Just kidding!" she giggled, "Just take care of yourself" she said again and with that the producer called her for a shooting. And so after Minako left, she left too to packed her things.

Seiya decided not to tell anyone where they will stay, its really a good idea to just disappear in this place for a week. He didn't leave a note or anything for Taiki or Yaten. He also made sure that there are no tracking devices in his bag. When he was set, he wore his shades and carefully called a cab to go to the meeting place. When he arrived there, he already saw Usagi wearing her simple pink t-shirt and jeans. The simple outfit, the better it looks on her. When the governor appeared all of them took the private helicopter to fly in Kyoto.

They stepped into the governor's foyer a little more than an hour later and they both gasped with appreciation. The House was magnificent. Pale oak trimmed the three-tired stairway that led to an open-second floor hall. The tiles were ceramic and a sparkling chandelier at the center of the room.

"Wow... your house looks so fantastic Governor!" Usagi said, Seiya agreeing as he looked around too.

"Well you know, I know what I like and when I see what I like, I go for it." The Governor said, chuckled and punched Seiya's chest. "You should have that attitude Kou-kun. Getting what you want, even though you have to fight to the death to get it" he said, smirking.

When he said that, Usagi got the distinct impression he wasn't talking about the house anymore, for a fleeting second she worried that Seiya might take it seriously what the governor just said. She looked at him, he just ignored what the governor said and he was calm.

"Let me show you my living room"

The governor led them from the living room, through a formal dinning room and then into a cheerful kitchen decorated with a red-and-white tablecloth, curtains and chair pads,

"This is really nice Governor..." Usagi said, Before the Governor could reply, his cell phone rang. He excused himself to take the call. Leaving Seiya and Usagi inside the Kitchen. "I love this House... it's soo homey" she said, looking around. Seiya looked at her and nodded. "You know Seiya? I get a feeling you won't talk to me until tomorrow" she said, frowning.

Seiya looked up, shifted uncomfortably. "I bet your future house will be a palace and not a mansion... since you'll be Queen serenity"

Usagi frowned, "Seiya what's wrong? Ever since I confess that I love you, you've been pretty quiet about this. This is what you want right? for me to confess that I love you and I did!" she yelled,

Seiya smiled sadly. "It's what I want...but what about you?" he asked, he took a seat and looked back at her, his eyes questioning. "When I heard your words, I was very happy, then you added it with a passionate kiss... but..." he trailed off,

"But?"

"But I realized, its just like that... you love me, I love you but we won't be together." Seiya shakes his head, "I'm sorry for demanding so much, but I love you so much that it hurts to... to hear you say you love me but we won't be together"

"You're making this hard for both of us" Usagi said, looking down.

Seiya was about to open his mouth, when the governor entered the kitchen. "I am so sorry, but there's an emergency. You have to work without me, enjoy your stay here, everything you need is inside this house and if you want, restaurants aren't far away here. You have the permission to use anything here, car, electricity, bathrooms, rooms etc...I'll see you, maybe after five days with those files being compiled up" he said,

"But-" Usagi and Seiya Chorused

"Good night you two, and I hope with you two being alone here, you can both solve that problem you have" he said, then without waiting for Seiya and Usagi's reply he fled from the Kitchen and run towards his helicopter, contacting some people in his phone.

Seiya and Usagi looked at each other, until the helicopter sound disappeared. For a week they'll be.. Alone together... Just the two of them.

"So what do you want?" Seiya asked,

Usagi looked alarmed, "Want?"

"Yeah.. Food" Seiya rolled his eyes. "I am hungry" he said, "You?"

Usagi laughed nervously. "No.. I am going to bed" she said, but before she could turn back, her stomach rebelling. Seiya fought hard to chuckle. "W-Well... maybe just a little" she said, Seiya shakes his head and started to roam around the kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asked,

"Looking for some ingredients. I am going to cook" he said, opening each cabinets and putting out the ingredients.

Usagi just sat on the chair looking at him, "You can cook?"

Seiya looked at Usagi, "Odango, you're looking at the best cooker of the Three Lights" he smirked. Usagi prepared for some plates while Seiya cook, a few minutes both of them were at the dinning room enjoying Seiya's home cooked meal. "My Golly I still got it!" Seiya yelled, proudly. "I thought I don't know how to cook anymore" he chuckled after tasting his soup.

"Seiya?" Usagi force herself to look at him,

"Nani Odango?"

"It's delicious, thank you" she said, her voice shaky.

Seiya eyed her, studying her for that time. Carefully then he reached for her hand, Usagi jumped at the touch. Seiya waited for her to calm down, and when she did. He smiled, "Relax, I am not going to do anything bad... I love you and I respect you, I am not gonna force myself on you" he said, with an assurance in his voice. "So stop worrying, okay?" he asked, squeezing her hand. Usagi blushed and nodded, "Now about this... work we have to do, can you explain to me what should we do?"

The dinner continued with Usagi began to detail their work, most of which Seiya had once performed himself but had forgotten, Usagi took a pencil and gave him a list of what he will do, Seiya began to get nervous. But after Usagi confirmed that all of the documents were already saved from her laptop, he started to calm down a bit. As Usagi continued to talk, Seiya can't help but to admire the Changes of this soon to be princess. His eyes suddenly fixed on her beautiful soft face, sparkling aqua eyes and blond odango hair.

"Seiya?"

Seiya blinked, "W-What?" he asked,

"You don't listen"

"NO.. I do... I..." he sighed, "I didn't realize how much you did... I'm never going to learn all this stuff in a week,"

"Sure you will," Usagi said, sipping her juice. "In fact, all of the things we needed are in this house and if that's true, you will see that its a piece of cake" she said, smiling.

Seiya heaved a heavy sigh, "Okay.. makes sense..."

"Yep.. I..." she yawned, "Now I am really going to bed,"

"I'll just clean these things here, don't worry about it." he said,

"Thanks Seiya, Good night" Usagi said,

Seiya gulped, "G-Goodnight..."

And with that Usagi left him. He shakes his head and just focus cleaning their dinner.

After a few more minutes...

Seiya yawned, and entered his room, then he saw clean linens on top of his bed, and without a note. The note said to give the other piece to Usagi Tsukino. He sighed, as he collected the clean linens and went his way to her room. He fought the urge to open the door suddenly, so he composed himself and knocked. He heard her say 'come in' so he entered the room. As he entered the room, Usagi was standing in front of the wide window looking at the moon. "Hey.. there's a clean sheets in my room" he said, "the other sheets is for your bed," he said, as Usagi turned to face him. Seiya felt a hundred strange sensations. The one that seemed to clamor for more attention than all of the rest was an intense desire to kiss her, and just the thought of kissing her again and inside this cozy bedroom made his lips tingle. His blood surged his chest and his heart beat wildly.

"Thanks, you can go... I can take care of this now" she said, with a smile.

"You sure?" Seiya asked, although he knew that being here with her is a dangerous thing. Now she had given him a chance to leave. So what is he still doing here? "You know I can take care of this myself," he added,

"I've made the bed a thousand times, Seiya... I can take care of this" she added,

Seiya boiled with anger, he wanted to ask if Usagi had made Mamoru's bed a thousand times, he felt jealous, so jealous that his body automatically remove the old sheets of her bed and grabbed the fitted sheet and snapped it open.

"I can do this Seiya," Usagi protested, but she giggled as if seeing him doing housework appealed to her.

"I am doing it ok?" Seiya gritted his teeth.

"You know, if you let me do that.. after I shower, I could have done that in two minutes" she said, as she grabbed the sheet and stood beside him. "Okay Seiya?"

Seiya blinked, "What's the difference of you going to shower now and I do this bed?" he asked, "I don't get it"

"Seiya-"

"With me here, will it take it longer?" he asked, stupidly. Usagi burst out laughing. Seiya frowned, he knew he had said something stupid even he doesn't know what is it. But instead of getting angry, he liked hearing her laugh like this, it warmed him all over. With that thought, he realized he was staring down at her. As she turned her aqua eyes up at him, and noticed they were standing too close... too close that they could kiss now if they want too. He swallowed and stood up straight, "I.. I guess I better do my own changing of bed" he said, "Goo-Good night Odango" he said, as he grabbed the old linen sheets and left her alone in the bedroom.

Next Morning...

Seiya entered the kitchen, his body was too stiffed because of not getting any sleep at all, and when he got his sleep, he had lots of dream of him and his Odango kissing. It was bad enough that they were only separated by walls, by thick walls, and they were alone in this big house... just the two of them. He absently took his seat, as Usagi gave him a bowl of cereal. He picked some bacon and dipped it into the Milk. He chewed it and grimaced, then he grabbed some bread and dipped it in a ketchup and in his cereal.

Usagi made a face, Seiya's breakfast taste is really weird, "You okay?" she asked,

Seiya looked at Usagi, "Huh?" he asked, chewing.

"You just dipped the bacon into the milk, and the bread with a ketchup into your cereal... are you okay or is this your kind of breakfast?" she asked, but she looks disgustedly.

"Huh?"

"SEIYA!"

Seiya jumped at the voice, making his coffee tripped unto him. "OHHH HOT! HOT!!!"

"Oh I am so sorry!!!" Usagi grabbed a towel and gave it to Seiya, "I am really sorry I didn't mean too-" she sighed and took a seat.

Seiya blinked, and wipe the coffee in his white shirt and smiled, "No.. it was my fault.. I am still dreaming..." he said, "But now I am wide-awake" he scratched his head with his hand that has the towel on. Making the dirty towel wiping it at the back of his head.

Usagi looked at him puzzled, "If you say so..." she said,

They ate breakfast in a quiet mode after that, Seiya again was lost in thoughts and jump off his seat when he heard Usagi called him, "Huh?" he asked,

"I said, what time are we going to start our work?" she asked, frowning.

"I.. uh.. as soon as I shower" he said, and chuckled a little nervously, "that's why I jumped up like that, I need to go to shower" he said,

"I didn't ask-"

"Just go watch the news, and tell me if something interesting happened as we were sleeping together" he said, he blinked when Usagi stopped eating. "D-Did I say something wrong again?" he asked, a few seconds later, Usagi started to laugh again. Seiya groaned, yeah he had said something stupid. AGAIN. "Oh well, I am going to go to shower, if you want to come, just knock on the shower so that we can take turns"

"But we have separate bathrooms"

Seiya gritted his teeth, "Oh yeah I forgot..."

Usagi kept laughing, Seiya sighed and just exited the Kitchen.

As they entered the darker room where they have to work, Usagi felt nervous. "This is a spooky place" she said, it's true that she's still a scaredy-cat when it comes to ghosts. Then, she felt Seiya's hand on her shoulder, she looked at him as he flipped the lights. "Seiya...?"

"I'll protect you," he said, and then he let go of her. He took a step and Usagi just followed him. "This is a lot of folders and boxes to organized" he said, putting his hand on the back of his head, "Well we better start working then, the earlier the better" he said, as he approached the boxes. He glanced behind him, "Odango, we can't start working. Unless these files are organized right?" he asked, Usagi nodded. "Then let's do it"

"I can't find her, she didn't bring her brooch" Ami said, as she continued to search for their princess. Mamoru frustrated he slammed his fist on the table, cursing some english language. It didn't take a few minutes to know that Mamoru had changed but for the worst. "But I am doing my best Mamoru-san" she said, she wasn't going to be defeated by Usagi's hideout. She's expert with these stuff.

Mamoru paced left and right, he can't believe this! It was just his second day staying at Japan and now Usagi is missing, what made him frustrated was her parents and even the Sailor Senshi didn't know where she'd gone off too.

At that moment, Taiki burst out the Hino's Shrine, asking help for Ami. But he stopped when he saw Mamoru glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Mamoru asked, sarcastically.

"I-" he stopped and saw Ami busy searching for something, "I want to talk to Mizuno-san alone" he said,

"Can't you see, she's busy?" he asked, Taiki narrowed his eyes and saw the data about 'Usagi Tsukino' and searching for her. Ami looked at Taiki and blushed, but before she could speak, Mamoru blocked her gaze. "You're in a mission, Mercury. You find the princess or else-"

Taiki didn't like what Mamoru just said, he was still hurt from the unexpected kiss he saw but he doesn't have the right to order her like that, "Or else what, Chiba-san?" he asked,

Mamoru stood straightly, both men were at the same height but there was a tension building up between them. "She's Sailor Mercury, she's doing her job. If she fails to track down the Moon Princess, she's a failure" he said, with the voice of 'as-a-matter-of-fact'.

"This isn't about job, it's about friendship. Mizuno-san is tracking her friend, am I right?" Taiki asked, looking at Ami.

Ami looked down and stood up, "It's also a part of my job, it is my job to protect the princess of the moon and-" Ami looked at Mamoru smirking, "It's destiny, a destiny that can never be changed, I was destined to do this,"

Taiki smirked, and now glaring at her. "You know Seiya's right," he said, that name made Mamoru growled. "To hell with destiny. You guys are becoming a robot and I don't know if Tsukino-san would want this, and I don't know if you like this" he said, then shrugged, "But who am I to talk? I am just glad that I didn't become like you or got involved with your senshi group."

"Where's Seiya?" Mamoru asked, his eyes narrowed at Taiki.

Taiki smirked, "He's busy with his campaign," he finished and turned his back on them.

Before he could opened the door of his black van, a warm and gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ami looking at him.

"We need to talk," she said,

"No we don't." he said,

"Yes we do, I know you saw the kiss with me and Ryo-"

"Ahh the name of your new boyfriend is Ryo huh?" he asked, Ami sighed. "Does he knows that you're Sailor Mercury?" he asked, Ami nodded. "That's good, trust is good in a relationship" he said, "So if you excuse me-"

"Taiki-kun, I am not in-"

Taiki shakes his head, "I don't care. I came here to support Seiya and not I am not here to be reunited with you, when I saw you moved on... I was happy, I am glad... totally glad that on my next departure, I don't have to worry about you being all alone." he said, smiling. He opened the door and sat behind the steering wheel. He pushed the automatic window button, "Thou, I am serious about what I said earlier... you don't need to do this job because you're Sailor Mercury, Do this job because you're Ami Mizuno... Usagi Tsukino's Best friend" he said, and with that he started the engine and van moved to leave the shrine.

Ami growled, Men.. why do they always act like that? Why can't they let women explain? Then she heard Mamoru calling her name, she growled. If only she can despise Men.. _if only._

Back at Seiya and Usagi

Seiya smiled at the work they have done, "Good. Now let's start" he said, as he begun to switch his laptop, Both blushed, when Usagi peeked at his wallpaper. The Wallpaper photo is non-other than Usagi smiling happily.

"Nice Wallpaper" Usagi said, giggling.

"What about yours?" Seiya asked, looking at Usagi's laptop. He saw just a pink background. "Aww you're no fun." he added,

"Whatever, let's start working" Usagi said, smiling. She typed something in her computer and then grabbed Seiya's hand, Seiya smiled and let her dragged him wherever she wants to go. Until they stopped in front of a big filing cabinet. "Okay here it goes, all the files of the office were here, we have organized it so we can handle them already" she said, Seiya nodded.

The worked silently after that, organizing some of the papers, filing some papers and trying their best way to work everything into the newly project. Usagi, for once she's very excited how the project turn out to be. So excited that she finished a whole papers to be filed. She moved her laptop near the cabinet making them sitting face to face but their face were covered by the laptop monitor. Seiya sometimes sneaking glances at her but she never caught him. She's to engrossed about the project, and he can't blame her enthusiasm.

Usagi kept typing and flipping some pages, then checked some information's and some constructive ideas when her messenger came up. She was offline but Seiya knew better.

Seiya says  
your eyes are sparkling

Usagi gasped and looked at Seiya, but he didn't look back. She typed back,

Usagi says  
Stop staring... it's rude to stare.  
Seiya says  
Do I need some permission to stare then?

Usagi saw Seiya's lips quirked, trying to control his smile. Usagi rolled her eyes.

Usagi says  
Go back to work Mister.  
Seiya says  
How can I work when I can't stop looking at you?  
Usagi says  
You want me to leave?  
Seiya says  
Do you want me to die?

Usagi laughed and yelled "Baka" at Seiya.

Seiya made a kissy-kissy face but stopped when another msn pop up. It was the governor, "Odango, Governor told us to get ready at seven. A limousine will picked us up, we are invited on a black-tie thing party" he said,

"Oh but I don't have a dress to wear" Usagi said,

"Wait," Seiya said, he typed that to the governor MSN. The governor replied back, "Governor said that you can borrow one of his daughter's dress. His daughter's room is located at the third floor and she also has some accessories there," he replied at her.

"Oh okay," Usagi said, as she continued to work.

Usagi showered and went to the governor's daughter. She opened the big closet and gasped. She did not gasped at how many cocktail dresses there, but she gasped at how the dresses style! Some are daring, and some are sexy. After a few minutes of looking for a decent dress... she groaned, the only decent dress she could find was the red skimpy dress, and it was even a backless dress!

She sighed, she doesn't have a choice right? So she wore it, it was the exact fit size and then did her hair, this time styled her hair making just small odangos instead of long ones. After a few minutes she looked into the long mirror and she was so sure that this outfit could kill him.

Seiya was wearing a black tuxedo for the first time, trying to adjust the new clothing he was wearing. But he knew he wasn't just nervous because of the clothing. He was nervous because even though this night is just a purely business thing, it was also a date between him and his Odango. When he heard her footsteps, he twirled around and his jaw dropped. The dress is a total knockout! He looked at her nearly bare shoulders, down her dress-caressed bosom, to her tiny waist, along the line of her trim hips, the whole way down her well revealed legs to her pedicure feet, currently encased in multi-strapped red sandals. "HOLY CRAP! What are you trying to accomplish? Are you going to make a Riot? Give every man in the party a heart attack?" he yelled, Usagi blushed and resumed to walk downstairs, if Seiya would focus on her skimpy dress, he was positive that he could take a peek of her underwear. He growled, "You better change Odango" he said, "I could see your panties if you open your legs a little wider" he added, with a grit on his teeth.

"I am telling you Seiya, this is the most decent clothes there" she said, trying to pull the skimpy skirt as possible. Seiya's eye brow raised, Usagi growled and grabbed Seiya's arm. "Take a look at it" she said, they entered the Room.

Seiya's mouth hang openly. She was right, this sexy-drooling dress is the most decent one. He shakes his head, "does this dress have a jacket?" he asked, Usagi frowned and shakes her head, then they heard the Limo. Seiya sighed in defeat.

"Why don't we just enjoy it?" Usagi asked, nervously.

Seiya glared at her, "Oh I don't know if I would enjoy this night" he said, but he gently put Usagi's hand on his, "I am telling you Odango, that dress is going to kill many men." he said,

At the Party...

Seiya is right, so darned right. Usagi and her dress became the center of attention of most men in the party. As they entered the living room, they saw the government and his daughter. His daughter's eyes sparkled seeing how Usagi fitted on her dress, so happy that she gave the dress for free to Usagi. The Governor introduced Seiya and Usagi to the other guests, Seiya couldn't help but to feel frustrated seeing the looks of these men.

"Are you sure, you don't want my jacket?" he asked, actually its more like begging, than asking.

Before Usagi could reply, they heard a voice behind them.

"Would the lady like a drink?"

Seiya spun around irrationally ready to deck the man who didn't have the common courtesy to wait to see if he was her date. But he calm down when he saw it was a waiter. Though his frown came back when he saw the waiter smile.

Usagi as clueless at the waiter's smile, she smiled back. "Cold Ice tea please?" she asked,

"With pleasure Ma'am" said the waiter, and then he winked.

"With pleasure Ma'am" Seiya mocked.

"Are you okay Seiya?" Usagi asked,

"No" Seiya said, directly. Then the lights dimmed and he saw few people looking at Usagi, then walking towards them. As a man, he knew what they were thinking. He suddenly grabbed Usagi to the Dance floor, but before they made even one motion in the fast dance that had been playing, the music shifted into a slow, Mellow and romantic song.

Seiya felt his muscles freeze and his blood heat, as Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck. Usagi close her eyes and leaned on his chest, this time she was the one who told him to relax. Seiya sighed and tried his best to enjoy the dance, after a few moves he no longer felt incredibly jealous or on the verse of panicking. He relaxed and danced the Moon princess in his arms, softly and gently.

After the sixth dance, Usagi finally realized what was going on. Seiya was jealous and He only wants her to dance with him. She didn't know but it felt so right even though she was engaged with Mamoru. Her Heart beating fast against him.

"Are you thirsty?"

Usagi looked up into his aqua eyes like hers, she smiled and shake her head, "But Let's stop dancing and let's go to the patio" she said,

As they entered the Patio, Usagi gasped seeing how beautiful and big the moon is. Then around the Moon, there are million of stars dancing. "It's so beautiful," she said, whispering. Then she felt Seiya putting his jacket around her shoulders, "Thank you..." she said, grateful at him for being sensitive.

"Look at the Moon, Odango... The moon gives light to these billion of stars.." he said, pointing at them. "Just like you, giving me light" he said, huskily. Usagi looked at Seiya. "Without the Moon, there will be stars but they won't shine like this" he took her head and kissed it, "Without you in my life, I won't shine... I will be a lifeless star..." he said, sighing.

Usagi turned to look at him and slid her hands on his arms, "You won't be a lifeless star... even though we are not destined, you will always be in my heart" she said, putting her hand on her chest. "When the Moon is alone in the night, without the stars... she looks so plain, but the stars make her beautiful... you make me feel beautiful, and I would always... always treasure that" she said, she moved her right hand on his cheek to caress it,

"Odango..." Seiya said, grabbing her closer, he bent his head and kissed her so soft... So soft that it made Usagi's knee weaken and she almost fall, but Seiya kept caught her and continued to kiss her.

The feel of his lips against her was overwhelming, The smoothness of his lips, the taste of his kiss. His scent that surrounded her. When her knees recovered, she let her arms slide completely around his neck, and he deepened the kiss as if unable to stop himself. His tongue found its way into her mouth and she nestled closer, almost incapable of believing this was real, but steeped in every second, every sensation. Their tongues caressed gently, then as if he gotten his bearings or assurance that she wasn't going to fight him, his lips slanted over hers hotly and hungrily.

Usagi stifled a gasp as wave after wave of shimmering delight enveloped her. Kissing him was better than kissing Mamoru, It was full of Love, of assurance, of protection. It reminded her Mamoru's past kisses, before he went to America.

Seiya pulled away slowly as if reluctant to do so, and for several seconds they only stared into each other's eyes. Usagi's heart beat wildly in her chest. She could feel the heat and the hardness of his body still pressed against her. She could see the passion and Love in his eyes.

"I love you Odango... I love you so much"

and all Usagi replied was tears that flowed freely in her face, Seiya smiled and wiped them with his lips. Then she hugged him so tightly, _I want this to work Seiya, I really want too... but how?_ she asked herself but didn't speak it out loud.

Rei yawned, and was about to go close the shrine when a light appeared in front of her. She gasped and saw the familiar cloud. Then she saw her coming down from that cloud. _It's happening... _she said to herself as she waited for the little girl landing on the floor.

The girl opened her eyes, "Hello Rei-chan" she said, smiling.

"W-Welcome back, Chibiusa..." she said, forcing a smile on her face.

To be continued...

----------------------  
What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
----------------------


	9. I believe in You

----------------------  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

----------------------

Rei yawned, and was about to go close the shrine when a light appeared in front of her. She gasped and saw the familiar cloud. Then she saw her coming down from that cloud. _It's happening... _she said to herself as she waited for the little girl landing on the floor.

The girl opened her eyes, "Hello Rei-chan" she said, smiling.

"W-Welcome back, Chibiusa..." she said, forcing a smile on her face.

----------------------

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 9: I believe in You**

----------------------

"W-Welcome back, Chibiusa..." she said, forcing a smile on her face. _She knows. _Rei thought. Her face was like when she first came to their time. Scary and unhappy. Her red eyes were blazing with fire as she looked at her, her scary smile that cannot be trusted. Rei couldn't help but to swallow hard. "How are you?" she asked,

"Upset"

_She definitely knows what's happening._ Rei thought. "Maybe you need to rest for a bit. It must have been hard for you to travel from the future and-"

"Where's Usagi?"

_Crap. Why can't she be more dumb like her mother. _"Ahh.. She's not here right now" Rei said,

"Where is she?"

"Why don't we just rest for the night and tomorrow we can-"

"Where is she?"

Rei sighed and knelt down. "Look Chibiusa... I don't want to say this but, your mother is missing ever since yesterday. But we are doing our best to track down Usagi. So just let us do our job. Why don't we say hello to Ami and the rest of the Senshi? they were in my room" she said, with a smile.

Meanwhile...

Usagi glanced out the window and looked at the moon. She recalled what Seiya had said to her,

_"Without the Moon, there will be stars but they won't shine like this"  
"Without you in my life, I won't shine... I will be a lifeless star..."_

_The earth has people... The moon has stars._ She whispered and sighed while returning to read a book she been reading. But she couldn't concentrate because as she reads, she forgot the words as she read them. She sighed. She can't concentrate with the book, all she could think of is him...

Seiya...

"Odango?"

She practically jumped out of her seat when she heard a gentle knock on her door and the door opened. _It is him, who else? we are alone in this mansion_... she took a deep breath and controlled herself from coming towards him. "What is it?" she asked, She saw him blushed like a sixteen years old guy asking a girl on a date, trying to control her giggle when she saw him scratching his head. "What is it Seiya?" she asked, Seiya was wearing a red polo shirt and black pants, two buttons were unbuttoned and he looked so handsome and sexy.

"The moon and stars looks so brightly... I know we have seen them earlier but do you want to take a walk?... I want to show you something..." he said, looking down.

"What is it?" she asked,

"follow me and I'll show you" he said, Usagi stood up, Seiya blushed and faced his back on her. "I.. I will be waiting for you outside... you better change into something decent" he said, quickly and then he closed the door.

Usagi blinked and looked at herself, her face blushed furiously. She was wearing her pink silk sexy nightgown. Then she remembered Seiya's face and she giggled. Then she remembered how Mamoru tried to force her to do something, she frowned. "What happen to Mamo-chan?" she asked, as she went to the closet and changed her clothes.

Outside...

Hand in Hand, Seiya run with her towards a cabin. Usagi gasped when she saw some horses. "When did you see these?" she asked,

Seiya smiled, "Well, when you were sleeping... I spend my time looking around this place, and since we can use anything else here so I figure we can ride these horses" he said, smiling.

Usagi was wearing her blue pants and pink t-shirt, "Ahh.. I am not good enough.. I mean.. I can't ride a horse" Usagi said, blushing.

Seiya smiled wickedly and leaned on her, "Why? Are you afraid to ride with me?" he asked,

Usagi blushed, "Ahh... no it's just that..." she shrugged, "I guess I should just look at you ride.. Besides, I figured you'd already had enough of me for this night" she said, backing away.

"Darling," he said his voice husky, "I never had enough of you." Seiya's words brought a warm flush to her whole body. She was shocked, stunned and she could only stare at him. "Whatever. You're riding and that's final" he said, as he put the blanket draped over the saddle, "if you can't ride then I'll teach you, besides after a few hours the sun will rise already" he said, when he finished preparing the horse, he smiled at her. "With your permission, princess may I touch your waist?" he asked,

Usagi blinked, "Huh?" she asked, "But why do ack!" she stopped when Seiya's powerful grip held her waist and soon enough she was riding the horse.

Seiya rode another horse, "Just remember Odango, if you want to go left? Just pull the left rein, if you want to go to the right, pull the right rein. Pulling both of the reins at the same time will bring the horse to stop, so be careful with the reins" he said,

After a few hours...

Usagi finally got it and so they started to walk the trail. Usagi gasped at the scenery. The trees were so big and magnificent, some rare flowers were found and they found a few dears on the trail. The stream was so clean that they had to stop to drink the water. As Usagi kept gasping at the scenery, Seiya couldn't help but to look at her, She rode easy now in the saddle. She wasn't the same ole' clumsy "Usagi Tsukino". She looks so much like a princess now, riding a horse, it was a pleasure to watch her, even from the back. Her hair was longer than he remembered. Before she looks so cute but now she looks beautiful and breath-taking, even lovelier than the Princess Kakyuu.

"Seiya?"

"Huh?" Seiya asked, blinking.

"You okay?" she asked,

Seiya blushed and nodded like a little boy.

"You sure?" Usagi asked, Seiya just nodded and looked at the Scenery. Usagi took that advantage to look at him; He looks so much like a prince riding a horse than Mamoru. He rode tall and easy in the saddle, alert yet relaxed. It pained her to be close to him, to remember that he wasn't the one for her. But she longed for him; if she wasn't the princess of the moon and Seiya wasn't the prince of the stars... will they be together? She wondered...

"Odango, let's stop here" he said, Usagi nodded and she let him help her to get off the horse. Seiya secured the horses and pointed at the mountain. "Let's wait for the sun to rise up" he said, smiling.

"That would be wonderful" Usagi said, smiling. "But we have to wait for a few more hours..." she said,

Seiya shakes his head, "We don't need to wait for a few hours... in a few minutes, it will shine" he said,

"But it's not yet time-"

Seiya smiled sadly, "Just wait for a few minutes"

Seiya is right, a few minutes later the sun started to rise. Usagi blinked, "How did you know? I mean does the sun shine early here?" she asked,

Seiya shrugged, "I guess the sun shines whenever time he wants, as long as it's early in the morning" he said, "Just like me, he fights destiny" he added, looking at the sun.

"Seiya.."

"I read once in a book, that the creator of the universe and life... gave people freedom but someone took away that freedom, so he had to sacrifice himself in order for humankind and universe to live in freedom." he said, as he looked above and saw an eagle floating gracefully on the air currents. They were beautiful birds, "Because of His death... we have freedom" he said, looking down now. "So people who believe in Destiny are stupid" he whispered, but Usagi heard him.

Usagi frowned, "Seiya.. it wasn't my choice to live in-"

"Odango.." his hand trembling as he grabbed Usagi's hand. "Why don't you try to fight destiny one more time?" he asked, "You defeated Galaxia, who is destined to destroy the world. Can you give US a chance?" he asked,

"Seiya I-"

"We are no longer the princess of the moon or prince of the star. We are now Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino" he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "So please give US a chance? please?" he begged her.

"Seiya...I am afraid..." she said, looking down.

"We can fight destiny, together... the two of us.. We fought galaxia... so I believe we can fight destiny" he said, as he drew her into his arms, hugging her so tightly. "Just say yes right now..." he said, whispering in her ear.

Usagi started to cry, "Yes.. Seiya.. Yes..." she said, sobbing. "I've been living on it for the last five years," she said sniffing, "I don't ever want to lose you again" she added.

"Odango..." Seiya cupped her face and lowered his head to capture her lips with his. Dig his hands through her long hair, and the instant his mouth touched hers, an electric current traveled all the way from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. A need stronger than anything he'd ever experienced overtook him, He wanted her, wanted to lose himself in her sweetness and forget everything. All that mattered was here. Now. Seiya slowly savored her lips as he re-acquainted himself with their softness.. When Usagi splayed her hands across his back and pressed herself closer, the feel of her opulent chest crushed to his chest sent a shock waved through his body and his heart. He felt the Love, and it brought tears in his eyes.

Usagi sighed at the contact and Seiya instinctively knew she was experiencing the same intense need he was. Her acceptance of his kiss encouraged him and he slipped inside to taste more of her sweetness that only could come from her. Stroking her tongue with his, he teased and coaxed her into exploring him, but when she returned the favor, his heart thumped his ribs like a bass drum and the blood flowing through his veins felt as if it had been turned into liquid fire.

Usagi tasted Seiya's tears. She stopped and looked at him, her eyes soften.

"Gomen.. I can't help but to cry..." Seiya said, wiping his tears.

Usagi smiled and caressed Seiya's face, "You are crazy.. you know that Seiya Kou?" she asked, "There were a lot of girls ogling over you, you're a celebrity... but you only fell in love with a klutz girl like me" she said, then she wiped some of Seiya's tears with her hands.

"You're one in a Million.. Odango and I am Crazy about you, beautiful" Seiya said, huskily. As he pulled her into his arms again and kissed her, then stopped after a few minutes and scratched his head, "I better stop, as long as I have the willpower to stop.. or else.." he said, groaning.

Usagi just giggled at Seiya's actions.

"Let's go back and have breakfast" Seiya said,

Usagi nodded,

Hino's Shrine...

Rei growled, and looked around to see her other friends sprawled on her room. Ami in front of the Computer, Minako beside the Telephone and Makoto beside a tracking locket. "Where are you Usagi?" she asked, growling. "Chibiusa is here... you-" she blinked and gasped. "MINA!!" she rushed towards the inner senshi. "Mina! Wake up! Wake up! Ami! Makoto! Minako! Wake up!" she said, waking them up.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked, she was the first one to wake up.

"Where's Chibiusa?" Rei asked,

Ami blinked, "she was just here-"

"Don't tell me we have two missing Bunnies right now!" Makoto yelled,

"It looks like that to me now" Rei growled,

"Then let's start tracking them!" Ami yelled, "Minako, Rei.. go look for Chibiusa. Me and Mako will continue to look for Usagi" she said,

"Roger!" Minako, Rei and Mako said.

Mamoru's Apartment...

"Today, I will know where you are for sure" Mamoru said, as he grabbed his magical rose. "Why didn't I think of this before?" he growled at himself.

"Where are you going?"

Mamoru gasped when he saw Chibiusa at the Mirror, then he slowly turned his face on hers and she was really there. "Chibiusa!" he smiled and run towards his future daughter. But he frowned when he didn't felt Chibiusa hugged him. "What's wrong Chibiusa?" he asked,

"Where's Usagi?" she asked,

Mamoru sighed and walked towards his bed, "She gone wild Chibiusa... She's with someone right now..." he said, looking down.

"Is she with the prince of stars?" she asked, coldly.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes, "You know?" he asked,

"I am from the future, Mamo-chan" Chibiusa said, narrowing her eyes too. "and I am not Stupid" she added,

Mamoru nodded, "It wasn't my fault, I left her to go to America to secure our future and then she gone wild with him. I also died before, or so they thought and she became all lovey-dovey with this Seiya who can become a girl" he said, clenching his fist.

Before Chibiusa could say something, the phone rang. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Chibiusa asked, She longed for her father and mother in this time but she had to control herself. She needed to know what happen and she wanted to secure herself. If Mamoru and Usagi cannot be together, She won't be here. Although she doesn't see any signs that she's disappearing. So it was a good sign. But still.

Mamoru looked at Chibiusa, "Ahh.. Let the machine do it" he said, not really excited to get phone calls right now.

Chibiusa narrowed her eyes at the Phone. "Are you sure?" she asked, knowing who was on the line.

"Yeah, probably some business thing or-"

'This is Chiba Mamoru's Apartment, I can't come to the Phone now so please leave a message after the beep' (beep) 'Darien! What the hell! you left me without saying goodbye to me and you wanted a break-'

Mamoru gasped and quickly turned off the machine, he started sweating now. "Chibiusa I.. can explain-"

"Mamo-chan, you forgot that I was from the future, one look into your eyes and I know that this time, it was not Usagi's fault but yours" she said, her eyes flashing with anger. "But I am not here to let you explain anything but rather I am here to tell you to STOP doing what you're doing." she said,

"I stopped my relationship with her if that's-" he stopped when Chibiusa shakes her head.

"You did now, But not in the future. I saw my father kissing a maid, You may have break up with Maid Cynthia today but you will still cling into her arms and kissed her in the future" she said,

"Chibiusa!"

"Promise Mamo-chan, since I am here, don't make Cynthia a maid in the palace and don't ever kiss her. You promise me right now Mamoru Chiba or you'll see hell" she said, her eyes were getting red from anger.

"I.. I promise... Chibiusa" Mamoru said, looking down.

She grabbed Luna-P and a cloud appeared on top of her head. "I'll see you later Mamo-chan" she said,

Mamoru sighed, he is not used to a cold Chibiusa and it pained him so much to see his future child like that, he needs to act fast. So he grabbed his green shirt and went out, forgetting he had to use his tuxedo mask image.

Back at the Mansion...

Seiya and Usagi were facing a lot of papers in front of them. But because both were happy, after a few hours they finished their work. Sometimes, Seiya would message Usagi's IM with kisses and Usagi put out her tongue at him. Seiya frowned and started lecturing Usagi to become a bit showier if she truly loves him. But after the long sermon, Usagi will stick her tongue out again.

"Hey Miss Meanie, there's a dance at the newly opened lodge tonight after dinner do you want to come?" he asked, a pen was stuck on his ear.

"Lodge?" Usagi asked, blinking

"Hai O'hime-sama (princess). That Lodge near the ranch, I think it was own by the government" he said,

"He's really a powerful man huh?" she asked, continuing typing.

"You said, it... so do you want too?" he asked,

"Sure" Usagi said, looking at him. "We're leaving in a few days, so I guess we have to have fun as we can" she said,

The thought of leaving this wonderful place, made Seiya frowned. "Yeah..."

That night...

She showered, washed her hair, dressed herself, and all the time her stomach was flurry in anticipation. She sprit zed herself with perfume, then put on her red dress and observe herself in the mirror. Red doesn't suit her that much, but because she feels so euphoric.. Anything looks good. She applied her make-up carefully, sprayed a little more perfume, and then left her room, knowing that he was already waiting downstairs. Tall, white and devastating that was how he looked. He wore a pair of black pants and a pink polo shirt.

A few minutes, both were standing face to face with each other. Stunned and surprised. Then a few more minutes they laughed so loud.

"What happen to us?" Seiya asked, laughing so hard

"I..I don't know!" Usagi yelling as she was trying so hard to laugh decently.

"Odango, you look good enough to eat… but that is my color" he said, pointing at her dress.

"And my dear prince is wearing my color!" Usagi said, giggling.

Then Seiya grabbed her small waist, "Shall we?" he asked, Usagi gaped, blushed and nodded.

At the Lodge...

Usagi and Seiya took their seat, the lodge was packed so packed that no one saw Seiya, a famous singer and a celebrity entering the lodge. They placed their orders and looked at the people dancing on the dancing floor. They couldn't speak with each other because of the loud music, but when the music faded, Seiya grabbed her. The singer started to sing Gloria Esteban 'Heaven's what I feel'.

"I can relate at this song" Usagi giggled, as she was being pulled by Seiya

"Then let's dance it," Seiya said, stopping at the center of the dance floor and grabbed Usagi's waist.

_Love sometimes, Can be like destiny...  
There's no way to say forever  
May not realize your dreams..._  
And love sometimes  
_Is like the blowin' wind  
It can take us to wherever_  
_Sending us sometime it wings_

The pounding beat kept time with her pulse, resounded through her blood and enticed her body in motion. She swung her head, felt her hair soar in the air. Laughed and gyrated and snaked her arms through a heavy veil of tumbled hair. Seiya stunned at her actions, but a few minutes he shook his head and grabbed her wrist. Seiya led the dance, they danced very well together and he twirled her effortlessly around the floor. Making the people gasped and realized it was Seiya and a very strange but beautiful woman in his arms, people started to cheered, some were dying with envy and some were amazed because they make a striking couple at the dance floor.

_But I have broken, All the rules of love...  
I never dreamed that, I could come this far...  
And now I'm lost in my emotions...  
You're becoming my devotion...  
There's nothing I can do...  
To stop this love for you..._

They twirled, they swayed, they dance. But even it was a lively dance, everytime they touched and experienced heat, not just heat but an Incredible. Bone-melting heat. That

_I was not supposed to fall in love with you... I have someone else...  
Someone else is loving you... And I was not supposed to  
Let this love get through... (let love get through)  
So let me say for real...Heaven's what I feel  
When I'm with you..._

Seiya chuckled, "You're right" he said, as he took a long ragged breath, "This song suits you" he said as the dance started to fade. Then they saw people cheering them on. Seiya and Usagi blushed, and people started to yell 'Seiya Sing a song for us! Seiya! Seiya!' Seiya blushed and looked at Usagi. Then a person working there, gave Seiya the microphone, as the people continue to yell 'Seiya performed! Seiya sing a song for us!' Seiya looked at Usagi.

"I think one song won't hurt anyone" she said, looking at Seiya.

Seiya smiled and signaled a waiter. The waiter approached them with anticipation and Seiya instructed him to do something. The Waiter nodded and pulled out one chair at the dance floor, then after a few minutes. The waiter gave Seiya a guitar and a stand microphone. Then Seiya smiled and looked at Usagi. He took a deep breath and started to talk with the Microphone "Well, I really don't sing in public without a talent fee" he said, "But since... this is a special night and my girlfriend here told me it is okay to sing one song... so I'll sing" he said, People cheered, whistled and clapped. "But please.. one favor.. I want a total silence... and this song that I will play, was composed by me and you don't hear me sing this song in public because this song is one of my personal composition for my special someone here" he said, looking at Usagi.

Usagi blushed and her heart beat increasing especially when Seiya started to strum the guitar, "this song is called.. I believe in You... and I dedicate and composed this for my One and only.. Odango" he said,

The Lights dimmed a little, leaving a glow from one slowly spinning orb to illuminate the floor, Seiya's strumming in the guitar was so clear inside the Lodge and his voice melt a lot of women inside the place. But his eyes were only looking at Usagi.

_I always thought that life was sad, For someone who's not free  
I felt the chains binding me, from the things I want to see..._

Seiya smiled at Odango, while people looked at them sighing happily and envious

_When you came you changed it all, I've never felt the same  
I hate the thought of losing you, There's so much more to give_

Seiya leaned at Odango, and some women started to shrieked and cheering.

_I believe in love, I believe in you  
I believe in everything, The two of us can do  
I believe in miracles, I've seen them all come true  
So won't you take a chance with me  
Cause I believe in you..._

Seiya strummed the guitar gently, while Usagi closed her eyes, hummed along to the song, absorbing the lyrics and putting them all in her heart.

_One night I looked upon the stars, And saw one shining bright  
Guiding me through all the times, When nothing would seem right_

Usagi slowly blinked her eyes back into focus and her mind back into reality. Seiya smiling at her, she blushed furiously.

_Now I've come to realize, There's no else for me  
Cause after all the pain I felt, You've come to set me free_

Seiya stopped strumming the guitar and sang acappela, while he grabbed Usagi's hand and both stood up. He sang it perfectly even without the guitar. But it was more like saying the words to her, than singing them.

_I believe in love, I believe in you  
I believe in everything, The two of us can do  
I believe in miracles, I've seen them all come true  
So won't you take a chance with me  
Cause I believe in you..._

Seiya stopped strumming the guitar and sang acappela, while he grabbed Usagi's hand and both stood up. He sang it perfectly even without the guitar. But it was more like saying the words to her, than singing them.

A few more minutes...

After a few signing of Autograph, Seiya and Usagi finally had the chance to escape the crowd. All thanks to some of the staff there. Usagi giggled and told Seiya it was the first time she was being surrounded by people like that. Seiya groaned and told her that sometimes he hate it. When they knew they were alone, they slowed down and started to walk.

"It's a beautiful night," Usagi said, "The stars and moon looks so close tonight, it seems you could almost reach up and touch one!" she said, as she tried to touch them with her hand.

"They were very happy for us" Seiya said, smiling.

Usagi beemed at Seiya, "Really?"

Seiya nodded and pointed at a shooting star, "Look at that! a shooting star" he said, "Make a wish" he said,

Usagi giggled, "You're so childish Seiya," she said,

"Shooting stars are true, I was once like them... Odango..." Seiya said, looking at the stars. "and My wish came true... He lead me to you" he said, lifting up her hand and kissed it, and closed the distance between them.

"Oh seiya..."

"Usagi..."

She moaned softly as his mouth covered hers. His arms tightened around her waist, making her heart beat faster. Her blood seemed to slow and thicken in her veins and he deepened the kiss.

Hino's shrine...

"No Sign?" Makoto asked Ami, as she entered the room. Ami shakes her head heavily. They stopped searching for Chibiusa when Chibiusa appeared suddenly. Makoto growled, "I've had it! Let's stop searching for Usagi... she'll appear when we don't look for her" she said,

Rei groaned when her favorite soap opera halted because of a news. She was about to turn the Television when she saw Seiya's photo with Usagi. "Uh.. guys.. I think I know where they are" she said,

Ami, Makoto, Chibiusa and Minako looked at the Television.

'News Flash! To all Seiya Kou's fans out there! Seiya Kou was spotted singing at the new lodge at Kyoto with a very strange but beautiful long blonde hair-girl. He sang a very romantic song for her, and He even regarded the woman as his girlfriend. But after that performance the two of them disappeared into the night.'

Ami, Makoto and Rei looked at each other and took a glance at Chibiusa who didn't say anything. While Minako must warned Usagi fast.

Three Lights Apartment...

"Mataku..." Taiki said, sighing. He just saw the news flash. "You're gonna get yourself into trouble Seiya" he said, shaking his head.

Motoki's Restaurant...

"DAMN!" Mamoru threw a glass at the floor, making a lot of people screamed. He just saw the news about Seiya and this Mysterious girl. "She's in KYOTO!"

"Mamoru! Calm down!" Motoki said, calming his friend,

"I am gonna Kill him Motoki! I am gonna kill that transvestite person! Hell! He will never never get Usako from me... NEVER!" he yelled,

To be continued...

Authors' note: "I believe in You" was sung by Jed Madela and the one who inspired me to use this song was "JADE" because she requested a Seiya and Usagi AMV with that song and it just perfectly fitted into the story. Thank you so much Jade

----------------------  
What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
----------------------


	10. I am a Guy!

----------------------  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

----------------------

"DAMN!" Mamoru threw a glass at the floor, making a lot of people screamed. He just saw the news about Seiya and this Mysterious girl. "She's in KYOTO!"

"Mamoru! Calm down!" Motoki said, calming his friend,

"I am gonna Kill him Motoki! I am gonna kill that transvestite person! Hell! He will never never get Usako from me... NEVER!" he yelled,

----------------------

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 10: I AM A GUY!!!!!**

----------------------

The Night breeze was warm and steady as Seiya and Usagi walked down the tiki-lit path towards the beach. The Mansion backyard has a beach; and they decided to go for a walk. Only a few more days and they'll come back to the real world; where they have to face a lot of challenges in their relationship. This time, Usagi felt some undeniable fear. So she asked Seiya to go to the beach.

He sat on a bench to remove his shoes and socks and roll up the bottom of his pants; and then he helped Usagi take off her sandals. Under their bare feet they both felt wonderful, grainy and a little cold. Seiya then grasped her hand loosely and they started walking down the beach. The only sounds were the water moving because of the cold wind.

As they were walking, Usagi glanced at Seiya who is looking at the moon. She studied her partner and remembered the time when he came to her life. He was one annoying person who only wanted to be loved by her. Even though he could sacrifice his mission and life for her. The words 'Am I not good enough' came into her mind. Seiya was more than enough for her and she only realized it just now. _But..._

"Did I really leave you cold before?"

Seiya blinked and saw Usagi looking at him, "Huh? I don't understand..." he said,

"I mean before, how much you wanted to love me... I can't love you back... I remembered back when you asked me indirectly if you could become a substitute for him..." she said, looking down.

Seiya looked back at the beach, the moon and the stars were shinning so brightly. "I guess.. yeah... sometimes... you hurt me more than you'll ever know" he whispered, Usagi heard him so she sighed, "Although... If I were on my right mind, I won't love someone who is unavailable" he said, smiling. Then he turned to face her. "Demo... I couldn't stop myself, you drive me crazy" he said, smirking.

Usagi blushed but looked up into the sky, "Demo Seiya... you know that I love you-"

"I know"

"But I can't give you more..."

Seiya stopped, _Why is she talking something like this now? _

Usagi felt Seiya's hand let go of her own, "I was caught with the flow... You're wonderful Seiya, and I do love you... but sooner or later we have to go back to the real world. Where our relationship can't exist" she said, looking down.

Seiya narrowed his eyes, "Are you getting scared?" he asked,

"..."

"You are. But I thought-"

Usagi titled her head up to him, Seiya saw tears in her eyes. "I am a Coward. I am a Crybaby. I- I can't fight my own destiny" she said, sobbing.

Seiya growled, "Why do you always- Always hurt me?" he asked,

"Seiya-"

"MOU. I've had enough of this." he said, he didn't want too but he had to walk away from this romantic scene. "I'll go inside now, don't be too late in staying here" he added with a concern and hurt then he left Usagi standing. While he didn't look back.

"Seiya..." Usagi said as she watched Seiya leave her alone, she clenched her fist and cursed her destiny. She wanted to disappear. She fell down at the sand and cried a lot, she was scared, hurt, confused at the same time. She doesn't want to feel something like this. How can she fight her own destiny? She's a princess... or rather a neo-queen serenity of the Crystal tokio in the future; with Mamoru and Chibiusa on her side. She has to choose the world over herself. This... Love she was feeling... she has to sacrifice it for the sake of everyone's destiny. After a few more minutes of crying, she stood up and force herself to go back to the Mansion.

Mansion...

She paused at the entrance of her room; But before she could enter, She didn't know what made her go to the office. As she entered the room, she saw Seiya typing at his laptop, but he didn't even glance on her. He is obviously upset at her.

"I-I am here" Usagi said, sitting on her seat. "What can I do to hel-"

"I am almost done," he snapped.

It was the first time, she heard Seiya's voice like that. It was beyond... hatred... beyond coldness. She tried her best not to breakdown. "Y-You work hard," she said, keeping her tone light. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Seiya I am-"

Seiya stopped typing when he felt Usagi's hands on his shoulders. "I am working here, so will you stop doing that?" Seiya asked, his eyes still at the laptop. He knew he hurt her but he couldn't stop saying that. He was beyond hurt. Slowly, he saw Usagi walking towards the door, he force himself to speak, "Can you teach me to do that?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Can you teach me to do that?"

Usagi turned around, puzzled. "Do what?" she asked,

"Turning your emotions on, when you want them on." Seiya said, "Then turn it off when you don't need them?" he added, "I really want to know how to do that, so that I wouldn't get hurt anymore" he said,

She said nothing, she doesn't have any answer on that; and to top that. Hearing Seiya saying that hurt her. She couldn't believe Seiya was totally hurt now and his words were very unpleasant in her ears. She just watched his emotions rolls across his face,

"I don't want to be treated this way, It won't be enough for me that you'll just use me when you can't have Chiba-san" Seiya said, looking down.

Usagi gasped, "What do you mean-"

"Do you know when you said those words? Did you know what I felt huh?!" he yelled as he stood up. "You treated me like a temporary boyfriend! I don't want to be like this **Usagi**. I don't want to become your temporary boyfriend. Heck. I don't even want to be your future gigolo!" Seiya yelled, his tears were now visible in his eyes. "I don't want to be the second man in your Life forever Odango. Damnit. if I have to do something even to the point of killing someone I'll do it. I won't be the second man!"

Usagi clenched her fist, and force a smile. "A-Are you finished?" she asked, when he didn't respond, she turned away. "I am going now" she said, but again she stopped before she could escape the room because she felt Seiya's body on her back.

"Odango-" Seiya said, wrapping his arms around her. "Please-"

"Seiya, What we have here can mean anything once we return to the real world" she said, she had to say this. She doesn't really want to trouble both of them. Especially Seiya.

_"Seiya, What we have here can mean anything once we return to the real world" _

Seiya took another swallow of his wine and knew he had too much to drink. He'd had eight glasses of whistkey now. He looked at the wallclock it was already morning. 6am to be exact. But he couldn't sleep, Usagi totally killed him now. He didn't want to hurt her with his words but God he couldn't stop. He knew he was pressuring her to change her destiny. But he is also pressuring her to stop lying to herself. He knows.. God he knows that Usagi really wanted to be with him. But a terrible imagination came to his mind before as he was working on the papers. If they continued doing this, he'll become Neo-Queen Serenity lover... and He can't do that. He doesn't want Mamoru Chiba's share. He wants her all by himself.

They were alright before, what had happen? What made her think like that? He thought she was gonna fight for him; for their relationship. So why is she backing out? She won't be fighting alone. He'll be with her. So why is she scared? He felt a weight of that on his shoulders and reached again for his wineglass before realizing that getting drunk wasn't the solution. It's dangerous to become drunk when you're all alone in a big mansion with the woman you love and respect.

So he slowly retreated on the bar and went to the room. Unfortunately for him, he walked on the wrong room. He was about to leave when he saw Usagi coming out the shower wearing only robe.

"Seiya what-" she asked, covering her body.

Seiya felt the wine coming unto his brain, "to hell with respect..." he said, huskily. As he started to approach her.

"to hell with respect..."

Usagi felt a twinge of fright and excitement for some reason when she heard him said that, "I..." she stopped, and the words she was about to say flew away when he touched her face with a gentle fingers. She didn't know but yes, she did longed to touch him as well. Despite of the unpardonable feelings she had, she wanted him to do these...

"You said what we have here can mean anything once we return to the real world right?" Seiya asked, his voice husky and his breath smells like sweet wine. "So.. then can you give me an opportunity to taste you?" he added, Usagi knew he is drunk. She again shivered when he brushed his thumb across her cheek, starting a chain reaction deep inside her Sensation spread down her neck, down to her body, She closed her eyes briefly, which made each stroke of his thumb more intense. Mamoru did the same thing to her before but she didn't felt something like this. When she opened her eyes, she saw his eyes, in his eyes full of million wonderful messages. Seiya cup her jaw and tilt her head up toward him. Then he leaned close and brushed his lips over hers.

Usagi again, shut her eyes once more and quieted the inner voice that said she said to stop this or it will cause many problems and troubles. Instead, she let him and indulged in kissing the man who made a place for himself inside her quiet soul. _Passion_ had always been the one area where Usagi has experience with Mamo-chan. She was an expert already, she knew. But with Seiya... he made her feel like a new highschool girl longing with his first man. Instead of a sweet, romantic, slow kiss, She was grasping and hungry, trusting her tongue past the barrier of his teeth and taking his mouth she longed to take his whole body and soul.

He felt her hands unbuttoning his shirt, He moaned deep in his throat as he deepened the kiss, Odango's lips were sweeter than the wine he drank earlier. Headily, he drank from her lips, pulling back only when he became aware of the low sounds coming from her throat. He lifted his head to glance down at her. Her eyes were heavy and her mouth... _Kuso... her mouth was wet and lush. Her lips were redder than usual. _

"Seiya?" she asked, panting. "What's wrong?" she asked,

Seiya didn't say nothing but lowered his head. He trust his tongue deep into her mouth. She met each thrust of his tongue with one of her own. Kami-sama she tasted so sweet. He stopped the kissing and bent and lifted her in his arms, carrying her towards the bed.

Usagi knew what will happen next but why can't she stop him? Unlike what she did with Mamoru? Could it be that her love for Seiya is now greater than her feelings for Mamoru? She waited for him to come to Him... But he did not.

Seiya was at the urge of ripping off his clothes but when he saw Usagi laying on the bed; he knew he couldn't just do this. He couldn't just take her body and then leave her or their relationship. Instead of laying beside her, he sat on the bed.

"Seiya?"

"I.. can't" Seiya said, looking at the floor. "I can't... I want too.. but I can't."

Usagi should feel relieved that he stopped, but she didn't. "Why?" she asked,

"Because I respect you a lot" Seiya said, looking at her. "Like I said, I don't want to be just your lover... I want to be with you for the rest of my life... I want to be your husband, I want to-" he stood up and clench his fist, "I do Love you Odango... I tried to kill these feelings but they aren't dying."

"Seiya-"

"Gomen.. for this" Seiya said, then he quickly rushed out of her room.

Usagi was about to go to Seiya's room when her cellphone rang. It was Minako's number. "Hello? Minako?"

"USAGI! TERRIBLE! Everyone found out you're with Seiya!"

"NANI?!"

"Yes! You gotta get out- GASP! REI-CHAN!"

Usagi trembled,

"USAGI! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY WITH SEIYA!"

Rei spoke on the other line; Usagi doesn't have a choice but to hang up

Hino's Shrine...

"Kuso! I can't believe we have to fly to America for nothing!" Haruka growled as she slammed her yellow car. They just got back from America without the Potion. But at least they found out that the potion won't last long.

"My.. My.. Haruka, don't be upset that much... we just got back-"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

Haruka and Michiru looked at the voice; it was Rei and the others versus a frightened Minako.

"What's wrong here?" they both asked, running towards them.

All of them ignored the two and their eyes fixed were at Minako.

"You knew all along right? You knew all along that she was with Seiya!" Rei yelled, Haruka and Michiru gasped, Minako just cried. "Why did you do it?! You don't know what you're doing! you're putting all of us into trouble!" she yelled,

"That is so wrong Minako-chan, I can't believe you did this" Ami said, sighing.

"That was really stupid" Makoto said, shaking her head.

"Are you trying to change all of our destiny?!" Rei growled,

Minako growled, "Why are we dictating her life when obviously it's her life?!" she asked, defensively.

Outside...

"I can't believe we have to go here" Yaten said, he just woke up and took a shower. He didn't remember what happen for the past few days; he couldn't believe when Taiki said that he drank some love potion and became all obsessed with Usagi. Now they had to go to the shrine to apologize.

"Well- Tsukino-san drank the potion as well-"

"As usual, she's an idiot" Yaten said, yawning.

"Remember you did drank the potion as well" Taiki said, smiling.

"Ahou-ka" Yaten said, "As far-"

_"Why are we dictating her life when obviously it's her life?!" _

They stopped and looked at each other. That was Minako's voice.

"What are you trying to pull out?" Rei growled,

Minako wiped her tears, "I know that her destiny is different than ours. But she has her own life too you know? She's more Usagi than Serenity! We are more than what we are now that what we are before. Can't you see that we're being unfair?" she asked, her tears falling so hard. "Ami is taking doctrinal course because she wants to be a doctor. I am an actress because I want to be. Mako is cooking because she wants to be a cook" she cleared her throat, "And you Rei are practicing to become a priestess because you want to be! Usagi-chan is letting us having our own life why can't we do that to her as well?" she asked,

The Inner senshi stopped and looked down.

"I don't think this Usagi we know... wanted to become a queen. But we have to trust her because She will be; whether she'll like it or not. Unlike us, we can handle our destiny if we want too."

"So why did you let her-"

"Let's just trust her. She knows what's she's doing. It's her life... Let's give her a break right now-"

"It's not just her life. It's all of our Lives"

All of them looked at the voice, It was Mamoru standing beside Yaten and Taiki. His eyes were dark, and he anger really showing. "It's not just her life. It's all of our life. She has a destiny to fulfill. So she has to be careful." he said, glaring at Minako.

"Yeah right, what about you?" Minako asked, defensively. "It's not your destiny to go to the states and become a professor. But you did it anyway. So how come Usagi-chan can't-"

"BECAUSE SHE JUST CAN'T! SHE IS DESTINED TO BE WITH ME... ONLY ME!" Mamoru growled at her.

Minako smirked and wiped her tears, "Tell me Mamoru-san, Do you really Love Usagi-chan because you love her; or because you're destined to be with her?" she asked,

"MINAKO!" (Michiru)

"You don't love Usagi, you like Serenity. If this story changed; you will never love Usagi. While Seiya love her not because she is princess serenity but because she is Usagi Tsukino! So just give her up Mamoru-san. Obviously, you're just lying-"

(PACK!)

"MAMORU-SAN!" (Ami)

Yaten rushed towards Minako, "Enough Chiba!" he yelled,

Mamoru narrowed his eyes on Yaten, "YOU!" he pointed out then he pointed at Taiki, "YOU and that damn Seiya. I'll just say this once. Leave our lives, Leave our planet. As the prince of this world. I command you to leave this planet at once!" he yelled,

"Mamoru-san this isn't like you" Makoto said,

"Shut up Makoto" he snapped on her. Then he showed the Red flower on his hand. The Senshi gasped, "I will end this now" he said, as he transform into Tuxedo Mask and left

"We gotta stop him!" Rei yelled,

Seiya woke up in his bed. The sunlight streamed through the open window and the sound of the waters called him. For a moment, he didn't even remember where he was, but then when the bedroom door creaked open and Usagi entered, he groaned and sat up.

"Breakfast is ready" she said, Seiya just nodded and grimaced in pain. "Hang-over?" she asked, Seiya just nodded once again. "Okay I'll just wait for you in the kitchen and I'll get something for your hangover too." She quickly went out of the bed to get some medicine. Minutes later, approaching Seiya's room with a tray of food and medicine, she stopped when she heard some shotgun. She gasped, the tray fell on her hands and rushed towards Seiya's room.

"SEIYA!" she yelled, and trembled when he saw Tuxedo mask holding a gun. "Tuxedo... Mask..."

"An American novelist once said, 'Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain.' Usagi Tsukino... Sailormoon... You were this stupid person" he said, narrowing his eyes,

"Don't talk to her like that!" Seiya growled, he successfully avoided the gunshot. "She doesn't deserve those nasty words!" he yelled,

"SHUT UP!" Tuxedo yelled and pulled out the trigger to Seiya

"MAMO-CHAN!"

Seiya again successfully avoided the gunshot. For some reason; he doesn't feel the pain of his head anymore. Only his _heart_.

Tuxedo Mask looked at Usagi, "Why?" he asked,

Before Usagi could reply back, One by One... the senshi appeared inside the room together with the Starmaker and Starhealer.

"Why?" Tuxedo yelled, now pointing the Gun to Usagi.

"TUXEDO MASK! DON'T DO IT!" (Sailor Mars)  
"CALM DOWN!" (Sailor Mercury)

"I-" (Usagi)

"Damnit Chiba! Why can't you just accept the fact that She loves me more now than you!" Seiya growled,

"I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO A TRANSVESTITE PERSON LIKE YOU!" Tuxedo yelled and pulled another trigger.

This time the bullet smashes its way through the soft tissue of Seiya's arms, blood splatters all about him. With the intense pain, he cries out in pain. "ITEEE!!!!"

"SEIYA!" Usagi was about to run towards him, when her arm were grabbed by Sailor Uranus. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" she yelled, crying hard.

"I told you Koneko-chan, don't fall for him" Sailor Uranus gripped became tight on her wrist.

"SEIYA!" (Star healer and Star maker)

Tuxedo Mask again aimed the Gun on him. "I am gonna finish this Transvestite Person in your front, Usako" he said,

Seiya struggles to stand up, holding his arm, "I.. I am not a girl" he murmured,

BANG!

Seiya thought it was the end of his life but he then realized, he was flying. He looked at Starhealer and Starmaker carrying him. Then they went down on the other side. Tuxedo Mask aimed the gun to the three of them.

"STOP THIS MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi yelled, struggling away from Sailor Uranus.

"WHY DO YOU LOVE THIS TRANSVESTITE USAKO?!" Tuxedo Mask,

"ENOUGH!"

They all looked at Chibimoon. Seiya blinked and looked at her. "Enough. Don't call him Transvestite person anymore Tuxedo Mask" she said,

_Who is she? _Seiya asked, wondering.

"WHAT CHIBIUZA? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU FAVOR THIS TRANSVESTITE THAN YOUR OWN FUTURE FATHER?!" Tuxedo Mask yelled,

"Future Father?" Seiya murmured, then a memory flash back on his mind.

_"If I will change my destiny, they won't exist. Chibiuza won't exist. So you see-"_

"NO!"

"SO WHY?! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO STOP DOING THIS TO THIS TRANSVESTITE PERSON!?" Tuxedo Mask asked, angrily.

"Because it will trigger him-" Chibimoon gasped, seeing Seiya. She saw these in one of the doors of possibility. _It won't happen.. It must not happen! _

"Calling me Transvestite all over... makes me sick..." he said, trying to stand up and when he successfully did it. "How many times have I told you I am a GUY!"

"STOP IT!" Chibimoon yelled,

"WHAT?" Tuxedo mask asked, confused.

Seiya grabbed his locket, "I AM A GUY!!!!!" he yelled as he threw the Star Locket, the Star locket broke into pieces.

"SEIYA!!!"

"NOO!!!!" Chibimoon yelled,

"CHIBIMOON!!!!"

Seiya fainted; at the same time Chibimoon disappeared.

To be continued...

Authors' note: Busy for the month.. sorry for the late update ..gomen waaahhhh!

----------------------  
What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
----------------------


	11. Frightful Destiny

----------------------  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

----------------------

Seiya grabbed his locket, "I AM A GUY!!!!!" he yelled as he threw the Star Locket, the Star locket broke into pieces.

"SEIYA!!!"

"NOO!!!!" Chibimoon yelled,

"CHIBIMOON!!!!"

Seiya fainted; at the same time Chibimoon disappeared.

----------------------

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 11: Frightful Destiny**

----------------------

As if time stopped inside the Mansion; They were all shocked while their princess fainted. Mamoru kneeling on the same spot where Chibimoon disappeared while Seiya still captive by the two Starlight soldiers. Then a light appeared and it was another Sailor Soldier of the outer. Sailor Pluto holding a big key and her eyes were almost in tears. Seiya saw her bend over Usagi and braced himself.

"The future is changing," she said, as she looked at Seiya. "What do you still want to do Prince Starlight?" she asked,

"P-Prince Starlight?" Seiya asked,

"You are the Prince of the stars Am I right?" she asked, approaching him and stood in front of him. "The prince who happens to be in love with the princess of the moon, but the princess of the moon is destined to the prince of the earth" she said, "You have destroyed a wonderful life, are you happy now?" she asked, with weightiness in her voice.

Seiya growled and stood up, "I don't care if I have to wrecked many futures. What matters is that I will be with Odango" he said, determined.

"Still selfish as ever," Sailor Pluto said, she waved her key and pointed it at Seiya. "But no matter how much you try, you will never be with our princess" she said, "She is destined to be with the prince of earth"

"I'll fight this stupid destiny if I can" he said,

"Who are you to say that?" Sailor Pluto asked, "You are just the prince of the stars. You don't know who you're dealing with" she said, then she started to use her 'dead scream' but the two sailor stars took Seiya, to avoid Sailor Pluto's dangerous attack. "You are just a miserable prince of the stars"

Seiya growled, "I maybe a small prince for you; but my Love for your princess is deeper than the sea itself" he said, Sailor Neptune looked at him. "I Love Odango so much, so much that I'd even risk my life to be with her."

"ENOUGH!" Sailor Uranus yelled, "World Shaking!!!" she yelled, while the attack almost hit the Two Starlights and Seiya.

"Will you quit that out?" Sailor Mars yelled, "We should focus on what to do with Usagi and not fight!" she yelled, as she cradles her best friend.

As the three landed on the floor, Seiya run towards Usagi but he was pushed back by Sailor Uranus and Neptune. "Why? Why won't you make me Love her!" Seiya cried out,

"Because this is your destiny," Sailor Uranus said, and looked at Sailor Star healer and Maker, "You better take him out of here before I could kill him" she said, Sailor Star Healer was about to mock her back when Maker shook her head and both of them took Seiya away, Seiya kept yelling Usagi's name until they disappeared. "We better start cleaning here; I could feel any minute that the governor will come back. Neptune and I will stay here and the rest of you go to the Hino's Shrine." she ordered, everyone ordered, then she kneeled beside Mamoru "And you Prince Endimyon may return to your apartment. We have to think of a solution for this problem" she said, Tuxedo Mask didn't say anything but left the place. "Neptune, we should transform back and wait for the governor" she said, Neptune nodded.

Apartment of the three lights...

"DAMN YOU!" Seiya growled, wiping his tears and looking at Yaten and Taiki. "Why didn't you support me there? Odango needs me! I don't trust them! I really don't! I have to go back"

"You can't." Yaten growled, "Do you think it doesn't hurt us seeing you like this?" he asked,

"Seiya you should calm down" Taiki said,

"How can I calm down when I can feel that they are going to take her away from me!!!" he yelled out loud; then slumped at the couch. "I love her so much that it hurts, I feel like dying." he said, burying his head on his hands. It was the first time he cried like this. "Odango.. Usagi..."

"Why did you do that?" Taiki asked, sitting beside him. "Why did you break the locket? You know that when you break the locket; you cannot transform into Sailor Star Fighter anymore. You'll be forever mortal... forever Seiya... ordinary Seiya Kou... and when you die here in this world, that's the time you can come back to our planet. But now you can't. Why did you do it?"

"Because I am tired of people calling cross-dresser!" Seiya yelled, his eyes filled with tears. "Seiya and Sailor Star Fighter are different persons. Seiya is a MAN and I am a MAN who is in love with a beautiful woman that is captive because of her stupid destiny!" he finished as he stood up. "The only woman that I love, The only one... for me… The only one..." he said, his voice quivering once again.

"There is a solution"

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten saw something become visible in the corner; it was their princess Kakyuu. Yaten and Taiki bowed down; but Seiya didn't bother. He just looked down. "I know this will happen... I know that one day; you'll finally decide to give up your powers for her" she said, as she signaled Yaten and Taiki to arise. She approached Seiya and held his chin. "You've become Strong; but you should realize my prince... that...not all you want; can be yours" she said, Seiya growled and push her away.

"SEIYA!"

Seiya growled, "I know your solution and I won't allow it. I'll fight until I die... I will get my princess. If they want blood; I'll give them Blood" he said, as he stormed out of the Apartment.

"SEIYA!" Yaten yelled, but the door closed. "Where will he go?" he asked, and then they heard a car engine started. "We have to stop him" he said,

Princess Kakyuu shakes her head, "I guess... we should leave him alone; He'll finally realized that it's impossible to get the princess of the moon" she said,

"What was the solution?" Taiki asked, curiously.

"To forget everything, to become a Normal Seiya Kou... and forget Usagi Tsukino" she said, looking at him sadly.

Hino's Shrine...

"I won't allow it!" Rei yelled,

"It's the only thing that can save Chibiuza and the future." Setsuna said, looking down.

"But that's like forcing them to be together! Where is the Love?" Minako asked, "Love is very important" she added,

"There is Love, but right now it's very blurry" Setsuna said, "It's the only thing I can think of..."

"So wait.. You're telling me that... you transferred King Diamond's power to Endimyon?" Makoto asked, Setsuna nodded. "Where is he now?" she asked,

"On his apartment, when he wakes up... he'll finally do his way with our princess" Setsuna said, sadly.

"So in other words... he's going to rape Usagi?!" Ami yelled,

"Yes-" Setsuna stopped when she saw Seiya standing on the door; "S-Seiya!"

Seiya shakes his head, "All of you… you never fail to disgust me, and you call yourself Odango's friends?!" he yelled and stormed out.

"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!"

Minako frowned, Seiya's words were very hurtful but she wasn't like anyone. She followed Seiya and asks him to wait for her. All of them followed behind but Minako rode fast in his car. "You don't know where Mamoru's apartment right? I am gonna help you" she said, Seiya smiled.

"Traitor Minako" Setsuna growled,

Rei shakes her head. "Setsuna-san... I don't agree with this; but this is for destiny right?" she asked, Setsuna nodded. "What a Frightful Destiny..." she said, looking down.

Mamoru's Bedroom...

Usagi woke up and found out that she was inside Mamoru's apartment. She looked around and hugged herself. She remembered Chibiuza disappearing. She buried her face with her hands and cried; and then Seiya's image entered her mind. She heard him called her name over and over but she couldn't respond because... she couldn't and she didn't understand why... she knew she fainted but she heard Seiya's voice. Then she heard the door opened, Mamoru stood there.

"Mamo-chan..."

"Are you ready Usako?" he asked, something in his eyes terrified her.

"What do you mean?" she asked,

"To revive Chibiuza..." he said, as he takes closer steps towards her. "Tonight... we are going to revive her and our future"

Usagi wasn't that innocent anymore; she knew what's that 'revive' means. She knows what Mamoru is talking about; "Look-" her voice was weary. "-we both know that we love Chibiuza so much and we can revive her anytime but now is not the time" she said,

"But my sweet, the time is now" he said, his blue dark eyes glittering with intent. He continued to stroll towards her with all the grace of a jungle animal stalking its prey. "Just think this is for Chibiuza" he said,

Usagi leaped off the bed and started to avoid him, "I am not ready right now Mamo-chan; this isn't the right time and you're scaring me" she said, her voice quivering with fear.

"Don't you love Chibiuza?" he asked, he stopped in the midsection of the bed. He started unbuttoning his shirt buttons with slow deliberate flicks of his long fingers, "Don't worry I'll be gentle with you" he said, he peeled off his pink shirt and let it fall on the floor with casual disregard.

Usagi continued to step back until she realize that there was nowhere else for her to go. Her Back was against the wall Literally. She trembled and looked down, and then she heard zipping.

Then he was standing in front of her, he reached for her hand. Usagi pushed him away. Mamoru growled, grabbed her and threw her in the bed. She screamed until she was pinned down. Mamoru having Diamond's power, he heard someone coming to his apartment and so he used his powers to give the apartment security beyond maximum.

Outside the Apartment...

"MAMORU! GET IT OFF ME!!! IYAAA!!!" she yelled,

Seiya heard her voice, he run faster at the stairs followed by Minako. Minako told him what room. When he grabbed the door knob but it fired his hand. "AHHH!!!"

"MAMORU! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU!!!"

Seiya looked at his burned hand, then he looked at the door. "ODANGO!!! ODANGO!!!!" he yelled, he tried all his best to handle the firey door knob. He was crying because of panic and pain in his hand.

Mamoru's Bedroom...

"ODANGO!!! ODANGO!!!!"

"S-SEIYA!!!!" Usagi yelled, crying.

Mamoru growled and force Usagi to face him. "This will teach you both a lesson, never to battle with destiny" he finished and then a third eye opened on his forehead.

"IYAAAAAA!!!" Usagi stopped and became hypnotized.

Outside the Apartment...

"IYAAAAAA!!!"

"ODANGO!!!" Seiya yelled as he kept knocking the door of the apartment, "Damnit! Fate you're so cruel! You are all dirty!!!" he yelled, crying "ODANGO!!!" he yelled, then a few seconds the yelling and screaming became moans and groans, and any sounds from a woman who is now enjoying what was happening. "O-Odango..." he fell on his knees, in front of the door.

"Seiya..." Minako said, softly.

"Damn you Chiba... Damn all of you" Seiya said, holding his chest. Every moan and groan coming from Usagi are like knives in his heart. He lost the battle... It's game over for him. Mamoru had his way with his Odango.

"Seiya-"

Seiya wiped his tears; he needed to get out here. He doesn't want to hear his Odango's voice enjoying another man. He passed by Minako and hurriedly went back to his apartment.

Apartment of the three lights...

Seiya punched the wall when he entered his room and cursed savagely while crying really hard. He also bumped his head on the hard wall and fell on his knees once again. After a few seconds his hand and head throbbed, and as he surveyed the room he realized that he couldn't stay here another minute. He left the room and went to the living room. He sank into the armchair, gazing around the place. Trying to forget Usagi's moan and groan.

Hell, he needed a drink. He went straightly to the bar. There he saw Taiki working on his computer. He ignored him and poured out a glass of single matt and sat down on of the deserted chairs at the bar.

"How are you?" he asked,

"I have no idea" he stated. He wanted to get drunk and fall asleep so that he'll forget Usagi or her soft moaning voice. As he took a big sip, his eyes were glistening with tears. He poured another malt.

"You know you can talk to me" Taiki said, closing his laptop.

"I want to be alone tonight" Seiya said, downing the rest of his drink. He doesn't want company right now.

"I am telling you, it will make you feel better once you get it all out" he said, focusing on Seiya now.

Seiya's voice quivered, "Chiba-san... had his way with Odango tonight" he said, he toyed with his highball glass, rolling it in his palms.

"Oh hell!" Taiki yelled, it was the first time Seiya heard him cuss but Seiya didn't made a big issue about it. "They did something dirty like that?" he asked, Seiya nodded. "And here I thought they were good guys" he looked down "even Mizuno-san...?" he asked, Seiya looked down and nodded. "Then I was wrong... I am glad I found their true selves."

"It's game over Taiki... I lost my Odango and I can't become Sailor Star Fighter... and I can't come back to our planet to forget everything" he said, he poured another glass of malt and took a big sip. "I just want to disappear Taiki... I just want to forget everything... everything"

"There's a solution... you know that" Taiki said, Seiya blinked and looked at him. "It's the only Solution... if you want to forget about her... if you want to live a good life... just tell us" he said,

Seiya wiped his tears, "What would I do to forget her?" he asked, he was decided now to forget everything.

"Here" Taiki handed him the bottle, "Just drink this and you'll fall asleep and then... in the morning you'll soon forget everything" he said, Seiya took the bottle and looked Taiki. "It's the only Solution Seiya... and I am sorry that it turns out like this"

Seiya's Room...

He looked at the bottle and looked at the memories of Usagi... his finished and unfinished songs for her one and only Odango. Must he keep it? The pictures... everything... He sighed, and put all of them in the trash can. "Good bye... my one and only Love..." he lit up a match and burns all Usagi's Pictures, letters, Songs and even memories. Then he sat on his bed and drank the forgetful potion and seconds later, he closed his eyes and slept.

Yaten looked at the papers in his folders. He was looking for something that he composed; until he saw a scented pink paper. He read it is Seiya's Poem for Usagi. He sighed and knocks inside Seiya's Room. "I am going to come inside Seiya," he said, and then he saw him sleeping peacefully. He smirked and put the paper in his songs folder. "I know this one is very precious to you"

Morning...

Apartment of Mamoru...

Usagi and Mamoru were sitting on his bed, contemplating what had happened last night. Mamoru didn't know what happen, while Usagi knew a little bit. She knew that Mamoru used some of Diamond powers because she was being hypnotized before. Then she heard Seiya's voice yelling her name.

"No regrets?" Mamoru asked, softly. "I am sorry Usako... I didn't know what happen" he said,

Usagi covered herself, she was naked and the only thing that separates them was a white cloth. There was also a blood stain and Usagi couldnt stop but to feel panic. "I-It was all for Chibiuza right?" she asked, Mamoru nodded. "B-But I guess we can work it out" she said, looking down.

Mamoru looked at her, "What do you mean?" he asked,

"We are destined Mamo-chan... we should get married" she said, still looking down. "Besides, if we loved each other before we can-" she stopped when the Phone Rang. "Should you get that?" she asked,

"No.. I'll let the machine handle it for me" Mamoru said, yawning. They heard Mamoru's voice speaking. Usagi nodded,

Usagi took a deep breath, "As I was saying-"

"DARIEN! Where the HELL ARE YOU?! Why are you making your girlfriend wait! And yes I am still your girlfriend you dummy! Call me!"

Mamoru gasped and looked at Usagi who was looking at him confused. "Uh.. that was... someone from America... she's-"

"Your girlfriend?" Usagi snapped.

"No... just-"

"Is she the reason why you were so cold to me for the past few years?" she asked, suddenly she was angry. Angry and humiliated. Mamoru's face shown guilt. No doubt about it. "I can't believe this" she said, she stood up, wrapping the cloth on her fragile body and went to the restroom. After a few minutes, Usagi was ready to leave.

"Wait. We need to talk. I want you and me to talk." Mamoru said, "There's a reason why I had a relationship with her before" he said, clenching his fist. Usagi turned to face him and cross her arms. "You remember the time I was being revived? My star seed was gone and you had your moments with Seiya? That's just like that. But you were far worst than Me." he said, his eyes narrowed.

"Wha-"

"You were not the Usagi that I used to love after you met Seiya. I got worried and then I met Cynthia Daniels... and we had fun and we started going out"

Usagi snapped at him, "Don't you dare tell me that it was my fault why this relationship fell down. It was YOU who cheated first. I never felt anything to Seiya in the past other than being a friend. You know me Darien" she said, mocking his english name. "You know me too well how special our friends are to me. If I really want to cheat on you in the past, I would have gone easily with Seiya!" she yelled, tears falling in her face. "You were the one who stopped emailing me, and now I know the reason why you stopped! Because of this.. this woman... so don't you dare blame me for all your faults" she said, she took a deep breath. "Well you got what you want. Chibiuza will surely come into this world. But there won't be Serenity and Endimyon together in the future. Goodbye Mamoru" she said, and with that she left him.

Streets...

Her thighs were in pain but she needs to go home. Her face is a messed and everything in her all messed up. Standing in front of the building she waited for a Taxi after a few minutes, she decided to walk even though she's in pain. Then before she could get to the train station; she saw a familiar car parked at the store. Her heart beat increased, she run towards the car and ignored the pain.

He yawned, he successfully went inside and outside the store without being recognize. He stopped and saw a beautiful woman with a messy face standing beside his car. He raised his eyebrow and was shocked when she runs towards him.

"Help me Seiya! I need to go home, my thighs are in pain!" she said,

Seiya smiled, "D-Do I know you?" he asked, cutely. But he couldn't stop staring at those eyes. "And how did you know I was Seiya? Are you a fan?" he asked,

Usagi backed away. "S-Seiya.. it's me... Usagi..." she said, softly.

"_Nice to meet you_, then Usagi" he smiled.

To be continued...

Authors' note: Busy for the month.. sorry for the late update .

----------------------  
What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
----------------------


	12. Recollecting Memories

--  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

--

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 12: Recollecting Memories**

--

_"Help me Seiya! I need to go home, my thighs are in pain!"  
"D-Do I know you? And how did you know I was Seiya? Are you a fan?"  
"S-Seiya.. it's me... Usagi..."  
"Nice to meet you, then Usagi"_

Seiya opened his eyes and growled. It's been three (3) years since he encountered the beautiful lady in front of the store, who claimed that she knows him. _Well everybody knows him_. He is a famous song writer and one of the singers of the Three Lights. Then, he looked at his bed and remembered her once again. It's been three years since she lay on this bed, as she was explaining things to him and to Taiki.

_Flashback:_

"Hey Seiya, why are you holding a bowl of water and a towel?" Taiki asked, as he saw him entering his room.

Seiya stopped and blushed, "There's this beautiful girl in my bedroom" he said, not looking at Taiki.

"Eh?" Taiki asked, "So... you have forgotten Odango then?" he asked, teasingly as he sees him blushing furiously.

Seiya's face turns normal and looked at him, "Who is Odango?" he asked, blinking.

Taiki was about to open his mouth but stopped, he remembered that Seiya drank the forgetful potion. "Ah so let's see who is this beautiful lady you're telling me" he said, as they both entered the room, he gasped and blurt it out. "Tsukino-san!"

"Tsukino-san?" Seiya asked, as he looked at him. "I thought her name is Usagi?"

"Ah.. yeah, Usagi Tsukino -- she's a friend of my friend... she's a big fan" Taiki said, adjusting his glasses and sat at the bed. "How is she?" he asked,

"Ahh.. well after we met each other, she fainted so I have no choice but to bring her here" he said, as he placed a towel in her head. "B-Besides... it's not that I am a pervert or anything.. but I noticed that there was a blood in her legs... so I was really in panic"

Taiki frowned, of course he remembered what Seiya said last night. How the other Senshi forced Mamoru to their princess. He clenched his fist but Seiya didn't notice it. "Well we will just have to wait for her to gain cons-" he stopped when Usagi groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "T-Tsukino-san?"

Usagi opened her eyes slowly and saw them, "T-Taiki-kun.. Se-Seiya.." she said, then she tried to sit up but pain struck her. Seiya quickly helped her to lay on his bed once again.

"What happened? Tsukino-san?" Taiki asked, concern.

"It's done... destiny... will be fulfilled"

Seiya blinked, he doesn't understand. "Destiny? fulfilled?"

Taiki ignored Seiya, "So.. you're gonna marry Chiba-san?" he asked,

Usagi quivered, "I don't know..."

"Why?"

"Because Mamo-chan... has another girlfriend"

Taiki stood up and shakes his head. "WHAT?!"

Seiya scratch his head, "Hey... Hey.. Slow down.. I don't get it..." he said,

Usagi put her hands on her face and cried softly. Taiki sighed and turn towards Seiya. "Her boyfriend forced himself to her and now she found out that her boyfriend has a girlfriend" he said,

_End of Flashback_

"Is it pity? that I felt anger when Taiki explained to me what happened to that girl? or was it something else?" Seiya asked himself, after that incident he never saw her anymore. Taiki offered that girl Usagi a ride to her house. But after that -- He longed to see her. Taiki said she was a big fan so why can't he see her during concerts? For three years now, he's been begging Taiki or even Yaten to know where can he find the girl.. but no avail. Then one day he went to the famous Hino's Shrine and overheard the name of Usagi Tsukino; he thought it was his lucky day. Finally he will be able to see her once again. But Rei told him that she moved from their province and she doesn't know when she will come back.

Meanwhile...

In a Little House, a blonde woman opened her door and saw another blonde girl standing in front of her. They hugged each other tightly and giggled. After their 'Hi's and Miss you greetings'. Usagi gestured Minako to enter another small room.

"Where is little Chibiusa?" Minako asked,

Usagi smiled and picked Chibiusa from her crib. "Here she is" she said,

"Aww... she's soo cute" Minako said, smiling. "Can I hold her?" she asked, Usagi nodded. Then Minako carried the small Chibiusa in her arms. "she looks exactly like Chibiusa" she said, giggling.

Usagi frowned, "Of course because she is Chibiusa" she said, sitting on her bed. "Hey.. Mina... mind if I rest for a bit?" she asked,

"Go ahead! I'll take care of her" Minako said, as she exited the small room.

Usagi closed her eyes and lay on her small bed, but she couldn't sleep... as she remembered three years ago... in Seiya's bed... talking to Taiki alone.

_Flash Back_

Taiki told Seiya that he wants to talk to her alone, Seiya nodded and left them. As the door closed, Taiki looked at her. "So what are you going to do now?"

Usagi looked down, "I don't know - Taiki-kun.. why is Seiya acting strange? He doesn't remember me at all" she said,

"Gomen Nasai... we cannot tolerate this pain anymore.. what Seiya has experienced for the past few months... so we've decided that the best thing is to forget you and erase all his memories with you..."

_End of Flashback.._

"At least.. he is living a normal life now" Usagi murmured. For the past three (3) years... so many things happened, Mamoru left and went to the states only for one reason and that is to break up with his girlfriend. He also promised Usagi that he will come back for her and marry her. He was true with his words this time, last week.. he proposed to her on the telephone and tomorrow, they will be back in the city to introduce Chibiusa and Mamoru to her family formally. Although her family knew that she was pregnant before and decided to take a vacation, care for her baby in their province. But her vacation is finally over... and she will be back in Tokyo tomorrow that is why Minako is here to help her carry everything.

She had already done the "Reality Check" and the "Leave behind all the things in her life" After (3) three years of recovering through shocking experience, depression and hatred. She's finally back and she's finally ready to face her new life.

After an hour...

She exited her room and saw Minako preparing something for them to eat.

"Chibiusa is sleeping in her crib, and I was bored so I cooked some pancakes for both of us." she said, smiling. Usagi smiled as she took her seat. Then Minako poured an orange juice in their glasses and raise it. "Even though its not a wine, we can toss neh?" she asked, as she winked. Usagi nodded and raise her glass as well. "To the New Life of Usagi Tsukino"

"To my new life" Usagi said,

A few more minutes.. Usagi was bombarded with questions from Minako. Usagi laughed so hard as she told her to slowly ask questions. One question at one time.

"So Mamo-chan proposed?" Minako said, rolling her eyes.  
"Yes," Usagi said,  
"Have you accepted it?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure about this?"

Usagi's smile disappeared from her face, reluctantly she said. "...Yes"

"You're not sure..."  
"It's destiny"

"...What about ..Seiya?" Minako's blue eyes studied her face intently for several moments, "If you're happy and you are sure of this thing... you should be grinning like an idiot and making a big announcement about it" she said,

"I just don't know if... I am ready for this-" she hid her face in her glass to stop anything further from escaping her lips.

"You still love Seiya?" Minako asked,

"No. B-Besides.. he forgotten me already and I don't think that we will ever meet again" she smiled ruefully at her friend. "I'm just not ready, to tell you the truth"

Back in Tokyo...

Seiya picked his guitar and started to composed another song. After the fourth try, he couldn't composed anything. So he went to look for his old composed songs. As he was looking for them, a certain folder landed on the floor, he picked it up and open it. He picked up a scented pink paper and read it, His eyes widened when he saw the title _"MY POEM for USAGI (Odango)"_ He quickly scanned the poem and remembered the woman crying. "This is the answer that I've been looking for! So I knew that girl!" he looked at the other papers and it was all about her. He tried to remembered what had happened to them, but he couldn't. He stood up and looked at the folder. "It's time to end this confusion...I am going to recollect these memories" he said,

He drove back at the Hino's shrine but before he could approach Rei, he heard them talking about Usagi coming back tomorrow with her child and a certain guy named Mamoru who proposed to her. He felt pain when he overheard the news, but it doesn't matter. He just wants to answer all the questions that has been bugging him for the past three years, and he is determined to see her once again and if God permits... He'll be able to talk to her.

Next Morning...

Usagi and Minako came back early and Usagi was welcome by everyone. Her Family, friends, even the outer senshi were there. The Baby Chibiusa was carried by Usagi's mother (Ikuko) with tears in her eyes... Everyone was happy and they've decided to have a party outside their house. Mamoru came and gave Usagi a Kiss, all of them whistled at the reunion of the two love birds. Her parents accepted the marriage and everyone was happy. At night, at the outside party. They formally announced their Engagement and everyone were thrilled...

A Red car parked near the Tsukino's house and the car dark window went down slowly. Seiya watched the small group, chatting and happily surrounding the lady named "Usagi". He felt... Empty. His Blue eyes blinked as he watched her interact with those around her. Watched as she moved closer to a tall man, smiled up at him. His stomach twisted. He didn't like the scene much. But what was his right? He was about to turn on his engine and leave, when a certain woman with blonde hair leaned on his car.

"Hey Seiya"

Seiya blinked and saw the famous actress, "Minako Aino" he said, softly.

"Why are you here?" she asked,

Seiya shrugged, "I just passed by.. that's all..." he said,

"You don't remember her" Minako directly said, "But you are here?" she asked,

"I don't exactly remember her but I know that there is some link between us and it's kinda confusing.. I really want to know Ok?" Seiya said, "But it's not a big deal so I'll just-"

"Do you want to talk to her?"

Seiya blinked, "Uh.. C-Can you?"

"How about tomorrow?" Minako asked, "Studio 5... You'll be there right?" she asked, Seiya nodded, "Then tomorrow.. I'll bring her to you"

Next day...

Usagi was confused when Minako showed in her house and told Usagi to change her clothes because they have to go somewhere. Minako told Ikuko and Kenji that she wants Usagi to enjoy Tokyo. So Ikuko told them that Usagi needed to have fun and she will take care of her grand daughter. Usagi just followed her friend even though she had no idea what was going on. "Where are we going Minako?" Usagi asked, as they entered a Huge Building. "This is a TV Broadcast station right?" she asked, But Minako didn't say anything. Then they stopped in the room of Studio 5.

"Someone wants to see you, and talk to you" she said, as she opened the door. They were greeted by people. Then Usagi froze when they stood in front of the door 'Seiya Kou'

"Uh... Mina-chan.. I think, this is not the right time for this" Usagi said, her face paled.

"But Usagi-"

"I'm going home, I really am not ready to see him again" Usagi said, she turned to leave but she stopped when she saw Seiya face to face in front of her.

"Why are you going home?" Seiya asked, "Like Minako said.. I want to talk to you"

Usagi was speechless, Even now looking at him could have her heart beating hard in her chest.

"I think it would be better if you two will have a talk inside..." Minako said, she opened Seiya's Room and gently pushed Usagi to enter, Usagi doesn't have a choice but to walk farther from the door because Seiya came in. "I'll meet you outside Usagi" Minako said, winking.

"Mina-" Usagi stopped when the door close, she once again stood facing him, her eyes searching his. Why is it so unfair? that every time she sees him, she was mesmerized by his face? He was gorgeous. He'd always been gorgeous. She let her eyes rove over him, from the top of his head and down to his face. His hair was still long. His face was still pale. His long lashes, the spark of light in his aquatic eyes, his straight nose. "S-Seiya..."

His eyes sparkled with the small smile that twitched his lips, "Odango?"

Usagi eyes widen, "D-Do you remember-"

Seiya frowned and took a deep breath, "I don't remember you"

"Then how-"

Seiya pointed at his desk, Usagi saw guitars and some folders. "My Poem for you... the other songs that I tried to composed for you" he said, softly.

"So why-"

"I am trying to recollect my memories that I had with you" he said, he sat on his chair. "You've been bugging my mind ever since that incident (3) three years ago... and I can't stop thinking about you..." he said, looking down. "And I don't know why I felt so-" he stopped when he saw glint in her eyes. "Odan-"

"You shouldn't waste your time recollecting memories Seiya-kun, you should just focus on the present... because this is all going to be wasted" she said,

Seiya flared up, recalling how she smiled at the tall guy. "Oh yes, you don't want me to remember our memories because you have now your fiancé and you two are already engaged huh? That is why you don't even care about what I've felt for the past three years ne?" he growled.

"Why are you so mad about?" Usagi asked,

Seiya stood up, "You don't care about our memories! Because it doesn't mean anything to you!" he picked up the folder. "Well I do, because these poems that I have for you are not just simple poems. They are poems about Love and if you don't want to help me recollect these memories! Fine! But I will, and no one can stop me"

"I told you! It's useless! My Life is fine now so just be it! Don't make my life messy once again!"

They stared at each other as the river flowed by. Seiya took a long deep breaths to calm his temper. _Why was he so angry with her?_ If you would look at the situation, she should be the one who has the right to get angry, because he was the one who forgot her. _Why was he so angry?_ Is it because of her fiancé? "Didn't you ever wonder why I have forgotten you? Did you even want to know why these things happened?" he asked,

Usagi's throat threatened to close as he asked the questions. Of course she knew. But if she told him, her life will be back from the past. She couldn't handle that anymore. She has to leave behind what had happened in the past. "It doesn't make any difference now, does it? If we loved each other back then -- and you have forgotten it, then what's the use of recalling all of them? Who knows maybe they are bitter" she said,

"Maybe they are.. but I know you know... because you won't tell me these things, if you don't know" Seiya said,

"Then Good luck recalling them" Usagi said, she walked passed by him and was about to open the door when Seiya called her name.

"Usagi..."

She stopped and listened to him.

"The moon gives light to the billion of stars.. Just like you, giving me light, Without the Moon, there will be stars but they won't shine like this... Without you in my life, I won't shine... I will be a lifeless star..." He stepped closer and stretched his arm over her shoulder to hold his hand in front of her face.

Usagi felt the warmth of his body close to her back and closed her eyes for a second, as sensation swept over her. Then, slowly opening her eyes, she looked at the paper scented, The Paper has a titled. "MY POEM for USAGI (Odango)". Her hand came up to take it from his long fingers as she looked down at the paper. She turned to look up at his face, closer to her than she'd expected, "You won't be a lifeless star... even though we are not destined, you will always be in my heart.. When the Moon is alone in the night, without the stars... she looks so plain, but the stars make her beautiful... you make me feel beautiful, and I would always... always treasure that-" she stopped, and almost screamed at herself from loosing control. Why did she blurted those words?

Seiya's eyes searched her face for long moments before he shook his head, "I'm sorry... I don't understand.. I want to... I want to remember all of it, that is why I need your help..." he looked down, hiding his eyes from her. His voice completely deadpan flat. "please help me... I want to know... why moon? why stars? why did I forget you...? Who are you? and why can't I stop thinking about you?"

Usagi placed the paper in his hand, "I don't think I'm ready to deal with this right now"

Seiya watched as she backed away from him again.

"I'm not going to stop... I will recollect all of my memories..." Seiya said, Usagi sighed and exited the room. When the door was closed, Seiya clenched his fist. "...and I'll take you back in my arms... Odango"

Minako's Apartment...

Minako stared at Usagi as she slumped onto the sofa. "So... how is it?" she asked, Usagi looked at her and sighed, "With that reaction of yours... it was a bad news wasn't it?" she asked, Usagi shrugged. Minako's eyes sparkled, "Oh my.. so you mean.. he said something like-"

Turning slightly, "Something like he wants to recollect his memories and wanted to be with me again?" she asked, Minako's jaw dropped, her elegant features transforming into a look of surprise. "If you're wondering, yes... that's true" she said,

Minako slided closer, "So... what is your response?" she asked,

Usagi sighed and clasped her cold hands together, "I told him what was right -- to stop recollecting the memories because it's a waste of time" then she felt her tears falling down on her face. She wiped them away. "and I told him that he shouldn't mess up my life anymore" she added,

"But -- shouldn't you just give him a chance? like a Love at the second time around?" Minako asked, "Knowing Seiya... it won't matter if Chibiusa is already here--"

"But I've moved on!" Usagi yelled and stood up. Minako froze at her sudden reaction. Then she began to pace in front of the sofa, her hands moving in the air beside her body. "I am tired of fighting my destiny. Destiny is a really strong opponent... I've accepted Mamo-chan's proposal and Mamo-chan has changed. My Life is great!"

Minako looked at her, "This isn't your choice"

Usagi shakes her head, "No. This is my choice now... not anybody"

"You're running away."  
"I just want to close that chapter of my life"  
"That closure thing?"  
"Exactly."  
"That word has a lot to answer for"

Usagi stopped in her tracks and looked down at her friend, her face sad. "What are you talking about?"

Minako took a deep breath, "This isn't what you want -- remember Usagi... I am the princess of Love and beauty... so I know that this isn't what you want"

Usagi frowned, "So speak, Princess of Love... what do I want?"

"You want Seiya."  
"No."  
"Your Heart is screaming... SEIYA! SEIYA! I want SEIYA! I LOVE SEIYA! I want to be with SEIYA!"  
"No!"  
"Your mouth may lie but your heart cannot."  
"Minako-"

"Tell me... Usagi-chan... Do you still love him?" Minako looked at her, "Answer me.. honestly."

Usagi took a deep breath, she answered honestly as she could. "I just don't see how our love can survive all of this. Like I said, Destiny is a strong opponent"

Three Lights Apartment...

Seiya entered their apartment and saw Taiki typing in his laptop and Yaten reading some music book. Both were sitting on the sofa. He looked at them and remembered that Taiki knew Usagi Tsukino. He sat in front of them, while Taiki and Yaten noticing him, they stopped doing what they were doing.

"What's up Seiya?" Taiki asked,

"I met Usagi Tsukino earlier" Seiya said, studying their faces. "I even had the chance to talk to her" he said. Taiki and Yaten looked at each other, "As I recalled, you know her... right?" he asked,

"Did you remember anything?" Yaten asked, Taiki glared at him.

"No. But I am recalling everything... and I need your help... since you two knew the past" he said,

Taiki sighed, "What exactly do you mean by past?" he asked,

Seiya pulled out the folder in his bag. "This past" he said,

Taiki's eyes widened, "I thought you burn all of those memories?" he asked,

Seiya narrowed his eyes, "So you do know something"

Taiki sighed, "Yes. But I am not going to help you. Neither will Yaten" he said, glaring at Yaten. While Yaten saw Taiki and looked at Seiya, nodding.

"Why the hell, not?" Seiya asked,

"If you truly love Usagi Tsukino... then you will be able to recollect the memories without our help..." Taiki said, adjusting his glasses. "That's how it works..." he said,

Seiya growled, "Fine." he stood up and went to his room, then after a few seconds he went out and walk towards the exit door of the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Taiki asked,

"Going for a walk" he said, opening the door.

"But it's raining" Yaten said, "You should bring an umbrella" he added,

Seiya took his jacket and looked outside. "I'll be fine" he said, then he exited and closed the door behind him.

Taiki looked at Yaten, "Don't you even dare help him" he said, "You and your girlfriend should stay out of their business" he added, Yaten frowned.

Outside...

As Seiya walked towards the street, wearing a red jacket and his jacket hood and glasses to hide his face. He felt the drizzle of rain that falls on his head. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and wandered around the street. Thank God, no one recognize him because the place was dark and because of the hood on his head. He stopped by the park and took a seat on one of the benches there. He looked up into the sky, there was no stars... no moon... just the dark clouds and showers falling on his face.

Why didn't he remember her?

It was a question that he'd asked himself time and time again since he'd found the poems. Surely something as important as falling in love so deeply should have stayed with him? He could remember everything. The Place, His family, His fans, even his friends and the friends of Usagi Tsukino... but why doesn't he remember her and the feelings he had for her? Okay, maybe he does remember being in love with her because he won't act so crazy like recalling everything if he doesn't have any feelings for her. But what had cause him to forget about her? Was there an accident that causes him to lose memories?

_Why?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his stomach growled. He decided to take looked for a fast food chain to eat something. Then he saw the "Crown Arcade" So he sighed and entered the place because everyone knows that above the Crown Arcade there was a restaurant called, "Fruits Parlor Crown"

"Maybe.. going here wasn't such a good idea" Usagi said, as she pointed out Seiya coming inside the restaurant.

"What are you talking about? It's a good idea!" Minako said, she stood up and waved her hand at Seiya.

"What are you doing?" Usagi gasped, pulling Minako down to sit

"Calling Seiya to join us" Minako said, sitting down.

"You shouldn't" Usagi snapped,

"Well.. it's too late for that" Minako said, as they see Seiya walking towards them. Usagi groaned and just looked down.

"Hi there.." Seiya said, sitting on the chair in front of Usagi. "Minako... and Odango" he added,

"Hi! Fancy meeting you here" Minako said, smiling. Then she turned to the waitress and called for a menu for Seiya. The Waitress was a friend of them and she wasn't shock when she saw Seiya or Minako, her name is Unazuki Furuhata... Motoki's Younger sister. "So what brings you here?" she asked,

"I was hungry so I looked for a place to eat and here I am" he said, but his eyes not leaving Usagi.

"Oh I see" Minako said, taking a sip of her juice while her eyes bouncing between Seiya and Usagi. "Coincidence? Interesting" she murmured.

After Seiya ordered something to eat, He resume talking to Minako but his eyes are still directly looking at Usagi, While Usagi was looking at her juice. She couldn't lift her head or else she will directly see Seiya's face. As they ate the food when their order arrived, all Usagi can say is 'Yes, No, Maybe' and sometimes just nodded or shake her head. She felt so uncomfortable as she felt Seiya's eyes not leaving her. She couldn't stand it anymore. So she stood abruptly and told them that she has to go to the restroom, because her head was down she didn't noticed another waiter coming towards her.

"WATCH OUT!" Seiya yelled,

Usagi bumped hard with the waiter, but before her butt land on the floor, she felt Seiya's strong hands on her waist, preventing her to fall down. The Waiter didn't even fall because he was a strong man. But he stood in front of Usagi and Seiya and bowed his head while saying Sorry. Usagi blushed and shakes her head, and told him it was Ok, it was her fault. When the waiter left them. Usagi turned to look at Seiya and gave him a smile, "Thanks for saving me there" she said.

Seiya felt her lean against him when he protected her from falling, and when she titled her head into his shoulder and look up at him with a smile, It seemed that the most natural thing in the world ... is to Kiss her.

It was as if the last three years had never happened. The time rolled away as Seiya's warm mouth settled on hers. Her hand reached up to curve around his chin, her fingertips brushing against the suggestion of course stubble she found there. This is what her heart screams, this was what her heart had found so hard to let go of. The Sweetness, the thrill. The jolt to her toes of pure sensation as his mouth moved with hers.

Seiya.

He was here. Not some distant memory. He was here and he was kissing her. Kissing her the way he used to. Then reality came back to them, Usagi managed to drag her lips from his to look up into his eyes. Seiya looked back at her, his eyes dark as his mind worked.

"Is this how it was with us?" he asked her. Usagi didn't know why but she nodded. "Then I think... I understand a little better..."

They stared at each other while Minako smiled as she sipped from the straw, then allowed her eyes to glance around the people until she looked lightly behind her at the one face that wasn't smiling. "Oh...uh... Usagi...?"

Usagi continued to stared at Seiya's face. "Yes?"

"Uh.. Usagi?"

She managed to drag her eyes away to look at her friend, whose tone become more demanding of attention, "What?"

"Mamo-chan is here"

To be continued...

Authors' note: Oh my God... it's been a year right? Sorry! By the way, to those people who are flaming me why I made Mamoru used Diamond's power it is because... if it wasn't Diamond's power... Mamoru cannot force himself with Usagi. Even I hate Mamoru, he is really not a type of Guy who would force himself to Usagi without him being brainwashed.

BOW.

Also... Chibiuza.. or Chibiusa.. it doesn't matter

What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
--


	13. Odango

----------------------  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

----------------------

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 13: Odango...**

----------------------

"That was a quite a show you both put on in there," Mamoru glanced at her with a fake smile which made Usagi feel more guilty as ever. Then he faced Seiya and smiled, "I know you're a celebrity... but isn't it you're supposed to kiss your fan on the hand or at the cheek?" he asked, "Mostly celebrities do that"

"I beg your pardon?" Seiya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I hadn't realized you were such an exhibitionist," Mamoru said, smiling "Hi. My name is Mamoru Chiba and I'm the fiance of the one you just kissed." he showed his hand gesturing Seiya to handshake. "Nice to meet you"

Seiya looked at the hand and looked around, where all people were staring at him. He took a deep breath and with a hesitant move he took it and both of the guys had their handshake. "Nice to meet you too" he added, even though Mamoru didn't squeeze him hard, he read Mamoru's eyes saying '_Do not touch my fiance next time or I'll kill you_'. But he answered him with a look, '_I am not afraid of you_'. Which Mamoru understood and after that, he squeezed his hand hard, making Seiya squeeze his hand hard as well.

Minako bit her upper lip seeing the handshake so before things will turn really nasty, she went between the two males. "Well! I see you guys know each other, I guess its about time you'll end the handshake?" she asked, looking at Mamoru then at Seiya.

Mamoru let go of Seiya, and grabbed Usagi's hand. "I'll guess we have to go somewhere else, Nice to meet you again" he said, smiling and both of them left the restaurant.

"I wonder, how did Mamoru-san find out that they are both in this place?" Minako asked, sighing. "And to think, I was really careful" she murmured.

Seiya sighed,

Unazuki just shook her head, "I know why" she said, rolling her eyes and pointed at her brother holding a telephone. "You know Minako-chan, if you have a plan or something don't do it here.. Mamoru-san and Oni-san are best friends remember?" she reminded her.

Seiya looked at Motoki who was glaring at him as well. "I think... I'll be banned in this restaurant from now on" he sighed and bid goodbye to the two of them and left the restaurant.

Minako frowned and her eyes followed Seiya until he disappeared from her sight, "Well yeah but when I saw him at the corner of the street, I knew he was gonna come here to eat.. Women's Intuition.. and if only your brother isn't loyal to Mamoru-san " she said, sipping her juice.

Unazuki sat down in front of Minako, "I was wondering, why do you try so hard to put them together? I mean Usagi-san is with Mamoru-san right?" she asked,

Minako smirked and put a money on the table, "Let's just say.. it's destiny" she giggled "Bye!" she said, and left the restaurant.

Unazuki shook her head again and cleaned the table, then she heard one of the customers said '_Isn't that Actress Minako the Match maker? Maybe this was a part of her show?'_ Unazuki shrugged and just smiled.

At the Street..

"Where is your car?" Usagi asked, realizing that Mamoru doesn't have his car.

"I forgot it" Mamoru said, letting go of her hand once they were at the street. '_I suddenly rushed here when I got a call from Motoki'_ he wanted to add but he didn't.

"Mamo-chan..."

"I thought you were over with him?" Mamoru asked, he stopped walking. "I thought he doesn't remember you? I thought-"

"You did," she corrected herself when she used the past tense. Mamoru looked at her strangely. "You do I mean.. you know me... this person I am now... is different than that person in the past... I am the woman who decided to choose her destiny" she said, trying her best to look at him directly.

He turned to look down on her, his eyes searching her face, "And which one was that I just saw in the restaurant?"

Usagi bit her lip, _Good question_. She thought over her answer carefully as she continues to look up at him. This is Mamoru Chiba, the one she is destined to be with. The Future Earth King and ruler of Crystal Tokio, the father of Chibiusa... and even though he has done a lot of terrible things to her, he cared enough about her to want to get married. She knew he deserve better.

"Usako?"

"I guess... It was a spur of the moment, like you said... he thought that I was a fan?"

"Tell me Usako...do you still have feelings for him?"

_Oh boy. That Question_. "No.... " she stopped and gulped, "I don't." she added.

Mamoru looked up and saw the moon, it was raining before but now the night sky was totally and completely clear with stars around it. "You know for the past three years of me regretting what I did to you, although it's for Chibiusa's sake... I told myself that I would set you free if you ever... if ever you still love him" he added, sighing. He grabbed Usagi's hands and clasped it on his own, "I don't want to be selfish... I just want you to be happy" he added, smiling sadly. "So I am giving you a chance now... if you still love him... go ahead" he said, in a lower voice.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi took her hands away from Mamoru and touched his face, "You're really are a great guy you know?"

Mamoru grimaced slightly at the statement, "That's one of the those things a woman says just before she tells the guy... she's dumping him" he said sighing. Usagi frowned but before she could speak, she was stopped by Mamoru's fingers. "Is that your choice? is that what you're going to do now? Do you want me to disappear?"

"Mamo-chan..."

Mamoru was about to stepped back when he saw a shadow near the tree where they were, he knew who that guy is, instead of backing out. He stepped closer to Usagi and bent his head, covered her mouth in a searing kiss, plundering her mouth with the abandoned of a man starved and pulling her very close to him, needing to feel her pressed against him. When he heard him cuss, he stopped the kiss but didn't looked at him; rather focused on the woman in front of him. "Usako.."

"Mamo-chan.. this is a public place" she said, gasping for breath, that kiss almost made her faint.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes, "I don't care" he said, pulling her once again. "Kiss me.. show everyone how much you love me Usako" he said, then once again claimed her lips, feasting on the sweetness of his fiancee's lips.

Seiya's body trembled as he looks at the scene in front of him happening. He clenched his fist and tears fell from his eyes; He wanted to stop them but what was his right? And when he saw Usagi started stroking the nape of his neck, her fingernails lightly grazing his skin.. it was done, without thinking he punched the tree and cursed out loud.

"DAMN IT!!!!!"

Making Usagi stopped kissing Mamoru and looked around, "Who was that?"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes, "Just someone... come Usako.. I'll take you home" he said, glaring at the shadow under the tree.

Seiya fell on his butt, he was now sitting on the tree. His feelings... mixed of emotions; but every emotion he feels right now are all negative, there was also a part of him being confused, asking himself why is he doing all of these things? He swore. He grabbed a handful of soil in his hand and threw it in front of him. "Damn it... what the hell am I doing?" He growled and covered his face with his legs. He was very vulnerable, and the pain he was experiencing right now is really painful. He doesn't like this pain, but what was his right? Maybe he'll just stop and let her get married with this guy-- That would be the logical thing to do. The sensible and right thing to do. But not matter what his head commands, his heart replies a NO.

Haruka and Michiru's Apartment...

"Set her free, as if I will do that... " Mamoru murmured and growled as he enters the room,

"Mamoru-san" Michiru smiled, "What brings you here?" she added, Haruka just ignored him and continued reading a sports magazine.

"What happened? I thought that guy forgot Usako? Why is he coming on between us again?" he asked, angrily.

"Who? Mamoru-san?" Michiru asked, trying to calm him down.

"That good for nothing Kou Seiya." Mamoru growled and sat on their couch. "I thought he agreed to stay away from us?" he asked, "So why is argh!" he brushed his fingers back through his hair, "I just saw him kissing Usako earlier"

Michiru gasped while Haruka smirked, "He can't get enough of her" she smirked,

"Why are you smirking?" Mamoru glared at her, "This is very dangerous! We have to stop this!" he added, "How is the future by the way?" he asked, panicking.

Haruka put the magazine down, "According to Setsuna-san, The future is still Ok." she said, Mamoru sighed, "But If I were you.. I'll start panicking now" she added, teasing him.

"WHAT?"

"Haruka!"

Haruka yawned, "You should be in panic, no?" she smirked,

"This isn't funny," Mamoru growled,

"You should be, I don't think Seiya will give up, now that he is determined to love her for the second time around" she said,

Mamoru growled and grabbed the shirt of Haruka, Michiru gasped and tried to stop them. "Are you mocking me? Are you insulting me? Are you making fun of me?" he asked, snarling.

Haruka glared back at her prince, "Yes. Your Highness. Because you deserve it" she twisted her lips, smiling evilly at him. "Don't you dare think that I have forgiven you for what you have done to my Koneko... you hurt her, and that is unforgivable. You may deceived everyone by acting as if you were a noble person but we knew your dirty side" she said, narrowing her eyes.

Mamoru let go of Haruka's shirt but both of them didn't stop glaring at each other.

"Haruka, even though Mamoru-san did hurt Usagi-san in the past, they are still our Future King and Queen and we have to respect them-"

Haruka hissed, "Respect my butt." she said, as she pat her butt, she turned to look at Michiru. "This king doesn't earn my respect. I am doing this because I have to not because I want too" she said, "Now if you excuse me-- I am tired of seeing this 'King' I'm going on ahead" she said, leaving the living room.

"Mamoru-san..."

Mamoru turned his back on them, "Just do everything to separate the two of them" he added, and left the apartment.

Next Morning, Usagi's House...

"May I help you?"

"Is.. Usagi Tsukino home?" Seiya smiled what he hoped was a charming smile.

"And what is your relationship with my daughter?" she asked, "If I am not mistaken are you.. the famous singer... Seiya Kou?" she asked,

"Yes.. Ma'am..."

She raised her chin an inch as she stared at him "Well, my daughter's friend Minako is an actress so... I guess that makes sense." she said, "You'd best come in" she added, she turned away from the door and moved down the living room. "I will call her-"

"Ma'am.. before you call her... can I ask a favor?" Seiya asked, as he sat on the couch and looked around, "You have a lovely home here" he added,

"I like to take a pride in it" she said, as she raised her chin again looking around, then surprised him by turning her head and smiling. "So what's the favor you ask?" she asked,

"If you would... think twice.. or maybe.. more than twice...in handling Mamoru Chiba to your daughter" He said, "I don't know if this is right but I know that I can make her happier than Mamoru Chiba" he said,

She gaped and almost lost her breath, "Uh.. um.. w-would you like a cup of tea?" she asked, when Seiya didn't say anything. She stood up and smiled, "I'll be-be right back" she said, and left him alone in the living room.

After a few minutes,

"Why are you saying this?" she asked, "Are you involve with my daughter?" she asked,

"The truth is... I don't know..." He sipped at the warm liquid and found it wasn't actually all that bad. "But Maybe I can love her for the second time around" he said, looking at him.

"But she is engaged, and sometimes... letting go of something that means a lot to a person is sometimes necessary. So that person can move forward with their life."

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked, a dark eyebrow quirked slightly at her choice of words. He glanced up from the edge of his cup and sighed,

"Maybe, if you truly love my daughter.. why don't you just set her free?" she asked,

"I can't... I tried to forget her.. but I can't, I didn't know.. the first time I saw her, I knew I loved her ever since... and then I was so confused I didn't know why I forgot about her and then I saw these papers.. composed songs... unfinished songs and the subject is her... and then when I saw her and talked to her... I knew that there is something special about me and her and... now I want her back in my arms... and I can't stand it, knowing she's being taken away by some guy... who really doesn't-" he stopped. "All I know is that I love her more than Mamoru loves her" he said, looking directly at her eyes.

His statement surprised her, her cup halting its upwards progress in mid-air. "So.. what does it have to do with me? I can't stop my daughter marrying Mamoru-san, it's her choice" she said, she sipped her tea as she considered his words.

"You are her... mother, you can help me.. I know it"

"I don't know how I can help you"

Seiya set down his cup and leaned on the couch, "I am desperate... really desperate..." he said, covering his face with his hands.

"What if I tell you that... they already have a daughter"

Seiya felt as if the world was thrown into his head, "I-Is that the reason why... Mamoru has to marry her?" he asked,

"Yes..."

Seiya stood up, "Then... I guess I really have no choice... nice to meet you Ma'am" he said,

"Seiya.. I am sorry"

Seiya just smiled sadly and left the house.

Usagi's House, Afternoon...

Usagi and her mom were in the living room watching Television, Usagi was exhausted because Chibiusa kept crying the whole day. At last, she was able to make her fall to sleep and now she's slumping in the couch.

"So why didn't you tell me that you have a past with a famous singer?"

Usagi opened her eyes and looked at her mom, "Who told you that?" she asked, "Minako?" she asked,

"No... He came here earlier, and we had a talk"

"Who?"

"Your famous boyfriend or should I say... ex-boyfriend?" she asked, as she raised her brows slightly at the memory. "He wanted to talk to you but he decided not too after we had a long talk"

"What did you two talk about?" she asked,

"Nothing... but he won't bother you again" she said, resuming her focus on the Television.

"W-What?"

Before her mother opened her mouth, their favorite show appeared in the screen.

_~And now! we have a special guest for this noon, we are so happy that he had accepted our invitation even though he is really busy with everything and whats going on with his life. Now without further ado.. let me present to you, Seiya Kou and his new composed song... titled, Odango~_

Usagi's eyes widening and she was in shock when she heard the titled.

"Odango... that's really a nice title" her mom said, she doesn't know that it was Seiya's pet name for her daughter.

When Seiya appeared on stage, Usagi knew he was faking a smile. He greeted everyone with a smile and started to play his guitar. The tune was very romantic, while the girls can't stop cheering and calling his name.

_I know that you don't feel for me...  
The way I feel for you...  
This unrequited Love, A platonic Love  
It hurts too much, I can't bear for it._

_We're good friends, I value that..  
There's nothing you need to do...  
But as a friend I need to tell you  
What is in my heart  
if you would open my heart,  
all you can find is pain.._

_Odango.. please listen to me..  
I want to be your prince  
I want to protect you...  
Even you love him_

_Odango.. please listen to me..  
I want to be your prince...  
like a star... that lights the moon  
A moon that lights the stars  
Even you love him... please.. listen to me.._.

Usagi gasped and bit her lips in order for her to stop her tears from falling on her face.

"Oh my.. he's crying..." Usagi's Mom said, pointing at the television

_"SEIYA!!!"  
"WE LOVE YOU!!!"_

Seiya trembled but ignored his feelings and just kept singing with all his heart.

_I can't stop loving you  
Please let me stay beside you (stay.. beside you)  
Although you are with someone else  
and I respect the choice you make  
But I would like you to know  
I want you by my si-deeee!!!!!_

Seiya raised his voice like no one ever heard him before, he was really singing with all the pain in his chest, but everyone kept cheering him and the girls screamed louder when Seiya started to become too emotional

_Odango.. please listen to me..  
I want to be your prince  
I want to protect you...  
Even you love him_

_Odango.. please listen to me..  
I want to be your prince...  
like A star... that lights the moon  
A moon that lights the stars  
Even you love him... please.. listen to me!!!_

Seiya kept strumming the guitar and he started to strum it really hard.

_Oh God, comfort this heart  
I can't take this pain anymore  
I want her by my side!!!!_

_Odango.. please listen to me..  
I want to be your prince  
I want to protect you...  
Even you love him_

_Odango.. Please stay  
my love for you will go nowhere  
It will just remain in me  
eventually you'll understand_

_How much I Love you!!!_

_(Odango.. Odango...)_

_Odango.. please listen to me...  
because even loving you is painful...  
I find happiness in loving you.._

_Odango.. please listen to me...  
though my love is not returned  
eventually you'll understand  
how much I love you..._

_so I will wait, and wait  
with the lonely patience of the moon...._

_"SEIYA!!!!"_

Seiya bowed his head and blinked back the tears coming from his eyes.

_"Please welcome! SEIYA KOU!!!!"_

"I never know he has such a powerful voice ne?" Usagi's Mom asked, but blinked when she saw her daughter crying. Then she remembered the lyrics. "Oh my...."

_"Seiya Kou! Please join us here on the couch," said the host._

_Seiya was given a tissue and wiped his tears, "Good afternoon Ishima" he said,_

_"Good Afternoon, wow that... song is very emotional and powerful" he said, "Did you just write this?" he asked,_

_Seiya smiled, "Yeah, I just wrote it and I felt like singing it live" he said, smiling looking down. He knew that this behavior is no no in showbiz but he can't help but to look down._

_"Well just a few interesting questions... I presume this is a song dedicated to someone?" he asked, Seiya just nodded. "Then who is this Odango?" he asked,_

_"A special lady... a very special lady... that I can't get.. or I can't win" he murmured but everyone heard him._

_"Whoa! Seiya Kou? The famous singer and dream guy of Japan, can't get the lady that he wants?" he asked, Seiya just shrug. "At least this will become a hit huh?" he asked,_

_"Actually, I just felt like singing it but I won't produce a copy of it.. it's a very special song to me and I used your program Ishima to cry my heart out" he said, blushing. "Forgive me?"_

_"Of course! Well it was a very special song and you chose my program! It's a great privilege." he said, "Thank you very much for the wonderful song, Please Welcome Once again, Mr. Seiya Kou!" the host said and everyone cheered for him._

Usagi's Mother looked at her daughter, "You know if I were you... I'll talk to him... and make a closure or else you two will both get hurt... I'll take care of Chibiusa, go ahead and meet him up" she said, smiling as she caress her daughter's face.

"Thank you Mom" she said,

Studio 5...

Her hand hesitated a few inches from the star door. What was she doing? She could just picked up the phone and talked to him that way. It would have been easier. But, her mom just pushed her and she dashed here... for a closure? was it really a closure thingy? She growled and before she could make the decision to walk away, the door opened and she found herself on eye-level with a blonde-haired woman, very beautiful who looks familiar.

"hello" she said,

"H-Hi..." Usagi said, she couldn't help but to noticed that her lipstick was really thick, "I was looking for Seiya-" she stepped back from the door and then her eyes fell on Seiya rubbing his lips with a handkerchief and wiping a lipstick on his cheek and neck. She quirked an eyebrow as anger spiraled deep in her stomach. She knew, she had no right to be angry that she'd found him with another woman, whose lipstick printed at the neck and cheek of him; but the feeling was there never less. _Damn him_. "I guess you're busy, so I'll just come back-"

Seiya blinked, "What are you doing here?" he asked,

The blonde woman stepped to one side. "Please do come in, I am on my way out" she said, then she left the two of them.

"I don't think, she has any business in seeing me anymore Sayu" Seiya murmured, resuming on removing the lipstick on his neck.

Usagi looked at him as he spoke, his eyes were so downcast; she knew that she had to talk to him and make a closure but she doesn't know how he will handle it when she tells him, she wondered was this a good time?

"Damn it. That Woman what was she's thinking?" Seiya growled he look at the mirror and he can't get rid of the kiss mark on his neck. "hell. I give up" he said, as he threw the tissue at his table.

"Let me" Usagi approached Seiya,

"No, it doesn't matter-" Seiya said, standing up.

"Let me" she said, pushing Seiya down back at his seat. Usagi looked around the cosmetics lining up at the star table. "Ah here you go," she opened the bottle of make-up remover and apply some of it on his neck, her hand shaking from the contact with his warm skin.

"This scene is quite familiar" Seiya said, blinking, "But I can't remember when it happened"

Usagi remembered the time when she applied a make-up to him, but of course Seiya had forgotten it; although now he thinks it was a dejavu again, She couldn't help but to trembled as she wiped the cream on his neck. After a few minutes of removing the kiss mark which was removed; she moved to the cheek. Just like the last time, Seiya remained quiet as Usagi was removing the kiss mark on his cheek. "There all done" she said, moving away from him. Seiya looked in the mirror and sighed. "What did the woman did to you anyway?" she asked, curiously.

Seiya frowned, "She tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work" he said, looking at his face at the mirror. "Now Leave" he added, after a few seconds; he glared at her seeing she didn't moved at all. "What are you still doing there?," he asked,

She couldn't stand seeing Seiya being rude at her. But it was a good mood to have the 'closure thing'. "I wanted to talk to you" she said, blushing. "I saw your performance at the television and I came to rush here because.. we need to stop this"

With that said, Seiya looked at her, and started to step towards her, "Stop what?" he asked,

"T-This.. I can't do this... again... I can't get involved with you again" she said, then she was finally aware that he was backing her into a corner literally. "We have to stop doing this, expressing love in public, between us.. between our friends.. our families..."

"Your mom told you I went there?" he asked the question with a frown.

"Yes..."

"Did she told you that I was desperate to bring you into my arms? That I had to ask help from her?" he asked,

Usagi looked up into his aquatic eyes and took a deep breath. "No... but she told me that you will not bother me again" she said, she looked directly into Seiya's eyes and could read the pain in his eyes without even trying.

Seiya reached out a hand and brushed his fingers down through the long hair that lay against her shoulders. "You have a daughter..."

Usagi reached up for his hand and placed it back at his side, following the movement with her eyes before she looked back at him. "Yes. Her name is Chibiusa... she is my daughter and Mamoru's daughter"

"All of my life... I tried to become honorable, even if I forgot some parts of my life... I know I was honorable, living with that code had allowed me to hold my head high, to have pride in what I do... but for the first time, in my life... I wasn't ready to do what was right... I wasn't ready to give up on you... and I don't care if you have a daughter, I will treat her as my own... but..." he shook his head, "You are ready to give all of this up..."

"Seiya.. please don't make this hard on me"

"Hard? Am I making this hard on you? Then blame my heart! I don't know why I love you so much like this.. that it really hurts like hell!" he punched at the wall, making Usagi surprised at the sudden movement, and then he fell on his knees and started to cry. "Time was taken from me! I don't know why I forgot you! But hell, do you think I want this? You think I asked for all those long months of searching for you?! You think I want to forget you?!"

Usagi never seen such a look of anguish on Seiya's face before. The pain so palpable she could feel it herself. Not thinking, she kneeled down in front of him "I don't think any of those things... but I can't make it right for you either"

"Can't you?" His voice softened in response to the softness of hers, he grabbed her arm, his vice-like grip on her arm easing her skin, tears falling on his face. "You can't bring back the time, but you can help me... by being by my side.. I need you... I need you Odango..." his arm gripped her more, but stopped when he saw red marks he'd left on her arm and frowned at his own negligence. She didn't deserve his anger, it wasn't her who had done the damage after all. It was him.. who forgot her.

He let go of her.  
But she didn't move.

"I kept searching for you, for 3 years...after I saw you at the store... and I treated you... when you left... I searched for you..."

"Seiya..." Usagi sighed, Seiya looked deeply into her eyes, reached out and cupped her face with his hands. He looked into her startled eyes for a split second and then captured his mouth to hers. As Usagi gasped as he stole a kiss from her mouth. This couldn't be happening again. She moaned, almost in anguish, as he moved his warm mouth over hers and shifted his body closer. This wasn't supposed to be happening. All they were supposed to do was talk and.. and the closure! Just words. Not Kissing! Not touching! Seiya's hands moved along the sides of her face, across her smooth skin, into her hair as he turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Usagi can't help but drown once again, How could he still do this to her? How could he make her feel as if the world had just titled underneath her feet? How could he make her head spin that way? It wasn't fair! totally unfair! She struggled back from his hold, dragged her lips from his and moved her hands up to tug his from her face. "Please! You can't keep doing this Seiya!"

He stared at her with hooded eyes. "Can't I?"

"NO you can't!" She brought her hands to her warm cheeks, tears falling on her face now. "This is supposed to be a closure thing!"

"Are you telling me you don't feel anything when you're with me?"

Her jaw dropped.

"Because the way you kissed me; even though you don't want it.. you want it... you want it. Why are you fighting that feeling?" he asked, his breathing was rapidly becoming very difficult function as the pain in his heart kept increasing. Especially the way Usagi treating him.

"Please make it close..." she said, shaking her head. Tears pooled in her eyes as she stood up and stepped further away, her voice dropping. "Good bye..."

After a few minutes...

A teary eyed Seiya left the building wearing his shades and some disguise gadgets and started to walk on the street; his head and shoulders sagged. Maybe he should have gone after her. He hated it when he heard the words 'Goodbye'. He thought about it, he should have gone after her, but why didn't he? because it had hurt too much to try and risk another rejection. He is a famous singer, he can find another love, or another Odango... he did all his best to persuade his heart to stop loving her but his heart was too stubborn to listen. Then, he cursed his feet when he noticed that he was standing now in front of the gate of the Tsukino's residence. He knew... she still has feelings for him. She could deny it all she wanted, fight with him about it and keep running away. But he knew there is still had to be something there for her to fight against it so hard.

He resume walking until he realized he was at the park; he sat on the bench and started to cry. He didn't care if other people sees him. He just wants to cry and cry and cry.

"Pathetic..."

Seiya looked up at the voice, "You're-"

She smirked, "Haruka.. Tenoh Haruka."

Notes: I made the song lol.. :P

What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
----------------------


	14. I will protect my konekochan

----------------------  
Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

[ ] - flash back

----------------------

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 14: **I will protect my koneko-chan

----------------------

"Pathetic..."

Seiya looked up at the voice, "You're-"

She smirked, "Haruka.. Tenoh Haruka."

"Tenoh...Haruka?" Seiya blinked back the tears.

"Yes. And I don't wanna say this, but I'm here to be your ally.. You seriously need my help"

"Are you a girl or a guy?" Seiya stupidly asked, then he gasped when Haruka grabbed his collar and her face was really angry. "Whoa there!"

"I am here to save your damned butt and you're asking that question?" Haruka angrily questioned him.

Seiya shook his head, "I-I was just curious alright!" Seiya yelled,

Haruka growled and let go of the collar. "I'm a girl. But my clothes doesn't matter. you want my help or not?" she glared at him.

"What can you help? Do you even know my problem?" Seiya sighed,

Haruka scratched her hair really hard, and controlled her emotions. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "You're Seiya Kou. A Singer. A Composer. One of the Three Lights-"

"Everyone knows that" Seiya interrupted,

"You're in love with our princess..."

"Princess?"

"Tsukino Usagi"

Seiya's eyes opened really wide.

* * *

After a few minutes

"So that's everything. I don't know why you lost all your memory. But that is the truth."

"If I am... Senshi...how come I can't transform anymore?" Seiya asked,

"You broke your locket. You want to be a normal guy to love our princess" Haruka said, looking at the see-saw. She was already sitting beside Seiya, and she just finished telling her everything. "That's all I know... but loosing all your memory, that.. I don't know" she added.

"So... why are you helping me?" Seiya asked, looking at her. "Isn't that... you said, you did everything to break us apart because of destiny" he added,

Haruka slowly looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "I don't give a damn about destiny. Right now. I want you and Usagi to be together." Haruka sighed, "Are you up to it? Are you going to listen to my plan?" she asked,

Seiya looked down, "I don't know if that's going to work. She already said.. Goodbye to me"

"You don't trust me?" Haruka asked, Seiya looked at her. Haruka put her hand on her jacket pocket and Seiya realized, she picked her phone. Then she dialed a number, while looking at him. Seconds later, she talked. "Hai. This is Haruka des.. yes. Usagi-chan... I want you to meet someone today, It's very important. He'll be right there as soon as possible. Koneko-chan, please hear him out. This is my request to you. Hai.. I'll see you later." Haruka end the called, "She'll meet with you. Interested?" she asked, Seiya took a deep breath, and nodded. "Good. Now here's the plan and don't you dare ruin it" Haruka ended the sentence growling.

* * *

After a few minutes...

Usagi's reaction: very shock.

She looked at Haruka, then at Seiya then back at Haruka. "What's the meaning of this?" she asked, She didn't expect that the important person she had to meet is Seiya. Didn't she already said, 'goodbye?' and why is Haruka standing beside Seiya right now? "Haruka.. what-"

Haruka smiled, "Koneko-chan, Isn't that... you're always telling everyone of us. That All Senshi must be friends with each other?" she asked, smiling innocently. "Seiya is a Senshi before, so... face it Koneko-chan, you can't end your friendship with him" she added,

"But, isn't that you and him-"

Seiya just looked down, Haruka patted him really hard on the back. "Nah, we patched things up! We're best buds right now. Ne? Seiya-kun?" she smiled,

"H-Hai..."

Haruka gave the car key's to Seiya. "Seiya, you can use the car. You and Koneko-chan should have a friendship dinner or something. I know that's its really hard right now, but I'm not asking for a relationship thing. I'm asking for a friendship one." Haruka looked at Usagi. "Set aside the feelings. You are a princess. He is one of the prince. In the future... both the earth, moon and star kingdom must be friendly with each other.... and you have to build that friendship, It's for the world sake... princess" she said, her eyes begging Usagi.

Usagi sighed, "I'll go get my coat"

Seiya smiled at Haruka, while Haruka smiled. "Don't ruin the plan"

Seiya gulped.

* * *

"Is still far?"

The soft voice at the side of him brought his head turning. "Ah.. just a couple of miles" he said, nervously. He remembered the first step. _Go to Haruka's friend restaurant. _"Ten- I mean Haruka-kun, -san..uh.. Haruka... told me this great place and he said, its only a small place but the food is excellent."

"Okay.."

After that, they drove in silence for the rest of the journey. Seiya carefully followed Haruka's direction as he memorized the road. When he finally pulled into the small restaurant, he saw Usagi looking at him. The restaurant was actually really at the end of Azabu-Juuban district of Tokyo. There were only few people walking and the place is really really quiet. But the restaurant was really an eye catcher. "I.. guess we are here?" he asked,

"Then.. let's go" Usagi said,

Inside the restaurant.

"Oh you mutze mee Seiya and Uzagi noh?"

Seiya and Usagi blinked looking at the person. He introduce himself as Norberto. A Foreigner chef and the owner of the restaurant. He is also Haruka's friend and a fan in racing car thing. He kept talking and talking. Seiya and Usagi looked at each other and shrugged. Once Norberto had finished fussing over them, they were seated at the table for two with menus in front of them, "Ze Zpecialty is in the menu" he said, "alzoe we have a wine for both of you" he said, winking at Seiya.

Seiya grimaced, "Uh.. for starter.. can we have this warm-bread salad?" he asked, Usagi nodded. "And our orders are..."

Once Norberto taken their order, they both sat in relief and looked at each other. Then a few seconds later they were already laughing.

"Man! I never thought Haruka has a friend with a mouth like that" Usagi said, giggling.

Seiya shook his head as he opened the wine, then poured it to their glasses. "Here... maybe you wanted to freshen up the mood a bit"

Usagi smiled and raise her glass, "To the new friendship" she said,

Seiya's smile vanished. Hesitantly, but slowly raised his glass as well, "May we move on and be friends..." he said, quietly. He remembered what Haruka step two is _Suppressed your feelings. Be her friend. Do not agitate her. _He force a smile. "forever..." he said, but with love in his eyes.

Usagi didn't know but she felt lonely reading Seiya's eyes. She ignored it and put her glass back at the table. They are here for friendship. "So.. you remember everything?" she asked,

His voice a little uncertain, He said. "Not really everything..."

"Haruka-kun, told you what she knows right?" she asked, not hiding her curiosity as she said, "Don't be too hard on yourself. We are starting for a new beginning and Haruka is right, we can forget everything and be friends" she said,

He shrugged, though he liked what he is seeing. Usagi blushing as she was talking. "Sometimes, I wish I didn't remember everything.. but there are times, I want to remember because those memories are very precious to me..." he said, quietly. "You are very precious to me" he said, looking at her. Their eyes meeting, and Usagi's blush grew deeper. He watched it with fascinating.

"Thank you... for treating me like that"

"Are you happy?" Seiya blurted out, he couldn't stop himself.

A Shadow passed over her face, "How many times should you or someone asked that question to me?"

"Are you happy?" Seiya knew now, it was right to ask that question.

Usagi took a sip of her wine. "Well I have everything, a fiance.. a good destiny.. real friends.. should I ask for more? I mean I also have friends and job and-"

"Are you happy?"

Usagi was speechless, she looked down at the table, "D-Do I ha-have to reply to that question?" she asked,

Now Seiya knew he clearly said the wrong thing. Her voice was sharper than he'd heard it before. "I'm sorry..." he said,

"My destiny is secured, so Yes. I am happy"

Seiya stared at her, that wasn't all of it. He knew she wasn't happy. He caught at the feeling of anger, the sense had let him down in some way. Then he imagined Haruka's angry face. He shook his head, "That's good to hear" he quickly said, "So when is the wedding?" he asked,

"I'm just waiting...for Mamo-chan," she glanced up from her wine and looked at him. "We're friends. But you don't have to know everything right?"

Seiya felt as though she had just slapped him round the face, even though her voice had been pleasant and calm, he could sense anger and it triggered when he asked that question. "Gomen.. Gomen.." he said,

"It's okay, let's just change the topic" Usagi said, "Or better yet... please excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room" she said, she quickly grabbed her bag and run towards the ladies room.

* * *

Inside the ladies room..

Usagi stood, staring at her flushed reflection in the spotted little mirror, mentally groaning. grabbing her bag, she hunted for her lip gloss and then stood with it in her hand, still staring vacantly. It had been his attitude that had done it, It had brought out the devil in her, and suddenly she slumped. Her eyes misty. She was hurt, why did this happened? Earlier she went to the studio for a closure and now she's here having friendship dinner? And asking her questions that she couldn't really answer.

["are you happy?" - Seiya]

Usagi just looked at her reflection in the mirror

["So Mamo-chan proposed?" - Minako]  
["Yes," - Usagi]  
["Have you accepted it?" - Minako]  
["Yes" - Usagi]  
["Are you sure about this?" - Minako]  
["...Yes" - Usagi]  
["You're not sure..." - Minako]  
["It's destiny" - Usagi]  
["If you're happy and you are sure of this thing... you should be grinning like an idiot and making a big announcement about it" - Minako]

Usagi shook her head, dabbing her eyes with a tissue, she sniffed loudly and then repaired her make-up. This was not Seiya or Haruka's fault. It was hers. She should never have come out to dinner with him. She had known it was foolish, worse than foolish, but she had done it anyway. She had feelings for Seiya... and becoming only friends with him, isn't going to be that easy. If you have to forget a person, don't talk or meet up with him. But she had no choice. Seiya was part of her destiny. In the future, both Moon, Earth and Star must be allied. The lurch her heart gave made her smudge the lip gloss down her chin. She stopped what she was doing and held herself around the middle, swaying back and forth a number of times, until the door opening brought her up straight. An Old woman entered and smiled at her before she entered one of cubicles. She begun to wished that she was old, or at least old enough for this to be past history.

She wished... She didn't love him so much

"Damn Seiya" she whispered, as she glared at her reflection, wiping her streaked chin, and then packing her make-up way. She stopped in front of the door and looked at him, his face lonely. His shoulder sagging. She took a deep breath and told herself to get a grip. "This is for the world. Not for me." When she walked back into the table, the sight of him caught her breath to catch her throat, but then it always did. Which was at the best annoying and worst embarrassing. She arrived at the table, just as Norberto brought their main dish which was good timing. She could bury herself in the food to some extent, she thought, sliding into her seat and returning his smile. At least he was smiling now.

They ate with silence... both just finished their food. And Seiya paid for their bill.

Once in the car, Seiya started the car engine and remembered what Haruka said,

["Go to the park near the restaurant. If Usagi asked, say it's short-cut" - Haruka]

Seiya didn't understand but he has to follow her plan. He swung the car out of the tiny car park and on to the road, the darkness settling around them. He didn't realized it was really this late. While Usagi sat absolutely still, staring out of the windscreen, she felt shattered, emotionally, mentally and physically Then she notice something, "Where are we going?"

"It's a short-cut don't worry, we'll be back at your house in no time" he said,

"Okay..." she said, shutting her eyes and relaxing back against the seat. She didn't know if she had actually dropped off or not when she became aware that Seiya brought the car to a halt. She opened her eyes to find they were in front of a park, but not the park near their house. It was a strange place. "What happened?" she asked in some alarm as he began to reverse along the narrow lane they've been travelling down.

"I'm not sure," he glanced at her. While stopping the car, "Go back to sleep. I'll see what it is.. just relax and stay in the car" he said, he opened the driver's door and climbed out, But knowing Usagi she followed a second later. He was already bending over the box, and before he opened it he saw Usagi. "I told you to stay in the car."

"As if I can do that" Usagi said, frowning.

Seiya sighed, this is part of Haruka's plan.

["You'll see a box, open it. Remember... Usagi loves kittens. So Rescue them" - Haruka]

Seiya grabbed one kitten and showed it to Usagi. "I guess someone must have dropped them, in the middle of nowhere."

Usagi gasped, "Oh my.. how could they?" she run towards the kittens and started to pet them. "are they alright?" se asked, both were crouching down by the box now, "Oh poor things..." she was nearly crying, "What are we going to do?"

Seiya stood up, "If I put the car blanket over your knee, could you have the box on your lap?" he asked,

"Of course! Anything, Anything!" Usagi couldn't believe someone had actually been so heartless as to put the kittens in a box, bring them to a deserted spot and just drive off. She remember the time she had to rescue a lot of kittens with Mamoru, as they were the target of the enemy. Once they were back in the car again, the box on her lap, she peered in. "They're very small" she said, shakily. "So what is your plan? Where do we take them?" she asked,

"There must be somewhere around here, but I haven't got a clue where." he said, picking up his phone and dialing Haruka's number. "Hey. Haruka, this is Seiya. Yeah, we have a problem here. We saw three kittens at the road and Oda- I mean Usagi wanted to help them, do you know someone in this place? Where? well.. it's the park nearby the restaurant of your friend. Oh okay.. Okay, please tell me the directions.. yeah sure. Thanks."

"So? What did she said?"

"Haruka told me to go to her friend's house, she gave me the directions" he said, starting the engine. "But it's means you'll be late back though."

Usagi frowned, then she remembered Chibusa has her mother, but the kittens are abandoned. "Oh okay, it doesn't matter about being late. I can call my mom to babysit my daughter. We have to help these cats."

Seiya smiled, "Spoke like a princess" he said, quietly but Usagi heard him and blushed.

The kittens became quiet as the warmth of the car kicked in, but this had the effect of causing Usagi to check them every couple of minutes, terrified they will die. It was a huge relief when they got into the house of Haruka's friend. Seiya and Usagi carefully listened to the instruction of Haruka's friend. They could have left the kittens but the friend has four large dogs so it's a No. No.

"We have no choice but to bring them home" Seiya said, looking at her.

"I can't bring them home... I would love too, but you know..." Usagi said, sighing.

"And Taiki and Yaten hate cats..." Seiya said,

"Yaten doesn't hate cats, he liked Luna" Usagi said, blinking

Seiya gasped, "I.. I mean.. Of course Yaten is ok with cats but.. Taiki will be really furious.. so we can't bring them back at the apartment" he said, quickly.

Usagi frowned, "So? where can we keep them?"

Seiya closed his eyes and remembered Haruka's plan.

["I know that you have a vacation house not that far in that park, I know because I have been researching you. So what you do, bring her there. And don't do anything. Understand? Just earn her trust, it's the first step" - Haruka]

"uh.. I don't want to say this, but... I have a villa not far away from here... so, we can keep them there" Seiya said,

"Okay.. let's do it" Usagi said,

Seiya parked the car outside the villa. They hurriedly went to the cottage, and he started to make a quick sanctuary of the kittens. While, Usagi wandered into the kitchen and found a couple of saucers and filled them with water and cat food that Haruka's friend gave to them. The minute she came back and put them down, the cats were on them. They stood for a few minutes, watching them feed and explore their new surroundings, laughing at their antics. Surprisingly, the kittens were very intelligent.

Seiya looked at his watch. "Usagi... Why don't you stay for the night, it's really really late" he said, suddenly.

"What?"

"It's really late and you're obviously tired, and Haruka told me you can stay here. She will also call your mother to explain why you won't be home today" he said, "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid.. I just want you to relax and we can't drive anymore. It's really dangerous." Seiya sighed, seeing Usagi hesitating. "Plus, I am not used in cats..." he added,

Usagi looked at him and frowned, "Okay. I'll stay. But I need to come home tomorrow, as early as possible" she said,

"I promise."

"So can you show me my room? I'm really tired" Usagi said, _Plus... I wanted to calm my heart.. I should stop seeing you tonight. I've had enough of your irresistible face._ She wanted to add but she close her mouth.

Seiya said, "Sure."

When they reached the stairs, Seiya stood aside for her to precede her. Usagi admired the villa, while Seiya said no one knows this villa only her. During his vacation in the entertainment world, when he run away, he comes here. Even Taiki and Yaten doesn't know that he had bought this place. "Plus, I get lots of money from my career but where am I spending it? It's a waste so... I thought of buying one place where no one knows where it is... but now, you know..." he said,

"It's lovely" Usagi kept admiring the place. Then they stopped in front of the door and Seiya opened it. She gasped. "Wow... are you sure this is one of the guests rooms?" she asked, Seiya nodded. "Okay... good night then"

"Good night.. You-You'll find towels and toiletries and so on.. in your bathroom, and I'll give you a knock thirty minutes or so before breakfast so that we can leave early okay?" Seiya said, quickly.

"Thank you," she hesitated and then said in a rush, "and thank you for offering me a bed for the night, I didn't sound very grateful down there did I?"

Seiya smiled, "You're doing me a favor, so I'll be the one to say..."  
Usagi shook her head, "No really.. I want to say.."

"Thank you" - Seiya  
"Thank you" - Usagi

Both said the same time, they stood there for a moment, and though with a hesitant move and they know its wrong but their bodies were like magnet, so they drew closer...

Usagi was mesmerized as he bent his head and took her lips, one arm sliding round her shoulder and his other hand cupping her chin. It was a deep kiss, long and warm and without reserve, like he put all his feelings on that kiss and she was helpless. Her hands were resting on his chest, and the warmth and scent of him was engulfing her, the hard, strong beat of his heart beneath her fingers. His lips left hers, moving over her cheek to her ear, then her temple, the tip of her nose, and back to her mouth. Her lips prated to allow him greater access and took the vanquished ground with a growl in his throat, kissing her until there was no past and no present, just the two of them in the world of touch and taste and smell.

When he finally released her, and draw back she couldn't move or speak for a moment, every ounce of her will fighting to regain control over her composure. She watched him rake a hand through his hair before he said, "Now I can move on... I'll forget about you... and I'll be your friend... please take care of me, Tsukino-san" he said, bowing.

Usagi drew in a ragged breath, She didn't know what to feel.. if she would feel... relieved, or disappointed. She couldn't speak. She just watched Seiya bowed and turn away from her, walk away from her. Usagi felt tears in her eyes, so she quickly went inside her room and close the door, locked it and run towards the bed to cry.

["Close your friendship with a Kiss. Make her expect more of you. After the kiss, even this will hurt you... treat her like a friend, and she'll come to you... for her feelings for you is very big and treating her like you don't love her anymore, will make her realize that she loves you so much" - Haruka]

Seiya sighed as he enters his room. The plan was very successful.

* * *

Haruka looked at the moon. Seiya did execute her plan very well. Then she returned to her bed and remembered her dream in that previous night. She closed her eyes,

* * *

Crystal Tokyo

"Come on Uranus, you have to ask for their signature for me!" Princess Chibiusa said, tugging the princess cloth.

"Okay, Okay.. fine.. Lady moon" Uranus sighed, her small princess is very fanatic with the prince of star lights. Who happened to visit the earth because of their concert. They were also renowned singers in the universe. She saw the Starlight Prince standing while looking at the tower. "Good. He's here.. Prince-" she stopped and saw tears falling on the prince's eyes. Then she followed the gaze of the prince and saw their queen serenity smiling at the people surrounding her. "He isn't yet over with her?"

"Hey Uranus, can you get King Endimyon, I think he's at the dinning room" Jupiter said,

"Oh okay, can you get me Prince Starlight's autograph for Lady moon?" she asked, Jupiter nodded.

Uranus hurriedly went to the dinning room, "King Endimyon, you are needed at the King's court. King?" she asked, she saw none. Then she heard some moaning at one of the kitchens. She quickly went there and opened the door and saw the king, "King, you are need-" she stopped when she saw the scene. The door was fully opened now and King Endimyon was having sex with one of the maids, the maid was like helplessly laying on the table and enjoying the King's action to her.

"King! What's the meaning of this?" Uranus asked,

Endimyon gasped, "I..." he stopped and remembered his authority. "Uranus. you didn't see anything" he said, as he fixed himself. "Cynthia, I'll talk to you later" he said, Uranus narrowed her eyes, the maid giggled and kissed Endimyon at the cheek. Then he walked passed by Uranus. "Remember... as your king, you will do as I say... You didn't see anything today. Understood?"

Uranus clenched her fist, and closed her eyes. Then when she heard the door close, her eyes begun to wet.

Haruka opened her eyes. "If this is the destiny we are protecting... then I don't want to be a part of it." she whispered. "I'll do anything to make my princess happy. I will protect my koneko-chan"

What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)  
----------------------


	15. Execute Haruka's Plan

**Thank you for those people who bought my book "Melody in my heart" and it's still available so just email me or send me a message. (The fanfic and book are different so be sure to get one if you're a reader!) Domo Arigatou! for more news please visit my Anime page and if you have twitter please add chettechan ^^**

Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

* * *

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 15: Execute Haruka's Plan**

* * *

"If this is the destiny we are protecting... then I don't want to be a part of it. I'll do anything to make my princess happy. I will protect my koneko-chan"

"From what?"

Haruka gasped and slowly turned her body to look at the voice that startled her, it was her partner Michiru standing on her door. "Tsk. Michiru! how long have you been standing there?" she asked, sitting on her bed.

"Long enough to hear you speak to Seiya at the phone and whispered the words I will protect my koneko-chan," Michiru said, slowly entering the room and made her way to seat on the couch at the corner of Haruka's room.

"So... you heard everything..." Haruka said, looking down, she cussed a little bit and scratch her head. "Mou... I really can't have a little privacy when you're here" she said, feeling frustrated.

Michiru frowned, "Don't say that, Haruka... I am not nosy as everyone else-"

Haruka looked straightly at her, "and what are you doing right now?" she asked, directly.

Michiru blinked, "Well.. I..." she looked worried for a second and when she heard Haruka sighed, she frowned once again. "Haruka-kun... what are you trying to do?" she asked,

"Nothin.."

"Nothing?" Michiru crossed her arms, "Come on, you know you can trust me" she said, as she cross her legs as well and leaned on the couch. "We're partners remember?" she added,

"Not when we're both senshi and I know you have your loyalty to the prince and their destiny"

"So it's about the destiny?" Michiru asked, observing the growling blonde woman, she just couldn't control her mouth, and that's the problem. "I maybe loyal to Prince Endimyon, but like I said we're partners" she said, she stood up and walk towards Haruka. Haruka blinked when she grabbed her hands, "Remember? Every time there is a problem, I always take your side" she said, as she gripped Haruka's hands. "So why can't you trust me right now?"

Haruka growled, she can't keep her mouth shut. "Fine! Fine!" she snapped her hands away from Michiru and stood up, walk very far away from her because she is afraid she won't control herself from grabbing Michiru and become her stressed relieved doll. "I had a dream. And I can distinguish a ordinary dream and a warning" she said, when she saw Michiru nodded, she continued. "Our princess isn't happy, she longs for the prince of starlight.... and the king... is having his way with the maid... named Cynthia" she narrowed her eyes.

"Cynthia... as in Mamoru-san's girlfriend in America?" Michiru asked, her eyes widely open. Haruka nodded, "So... there's still the connection between the two of them even in the future.."

"And there is a connection between Koneko-chan and Seiya Kou in the future" she replied, while walking towards her couch where Michiru sat earlier, "If I am not mistaken, the future is now being changed; and Setsuna will confront us tomorrow... Michiru... I know we are trying to protect the destiny of the prince of the earth and princess of the moon... but what if... we are doing the wrong thing? What if we thought we are just protecting them but the truth is... we are wrecking their lives.. and preventing them from their happiness?" Haruka shakes her head, "Right now... everything is blur to me... but I'm gonna risk my life for this... I'll help Seiya and Koneko-chan this time"

"Haruka!"

"I don't know if you're gonna side on me or not... but I am gonna help them, whether you will help or not"

Michiru frowned,

* * *

Usagi didn't know when she became aware that the sound in her dream was actually real, She sat up and touched her forehead. Her eyes were in pain from crying. She realized that she had cried as she went to sleep. Seiya just told her that he'll move forward in real life and in her dreams. She couldn't stop crying. "Ugh.." She moved towards the edge of the bed and sat there for a few more moments then she reached for her robe and decided to check on the kittens.

As she went to watch the kittens, she saw Seiya playing with them. He was wearing a red and black robe and yellow slippers on it. He couldn't help but to smile at his outfit; it seems so unfitted to him but he looks so cute. "you're early... did you sleep? it's three o clock in the morning."

Carefully rising to his feet, he smiled and looked at her. "I'm sorry if I woke you up" he said, then he looked away. He doesn't want to observe her more or else he won't have the will to control himself, Usagi looks really beautiful especially when she doesn't have make-up on her face. She also looks very beautiful in a simple brown robe and even with her tired puffy eyes, she still looks beautiful.

Since this is Seiya. She knows him, and knows his reaction. She cleared her throat and said, while tightening the belt of her robe. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" Usagi blinked, _coffee? why the heck should I invite him to drink a cup of coffee? _

There was a brief pause, and then his voice came cool and easy, "Sure.. " he followed her.

* * *

Usagi noticed as they entered the kitchen, one kitten was into Seiya's arms and immediately snuggled against him and shut its eyes.

"What?" Seiya asked, noticing Usagi is looking at him and at the kitten. "Well the poor thing doesn't want to let go... so yeah"

Usagi shakes her head and started to prepare for the coffee. As she prepares for it, she can't help herself but to glance once in a while and see how Seiya kept the little animal safe in his arms. She shakes her head, _convo_. She needs to start a conversation because the atmosphere is getting very uncomfortable. _A topic.. _she needed a topic. "Will you spoil your children too?" Usagi blurted. Seiya blinked and looked at her, "uh.. I mean.." _damn. Why the question? stupid! stupid! stupid Usagi!_

Seiya controlled his smile, "Yes." he murmured smokily, but his eyes and voice couldn't hide the amusement.

"Oh.. Okay..." she whispered. Then Silence once again entered the room... after a few minutes, Usagi handed the mug of coffee and a large plateful of buttered toast in front of Seiya. "Here.." she said, Seiya smiled at her. Usagi frowned, how unfair for it was that Seiya could look drop-dead gorgeous in the morning.

They both ate in silence, but after a moment or two had ticked by, Seiya broke the silence. "So, since I have moved forward ... tell Chiba-san that he can invite me to your wedding" he said, firmly.

"eh?" Usagi stopped chewing. "A-Are you sure?" she asked, there was a tint of hesitant in her voice and to add weight to her words she looked him straight in the eye.

Seiya looked back at her, steeling himself to show no emotion as he said, "Positive and Absolutely sure" he took a bite of his toast, "I mean I would want to congratulate you personally when you two become one"

"Thanks a bunch," Sarcasm was a great hiding place.

"Then, you'll invite me right?" His eyes were tight on her, questioning.

"Sure."

"Good." There was an awkward silence. He stared at her, "Are you Ok?"

She looked down at the toast in her hand, her heart was a tight ball of cotton wool in her throat, choking her. "Yes..."

The silence stretched longer this time. "Ok..." he said at last.

It was quite dark outside the windows; the rest of the world was fast asleep. It added to the curious sense of unreality which had taken over Usagi. While as the silence still haunts the room, the kitten stirred in her sleep, and Seiya smiled as he stroke the kitten again.

* * *

"Well this is it, thank you for your help" Seiya said, smiling. They were now in front of the Tsukino's house. After the awkward breakfast; both went on their separate ways to get dress and when they were both dressed, Seiya offered Usagi to take her home. "I'll call you later so that you'll know what is my decision about the kittens ne?"

"Hai.."

"We can still email each other... we're friends aren't we?" Seiya asked, hesitantly.

"Hai..."

"Then.. Ja ne!" Seiya said,

"Ja.." Usagi smiled, she walked towards the front of the house and it took an enormous self-will to turn after she had opened the front door to the house and wave, but somehow she did it. She was aware of his arm lifting in response and she almost fell into the hall, shutting the front door and leaning as it her heart beat a violent tattoo. How long she stood there after she heard the car start and then draw away she didn't know, a mixture of crushing regret and sheer dread of 'moving forward.. and be friends' turned her into a frozen statue. Isn't this what she wants? so how come she feels like this?

"ahh.. you're early"

Usagi saw her mother smiling. "Tadaima.." she said, "Do you have some aspirin? I have this huge huge headache ma.." she added, sheeply.

* * *

Seiya was about to knock at the door of Haruka's apartment to give back the keys when he saw Rei and the others behind him.

"Come with us Seiya." they said, Seiya sighed.

Haruka was right. There was an emergency meeting between the Senshis inside the Hino's Shrine. Everyone was present except Usagi. When Haruka and Michiru entered the Shrine; all eyes were on Haruka, except the guy sitting at the corner. She sighed and looked straightly at everyone of them. "What?" she asked, coldly.

"We heard from Usagi's mother that you set up a date with Usagi and him" Rei said, pointing at the frowning Seiya. "And we saw Seiya at your apartment earlier" she added,

Haruka glared back at Rei, "So?"

"Is it true?" Rei asked,

Haruka smirked, "Yes" she said, then she heard everyone gasped and all of them started to talk at once. Questions and sermons all in one place. "Damn..." she just whispered,

"Don't you damn us" Setsuna said, when she spoke everyone else became quiet. She slowly approach Haruka, "Haruka because of what you did; the future is now changing" she said,

Haruka growled, "First of all, I don't give a damn about the future" she said, everyone gasped, except Michiru and Seiya. When she saw Setsuna was about to speak, she open her palm and held a stop sign in front of her face. "But since you guys are all into it, then the reason why I did that, is because I want everyone to be friends" she said, smiling.

"Friends?" they asked,

"Like I said, in the future... the earth, the moon and star kingdom will become friends right?" she asked, walking towards Seiya and when she was beside Seiya, she grabbed Seiya making Seiya stood up. "We have to build that friendship for the sake of the world and the galaxy. Seiya here is the prince of the stars, naturally he has to build the bond between all of us." she said, Seiya looked at her, "What happened last night; was a friendship date. Nothing more. Nothing less...." she looked at everyone, "Any question?"

* * *

Seiya and Haruka were outside the Hino's shrine. The Senshi has accepted Haruka's suggestion but told everyone to be careful. Seiya and Usagi can become friends but they have to watch for them. Seiya was forced to lie when Haruka glared at him. Even though this thing confused him; he has to trust Haruka. But can he really trust him? He needs to know.

"Is that your Plan? for me and Usagi-"

Haruka growled and glared at Seiya. "If you talk loud once again I am not going to help you anymore" she whispered.

"Wha-"

"This is all a lie, Of course I'll help you two... But I have to say that so that they won't be suspicious anymore"

"I see.."

"All a lie eh?"

Haruka gasped when Minako appeared behind Seiya. "Kuso.."

Minako giggled, "Don't worry, you can trust me on this" she said, tapping Seiya's shoulder. "Let's say... I am with you guys." she added,

Haruka blinked, "Don't tell me you also saw the dream?" she asked,

"What dream?" Minako blinked as well, "To-ni-ka-ku, don't forget that I am the Princess of Love and beauty, so naturally I'll go for the happiness instead of the destiny" she said, as she twirl herself and ended the pose by raising her right hand and pointing Seiya using her left hand. "Sailor V!"

"Oh yeah... how could I forget..." Haruka said, while rolling her eyes.

"So what is your plan?" Minako asked,

Seiya took a deep breath, "Well... I was forced to act that I have moved forward and just let Usagi be free" he said, "Demo.. it's really hard.. and-"

"Ohhhh!!!!" Minako gasped in agreement, "Soooouuu ka! Just like the quote... if you love someone, set her free... if she comes back, she is meant to be ne? ne?" she asked, looking at Haruka then at Seiya.

"Nani kore?" Haruka glared at her, "Tsk... It's not like that"

"Not like that?"

"Yeah."

"So what is it? I can't help if I don't know the plan!" Minaku said, pouting.

Haruka groaned, "Actually there's no plan"

"eh?" Seiya and Minako chorused.

"Yeah. I'll just see what will happen. All we have to do is... let Seiya move forward with Usagi-"

Seiya frowned, "Chotto Matte.. maybe you just want me to move forward!" he yelled,

"Baka." Haruka shakes her head, "that's all an act. We will see if Usagi loves you. If she does... then she will be bother by your words. 'lets be friends and I'll move forward' thing." Haruka snatched her car keys from Seiya's hand. "Am I right? or Am I right?"

Minako laughed, "Nice one Haruka! Although I don't get it?"

Seiya fell on his knees, while Haruka smack her forehead. "The princess of Love and beauty is dumb and clueless when it comes to love. Interesting."

Then Seiya remembered something, "oh... Haruka... about the kittens..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Usagi felt physically sick. Opening the door, she walked inside her room, carefully placing Chibiusa in her bed. After that she numbly walked across the big picture-window and looked outside. This view had thrilled her soul normally but not this time. Though the sky slowly began to flood by clouds, and it was a magnificent view yet all Usagi could think of is Seiya. She pictured him returning to his apartment, either Yaten or Taiki would greet him or maybe he adopted the kittens? She can't help but to admit that when Seiya said he can now move forward and be friends, It was worst now she had heard those words. It was a cruel word compared to the words "do I know you?" How was she ever going to live the rest of her life with this laden emptiness weighing her down?

She realized that her legs stiff with standing in one position for so long, checking up once again with Baby Chibiusa; when she saw her really asleep. She decided to take her bath. She needed one long hot bath and two aspirin for the headache. She rolled her shoulders, attempting to stretch the tension from her neck and in a few seconds she went to the tub. The hotness of the water didnt help her sorrow. It was very relaxing before but not today. Her headache continues. Her head drumming at her brain, her heart at her chest.

After the bath she sat in her normal clothes and watched TV. She kept flipping over the channels but no interesting shows. She was about to turn off when Seiya's face appeared in one of the commercial, advertising a soft drinks. With Seiya's winked, she hurriedly turn off the channel and controlled her tears. She was startled when the telephone rang she picked it up. "Hai?"

"Odan- I mean Usagi-san."

Her heart ache at the voice and how he pronounce her name, no more Odango for her. "Seiya-kun..."

"Sorry for not being able to call you back sooner, something came up. Anyway I just want you to know that" Another brief pause. "I've decided to keep them"

"What?" she genuinely thought she misheard him. Seiya couldn't possibly have said what she thought he had said. There's no way. Seiya is a very busy man. In fact a Celebrity, he has no time to feed these Kittens.

"I'll Keep the Kittens."

"Uso..."

"I've decided-"

"But you won't have a time for them! you're a very busy man. Your schedule is very tight"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cats are for life, not just for holidays. This is a responsibility. A Commitment."

A brief Pause in both lines.

"It's really impo-"

"So you're saying I can't commit?" there was a sudden depression in Seiya's voice.

"No it's not like-"

"You don't think much of me, do you?" he drawled mildly.

"Seiya..."

"I don't intend to dump them. As you Indirectly put it. Not in a year or two, not ever. These poor kittens needed a home. So I've decided to take them on, and that means for life. Ok?"

Usagi bit her lip, This was ridiculous. "How about keep one or perhaps two, if you must." she said slowly, "But not all of them"

"Why not?"

"um.. it's troublesome. I have Luna remember?" she said, proving to him that this is all wrong. "And Luna is not an ordinary animal. But those kittens... they shouldn't be left alone all day."

"This is insane. I was really happy to call you and I thought you are going to congratulate me for taking some responsibility after all of these things happened"

"It's not that-"

"Don't worry. Since I am a celebrity as you said; I can hire as many possible maids and Yaten can take care of them"

"Muri... Muri.. Muri desu" Usagi whispered,

Seiya sighed, "I can understand your skepticism. But I mean every word. Perhaps I'm too immature for these responsibility. Perhaps I will be unsuccessful about pet things. I am not sure about the Future. But I'll work out."

"Seiya-"

"I'll adopt them and they will teach me more about responsibility. I'll try my best because I still believe that I have to work my present so that I'll be able to produce a good future for me." he said, there was a hardness in his tone of voice. "I still believe that what we become in the future, depends on our choice today."

"...."

"So... will I get a supportive word from you or still going to say it's impossible for me?" he asked,

Usagi groaned, "ganbarre..." she whispered,

Seiya leaned on his couch, when he heard her spoke 'good luck' to him. Please don't do it tender he said to himself. He could cope with almost anything else but that. The lump in his throat prevented to speak for a couple of minutes and he wasn't going to risk his luck by trying to force the words past it. "Hai... domo..." he softly ended the phone call and took a deep breath. "Yosh! Though its hard..." he stood up and raised his hand, "Execute Haruka Plan!"

What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested! "Melody in my heart the Book"**

**Japanese words:  
Ja ne - See you later  
Tadaima - I'm home  
Tonikaku - Anyhow  
Kuso - shit  
sou ka - I see  
Nani Kore - What [this or the]  
Chotto Matte - Wait a minute  
Baka - Stupid  
Uso - lie  
Muri desu - impossible  
gambarre - good luck  
hai - yes  
domo - thanks **  
----------------------


	16. Seiya in Trouble

** Thank you for those people who bought my book "Melody in my heart book 2" and it's still available so just email me or send me a message. (The fanfic and book are different so be sure to get one if you're a reader!) Domo Arigatou! for more news please visit my Anime page (more info at my profile page) and if you have twitter please add chettechan ^^**

******Also please support the "Chettechan fan page" in Facebook! (For more updates) Join and Support this group!**  


Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you Julie for being a pre-reader and a friend :)  
and thank you Julie, Jade and SoKissMe (Tina) for the support!  
erhm.. **English is not my first language**  
and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 16: Seiya in Trouble**

Seiya sat quietly watching the television but he was not in the mood to watch a show. Then there was a movement on his side and smiled. He smiled even more recalling the moments taking care of these kitten with Usagi. After a few seconds, his face took on the brooding expression it had worn for the last two hours. He stretched his long legs, glancing at his watch and then reaching for the glass of brandy at the side of him. Taking a swallow, he let the neat alcohol burn a path down his throat into his stomach before replacing the glass on the table by his chair.

The door opened, a furious Yaten emerged. "MURI! IIE! Seiya!" he said, shaking his head while looking at Seiya. Seiya saw Taiki sighing while standing Yaten. "I love cats but I can't take care of many kittens like this!" he added,

Seiya blew out a sigh, then scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Oh no! Don't give me that expression Seiya! It will not work out" Yaten said, crossing his arms.

"What would she make of my phone message when she heard it in the morning?" Seiya whispered,

"I don't think he is listening..." Taiki said, patting Yaten's shoulder.

"Eh?" (Yaten)

"Kuso!" Seiya cussed as he moved irritably, shaking his head. He stood up which made the two surprised and walked away from them leaving the cats on the couch.

"Seiya-" Yaten stopped when he felt Taiki's hand once again in his shoulder, he looked at him and saw him shaking his head.

Both just sighed.

* * *

Haruka was about to take a bath before eating her dinner, when her cell phone rang. "Moshi?"

"Haruka-kun.."

Haruka blinked, "Koneko-chan?"

There was a moment of silence. "Hai.."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin...Nothing..." She heard her clear her throat. "I was just wondering if you're free tonight and wanted to have a dinner with me?" she asked, hesitantly. "That's if you haven't had other plans..."

"Sure. I was about to take a bath and eat but, bath can wait...um, You want me to pick you up?" she asked,

Another Silence. Then she said, "A-Actually... I'm already outside your apartment.. leaning at your car..."

"WHAT?! It's Cold outside! You're gonna get sick! Baka Koneko-chan, Come inside" she said,

"It's ok...I'm fine here" she mumbled helplessly.

"Okay just give me a few seconds, I'll just grab my shirt and I'll be there" Haruka said,

* * *

The Plan changed as Haruka drove the car with Usagi. They ended up choosing a diner instead of a fancy restaurant. When they were seated, Usagi sat down and tried not to stare at the assorted diners. There were lots of them, almost every table was full and although some were what she'd term ordinary folk, there were others who were anything but that. One man was literally covered their head to foot with tattoos, Haruka smirked when she saw where she was looking. "I love going to this diner because most people who eat here are bikers like me"

"Oh you want to be noticed?" Usagi asked, blinking.

Haruka's eyebrow raised, "You can really be direct my princess" she shakes her head, "Well aside from that, this place is the latest rage" she added. "Plus we can talk here without being interrupt," she added, while observing her.

After a few seconds, their order where served. Both just ate their food quietly. Haruka just waited for Usagi to finish her food and talk. After a few minutes more, she saw her took a sip of her tea and then looked up. "So what's up?" Haruka asked, her eyes watching her thoughtfully, her eyes very serious.

"About Seiya..."

"What about him?"

"Rei told me that you made me and Seiya... date-"

"Correction Princess. _ Friendly_ date" Haruka said, pointing out and emphasizing the word "Friendly".

"Hai..." she carefully put her glass down, and looked directly at her. "Why?" she asked,

Haruka shrugged. "Maybe because its the right thing to do?" She paused, then added. "I mean in the future, we need to build up the friendship"

"Yeah right..." she murmured,

"If I know you better, you would agree with this... Koneko-chan" she said, lowering her head to meet the princess' eyes.

Usagi swallowed, jerking her eyes away as she warned herself she couldn't trust her sight where Haruka was concerned- or the rest of her senses, come to that. She wanted to keep these feelings for herself, if Haruka's purpose is to build a friendship then she must not know her true feelings for Seiya. But her tiny voice deep inside prompted her to carry on, "Hai... but isn't it a bit early for building it up? because of Seiya's feelings for me?"

"But Seiya _Moved_ on" Haruka said, "He doesn't have any feelings for you anymore, Koneko-chan"

It was the answer and yet the answer she doesn't want to hear. It was dreadful sentence for her, that Seiya finally moved on. Though it was what she wants before, but she felt sick about it. She sighed inwardly. She wanted to burst into tears but she can't. Not in front of Haruka.

Haruka smiled as her eyes followed Usagi's frame until it disappeared in the night. She hurriedly picked up her phone and called Seiya and Minako. She knew now that the princess is hurting from the plan, as she observe her, she thought of a plan that is why after a few minutes, Minako, Seiya and her are in the park. She carefully told the two of them about it. Seiya was a little skeptic, but Minako is very excited.

* * *

"This looks beautiful!" Rei exclaimed while showing the wedding dress to Usagi. Rei wasn't joking. The wedding dress is truly beautiful, the sequins formed a delicate tracery of vines on the bodice. A cluster of palest pink silk roses gathered the back of the full satin skirt into the faintest hint of a bustle. "This should be your wedding dress Usagi!" she yelled,

Usagi controlled her sigh and was about to try the dress, when the dress was snatched in her hands.

"HEY!" Rei yelled,

The woman twirled and pose as a model. "This gown looks so gorgeous!" she said, looking at the mirror. The woman was gorgeous. She had the long, learn look of a model - except for the large firm breast that threaten to bounce right out of her low-cut dress. She was wearing heels too, fantastic purple shoes, with her long blonde blonde twisted hair and her light blue eyes.

"Hey Lady. We were first-"

The woman blinked, "Oh I'm sorry but it seems she doesn't want it" she said,

"She was about to try it-" Rei was stopped by Usagi.

"It's ok. She can have it" Usagi said, smiling.

"Arigatou!" The woman said, "My Fiance will sure going to love this, and in no one time he'll propose to me" she said, giggling.

Rei frowned, while Usagi just looked at the girl twirling. She _envy_ her.

* * *

"This is not going to work," Seiya said, walking left and right outside Tsukino's residence. He has been there for an hour and wanted to knock but he couldn't.

"I just can't believe you just gave away that beautiful wedding dress" Rei said, growling at her best friend. "Seriously-" she stopped seeing Seiya.

"Rei, she was happy-" Usagi also stopped as well. "Seiya?" she asked,

"Y-Yo," Seiya said, forcing his hand to raise up. "Do you guys have a minute?" he asked,

"Sure" Rei said, "What's wrong?" she added, crossing her arms.

"I'm really in trouble right now... I'm confused..." Seiya said, leaning at the wall. "I didn't know that... I was engaged to a woman..."

"Nani?" Rei and Usagi chorused.

"Hai..." Seiya sighed, "I just found out now... she was a penpal when I was young and-"

"But that's Impossible, you never spend your childhood here" Rei asked,

While Usagi couldn't speak. She felt dizzy for a second. Seiya was getting married? She had never thought... that is, she couldn't quite imagine.

Seiya blinked, "Really? How did you know?" he asked,

Rei stopped, "Never mind."

His eyes crinkled at the corners, "I never imagine I have one you know... but when Yaten gave me the picture, I was like... 'hey she's not bad.' So I agreed to meet her" he said, then he panicked, "But this is so new to me..." he added.

"So Why are you here?" Usagi asked, there was a sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm gonna meet her today, and I am kinda nervous... maybe you can tag along?" he asked, frowning.

"Sure" Rei said smiling.

"Rei!" Usagi whispered.

"This is also a good opportunity for me, to see if you don't have any more feelings for him." she whispered.

Usagi sighed.

* * *

Seiya, Usagi and Rei jaw dropped when they met Seiya's fiance. Usagi recognize that she was the woman who snatched the wedding gown. Usagi suddenly felt like a troll next to her. She also frowned seeing Seiya acted foolishly towards her.

"Hi, I'm Akemi Akeno. People call me A.A but you can call me Akemi." she said, smiling while blushing.

"Uh.. m-ma-my name is.. Seiya Kou.. y-you're fiance I guess?" he asked, swallowing. "And these are my friends, Usagi Tsukino and Rei Hino" he said, pointing at them but not taking off his eyes on Akemi. This reaction made Usagi furious.

Akemi smiled blindingly. Her teeth were as white and perfect as the rest of her. "I'm so happy that finally I was able to meet you.. Seiya Kou.. though I know you because you are a celebrity... that's the reason why I really didn't show up.. until now" she said, "Plus I knew you were head over hills with a girl named 'Odango' and I was so heartbroken and jealous" she said, sighing. "But when Yaten told me it was over between you and her, I had to tell you the truth" she said, giggling. "by the way, who is this Odango?" she added,

"That would be me" Usagi abruptly said. Rei and Seiya looked at her. "I.. mean.."

"Oh..." Akemi smiled, "Well now that I've met you, I can see that I didn't need to worry at all" she said,

Startled, Usagi glanced at Akemi's face. Had that woman-girl, really-meant that the way it sounded? She was smiling but there was something in her large blue eyes. A message saying, "Seiya is Mine"

* * *

After a two weeks.

Usagi was super dooper upset. Ever since that woman Akemi something, came into Seiya's Life. Seiya had not contacted her anymore; what more Mamoru was busy with his papers for transferring. Everyone is also busy so when she received a call from Seiya after two weeks and asking her to accompany him to the lunch date with Akemi, she didn't think twice but agreed.

Now she's here with the two of them, and wondered why the heck did she agree to come with them when all she can see is them laughing and flirting in front of her. She also hated the fact that the two of them glowed so much. Seiya of course being a celebrity and this woman... being with Seiya or without Seiya, she's still glowing. She sighed and ignored them by looking down at the menu. As Seiya said their orders, Usagi blinked.

"What happened to you, Seiya?" she asked, after the waiter left. "You used to be a strictly meat but now you're a vegetarian?" she asked, _And its only been two weeks _she wanted to add but she didn't.

"Akemi happened to me," Putting his arm around Akemi, he smiled down at her. "She convinced me to try some healthy food and helped me to make a few changes of myself. I think I have improve ne Usagi-san?"

"I think Appearance is extremely important especially if you're a celebrity. I'm Always careful to wear the right clothes and makeup and watch my weight, I don't count every calorie and I think it's worth it don't you Sei-chan?" she asked,

"Hai."

"Sei-chan?" Usagi asked, her eyes widening.

Before Seiya could reply, the food came in and they just sat there and ate. Usagi started chewing the food and she likes food but she didn't know why for the first time it taste really awful.

"Oh yeah, Sei-chan told me you're already a mother?" she asked, looking at Usagi.

"Yes. and I am proud of it" Usagi said, looking directly at Akemi. "But why did you ask?" she asked,

"Because sooner or later I am going to marry Sei-chan" she said, smiling which made Usagi almost choke her food, "I want nothing more than to be his loving wife, to love him and support him with every fiber of my being. and then we will have children, precious fruit of our deep and eternal love for each other"

Usagi smiled, thinking the woman was joking. But her smile faded when she saw 'Sei-chan' tenderly at Akemi, who gazed back worshipfully. She gagged on her ice-tea.

Her cough broke the spell. "Are you alright?" Seiya asked,

"Hai" she coughed once more to clear her throat and to prevent any resumption of adoring gazing. "Please Excuse me" she said, standing up and walk towards the restroom.

* * *

Restroom...

She entered the restroom and washed her hands, glad for the small room to ty to make sense of her fluctuating emotions. Ever since she'd heard of Seiya's new relationship, she'd felt a bit of balance, shaky inside. When he said he will move on, she didn't know it was this fast that he'll fall for another Woman, what more surprising Seiya is not a type of guy who falls easily in love with girls. Girls may fall easily for him, but not him. She washed her hands agai, trying to banish the tears prickling at the back of her eyes. Really, she was being incredibely foolish and selfish. This is what needs to happen. This is what the destiny wants. They are just friends. She was happy for him, she was.

Feeling more in control, she held her palms under the dryer, muttering to herself. "I am very happy for them." She continued casting until she went inside the stalls. After a few minutes, Before Usagi could open the stalls, she heard a woman calling 'Akemi'. She decidedly not to open the stalls first because she doesn't want to be seen or be introduce to any of Akemi's friends.

"Oh my God, Aren't you dating Seiya Kou the celebrity singer?"  
"Yes. Am I lucky or what?"  
"Oh yes girly you are. But what happened Akemi? Did you had a change of heart? Are you involve in a relationship with him because of Love?"  
"Are you crazy? He's incredibly Attractive, straight and rich. He is a celebrity so I bet he has millions in the bank."

Usagi jaw dropped hearing the conversation. Seiya is in Big Trouble!

What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested! "Melody in my heart the Book"**

**Japanese words:  
Muri - impossible  
Iie - No  
Kuso - cursing  
Moshi - Hello  
Koneko - Cat (Koneko-chan - Pet name of Haruka to Usagi)  
hai - yes  
baka - stupid  
domo - thanks **  
----------------------


	17. The Princess' Predicament

** Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! This March we will also release our very own MANGA if you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

******For more Updates: google this "Chette-chan Fan Page facebook" and liked it :) **  
  
**and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 17: The Princess' Predicament**

"Are you crazy? He's incredibly Attractive, straight and rich. He is a celebrity so I bet he has millions in the bank."  
"Well you know better A.A. So I'll see you at the gym later?"  
"Of course, you will"

Usagi's body begun to tremble. She can't stay here and do nothing! So she open the stall and stand beside Akemi. They both looked at each others eyes for so long and Usagi wondered why didn't she even tremble knowing that she knew that she heard her talking to this friend of hers.

"What are you looking at?" Akemi asked, pulling out a cigarette and lit it, "Do you want one?" she asked, Usagi shake her head. "So what are you looking at?" she asked again, getting annoyed.

"I heard what you said-"

"Yes I know" Akemi snorted, smoke coming out from her nostril. With a cigarette in her hand, she was different than the Akemi in the restaurant.

"You're not afraid that I would say it?"

"You won't tell him, will you?"

Usagi stared at her. "Are you even serious of asking me that question?" she couldn't stop staring at this woman beside her. "Why do you even want to marry him?" that's all she could ever thought of asking.

Akemi looked at her, "are you deaf ? You heard me talking to my friend right?" she asked, Ashes fell from her cigarette to the marble floor. "God you are such an Idiot or are you just trying to play innocent? And I bet you would want what I want too" she said, before Usagi could speak. "So what are you going to do now? Tell it to Sei-chan?" she asked,

"First of all, I am not like you. I don't like 'Sei-chan' because of his money. He is my friend and I will definitely tell him all of these."

Akemi gave her an ugly and distorted laugh, "What Century were you born in? Do you honestly think that he would believe you? Who are you in his life? You're just the girl who rejected his feelings; and now that you will tell him all of this, do you think he'll even believe you? Where in fact, he knows how much I love him more than you do?" She cast a sly sideways look at Usagi, "He's so in love with me that he would never take someone else's word over mine" confidently she said,

"Oh you think so?" Usagi asked, her heartbeat racing. Oh she would love to take her down right now.

"I know so." She said, as she stubbed out the cigarette on the floor. "Don't make any trouble. You'll regret it" she said, smiling evilly. Then, she popped several breath mints in her mouth, and went out of the restroom.

Usagi just stood there, staring at the crushed cigarette butt on the floor. She could not believe that these things are happening.

* * *

"Oh there you are" Seiya said, smiling at Usagi when she returned. "You don't mind that we already started without you, right Usagi-san?" he asked,

"No.. No..Not at all," Usagi said, she felt a pain in her heart seeing that Seiya didn't even waited for her, but she softly took her seat and begun to eat. She spent the next thirty minutes watching Akemi laugh and press up against Seiya. No one watching her would ever doubt that she was deeply in love with this Guy beside her. Then, out of the corner of her eyes; she saw her smile evilly at her and then it vanished and she again gazing up at Seiya, the adoration was back in her eyes. Without a doubt, Usagi said she's the most conniving female she'd ever met.

She looked at Seiya. Did he have any idea what he was getting himself into? Seiya thought that Akemi was perfect. So much in love with her. He would too devastated when he finds out the truth. Though it may hurt him, she has to tell him. No. Akemi doesn't deserve Seiya. Seiya deserve someone who really loves him, support him and won't even think of changing him. She shakes her head, Seiya was not Sei-chan. This is Sei-chan. Not Seiya, Vegeratian not meat lover. She remembered how many burgers he ate when they went to the park...

Seiya had always been there for her. If it hadn't been for him, she won't even have the courage to continue her life when Mamoru left her. He'd been there too, when Mamoru left her once again to go to America. He'd came back for her.

_"DAMN IT! Odango! YES! I came back for you! I came back to fight this stupid destiny! I came back to win you! I came back because... I love you, and you know that I hate giving up"_

"So why are you giving up on me now?" Usagi said softly.

"Pardon me?" Seiya asked,

Usagi blinked, "Oh did I say that out loud?" she asked, "Sorry I was just referring to-"

"Your fiance?" Akemi asked, surprisingly. Usagi blinked, "Sei-chan told me that you are about to get married to a guy named Mamoru Chiba right? How are you and him?" she asked,

"We're fine.. Mamo-chan is at the states, he's busy transferring some papers-" she stop when she saw Seiya bent over to whisper something to Akemi, and then she stared at her, her gaze mocking.

"Well, good luck with him" (Akemi)

Usagi doesn't know how to reply on that...

* * *

"Isn't she amazing?" Seiya asked, looking at Usagi.

They were already inside the car. After the meal was finished, Seiya dropped Akemi to the gym before driving Usagi home.

"Yeah... Amazing" Usagi said, she couldn't prevent the sarcastic note from creeping into her voice.

Seiya stopped in front of the house, He turn to look at her, "Look I am just so happy that you and her, are friends." he said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, lamely.

"Well most of the girls I know... they told me that Akemi is very unlikable. One of my friends in the singing industry actually tried me to make me believe that Akemi is just interested in my money. So I had no choice but to stop contacting her." he said, sighing. Usagi gaped at him. "That's why she's a little bit shy."

Shy? Oh, please.

"But I told her that you're not like those ex-friends of mine" Seiya said, then he leaned towards Usagi, which made Usagi blush. "Usagi-san.. we're here now. Say Hi to your daughter for me" he said, opening the door for her.

"One last question. You've been dating her for how many years?" Usagi asked,

"hmm.. Two Months" Seiya said,

"Two Months! That's not very long at all!" Usagi gaped,

"It may not seem long, but I feel as if I know her long enough... for me to make her mine" Seiya said, smiling

Usagi stared at him, "Seiya. I am afraid that she-.. just isn't good enough for you" she said, softly.

Seiya's face darkened. "Are you implying that I am not man enough for her?"

"No.. I was trying to say that-"

Seiya reluctantly withdraw from his position. "Usagi. You go inside now. I am late for my interview"

Something in his voice made Usagi run towards inside the house. He'd seem really angry.

"Usagi, thank God you're home. I've placed Chibiusa on her crib" her mom said,

"Thanks Mom.." Usagi said, while still looking at the road where Seiya's car was parked earlier.

* * *

Seiya opened the door of the three lights condo and was about to yawn when he saw Yaten and Taiki standing in front of the door, looking at him. "I'm glad that you two are waiting for me to come home" he said, as he passed by between Yaten and Taiki.

"No Seiya. You know why we are doing this" Yaten said, his arms crossed. Seiya knows that glare. He always gives him that glare when there is a problem.

Seiya sat at the couch, "What is it this time?" Seiya asked, taking off his shoes.

"You're Engaged?" Taiki asked directly.

Seiya narrowed his eyes, "Who told you?" he asked,

Yaten threw the newspaper to him, "Everyone knows" he said, Seiya grabs the Newspaper, and started reading it. "Apparently the media saw you two together with Usagi-san and heard it"

Taiki sat beside him, "We want to meet her." he gave Seiya a sarcastic smile.

As if a cue, The door bell rang. Yaten answered the door and saw a beautiful girl. "Yes? May I help you?" he asked,

"I am looking for Seiya Kou?" she asked,

"and you are?"

"Akemi?" Seiya greeted her. "Why-How did you know my place?"

_Akemi from the newspaper? _Yaten smirked, "She's your fiancee, am I right?" he asked, "she should know"

Akemi frowned, "Minako-san gave me your address-"

"Minako?" Yaten asked, then turned at Seiya "Why is she involved here?"

Seiya sighed, "Can we talk inside then?" he asked Yaten and then at Akemi.

A few seconds later, Akemi is sitting at the couch beside Seiya, while Taiki and Yaten looking at them.

Yaten crossed his arms, "Amused us . How did you two met?" he asked, pointing at Seiya and then at Akemi.

"I am Akemi... Seiya's fiancee and we're penpals" she said, nervously.

"pen pals since when?" Taiki asked,

"Since when we were kids..." Akemi said, bowing her head.

Taiki raised his eyebrows and looked at Seiya, while Seiya's sweat is coming out.

"and how did this happen?" Yaten asked,

"My Mother and Your mother happened to know each other... and they engaged both of us..." Akemi gulped nervously.

Yaten smiled and then he hit the table hard, "Who paid you to say all of these things?" he asked, angrily.

Akemi controlled her tears.

"Yaten!" Seiya yelled,

"Oh come on Seiya! Don't tell me that you're believing this liar here!" Yaten growled, "You're a celebrity for goodness sake! Everyone would want to do these all kinds of crap just get you!" he added,

"Akemi is not like that!" Seiya yelled,

Taiki sighed, "Yaten and Seiya can I please talk to you in private?" he asked calmly, "Please Miss Akemi.. make yourself comfortable. We will be back" he said, grabbing Seiya and Yaten towards the Kitchen.

* * *

Inside the Kitchen, Yaten growled as he twisted his arm signaling Taiki to let him go.

"That girl is a Liar! Did you forget that we never spent our childhood in this place? and did you forget that we're not even from this place?" he yelled, "We don't even know who are mother is!" he yelled, "damn!"

"Yaten please calm down" Taiki said, looking at Yaten. "Seiya, What's happening here... we can't help you unless you tell us everything."

Seiya looked at Taiki and sighed, "Akemi and I are not engaged..." he glared at Yaten, "and no one paid for her to do this" he added,

"Are you saying she is doing this because she wants too?" Taiki asked,

"No.. I think it was a favor for Minako" Seiya said, looking at Yaten.

"How the heck did she involve herself in this?" Yaten growled, "and I am her closest friend in this industry, but I never knew that" he added,

"It's because whenever you guys are together, it has always been you.. you... and you" Seiya said, snorting.

Yaten frowned, Taiki smiled seeing the two of them now talking without a tension. "Okay so why is this happening? Explain this to us Seiya"

Seiya close his eyes and took a deep breath, "It all started when Haruka called me..."

* * *

After a few seconds, Akemi saw the three of them coming out of the kitchen. She stood up, "Anou... I'm really sorry for lying" she said, bowing down. "I can't do this anymore Seiya.. Tell Minako-"

"No need. We understand now" Yaten said, scratching his head. "Er.. sorry for yelling at you..." he added,

Akemi shake her head, "No damage done. But seriously... I can't do this anymore...I never imagine that it would turn out like this" she said, handling the magazine to them. "I was only doing a favor to Minako-san because she's been so good to me and to my gym" she added,

Seiya hurriedly run towards her and grabbed her hands. "Please, I need your help with this. Don't quit on me." he said, looking lovingly at her.

Akemi was about to say no, when she saw how sincere and hopeless Seiya looked. It wasn't like the Seiya she can see on Television. She couldn't help but to smile sheepishly and just nod, its a sign of helping Seiya once again. Seiya smiled and hugged her tightly. Akemi was shocked at his reaction but just smiled at Yaten and Taiki.

"Well I better go now..." Akemi said, softly. When Seiya let her go.

"I'll walk you through the elevator" Seiya said, smiling.

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

Outside the Elevator ...

"You must really love her ne?" Akemi asked, looking at Seiya.

"hmm?" Seiya asked,

"Usagi-san?" Akemi said, smiling. Seiya blushed and nodded. The Elevator door opened and Akemi stepped in and turn to face him, "She's a lucky girl..." she added,

"Careful , don't fall in love with me" Seiya winked, and bowed.

Akemi just smiled and bowed as well.

When the Elevator door closed, Akemi's smile faded. "What if I am already in love with you?" she asked, softly.

* * *

Next day...

Minako remove her shades, hood and sat in front of Usagi, "What can I do for my princess?" she asked, she had to disguise herself to enter that place because she is after all a celebrity.

Usagi stop sipping her iced-tea and smiled at her, "Mina.. do you know Seiya's fiancee?" she asked, directly. "You are one of her clients in her gym am I right?" she asked, again.

"What did you do to my princess?" Minako asked, smiling. "Usually you don't want snooping around people's lives" she grabbed Usagi's Iced-tea and sipped on it.

"This is different..." Usagi said, blushing.

She stopped sipping and raised her eyebrow while looking at her, "How so?" Minako asked,

"Just answer my question." Usagi demanded.

"Fine. Yes I do and she's very nice and charming" Minako said, giving the Iced-tea back at Usagi.

Usagi frowned, "So you didn't know her real self?" she asked,

"Real self?" (Minako)

"Yes. She isn't very nice. She's not even charming. She is a terrible and a horrible person." Usagi snapped,

"Okay now I'm terrified." Minako said,

"Right?" Usagi said, a little more calmly.

"No not about Akemi. About you. Are you really my princess?" Minako said, "The Usagi I know will never say bad stuff to other people-"

"WELL LIKE I SAID THIS IS DIFFERENT!" Usagi burst out, all the people looked at her. "Sorry..." she said, softly.

Minako stared at her as though she'd lost her mind.

Usagi whispered angrily, "At the Restaurant! She told me that she would only marry Seiya because of money. She only wants Seiya because he is a celebrity and have lots of money in the bank. I want to tell Seiya because he has no idea that this girl is just taking advantage of him!" Usagi sighed, "Oh and she's very slick as well."

Minako shakes her head, "But why would she tell you all of this?"

Usagi frowned, "I don't know. I don't even know what is her plan. Well maybe because I caught her last night? or she's being arrogant? ohh I don't know and I don't care! The important thing is that Seiya needs to know this before he will get hurt"

There was a small silence..

"Well Seiya is a grown up man... and I don't think it's really our business"

"What?" Usagi asked, looking at her. "I think it's our duty as his friends to tell him the truth"

"What will make you think, Seiya will believe you?" Minako asked, straightly.

"Why would I lie about a thing like that?" Usagi said,

"Maybe because.. you're jealous?"

"JEALOUS?" Usagi groaned in frustration. "I was trying to help Seiya, I am not Jealous"

"Whatever you say Princess, but did you try to talk to him?"

"Actually.. I tried but he said something about a friend who tried to do that and now they are not friends anymore... It did gave me the creeps" she admitted.

"hmm...how about tell Akemi all about Seiya's bad traits?" Minako suggested.

Usagi tried to think of something horrible about Seiya, but nothing occurred to her. "Like what?"

"Like tell her that Seiya can turn into a girl" Minako giggled,

"Too late. He can't transform into Senshi ever since he broke the locket am I right?" Usagi asked,

"Oh yeah... damn..." Minako said, "Do you have a plan then?"

"um.. How about YOU tell him?" Usagi asked,

* * *

Seiya and Haruka can't stop laughing after Minako finished her story she entitled, 'The Princess' Predicament'. It's so obvious that Usagi was desperate to tell Seiya that Akemi is a bad person. They were inside Seiya's dressing room. Haruka was waiting for Michiru's performance at Studio B, while Minako just finished her seat-com at Studio D and they gather together at Seiya's room.

"Oh gods! Like tell her that Seiya can turn into a girl... that's so rich!" Haruka yelled,

Seiya stop laughing, "But really? I can transform into a girl before?" he asked,

Minako and Haruka stopped, and then laugh again.

"Oh gods! Now he forget he can do that!" Haruka laughed and choked.

"You don't remember?" Minako asked, giggling

Seiya shakes his head, "Taiki and Yaten told me I had an amnesia..." he looked down.

The Laughter died.

"Oh.." Minako said, frowning.

"How come you did have that, what happen? I mean I never heard of you getting into an accident or something" Haruka said, looking Seiya.

"No Idea.. really" Seiya said,

The door opened and it was Seiya's show director. "Seiya. We must postponed your interview. Your Make-up artist didn't showed up and we can't let you go out without a makeup" he said,

Minako smiled evilly, "Oh! Oh! I can get you a replacement" Minako said,

"You know someone?" asked the director.

"I certainly do." she said, pulling out her phone and start dialing.

* * *

Usagi opened the door, she hated it every time Minako asked for a favor but she has no choice. Plus, there was nothing in the government office this late. "I am sorry I was late-" she stopped and almost drop her make-up kit, "Seiya?" she asked,

"Oda- I mean Usagi-san?" Seiya asked, turning the chair to face her. "You're the temporary Makeup artist?" he asked,

Usagi remembered the time when she had done Seiya's Makeup. _Minako_, she sighed. "I think so?" she asked

"Okay!" Seiya smiled and ready himself. Usagi sighed and put her makeup kit on the table. "This tissue is supposed to be here right?" Seiya asked putting the tissue at his neck. Usagi nodded. "Let me help you and get ready" he added,

When Seiya was ready. Usagi started working on his face.

"I can't believe you can do this" Seiya said, smiling.

Usagi looked at him, she stopped applying the foundation at his face. "We've done this once-"

"Hmm?"

"N-Nevermind..."

It is true that they have done this once, but this time; Seiya is silent for the whole time which Usagi is grateful. When Seiya was done; he brushed his hair and put some gel. Usagi was very uncomfortable with the silence so she has to talk, "How are you and Akemi? is everything okay with you and her?" she asked nervously.

"Everything's fine, Why do you ask?" Seiya asked, not looking at her but continue to fix his hair,

Usagi risked a quick peek at him. He was standing even closer than she'd thought, so close that if she turn, her shoulder would almost brush against him. She could smell his masculine sweat in spite of the room being air-conditioned. "I am just concerned about you,"

Seiya stopped and looked at her at the mirror. "Yeah, about that. Minako said something about what you think of her?" he asked, his voice got cold.

"About what?" Usagi said,

"That you said, Akemi might not like me because of some stuff? " he asked,

"Like what?" Usagi asked,

Seiya turned to face her, "Like.. Like.. I am a terrible kisser?" he asked,

_Minako said that? _She shifted uncomfortably and remember her suggestion about the 'bad traits.' _Minako..._

"No that's not about it-" Usagi turned to face him.

"But I think you're right. So how about you help me with this?" he asked, "You have to teach me how to kiss Akemi?" he asked,

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" Usagi gasped,

Seiya smiled, "Oh I am Serious."

Usagi, at that time felt she wants to run away from him.

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	18. A Black Love

** Here's my promise to all "Chette fan page friends/people :) on facebook **

** Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed because we are going to give way for our clients. I should not update today but because some people kept bugging me and because I just thought a great plot about this chapter so now you are reading this :P**

Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...

If you want to buy my book "Seven Worlds" Just read my profile :) Thanks for supporting me :)

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...  
**  
**and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 18: A Black Love**

"I know it will be kinda difficult," Seiya said, still not leaving his eyes on hers. "Especially with our history and such... and how you hated me..." Seiya said, he blinked when he saw her shook her head. He smiled, "But no matter how unpleasant it will be for you and me... I'm willing to do it... if it will help me with Akemi" he finished.

Usagi couldn't stop herself from shaking her head earlier, surely kissing him wouldn't be unpleasant. As a matter of fact, she craves for it... She shook her head again. "Seiya I-"

"Please help me?"

"I'm not a teacher-" She glanced at him. His face was very lonely. Her gaze drifted down to his soft lips. A few seconds has passed, she jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders. Then his eyes became really really lonely. "Oh please don't give me that look" she whispered,

"But you're a friend.." He tensed and his hands went down to her arms and to her wrists. At first Usagi thought he was going to drag her towards him. But Seiya just gripped her wrists tenderly. "Please?" he asked,

Usagi growled, his lovingly touch just made her want him. "Fine. Go ahead."

Then Seiya slid down his hands on her back and pulled her up tightly against him as his mouth opened up over hers. For a moment, the darkness behind Usagi's eyelids was lit up with sparks that whirled around and around. Oh how she misses this, Automatically she put her arms around his neck and Seiya kissed her more deeply, his mouth sucking at her tongue. He kissed her like a drowning man needing oxygen, or a thirsty man needing water or a starving man needing food. Usagi found herself clinging to him, as thirsty, breathless and hungry he was. She wanted the kiss to go on forever. She didn't want to stop it. But she felt Seiya shivered as he stop the kiss.

Seiya's mouth lifted from hers, at first they just stared for a few seconds. Seiya coughed and looked around. "So.. uh.. how is it?" he asked, his hand on his head. Blushing furiously.

"It.. it was.. fine.." Usagi managed to say.

Seiya blinked, "...You're kidding right?" he asked, then he kissed her hand. "Should I do this too? What should I do? Should I kiss her neck? her ears? her cheek?" Seiya asked, narrowing his eyes. Usagi's eyes widen. "Should I tell her romantic stuff before we kiss? like tell her that I've been thinking about her all day? that seeing her makes my heart beat fast? that the sound of her voice calms my mind? That I dream about her as I lie on my bed-" he stopped when he felt her hands on his mouth.

"Ok that's ENOUGH" Usagi growled, he couldn't see her face because she was looking down.

"Usagi-san.."

Usagi controlled her tears. She felt Seiya. She felt his words and it wasn't for her. "I better go." she said, softly. As she turned her back to him. She stopped when she heard the following words from his mouth.

"Tell me...what should I do... to please you?" he murmured. But she heard him because the room was very quiet.

Usagi turned to look at him, "Are those for Akemi?" she asked, softly. Seiya shook his head and run towards her. "SEIYA!" Usagi gasped when she was being pushed towards a wall.

"Odango.." His grip tightened around her waist. "Damn.. Damn.." he muttered, then covered her mouth with his. He picked her up and set her on the edge of the make-up table. He moved between her knees, causing her legs to splay wide, "Odango..Odango, I'd forgotten how you can make me insane" he said, as he nibbled the side of her neck. "tell me what should I do next?" he asked, continuing to kiss her neck, her cheek and her ears.

She gulped in air. "Seiya you should be on air for a few minutes... so we shouldn't.. we shouldn't-" she stopped but she couldn't think. She became selfish. She only wanted him to keep doing what he was doing. "Seiya-" he stop her by kissing her possessively.

"OH MY GOD!"

Usagi and Seiya stop and looked at the voice.

"MINAKO!" they both said, then they look at each other and then push away from each other.

"It's not what you think it is!" Usagi yelled, as she stood up while putting her skirt down. She started hoping that she didn't go in this place wearing a skirt. If only there uniform pants from the government office. Oh yeah, she didn't even know that this was Minako's favor.

Minako was still blushing but she glanced at Seiya's frowning face. She knew she just interrupted a very important thing. "Sorry for interrupting but-" Her face turned serious. "Usagi.. there's an emergency... you are needed at the Hino's shrine."

Usagi blinked,

* * *

Hino's Residence.

When Usagi and Minako entered the house; they saw Ami typing something in the computer.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked,

"Hello there Usagi"

Usagi gasped seeing Luna. "LUNA!" she yelled and hugged the black cat. "How's the vacation?" she asked, and then looked at Artemis.

"It was fine, Usagi-san. We were enjoying our human form when suddenly without transformation.. we became cats again." Artemis said,

"So is this the emergency?" Usagi asked,

Rei looked at Usagi, "It's really suspicious when they transform into a cat without doing transformation by themselves you know?" she asked,

"Any information?" Makoto asked, while Minako sat beside her.

Ami shaking her head, "Nothing Unusual except tomorrow, March 19... The moon will be a lot near to the earth. It is called lunar perigee." she said, looking at them. "Though it may seem harmless.. but there has to be a connection for what happen to Artemis and Luna" she said, "However its a natural phenomenon which pose no threat." she added,

Rei sat beside Ami, "According to the elders... the Lunar Perigee or Supermoon will affect the earth. It will cause natural disasters" she said,

"Natural Disasters?" Luna asked,

"Like Tidal waves, earthquakes and ghost stuff"

"G-Ghost stuff?" Minako and Usagi chorused.

Ami sighed, "It's not a threat. But there is an effect for the sailor senshi. So we better have a meeting." she said, everyone nodded. "Rei, please contact Mamoru-san. He needs to go home" she said, Rei nodded and placed a long distance call to America.

"I'll contact the starlights" Minako said, dialing the number of Yaten to her cell phone.

"I'll contact the Outer Senshi" Makoto said, picking up her phone.

* * *

Seiya growled and slammed the door of his car. He just lost his control when he kissed her. "Talk about ruining the plan" he muttered and sighed,

"Seiya Kou?"

Seiya looked at the voice, "Yes.. who are you?" he asked,

"Don't worry, I am not a bad person" said the Tall Black cloaked hooded person.

Seiya smirked, "Everyone says that at first" he said,

"It's true. I was... but not anymore" he said,

Seiya narrowed his eyes. "I don't have a time to talk to you" he said, he was about to turn his back on him when his eyes widen hearing him.

"The favor is to protect... Usagi Tsukino"

Seiya slowly turned to look at him, "What did you say?" he asked,

"The Princess of the Moon... Usagi Tsukino... is in danger. And you.. Prince of Stars... you can protect her with this" he said, as he showed the violet diamond to him.

"I don't get it-" Seiya said, while picking the violet diamond from the guy's palm.

"You will.." he said, "I'll see you around... Seiya Kou..."

* * *

Starlight Apartment...

Taiki just got out of the shower when the phone rang, "Kou's residence. Speaking?" he asked, looking at Yaten who was playing with the cats. "Oh okay we'll be there" he said, then he put the receiver down.

"Who was that?" Yaten asked, standing as Taiki walked towards him.

"Minako. We are needed at the Hino's residence." Taiki said, putting down the towel. "It's an emergency" he added,

Yaten frowned, "Emergency? What kind of Emergency? Saving the World? Saving their princess?" he asked,

Before Taiki could reply he saw Seiya standing at the opened door. "Princess?" he asked, Taiki and Yaten looked at each other. "Are you talking about the Moon Princess?" he asked,

Taiki's eyes got big and looked at him, "Do you remember now?" he asked,

Seiya softly shook his head, "But I want to know the things that I should know" he said,

Yaten sighed, "Seiya-"

"I am the prince of the stars? and Odango is the princess of the moon?" he asked,

Taiki shook his head, "We are all prince of the stars. But you and Kakyuu were the heir to the throne." he said, as he sat down on the coach. "We are not from this planet. We are from the kingdom of stars... we are the three princes"

Yaten shove some of his hair, "at that kingdom.. there were four rulers since the star kingdom or the Kinmoku is a big kingdom. We are the three princes and our princess' name is Kakyuu." he said, looking at Taiki and nodded,

"When Sailor Galaxia ravaged the solar system.. we had no choice but to protect the only princess of Kinmoku. You were quite in love with her. So in order for you to protect her, you became a sailor soldier." Taiki said, "Which made us girls.. because a sailor soldier should be girls only" he added,

"Sadly, our planet was destroyed and our princess disappeared and that's how we got to earth; and met the princess of the moon and the gang" Yaten said, crossing his arms. "You fell in love with the moon princess... Usagi Tsukino... you loved her more than you love Kakyuu." he said, observing Seiya.

"and now.. she needs to be protected?" Seiya asked,

Yaten shrugged, Taiki responded. "We don't know yet the news.. so we are going there and hear for ourselves"

"Then I should come with you guys, if I am a senshi" Seiya said,

Yaten shook his head, "You're no longer a senshi"

"What?" Seiya asked,

"You broke your locket.. you can't transform anymore" Taiki said, then they both walked towards the door. As they passed by him, Taiki pat Seiya's right shoulder. "Don't worry... Seiya.. we will protect your princess" he said, Yaten rolled his eyes.

When Taiki and Yaten left the apartment, Seiya sat on the coach and picked the violet diamond that was given by a strange person.

_"The Princess of the Moon... Usagi Tsukino... is in danger. And you.. Prince of Stars... you can protect her with this" _

Seiya narrowed his eyes as he squeeze the violet diamond.

* * *

Hino's Residence...

Everyone was present except Chibiusa (since she is still a baby), Mamoru (who was in America, he could not come back quickly) and Seiya (who was left at the apartment). Ami ignored the pain she felt when she saw Taiki entering the room.

"Where's Mamoru-san?" Michiru asked,  
"He couldn't make it" Rei said, sadly.  
"Figures..." Haruka muttered then she received an elbow punch from Michiru, she glared at her and looked back at Ami. "So what's with this meeting?" Haruka asked,

Ami looked at everyone, and when she saw Usagi nodding. She took a deep breath. "Tonight, the moon will be unusually closer to earth. This is a natural phenomenon and no threat for people. However... for us it has an effect." she said, she showed the computer to everyone. "Tonight, the sensitive eyes will see a lot of unusual spirits and creatures, the Hino's elders said that there will be some natural disasters however it is unconfirmed."

"Get to the point" Yaten growled,

"But for our princess.. her energy will be a lot more attractive for those people from the galaxy... if such person would want to rule the world.. they would post a threat to our princess" Ami said, frowning at Usagi. "They will do anything to suck Usagi's life and energy force... we have to protect her."

"Are there any Unusual happening in the future, Setsuna?" Luna asked,

Setsuna shook her head, "Nothing. So I guess we can win this battle if there is any" she said, smiling.

Yaten rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Yaten?" Taiki asked,

"Where are you going?" Minako asked,

Yaten stopped and smirked, "To tell you frankly. I don't give a damn if your princess is in danger. Taiki may do it, but not me" he frowned. "besides... she is your princess. It's not the Stars Soldier responsibility" he said,

Silence entered the room.

Usagi looked down, "He's right." she said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at her. "This is not your responsibility. It is mine. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I can fight on my own" she said,

"But Usagi-" (Rei)

"You heard your princess" Yaten said, when he opened the door he was shocked seeing a Seiya kneeling at the door. "Seiya!"

Everyone gasped seeing him.

Seiya bowed down, while sitting. "Please Yaten... protect Usagi..."

"How long have you been kneeling there?" Yaten asked,

"After you guys left the apartment, I couldn't just sit there and do nothing while now knowing that I used to be a senshi" he said, looking up at him. "So I followed you guys here and heard everything..."

Yaten glared at Usagi, "You really love this stupid princess..." he muttered.

Usagi shook her head. She couldn't believe Seiya was here. She looked down.. _Seiya still loves her?_

"I bet he doesn't" Haruka said, "Because Seiya is engaged am I right?" she asked, glaring at him. "I bet he is doing this because of friendship." she finished.

Seiya bit his lip and bowed down, "Yes..." he said, softly. "But since I can't protect her... so please Yaten... protect her for me" he said,

Yaten rubbed his hair furiously. "What will I do to you?" he asked,

* * *

"What are you doing?" Haruka yelled,

They were outside the Apartment of Haruka. Haruka just grabbed him furiously after bowing in front of the senshis; she reasoned out that she has to talk to him about motorcycles problems because her motorcycle just died.

"I am sorry-"

"We have a PLAN remember that." Haruka growled. "If you want her to be yours. STICK TO THE PLAN"

Seiya sighed, "I just cant control myself... knowing she's in danger you know?" he said, sighing. "I... I just cant sit there and do nothing" he said, he felt so hopeless.

Haruka sighed,

Little they did not know, a shadow of a guy was near them; he smiled hearing the conversation between the two of them.

"Soon... brother... We will be together again..."

* * *

In some room...

She smiled seeing him entering the room, "You seem happy..." she asked, looking at her companion.

"Of course.. I found the person who can help us to bring back my brother" he said,

"You found Endimyon?" she asked,

The guy shook his head, "I found the best... the best one.. who can bring back my brother... and he can do it faster than Endimyon" he said,

"Who is he?"

"Seiya Kou"

"The Singer?" she asked, the guy nodded. "Seiya's Love is greater than Endimyon's Love?" she asked, not believing what she has heard.

"Yes.." the guy sat on the coach. "It's perfect... He'll come back... With the Lunar Perigee tonight.. and His heart... everything is perfect."

"How come it's not Endimyon?" she asked, soflty.

The Guy looked at the Moon, "Endimyon is the destiny... but he still thinks of himself, but seeing Seiya... his love is unrequited yet... it is pure and selfless..." he said, then he looked at his companion, "Just like my Brother..." he said, The lady smiled and sat beside him, she leaned towards his chest. "Neh.. if ever my brother comes back... will you leave me?"

The Lady looked at him, "How could I leave someone, who risked his life.. to save me..." she said, and then leaned in his chest again,

The guy kissed her hair. "Yes you can... if you love my brother..."

"I don't love him anymore..." she rose her head and gave him a passionate kiss, "I only love you now... Saphir.."

"and I love you.. Esmeraude..."

After a few minutes, Saphir noticed that Esmeraude fell asleep in his arms. He smiled and carried her to her bed. He caress her cheek once and went outside the room, he picked a beer out of the refrigerator and recalled the events which lead him to Seiya Kou.

_= Flash Back (a week ago) =_

_Saphir finished a glass of wine when a man was coming towards the bar. His face wasn't bad at all, in fact all girls went crazy when he entered the bar. His hair was very long but with a ponytail. His aqua eyes were cool but it seems he was in a bad mood; because he was shoving all the girls._

_"Who was that?" he asked the bartender, pitching his voice so that it wouldn't travel._

_The bartender looked up, "Ah that's the famous leader of the starlights. Seiya Kou and he seems to be in a bad mood"_

_"I see..." he said without expression._

_"Martini Please" he said, not looking at the bartender. He sat beside Saphir._

_"You know its bad to drink during your work" said the concern bartender._

_The famous singer glared, "I don't care. Besides if you're going to lecture me. I am done working."_

_"It's early for a martini"_

_"MARTINI PLEASE?" He growled, Saphir raised his brows but said nothing. Seiya noticed him looking. "Even you're wearing a dorky sunglasses. I know you're looking at me." Seiya said, smirking._

_"Sorry-"_

_"So you've heard nothing about any of my problems, why sorry then?" Seiya asked coldly. He grabbed the glass with a Martini. "To.. an Unrequited Love" he said, and he gulped the Martini fast. While the bartender pour the martini to the glass again._

_"Well I used to have an unrequited Love as well"_

_Seiya looked at him, "Really? What happened?"_

_Saphir shrugged. "After all the patience, we ended up together" he said._

_Seiya sighed, "How I wish I could say that... she was destined to be with someone..."_

_The Bartender that has been polishing glasses stopped and looked at him, concern in his dark eyes. "You know Sir. Kou, you're a celebrity. Many girls would fall in your shoes if you want; so why stick with this unrequited love?" he asked,_

_"Because I Love her." Seiya told them truthfully. "That's the simplest answer I could give to you guys." he said, sipping another glass of martini and then pour another again in his glass. "I believe that when you love someone.. there is no explanation why you love her. YOU JUST LOVE HER." he said, drinking the small glass again._

_The bartender grinned, "Wow.. I never knew Seiya Kou is a romantic type person"_

_Saphir smiled, "A pure love eh..."_

_"That girl is lucky to have your heart Sire," the bartender said._

_"No..." Seiya said, shaking his head. "I am lucky to fall in love with Miss Usagi Tsukino"_

_Saphir looked at him._

_= End of Flash back =_

Saphir drank the beer and looked at the moon. "His pure Love for you.. Moon Princess.. will bring my brother back..." he narrowed his eyes,

* * *

The Next day...

For whole day, The Senshi monitored the place and the climate for any changes. They were fortunate because there was no problem regarding that. Also, Usagi was being protected. Everyone took a day off. Ami stayed at the Hino's residence with Luna and Artemis to monitor any changes using the computer, while Rei was in the shrine praying. Makoto was with Haruka and Michiru's group; and Setsuna was with Hotaru.

Time fly so fast that it was already 6:00pm. The Moon was so big; all the people were quite amazed seeing it. The senshi were admiring the moon as well; but before Ami could end the monitoring; she received a lot of negative forces coming out of the moon.

"Minako! Makoto! do you see those black spirits?" Ami asked, her compact.

A few more seconds, people were screaming. Some were being possessed. Some were arguing with each other and killing one another.

"OH MY GOD! it's the CURSE OF THE MOON!" Makoto yelled,

"Where is the princess...?"

Minako gasped seeing the woman grabbing her wrist. "W-What?"

"If you don't tell.. I'll kill myself..."

Minako shrieked when the woman stabbed herself in front of her. She almost jumped when Makoto grabbed her hand. "We have to get out of here!" she yelled, Some people were turning into wolves. "KYAAA!" Minako yelled,

"Minako! Be strong!" Makoto yelled, while running.

"IN HERE!"

They saw Yaten and Taiki yelling while they were inside the van.

Saphir narrowed his eyes and looked at the moon, "so.. you finally did appeared again..." he whispered.

* * *

Inside the Van...

"What was that?" Taiki yelled, while driving.

Yaten looked around, "They were like possessed.. they are not zombies but they are like being controlled while looking for a princess"

"You mean Usagi?" Minako asked,

"We better go to Hino's Shrine!" Makoto yelled,

"Roger!" Taiki yelled,

* * *

Everyone gathered the shrine.

"In a few minutes, all the alive people who are in controlled of the dark spirit will appear in Hino's shrine." Ami said, looking at the computer. "They all want Usagi" she added, looking at Usagi.

"But not all people right?" Luna asked, "Only those people with darkness in their hearts" she added,

"Yes.. Luna" Ami said,

"No matter what happen.. We will protect her." Artemis said, "I didn't expect that the darkness will use the people"

"Just remember not to kill them" Rei said,

"WE ARE NOT KILLLING THEM! THEY ARE KILLING THEMSELVES!" Minako yelled, she couldn't erase what she saw earlier. "And she grabbed my wrist!" she cried.

* * *

Inside the TV station...

Seiya's neck was being squeeze, He couldn't breathe. "Ackk-"

"Where is the Moon Princess?"

Seiya didn't know what happen, a few minutes earlier they were okay but they were like being possessed and looking for Usagi.

"L-Let me goack-" Seiya's face begun to get pale. "O-odanack-" Before he would lost consciousness, the guy grabbing his neck was hit. Holding his neck, he saw the guy "You-re-"

"My name is Saphir. What are you doing here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Seiya looked around, "Working?" he asked,

"It's the Lunar perigee and Usagi Tsukino should be protected!" he yelled,

"But I don't have-"

"I gave you something that could make you protect her right?" he asked,

"Yes but-"

"If you truly love her. You'll do anything to protect her"

Seiya looked Saphir and nodded.

* * *

Outside Hino's Shrine...

"Mercury Crystal Power..."  
"Mars Crystal Power..."  
"Jupiter Crystal Power..."  
"Venus Crystal Power..."  
"Uranus Crystal Power..."  
"Neptune Crystal Power..."  
"Pluto Crystal Power..."  
"Healer Star Power..."  
"Maker Star Power..."

"Moon Eternal..."

"MAKE-UP!"

After a few seconds...

"So what are we going to do?" Super Sailor Jupiter asked,  
"Oh my God! They are here!" Super Sailor Venus shrieked  
"Ready yourself girls" Super Sailor Mercury said, narrowing her eyes.

The people started working towards them. Some were still ok, others were wounded. They were walking towards them without fear and chanting 'Moon princess must die'

Super Sailor Jupiter started attacking, "Flower Hurricane!" she yelled as she twirled creating a flurries of flower blossoms that could blind some people.

"Nice one Jupiter!" Super Sailor Mercury said, while calculating the weakness of the people using her hand held computer.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" she yelled as a chain appeared to grab some people and threw them away. "Ahhhh! this is so hard! they are people!"

"As long as we can keep them away, everything will be okay!" Super Sailor Mars yelled, "Akuryo Taisan!" she yelled throwing an ofuda which made some people paralyze. "Mercury! What's the weakness?"

"Nothing! There is no weakness! They are not the real enemy!" Super Sailor Mercury yelled,

"That's right..."

A black cloud appeared before them. They gasped... when the cloud became a skull in a black hooded robe.

"Death Phantom..."

"Welcome me back... Eternal Sailor Moon... or should I say... Queen Serenity?"

The skull smiled evilly and his bone hand appeared making all the people fell on the floor, and their spirits being taken away by him.

"NO!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled,

"You will get their spirits from me... in two ways... if you exchange it with you... or you kill me for the second time" he said, his voice is as scary as before.

"Then I would gladly kill you" Super Sailor Uranus muttered, "Worldddddddddddd Shaking!" she yelled, a yellow sphere shaped like Uranus appeared before her hands and threw it to Death phantom but nothing happened. "What the-"

The Death Phantom Eyes became red and it push Super Sailor Uranus towards the wall and got hit really hard.

"URANUS!" they yelled,

"Who is that?" Sailor Star Maker asked Super Sailor Mercury.

"He was supposed to be dead... he is death phantom... an immortal form of Chaos from the future" she whispered,

"dead?" Death Phantom asked, "Thanks to the Supermoon Phenomenon I am back and I am going to rule the world..." he said, smiling

"Dead Scream..."  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
"Deep Submerge!"

Super Sailor Mercury gasped, "NO GIRLS DON'T!"

Death Phantom smiled, he opened his palm and all the powers that were coming towards him bounced back to the Sailor Soldiers who threw them.

Super Sailor Mercury looked at her hand-held computer, "It's no use! He is just going to use our powers back to us!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
"Star Sensitive Inferno"  
"Burning Mandala!"

"STOP IT!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled,

After a few minutes all the Sailor Soldiers were down except Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Give up? Moon Princess and give me all your powers or else your friends will die"

Eternal Sailor Moon looked at her friends, she narrowed her eyes. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" she yelled, but nothing happened. She fell on her knees.

Death Phantom laughed, "You asked for this..." he held his hands up and all of the Sailor Senshis who were hit terribly started to fly. Like there was an invisible big hand holding their necks. "Your Power or your friends?" he asked,

"No Sailormoon! Don't give up your power!" Super Sailor Mars yelled,

"Save the World Sailormoon!" Super Sailor Venus cried,

"Ahhh!" they all yelled while being electrified and hang on the air.

"STOP! STOP!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled, "Stop torturing my friends!"

"Then what is your choice?"

Eternal Sailor Moon looked at them, "Forgive me...I don't want you all to die.. you're very precious to me..." she muttered, crying.

"Sailormoon no..." Luna cried, while being hang too.

All of them were wounded and bruised, Eternal Sailor Moon doesn't want seeing that. "Take my power" she said, opening her arms.

"SAILORMOON! HE WILL KILL ALL OF US AFTER HE GOT YOUR POWER DON'T BE STUPID!" Sailor Star Healer yelled,

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled at Sailor Star Healer, "I know... at least... I was able to protect my friends.." she said, smiling sadly.

"Sailormoon..." (Healer)

Eternal Sailor Moon looked at Death Phantom then she closed her eyes. A black spirit went towards Eternal Sailor Moon.

"SAILORMOOON!" All the Senshi yelled,

Then a Purple light appeared in between of Eternal Sailor Moon and Death Phantom. The Soldiers saw Seiya protecting Eternal Sailor Moon.

"S-SEIYA! NO!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried,

"SE-SEIYA!" (Healer and Maker)

Seiya yelled as he raised the purple diamond. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he gasped in pain when the Purple Diamond went inside his body. "AHHHH!" he yelled, as his eyes were closed.

Death Phantom growled, "NOOOOO! Not again! Why do you always interfere with my actions! Demando!"

Seiya opened his eyes and a black moon appeared on his forehead. "I told you that I will always protect the woman I love" he said, his hand opened and a hurricane-like funnels of Dark Power appeared and started attacking Death Phantom, he was hit by few of the bolts.

"I will be back Demando! I will be back!" he yelled, and disappeared.

Seiya turned towards Eternal Sailor Moon "S-Serenity..." he whispered and fainted.

"SEIYA!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled,

When they turned the unconscious Seiya they saw the black crescent moon on his forehead

"This is not Seiya..." Super Sailor Mercury said,

"Prince Diamond.." Super Sailor Mars said,

* * *

Beside the tree...

"Brother will first use his body, and when he is strong enough... he'll come out of his body" Saphir said, looking at them. "Thanks Seiya for your love for the Moon princess, now my brother will be back with us in no time..." he said, "Let's go?"

Esmeraude nodded and both of them disappeared.

**Okay this is a long chapter ne?  
so all I ask is.. Review? XD**

**and if you want to support me? please like me on facebook? just search for Chette fan page  
and.. buy my book? :) - The title of my book is "Seven Worlds in One World" (with Illustrations)**


	19. The Prince of Negamoon

** Since I had the time and I promise the readers in "Chette fan page friends/people :) on facebook to update.. so here's the next chapter...**

** Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed because we are going to give way for our clients. **

Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .  
Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...

If you want to buy my books "Seven Worlds" or "Melody in my heart" Just read my profile :) Thanks for supporting me :)

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...  
**  
**and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette  
Pre-reader: Julie

**Part 19: The Prince of Negamoon**

Seiya opened his eyes and saw only two things. Black and a man floating in front of him, "Where am I?" he asked himself. He stunned when his voice echoed around the place. Because of his voice, the man in front of him opened his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, he seem to wear a futuristic princely costume.

"My name is Dimande...the leader of the Negamoon Kingdom..." he said, as he looked directly at him.

"Negamoon Kingdom?"

"Yes. Blackmoon or Negamoon. It was a banished kingdom in the 30th century.." he replied. "and who might you be?" he asked,

"30th Century? You're from the future?" he asked, Dimande nodded. "My name is Seiya.. Kou Seiya.." he said, "And where are we?"

"What do you recall before you came here?" he asked,

"I was protecting.. Sailormoon..." Seiya said, looking down. "I have this Crystal and aim it at the enemy.. and then I saw the Crystal entered my body and I don't remember anymore..."

"Sailormoon? The Last thing I remember... that I protected Sailormoon from Wiseman... " he whispered, but Seiya heard him so he looked at him. "If my knowledge precedes me... I am in your body." he said, as he crossed his arms and nodded.

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked, blinking.

"In order for me to be back alive... I have to use a man's body to regain more life and after a few days.. we will be separated. I guess my brother did this..." he said,

"So you're going to use me?"

"I wonder why you?" Dimande looked curiously at him, "But never less... You just have to cooperate with me. I have to live your world for a few weeks as you sleep... and after that, I'll be separated from you...unless there's a problem."

Before Seiya could open his mouth, he remembered how he's been tired of pretending and fighting his emotions for the past days. Maybe a vacation like this could help him regain his strength in many things. Besides it looks like a vacation he really need. "S-Sure.. just promise me you will protect Odango at any cost..."

"Odango?"

"Tsukino Usagi..." Seiya said, "...Sailormoon"

Dimande smirked, "Your Pet name for her?" he asked, yet another man had unrequited love with the princess. He saw him nodded, "You don't have to say it. I'll protect her even if it cost my life." he said,

"Then that's fine with me.." Seiya said, "Nice to meet you Dimande... I am going to take that sleep now."

"Wait.. what are you doing in this body of yours?" he asked,

Seiya blinked, "Uh.. I am a singer."

Dimande jaw dropped, "You're what?"

"A singer.." he said again.

Dimande's face paled. "I am not a good singer."

Seiya smirked, "But Seiya is. Don't worry you'll be fine.." he said, as he closed his eyes.

"What is my brother thinking? Why did he have to resurrect me using a singer's body?" he grit his teeth, "He knows well that I can't sing."

* * *

Rei's Room...

All of them gathered around the Hino's Temple and looked at Seiya sleeping. After he fainted; Healer and Maker changed back to their earthly form to carry Seiya. The soldiers kept fighting because there are more people coming at the temple, but it was no use they were too wounded from their battle against wiseman. That's when Super Sailor Mars' grandfather and the elders came to rescue. They started to create a barrier for the temple.

Super Sailor Mercury continued to work on her computer, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Luna looked at her, "Any information?"

Super Sailor Mercury shook her head, "There's nothing wrong with Seiya's Body."

Eternal Sailor Moon clasped her hand on his cold hand, "Seiya?" she asked, softly.

Super Sailor Uranus cursed under her breath, "What just happened? and who gave Seiya that damn Crystal?" she growled, while holding her wounded right arm.

"That would be."

They gasped seeing Saphir and Esmeraude appeared before them. They readied themselves with their battle stance.

Saphir smiled, "We come in peace."

"Peace? You just did this and you said you come in peace?" Super Sailor Uranus growled.

"It wasn't me who initiated it." Saphir said, narrowing his eyes. "You... were the ones who made the first move" he said, darkly.

"US?" Super Sailor Mars yelled, "What do you mean us? we did not remember using any of your powers-" she stop remembering the time they did.

Saphir studied her sudden reaction. "Based from your reaction, you remembered when was the time you used our powers." he said, "It was the time with Endimyon that he had to force Serenity to have a child to assure the future, Am I right?" he asked, all the Senshi's eyes (minus Taiki and Yaten) widened. He crossed his arms, "I should get mad to all of you, for doing such a decision. But all is fair... you have used our power, so let us use him."

"Wait a damn minute. You're using Seiya as a payment for what these stupid soldiers did?" Yaten growled. "Seiya is innocent! Why can't you just use one of them and stop using him!" he yelled,

* * *

_"Wait a damn minute. You're using Seiya as a payment for what these stupid soldiers did? Seiya is innocent! Why can't you just use one of them and stop using him!" _

Dimande heard those words, but he didn't open Seiya's eyes yet. He knew that he needed to hear what his brother has to say or else he will never know what was his purpose. Why the heck he needed this body? _A singer to be precise. _

"He's perfect."

"Perfect?" Taiki asked,

"When you used the Black moon's power... I started to think if I should resurrect my brother." he said, looking at each and everyone of them. "Then I found out that Death Phantom will come back during supermoon phenomenon. Esmeraude and I are already living normally and we don't want that peace to be destroyed... I have to resurrect my brother to fight Death Phantom. But in order for me to resurrect my brother, I needed the man who loved Princess Serenity because my brother loves her." he stopped and sighed, "I was about to look for Endimyon but before I could.. I met him" he said, looking at Seiya. "I'd never thought that I would meet a man that has a greater love for Serenity than the love of Endimyon has for her."

Eternal Sailor Moon gasped, looking at him.

"Let me get this straight.. Seiya's love for Usagi is more than Mamoru's love for her?" Super Sailor Venus asked,

"You know that Princess Venus.. You know that his love is greater than anyone else." he said, "That's why you purposely yet hiddenly rooted for him aren't you?" he asked, all the senshi looked at Super Sailor Venus who nodded. "What I need is only a few weeks. With his feelings for Serenity and His love... it would be fast for my brother to resurrect. So help me with this one"

"And why would we help you?" Super Sailor Neptune asked,

"Two things." Saphir showed them his hand, "One." he said, while showing them his ring finger pointing up, which means one. "It's a payment." he said, "Two. You cannot defeat Death Phantom without our help" he said, narrowing his eyes. His fingers are now showing them the "V" sign. "You have no choice. We have no choice but to defeat Death Phantom again."

"We will fight alongside of you. After this... just like the others... we want to live peacefully, so give us a chance" Esmeraude said, bowing at them.

Before one could reply, Dimande opened Seiya's eyes and groaned, as he sat up.

"Brother!" Saphir said, as he reached out for him.

"B-Brother?" Dimande (in Seiya's Body) asked, holding his head. "W-What happen?"

"Brother It's me Saphir.." he said,

"But.. my name is Seiya right?" he asked, looking at him.

"Brother..." Saphir said, "But on your forehead.. the eyes..."

"Seiya!"

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) looked directly at Eternal Sailor Moon... her eyes were full of concern and love.. _could it be?_ then he recalled what he heard earlier. "Se-" he shook his head, ".. Odango" he said, remembering the 'pet name'

"Is this Normal Saphir?" Esmeraude asked,

Saphir narrowed his eyes at Dimande. "No.. but I guess.." he widened, when Seiya gave him the look. He knew that looked, it was truly his brother. "I guess its.. ok..." he said, he knew that Dimande purposely did this, he had reasons. "Very well since.. my brother doesn't recognize me. I'll leave him in your care" he said, "until.. he separated himself to this man.. then we'll be off" he said, before he took his bow, he glimpsed at his brother and saw him smirked.

and they disappeared.

"Dimande! Diamond! Demando or who ever you are! Come out! Come out! Come out!" Super Sailor Mars yelled, "Argh this is frustrating.. Now we have Seiya and Dimande in one body!" she yelled,

"Whatever. Let's go Seiya." Yaten said, "We are going home now."

"You can't go home.. the city is full of zombies" Super Sailor Venus said,

Before he could protest, Rei's grandfather told everyone that a normal girl came to the temple but she fainted. They recognize the girl. It was Akemi; Seiya's fiancee.

"How come she didn't become a zombie or whatever?" Makoto asked,

"Only those who are pure-hearted are safe from the curse" Luna said,

"Pure hearted?" Usagi whispered, as far as she knows, Akemi was never pure-hearted in a first place.

"Sailormoon. Do it now" Super Sailor Venus said,

"Hai." Eternal Sailor Moon nodded, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!"

This time her powers worked. Everyone became normal.

* * *

Starlight Apartment...

"Damn.." Dimande (in Seiya's Body) stared at the two but small stinging cuts he made at the edge of his jaw with his razor. He winced as he pressed his fingers to them to momentarily stanched the thick ooze of blood. "Sorry for hurting your precious face Mister Singer" he said, as he wiped the blood. Then he remembered what he heard before. This man in the mirror, the one who he is using to resurrect himself had almost managed to change the destiny of the Crystal Tokio? When his precious princess gave him that look; he knew that there was something more to Serenity and this man.

He cursed and punched the mirror. He thought it was impossible to break Serenity and Endimyon together but this man succeeded to enter his precious princess' heart. He looked at the hand when he felt pain, "Oh.. sorry I bruised your perfectly right hand Mister Singer" he said, growling.

As he finished bandaging his right hand; the phone rang. He stood up and answered it, "Yes?" he deliberately didn't announce Seiya's name and most definitely didn't put out a vibe that came anywhere close to friendly. Big deal. He is a singer? so what.

"...Seiya?" rejoined a familiar female voice that was a music in his ears.

"..O-Odango?" he asked, _What the hell is she calling him for?_ He felt a pang of jealousy. "W-What do you want?" he asked, in a cold voice.

"Are you okay?" she asked,

_Damnit woman_.. _why do you even care for him? _"uh.. yeah I am..." he said,

"I just want to know if everything is okay...I want to keep in touch to make sure everything's all right.."

"Because of Dimande?" he asked, hopeful in voice.

"You know perfectly well that I am not concern of him, I am more concern of you.. since you are my friend"

_Not concern of me? _He hissed, "I'm perfectly alright Odango, just a little bruise" he said, looking at the hand, "just a little, that's all"

"Well, you know where I am if you need me.." she said, softly. There was an hesitation in her voice. "Maybe.. a cup of tea would be okay once in a while"

Darkly, he narrowed his eyes. "What if I find myself wanting more than a cup of tea?" he asked, huskily.

There was no answer.

"Anyway, thanks for the concern Odango, I'll call you if I _need_ you" he said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh.. okay.."

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) put the phone down and cursed. What did this Seiya had that he doesn't have? He fought the urge to kill him because he needed his body. He was much of a greater threat than Endimyon. Then before he could stand up, maybe.. just maybe he could take this as an advantage before he will be separated to him.

"After all.. it is a great pleasure to get to know more about princess serenity" he said, smirking.

* * *

After few more seconds, Dimande (in Seiya's Body) observed Seiya's room with curiosity. In his walls where awards and certificates he got in his work, and there was even a cabinet full of trophies he received. There was a red guitar on the side and a table with the most latest model of Computer on top of it. "This guy got it all" he said, sat on the soft chair and look at the papers. It is totally obvious that this Seiya Kou has a lot to offer; especially financially. Before he could explore more; Saphir appeared before him.

"Brother!"

"Saphir" he said, not looking at him.

"Why didn't you recognize me at first?"

"I did." Dimande (in Seiya's Body) said, looking around.

"Then why-"

"Because I am interested in this body." he said, pointing at Seiya's body. Now looking at him. "This body that could change the fate of the Crystal Tokio. This body who successfully entered Serenity heart though Serenity is totally in love with Endimyon."

"The reason why I resurrected you because Death phantom is here again, and we have to-" he stop when saw him shook his head.

"We will fight along side with them, but I want her... Saphir." he said, "I want _her_."

"Princess Serenity is fated to be with Endim-"

"So how come Serenity fell in love with this guy?"

"They may have hidden feelings for each other, but the sailor senshi didn't give a damn!" Saphir yelled, "They are still going to protect the destiny of King Endimyon and Neo-Queen Serenity. You did remember that they even used our power to assure the birth of the Small Lady!" he said, clenching his fist. "Brother... let's just live a life... a normal life after this"

"You know that my life is her Saphir, You understand that perfectly well."

"Brother!"

"Let me do my thing. I will fight alongside with all of you. But let me enjoy what this Seiya has to offer to my princess." he said, smiling mischievously.

Saphir sighed.

* * *

"Seiya!"

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) looked at Yaten, who was sighing. "What?" he asked,

"I ask you if you are going to take the photo shoot tomorrow morning." he said,

"Photo shoot?" he asked,

"it seems you had an amnesia after what happened..." Yaten said, sighing. "You do know that you are a celebrity right?" he asked, Dimande (in Seiya's Body) nodded. "Then you have a schedule for photo shoot tomorrow."

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) groaned, "Can we postponed it? I mean... as you have said, I had a little amnesia after what happen.." he said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Yabai.." he said, rubbing his hair furiously, "fine, I'll talk to them" he said,

"Who are we?"

"Eh?"

"I seem can't recall... except being a.. celebrities.. what was our connection to the Senshi?" he asked, looking at Yaten.

Yaten growled, "We are Starlight princes. You however was the heir to the throne. So you're a prince of stars" he said, shaking his head. "I can't believe that even that you don't remember." he said, standing up and walking towards his room.

"Moon and stars eh..." Dimande (in Seiya's Body) whispered.

* * *

The Next day...

Rei sighed and looked at Usagi. "Mamoru... will come back next week; he just had to finalized his papers" she said, Usagi nodded. She knew that Rei called Mamoru and she had reached him. "neh.. are you okay with this Usagi?" she asked,

Usagi looked at her, and then at the glass in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"Prince Diamond and Seiya in one body" she said, directly.

Usagi sighed, "I don't understand... what are you implying?"

"Usagi... these two men.. are in love with you. And... what was your reaction when you found out that Seiya's Love is bigger than Mamoru's Love?" she asked,

Usagi looked at her, "Honestly? I don't know. I was born knowing how clumsy and how ordinary I am... then I found out that I am a princess and a future queen of the 30th Century. Then.. after all of these things... I was force to do things that would train me to become a queen.." she stood up looking at her, "My life is already destined. That I have to marry Mamo-chan, have a child and lead the Crystal Tokio...right? so why would I think of other things?" she asked,

"Usagi.."

"You of all the senshi.. kept telling me that no matter what happen.. I have to protect my destiny." she shook her head, "So now.. why are you asking for my reaction? Why Rei?"

"Because I care"

"You care? You are forcing me to live a life of you and all senshi's choice. And now you're telling me that you care?" she asked,

"What do you mean by that? We are no ordinary people. We have a destiny-"

Usagi growled. She had it with that word. "Yes. Destiny. So can you shut up?" she asked, clenching her fist. "Can you for once stop saying those words? I already know. You don't have to repeat it to me over and over again" she said, "I know my destiny" she added, she burst out.

And with that she stormed out of the house and didn't bother to stop when Rei called her name.

At the bottom of the Hino's stairs, she stop on her tracks when she saw the familiar Red Car parked at the other side of the road. She took a deep breath and walk towards the car.

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) saw her coming towards him. He went out of the car and gave her a familiar smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked,

"Looking good in the morning princess" he said, observing her.

"Huh?"

He coughed, "I mean.. I knew I would see you here..." he opened the car for her. "I was wondering.. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere, we can just drive until we feel free to stop. A lot of things in my mind lately and I figure out that I want you to help me deal with this" he said,

Her Blue eyes widened, "I.. I can't..."

"You said... that I will call you.. if I need you right?"

Usagi sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"Thanks" she said, as Seiya return from the bar with their drinks, then settled himself on the wooden stool opposite her at the table. Her smile was warm and automatic.

"You're welcome..." he said, he noticed that only with Seiya, she smiles like that.

"Have you been here before?" she asked, glancing around at the sepia-toned photographs of the buildings. It looks like a history restaurant. Full of woods and the floor was brownish but it did shine though it looks old.

"Nah. This is my first time" he said, drinking the iced-tea.

"Can I ask a question?" Usagi asked, he nodded. "How does it feel to have Dimande in your body?" she asked,

"Why the hell are you asking me?" he asked. Usagi flinched at the sudden aggression in his tone. She tried to observe the man in front of her, nothing's wrong. "You know, I don't know what you think of me... maybe you thought that I'm a nice guy underneath..." he growled, "But I am not."

Heat seemed to pour into her body from all directions. "I knew that I hurt you many times because you want me to fight my destiny. And I want too.. honestly" she said, "But I can't..." she said, looking down.

He just looked at her, but didn't say anything anymore.

* * *

America...

"Hit me" Mamoru said, holding Cynthia in his arms, "Forgive me... but Hit me... I betrayed you.. I betrayed my fiancee.. I deserved to be hit" he said,

"Darien..." she tried to wrench her arms free but he held her tight, his face close to hers, so close that she could feel his breath.

"I betrayed you, I said I loved you, but It was all a lie... so Cynthia.. Hit me until you're satisfied. I have to go back to Japan." Mamoru growled, "I was wrong but she was not enough woman for me... so I had to seek my pleasure elsewhere-"

"Stop it!" Cynthia yelled,

"I used you Cynthia.."

"DAMNIT IT!" she yelled, she started to pummel Mamoru's chest with her fists, her words pouring out in a torrent of hurt and angry "I hate you! I trusted you! I loved you!" she yelled, her hands were hurt hitting him was like coming into a contact with cold steel, yet not once did he even flinch at the blows. When she was tired, she sank against him, weeping afresh into his T-shirt.

"I am sorry Cynthia... that I had use you... I was desperate and seeking for a revenge.. but I never thought of falling in love with you..." he shook his head, "Every time I see you... I see myself in you.. I pity you, just as I pity myself. Forgive me.. and let me go..."

"Then offer yourself to me Darien.. and then I'll leave you alone..." she said, her voice diminished to a whisper, as she saw his mouth descend slowly onto hers.

After a few minutes...

Mamoru sat up on the bed and looked at her. He wiped her tears in her eyes. Her naked back showing; He remembered the first time they met. She was a student and he was a teacher. True, he saw himself at her so when Cynthia confessed her love for him, he rejected her. But she did not give up... she even told him that they can be sex-friends. Mamoru said she was crazy... until finally, they both got drunk and something happened between them.

The relationship goes on... almost forgetting who he was. Until finally he had to stop this and face his destiny.

"Forgive me.. Cynthia..."

"I hate you..." Cynthia whispered, her eyes opened.

"I know..." he gave her a fake smile. "Thanks for everything..."

and with that he left her.

* * *

Japan...

After the shock of the size of the hotel, where they should stay since they were far away to go back home now... she saw Seiya walking towards the counter. As she heard the conversation; it seems as if Seiya already booked a room for the two of them. _What on earth had he been thinking of, bringing her here? _It surely had to be one of the most expensive hotels in Japan!

As they entered their room, she sucked in her breath and let it out again slowly. "You shouldn't have done this" her voice alarmingly quivering.

"Why not?" he asked, as he moved across the room then sat on the sofa.

"I don't want you to lose all the money" she said, softly.

"I am a celebrity...I can pay all of this no problem" he said, leaning back on the sofa and stretched out his long legs in front of him and relaxed.

"Its not too late to tell the desk clerk that we've changed our minds" Usagi said, sitting beside him. "I mean we can-" she stopped when she felt his fingers touched her shoulder. He just stole her words with a deliberately provocative smile.

"I haven't changed my mind..."

Usagi shivered as his hand went up and down to her shoulders. "I.. um.. dinner! let's go and get dinner" she said,

"Dinner?"

"yes.. I am kinda hungry.." she said, trying to change the atmosphere.

"Okay..."

"Good I'm.. ah.. going to go to the bathroom, I won't be long" she said. Before he could had the chance to do something, she slipped out of his arms and fled into the bathroom.

"There's no rush..." Dimande whispered to the empty room as the door shut firmly behind her. "The night is still young..."

Meawhile... inside Seiya's body..

"Odango...be careful.." Seiya murmured, while he was sleeping..

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	20. Betrayal and Breakup

**I decided to write the new chapter before I am going to get busy with the book launching of a client. **

** Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have a book editor in my book lol; because I am aware that I suck in grammar plus I have no time to check it.)**

Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... .

_Warning: _

_1. IF you are a DIE-HARD FAN of USAGI and MAMORU" I advice you NOT to READ this fanfic. (Don't tell me I didn't warn you. This  
Fanfic was written for Seiya and Usagi fans" if you still want to read, you're free to do so but do not flame me because like I said this isn't for  
Mamoru and Usagi's Fans. If you are a fan of Mamo and Usagi... good for you and go read fanfics about them :) Thank you)_

_2. The Characters sometimes are a bit of OCC (because people requested for them to be like that)_

_3. I based the Plot to some of my reader's suggestions. :P_

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...  
**  
**and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P)**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette

**Part 20: Betrayal and Breakup**

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) together with Usagi took their seats and the waiter waited for their orders. Usagi couldn't help but to feel nervous because even though Seiya is acting normal right now, she can't help but to feel worried seeing the mark on his forehead. Plus they are miles away from the senshi and death phantom is back.

"Seiya?"

"Hai?"

"I have to go to the ladies room.. please.. excuse me" she said, as she stood up and quickly left him, she didn't even bother to wait for his reply.

* * *

Ladies Room...

As Usagi applied a light lipstick on her lips, she tried to calm her self. She can't go out there if she's not calm; a worst situation would probably trigger Dimande to come out.

"Tsukino-san?"

Usagi blinked and saw a woman and blinked, "Yes?" she asked,

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling. "Oh wait a minute.. Do you remember me?" she asked, Usagi shook her head. "I am one of Chiba-san Colleagues from College. We met during our graduation?" she added,

Usagi smiled but shook her head, "I am sorry, I am terrible person because.. I.. don't remember anymore..."

Then to her surprise, the woman gave her a pat on her shoulder, "Well I can't blame you... I mean.. you and Chiba-san were so sweet together and all of the sudden, the break-up and everything and Cynthia..."

Usagi blinked, "Cynthia?" she asked,

"His Girlfriend in America?" she asked, "He has someone in his life, didn't you know that? She was the reason why Mamoru came back to America..." she asked, and then she covered her mouth. "Oh stupid me.. I... thought you-"

Suddenly frightened, and feeling nauseous. She remembered that Mamoru has a girlfriend... or had a girlfriend before in America. "No.. y-you're right.. I broke up with Mamoru... and please.. I want to know more..." she said, looking at her directly. "Everything you know..."

"Well... Cynthia was his student who fell in love with Chiba-san, and Chiba-san before was trying to avoid her and then suddenly..they did it and now they are in love with each other... and after that, I lost contact with Chiba-san..." she said, "But before I lost contact with him, he told me that he will be back in America for her..." she said, softly while observing Usagi. "Hey.. you okay?" she asked,

"Y-Yeah I am fine..." Usagi said, trying to calm herself more. Before she was frightened and now she feels so sick, "T-Thank you.. for telling me... " she said,

* * *

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) groaned as he signed a paper for the ninth time. As he was waiting for Usagi, people started to approach him and asked for his autograph, he was about to tell them to leave him alone when he remembered that he was a celebrity. So he nodded and signed it. After a few more minutes more people kept asking for his autograph. When Usagi came back, she was paler than before.

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) blinked, "Isn't Ladies Room supposed to make ladies refresh?" he jokingly asked, but stopped when Usagi just took her seat and stared at her food. "Hey.. are you all right? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, the people stop approaching him because his date just returned.

"Can we order wine?" Usagi asked, directly. "I.. I don't feel well and I needed to drink" she added,

"Yeah but, what about food?" he asked, pointing at the food.

"I am not hungry..." Usagi said,

_Serenity__ not hungry? _"You're not hung-" he stopped when Usagi glared at him. He signaled the waiter to take out all the food but paid for it anyway. Then he ordered two glasses and a bottle of wine.

After a few more minutes...

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) looked at his companion. Usagi had drunk a little more wine than the usual; he tried to stop her from drinking too much. This was the first time he saw his princess acting like this. She was the future Neo-Queen Serenity, a very calm but sophisticated queen though right now she wasn't like that but she is still very beautiful as a matter of fact... she was sexy while acting like this.

Usagi kept admiring the man across her. She knew it was totally pointless to pretend for a second that she wasn't madly, irreversibly fascinated to the man. There wasn't a woman in the hotel who hadn't glanced his way with deep appreciating in her eyes since they entered the hotel. And she can't blame them, aside from being a celebrity; he totally looks hot with his new violet polo shirt. _ What's with the sudden change of color though? _She asked herself. Her stomach turned cartwheels whenever he concentrated on her using those composedly cruel blue eyes her way.

"Yeah they are _cruel_..." Usagi murmured,

"Pardon me?" he asked,

Usagi shook her head, "To us..." she said, as she drank another glass.

"...and you're a little tipsy." he frowned, though he was frowning. Usagi kept staring at him, dreamily. Heat move stealthily into her limbs and making her tingle, "You should stop drinking" he added,

Immediately Usagi put down her glass and pushed a hand through her long hair. "Are you worried that I might embarrassed you?" she asked,

"Not at all... besides I don't care about them, I only care about you..." he said, as he narrowed his eyes. "But something happened.. and I want to know what it is.." he said, darkly.

"Ne..Seiya.." she said, trying to control her voice from quivering, "Am I pretty?" she asked,

"You're beautiful" he said, directly.

"Then.. if that's true... then... why Mamo-chan found the need to turn to someone else?" she asked, as she smiled. "Hmm? Enlighten me... answer me if you can..." she asked, she is upset so she took another munificent mouthful of her wine, wincing slightly as the alcohol hit her stomach.

She saw him, looked at her darkly. "Because He is Stupid."

"hahahahaha!" she laughed, "That's lame... you're drunk" she said,

"I am not, my glass is still full" he said, "see?" he showed her his glass.

She saw. She bit her lip. "Ne.. Seiya... can we go to America?" she asked, he blinked. "You got a lot of cash right? Can you bring me there? I want to see Cynthia.."

"Cynthia?"

"Mamo-chan's girlfriend..."

Straightening in his chair, Dimande (in Seiya's Body) gave very little away by his expression but his broad shoulders harden visibly, "Is that a good idea?" he asked,

"I just.. want to know... why...and she's still a student and-" Her voice broke and she dashed away an angry tear with the back of her hand. "I just want to understand everything."

A muscle indicated in the side of his smooth jaw. He reached across the table to catch her hand. When she jerked it back, he captured her fingers firmly with his and held on tight. "Stop tormenting yourself. Are you really going to feel better to know the facts? Think about it, What if you find other things?"

"What other things?"

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) shook his head, "T-Things like.. you wished you hadn't learned?"

"I... can take it..." she whispered,

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) let go of her hand, "I doubt it." he said, as he raised his glass to his lips. He drank some wine, "Sometimes there are things... that its better for them not to be revealed you know? like you'll just get hurt once you know them." he shrugged, "I was only trying to prevent you from further hurt that's all."

Did he know how impossible that was? She fumes against the misery that suddenly washed over her. Not only had Mamo-chan made a disdain of her trust, the betrayal she could feel right now, but now Seiya doesn't even understand her? "I want to go back to my room" she said, as she rose from her feet. In her hurriedness to get away, she lost balance and fell back unto the chair. Dimande (in Seiya's Body) was beside her in an instant, his body leaning over her to assist.

"Let me go!" Usagi yelled,

"You're drunk..."

"I am not!" she yelled, while glaring at him.

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) saw her glare, but he was fascinated rather than annoyed. She was damn beautiful... His princess. Her rosy, hot pink cheeks and her soft yellow hair spilling across her face made her look like a little girl in the middle of a bad temper.

"Let me go!" she continued to protest.

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) slid his arm around her small waist and helped her to her feet. It was heartbreaking seeing her like this. His Princess.. and _its all that bastard Endimyon's fault._ So if Endimyon didn't want her, so be it. He will make Neo-Queen Serenity his. He signaled the waiter, and told him to put their bill to his account, and then carried the protesting Usagi out of restaurant hotel.

* * *

She has a enormous headache when she woke up. Then realized it was already morning; and she was on Seiya's bed and not hers. She checked herself and when she was sure that nothing had happened, she looked around and tried to remember what had happened last night. "Okay.. so. I was with Seiya.. at the restaurant hotel... and I drunk a lot... then he carried me.. and..."

"I tried to kiss you but I couldn't,"

Usagi gasped seeing Seiya coming out of the bathroom only wearing a robe. "W-What?"

"Never mind..." he said, as he sat on the bed. "How are you?"

Usagi groaned but then she realized something, "Hey.. did you undressed me?" she asked, she didn't remember stripping off down to her underwear. She was supposed to be wearing a casual dress but right now she's wearing a robe.

Those words made him looked at his hands...

He wanted to undress her... damn... he was tempted... but something happened. When he put her down on the bed, he was about to make his move but its like someone's stopping him to do it. Could it be that Seiya was trying to control him that time?

"Seiya?"

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) looked up, "I didn't... I called a maid and she helped you changed your clothes" he said,

"I see..." Usagi said, rubbing her head, "Um.. forgive me for being a bad company last night... I really didn't mean to drink that much..." she said, "I am just glad that you never did-" she stopped and felt her cheeks flame red.

"I had a seduction strategy." His blue eyes glimmered as they moved over her with no facade about appreciating the view. "That I can't rebuff."

"What?"

"But something strange happen... I couldn't." he said,

Usagi smiled, "Well.. Seiya... I know that you're not that kind of a guy-"

"When was the last time I told you that I'm not a nice guy?" he asked, as his voice lowered to a huskier tempo, and he moved closer to her. _Let's see if I can do this now...Try controlling me... Prince of the stars..._ He said to himself.

"Seiya-"

"Shhh.." His expression strong, as he traced the shape of her mouth with his forefinger, his eyes burning with need. "I want you... Odango..." he said, his voice huskier than ever. He moved closer but before his lips could touch hers, he felt a barrier. _Damn you Seiya... you're not fighting fair! _

Usagi seeing Seiya struggling for his desire, "How long are you going to torture yourself?" she asked, as she slides her arms around his neck, "How long are you going to fight for my destiny?" she asked, her blue eyes meeting his. "And How long are we going to suffer?" she asked,

"Oda-"

Usagi pressed her lips towards him, at first Dimande (in Seiya's Body) was shock and then he remembered that the kiss was meant for Seiya and not him. But he couldn't fight his need right now. Suddenly they were devouring each other, kissing with fury and passion. As Dimande (in Seiya's Body) started to undress her, his hands started to quiver. Usagi opened her eyes and stopped the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) growled, "DAMN YOU... WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" he yelled,

"Se-Seiya?" Usagi asked, she begun to get confused.

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) stood up. "I am sorry Odango.. I forgot that I have to do something.." he said, and then he walked towards the other room leaving Usagi in a confused state.

* * *

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) looked at the mirror, "What are you doing Seiya? Why can't you at least give me a moment with my princess?" he growled, and then his body started to shake. "W-What are you doing?" he yelled, He cursed and looked into the mirror. He has seen Seiya's cold eyes. "You're not being fair..."

"It's you who is not being fair.. Brother."

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) turned around and saw Saphir, "What?"

"You're using Seiya and Seiya already gave you his permission... but now you want to do things which he couldn't do to Serenity."

"What do you mean?"

"Seiya is not the type of guy, who will do what you want to do. And even he's sleeping, he can control you. You're using his body after all. Though you are inside of his body.. a part of his mind and heart are still active and he controls them."

"Damn..."

"Brother... before you do something out of selfishness... why don't you try and explore Seiya's feelings?" he asked, "Maybe it will help this mission to go faster... what you are doing can fail this mission. Serenity right now is confused, Before you need to get out of Seiya's Body.. you need more love." he said,

"I can't believe I have to do this..."

"Just be patience brother..." Saphir said, and then he disappeared.

* * *

Usagi sank down into the warm, fragrant bubble bath and sighed deeply as the water splashed over her, stealing the ache from her bones. Shutting her eyes, she let her thoughts drift in no particular direction, and then tried to lead them in when she found herself concentrating too much on Seiya. Why did he have to leave like that? Why did he act so strange all of the sudden? All her thoughts on Seiya made her forget what she had learn last night... about Mamoru cheating on her. She knew that Mamoru had a girlfriend in America; she just called him on his telephone after they conceived Chibiusa. She was really angry that time but Mamoru promised her that he will break up with her. So he had to go back to America to break up with her and arrange his papers... but why didn't she asked him why it took a long time to arrange the papers? Why didn't she ask him if the break up was successful?

So they didn't break up yet... That's why Mamoru stayed longer in America. All the excuses he had to make to them are all lies, so that he can be with this Cynthia. But as she kept wondering about that, she was surprised that she doesn't feel pain.

Then she remembered how Seiya pushed her away before they could do something, she bit her lip... that was painful. Was she rejected? "No..it's wrong.. maybe Seiya knew it's wrong..." But it's still painful; a tear fell on her cheek.

"Oh you're here? I thought you left..."

Usagi blinked and blushed when she saw Seiya entering the bathroom; thank god for the bubbles it covered her body. "yeah, I took a bath when you left."

"I just want you to know that after you're finish there, we will go home-"

"Can we stay for a little while?"

He looked at her, confused. "What did you say?"

"Stay... Seiya... I want you to stay."

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) slowly moved closer to her and when he was beside the bath tub, he sat and looked at her. "You want me to stay?"

Usagi nodded, "The Bath tub is big for me... would you like to join me?" she asked, as she looked at the bubbles. _What are you saying Usagi? _

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) uttered a curse, and took a deep breath. "O-Odango..." he wanted her... _damn_. But he couldn't... not now... "I'll be here... and I will try to listen to your problems..."

Usagi looked at him, "I have no problems-"

"You were crying," he said, as he reached out to finger one of the elegantly damp tendrils that clung to her cheek. "So tell me.. what made you cry?"

_You damn it. You rejected me._ "N-No I am fine.. just wait for me outside then...I'll be out in a while" she said,

"Well.. after you finish.. let me take you home..." he said, his voice full of loneliness but she didn't recognize it.

* * *

Inside the Car...

"...and I think it's because he thought that I had an affair with you, that is why he did that." Usagi said, while he was driving the car to take her home. He asked her to tell the whole story but it seems as if she's only stating the facts and not the real whole story.

"So did we.. really had an affair?" he asked, while concentrating on the road.

Usagi shook her head, "There was an attraction, but I was loyal to Mamo-chan..."

"But did you loved me?"

Usagi jaw drop and looked at him, but he didn't say anything or he didn't look at her. "I don't know..."

"Don't know means maybe yes or no," he said, Usagi didn't say anything. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked, as he turned the car to the right road.

"Sure."

"What do you think of Dimande?"

Usagi blinked, "He is a misunderstood prince of the blackmoon family..." she looked at the road. "I believe if he has the chance to turn back the clock... he will be a good ruler." she added,

"You know that He's in love with you"

"Which I am flattered but... I have no feelings for him..."

"Because you are in love with Seiya?"

Usagi frowned, "What's with all these questions?"

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) stopped the car, and Usagi realized that they were in front of her house. He turned to look at her, "I just want to know the whole truth. During our travel, you only told me the facts. But I want the whole truth. Are you in love with Seiya?"

"I don't know." Usagi shook her head, "All I know is that you are special to me. As a matter of fact you are engaged." she said, looking at him.

"Engaged?"

"You forgot Akemi?" she asked,

_Who is Akemi? _But before Dimande (in Seiya's Body) could speak, he couldn't control himself from speaking, "I don't love anyone other than you" then to his surprised, his body grabbed her and kissed her. _Is this Seiya doing?_ His hand automatically moved up to her hair and within a moment it was falling down about her shoulders. His fingers tangled themselves in the rich strands, using them to draw her head backwards to allow him greater access to the sensitive skin of her throat.

Usagi moaned softly, her hands sliding over the powerful male chest muscles flexing beneath his violet polo shirt. His manly scent was teasing her nostrils. It's wild and dangerous, feeding her desire. She heard him whisper her name as his mouth came back to hers. She felt him explored her mouth until her heart pounded wildly against the steady beat of his until she was totally kissing him back in total surrender. It was totally crazy, Seiya's hands were clever, stroking her arms and smooth roundness of her shoulders until her skin was on fire with his caresses. After a few more minutes of kissing, she felt him withdrawing.

"W-What's wrong?" Usagi asked, panting. _Was I rejected again?_

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) cleared his throat, "O-dango.. the truth is..."

"USAKO!"

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) and Usagi looked at the voice and they saw Mamoru outside the car. Obviously he saw them kissing. But before Usagi could come out of the car, Dimande (in Seiya's Body) opened the door and run towards Mamoru.

"SEIYA!"

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) punched Mamoru really hard on the face using his right fist, and then at the stomach using his left fist. "DAMN YOU ENDIMYON!" he yelled, Mamoru fell on his knees and coughed blood. "STAND UP!" he growled. Then he saw Usagi beside Mamoru now, trying to help him stand up. "Stay away Odango. This is a fight between me and him." he said, his eyes were darker.

Mamoru wiped the blood on his mouth, "Go inside Usako.." he said,

"Mamo-"

"JUST DO IT!" Mamoru yelled at her,

Usagi looked at Seiya and then at Mamoru and then she went inside their house.

"So now you're using my royal name?" Mamoru chuckled, "What's next Seiya? stealing my throne?" he yelled,

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) calmly said, "Maybe I will.. since you cannot take care of the future queen."

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Mamoru yelled,

"THE GIRL NAMED CYNTHIA! WHO IS SHE? YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

Mamoru angry face vanished and became pale, "H-How did you-"

"All my Life... I have dreamed that she will be mine..." Dimande (in Seiya's Body) clenched his hands, "But you are destined for her... why can't you take care of her... WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HURT HER?"

"You want to know?" Mamoru asked, his eyes narrowed, "You want to know why these things happened?" he asked, "It's because of YOU! When you came to Usagi's Life everything changed! Her heart doesn't belong to me anymore... a part of her heart belongs to you!" he screamed.

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) begun to tremble, "B-Because of Seiya... because of him..." he closed his eyes, and then he spoke the words that doesn't come from him but from Seiya. "But that doesn't mean you go meet another woman as a replacement for her! I fell in love with her but she was more in love with you! It is you who concluded that Odango has lost her feelings for you!"

Something struck Mamoru's heart. He did concluded that...

"STOP IT SEIYA!" Dimande (in Seiya's Body) yelled, and then he kept talking. "If you only knew how much I suffered seeing her waiting for you, I wasn't good enough for her! She was waiting for you! And when you two finally reunited... and I left, you went to America and had an affair! DAMN YOU MAMORU! HOW COULD YOU HURT HER SO MUCH!"

Mamoru gasped, "Y-You remember now?" he asked,

"Let's just kill him Seiya. Let's kill Endimyon so that we will only be rivals for my queen's heart" Dimande (in Seiya's Body) said darkly. But before he could start running towards Mamoru, he fell down on his knees and fell unconscious.

Mamoru saw Saphir in front of him, "I am sorry Prince Endimyon... my brother is in a bad state right now... I'll take care of him..." he said, as he bowed down.

"Wait a minute... your brother?" Mamoru asked, clutching his stomach.

"My brother is inside Seiya's body... so you're fighting two men right now" he said, looking at the unconscious Seiya. "Oh about Seiya's lost memory. He may forget the memory but his unconscious side doesn't. So since he's sleeping right now... his unconscious side is awake... and he knows the whole truth." he said,

"I see..."

"The reason why I want to resurrect my brother because we will fight alongside with you to defeat death phantom; But I didn't know that it will turn out like this... forgive me.. Prince Endimyon," he said, as he bowed again.

"N-No worries.." he said, looking at Seiya.

"Very well... I'll take them..." Saphir said, and as he disappeared; Seiya and his car disappeared too.

* * *

Inside Usagi's house...

Mamoru sat on the sofa while looking at the Baby Chibiusa in the crib. She looks so peaceful while sleeping. Then Usagi sat beside him and started treating his wound.

"Hold still-"

Mamoru grimaced at the pain but he kept looking at Chibusa. "Usako... gomen ne...?" he said, softly. Usagi looked at him. "I'm sorry for hurting you.. I am sorry for.. having an affair... I am really sorry..." he said, "The truth is.. I was a coward.. I was afraid and I am afraid that your heart doesn't belong to me 100% anymore..." he said, "and with that... I hurt you...I cause you so much pain..."

Usagi finished treating his wound on the lips and then she stood up carrying the first aid kit and put it on the other table, her back was turn to him. Silence enveloped the room, but after a few seconds she broke it. "Mamo-chan... can I be honest with you?" she asked, as she turned her body to face him, He nodded. "When I met Seiya and you left to go to America... the only thing in my mind was you."

Mamoru looked down,

"He kept bugging me... asking me to be his girl... but all I can think about is you... I waited for you, I longed for you... I missed you..." Usagi bit her lower lip, "and then I found out that the reason why you didn't even call is because your star seed was captured, and after that long battle.. we were able to reunite." she said,

"Usako-"

"Seiya left... and you have changed after knowing what happen... you thought that I had loved Seiya when you were not here beside me." she said, shaking her head. "You have changed You were not the Mamo-chan I know... and that's the time I begun to miss Seiya."

Mamoru closed his eyes and tear started to fall.

"Mamo-chan forgive me... because that time... I fell in love with Seiya. I can say it's your fault.. but it was partly my fault too..."

Mamoru wiped his tears and walked towards Usagi, "But you know... even though we can do crazy stuff... in the end it's still us right?" he asked, "I mean... we are destined for each other"

Usagi looked up at Mamoru, "Tell me... when you had an affair... tell me honestly... Did you even thought of that?" she asked, "That no matter what happen... we will still be together in the future?"

Mamoru clasped his hands to hers, "Yes.. that's why-"

"That's why it's okay?" Usagi asked, calmly. "So we don't have to work hard for our relationship because we are destined to be together... is that what you mean?" she asked,

"Usako-"

Usagi frowned, "I want a time out..." she said, as she struggled free from Mamoru's hands and walk towards her bag. Then she returned to Mamoru and gave the ring to him. "I want to think more about this... before we will get engaged and get married...and rule the Crystal Tokio-"

"But-"

"Mamo-chan...Let's break up."

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	21. Protecting Odango

**Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have a book editor lol)**

Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... and again. THIS IS NOT A MAMORU AND USAGI FANFIC okie? thanks!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...  
**  
**and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette

**Part 21: Protecting Odango**

Usagi felt eternity as she waited for Mamoru to speak up, Her gaze never leaving the only man who made her heart beat fast before. In those few minute of silence, she ever wondered what would it be if Mamoru and her didn't change and continued to love each other? Then slowly she saw him clenched his fist.

"No. I don't want a break up." he said, in a cold voice.

Shock radiated from her depths, "No. You can't say that-"

"Forget what you said. I am not going to break up with you." he cut in.

The conversation was cut when they saw Usagi's mom took Chibiusa out of the crib and put Chibiusa back to Usagi's room. When her mom disappeared she turned back to look at him. "Do you even understand what I am trying to say?"

"Your message was clear enough. It is Goodbye." he said, but he shook his head. "But I won't let you break up with me." She pressed her lips together and looked away, and Mamoru set his jaw against the simmer of his temper. "You're breaking up with me so that you can freely love Seiya right?"

That brought her gaze whipping back to his, "Mamo-chan, it's over! You made me Love Seiya." she said, honestly but her voice was sharp and there was an irritation in her eyes.

"We are destined. You can't just stop this. What about the Crystal Tokio? Chibiusa?" he asked,

"I can rule the Crystal Tokio without you. I can raise Chibiusa without you-"

"Bullshit. And you think I would let you do that?" Mamoru's voice raise up.

"YOU ALREADY LET ME BEFORE!" Usagi yelled, her tears started to fall. "You already left me when I was pregnant! You went back to the states to be with your- your girlfriend!" she wiped her tears. "and I have fought a lot of demons and enemies without you by my side!" she added, angrily.

His gaze soften, "Usako-"

"I AM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!" Usagi growled, for the first time she find that nickname utterly disgusting._ 'Usa as Usagi and Ko as child.'_ she shook her head, "Y-YOU'RE ALWAYS LEAVING ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST!" Usagi screamed from the top of her lungs. "You're always.. always leaving me..." she said, as she fell on her knees.

Mamoru looked down, feeling the ring on his hand. He closed his eyes. "Usa-"

"I am not the Usagi you knew... things have changed. I am tired of waiting for you. You were always leaving me... when you had those dreams in the future, not knowing what is it.. you hurt me and then hurt me and hurt me again!" she said, as she tapped the floor angrily. "Though you kept telling me that it is for my protection... the truth is you never trusted me. You always solve the problems. How can I marry someone who only thinks of himself?"

The husky ache in her voice gripped Mamoru by the throat, that turned his voice sharp and harsh. "If you think that I am being selfish and I hurt you, well I am sorry. But you hurt me too and now you're leaving me to ha-have an affair with Seiya and I am not- I will never break up with you so that you can be happy with him!" he yelled, then he walked towards the door to leave the house.

Usagi's expression was rigid and as tight as the cloying atmosphere in the room, she watched him turn and walk out the door without any word of goodbye. When he was gone, she expelled one long, broken breath and got on with what had to be done.

* * *

Her Hormones were doing a crazy dance with her emotions. She wasn't sleeping well and the pressure of her approaching exams had delayed her period. Looking blankly at her notebook, she sighed and squeezed her eyes shut tighter against the memories and the tide of longing that rose swift and strong. This was the part she hate most. Memories... Loneliness and every time her heart asked why she didn't fight for him?

"Cynthia?"

Cynthia looked at her friend and smiled, "Yeah?"

"You don't look well..."

"Nah I am fine-" she paused because she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...really.." she said, _No need for alarm_, sucking in a deep breath. Then after a few minutes she started to run towards the restroom and started to vomit. After a few rinse, when she calmed down she looked at herself at the mirror. "It could be...I'm..." she whispered, and touched her stomach.

* * *

Still wearing her robe, Usagi stood at the kitchen window. A steady drip of water from the faucet broke the silence of the evening, but it was a good sound she thought. A very calming sound. Because she needed to calm. Turning from the window, she dragged both hands through her tangled long hair, and begun to make a coffee for herself. Maybe she needs a caffeine to make her calm, she thought.

_"Can't sleep?"_

Startled, Usagi turned at the sound of her mother's voice. She stood in the doorway.

"How's Chibiusa?"

"Sleeping." Ikuko replied while she smiled at her, "I heard.. you and Mamoru fought."

Usagi glanced up, "Yeah..."

"Do you want to tell me?"

On a sigh, Usagi looked away, let a few moments of silence pass until she finally said, "I want to break up with Mamo-chan.."

Like only a mother could, Ikuko titled her head and raised a brow, but said nothing. Then the coffeepot hissed and sputtered. Usagi was about to get it, but her mom quickly made a move to push her away. "Sit." she said, "I'll do this."

"You don't need to-"

"I know I don't need to," her mother said as she set the cups down, "But I want to do it." Usagi nodded and took her seat while her mother prepared the coffee for both of them. She set a sugar bowl and spoon on the table and filled two mugs with coffee and set one in front of her daughter. "You're tired."

"And so are you, for taking care of my baby" Usagi pouted, she poured two generous spoonfuls of sugar in her mug and stirred. "This could calm me..." she whispered, but her mother heard her.

"But you're tired.. emotionally." With her own cup, Ikuko sat across her daughter. "and being tired emotionally is a lot worst than being tired physically." she studied her daughter before asking more questions. "Did you break up with him?"

Usagi held her coffee mug with both hands and took a long sip, "He didn't want too."

"Well that's a problem. You can't call it a break-up if one of you did not agree to that" she said, "Is this because of the Singer.. Seiya Kou?" she asked,

Usagi shrugged, "Maybe.. or Maybe not..." she said, looking down. "I know that I should be thinking of Chibiusa right now... but.. Mamo-chan and Cynthia-"

"Cynthia?"

"Mamo-chan's girlfriend in America." Usagi said,

Ikuko gasped, "The Loyal Mamoru Chiba.. having an affair?"

"Maybe it was my fault..." Usagi said, looking at her coffee.

"Nonsense! You were so much in love with him. It was him who changed. It was him who hurt my little baby" she said,

"You'll say that..." Usagi forcing a smile, "You're my mother."

"I say it because it's true." Ikuko frowned, "I would take Mamoru-san side if it's your fault and you know me too well Usagi." Usagi sighed and nodded, "anyway, go get some sleep.. you look really tired. Maybe sleeping would ease that pain" she said, frowning more. She can't believe that in her daughter's age she had experienced a lot of things in her life. While her son Shingo, is living a good life in college... Usagi is now a mother and suffering.

Usagi sought refuge in her room, before she sat on her bed she stared down at her sleeping baby. Chibiusa was sleeping the sleep of the innocent. We've conceived you in my early age... because of your dad. This isn't the future that I want.. Chibiusa... Then she remembered a bit pieces of her conversation with Seiya. She wasn't that drunk when she told him that she wanted to see Cynthia. Then she remembered that Haruka and Michiru went to America before. Maybe she can ask help from her, she decided and opened her cell phone to call Haruka.

* * *

Dimande opened his eyes and saw Seiya glaring at him, again they were surrounded by black atmosphere. "I thought you were sleeping?" he asked, he remembered talking to him like this. Then he looked at himself, he was him and Seiya is Seiya.

"Who are you?" Seiya asked,

"Like I said My name is Dimande, the leader of the Negamoon-"

"I am not asking your name, I am asking who are you in Odango's life?" he asked, coldly. "You were trying to touch her, you were trying to do something to her."

Dimande saw anger in Seiya's eyes. "I am in love with Princess Serenity." he narrowed his eyes, "Like you" he added.

Seiya narrowed his eyes too, "Is that why you used me? Because I love Odango?"

"You were chosen by my brother Saphir." Dimande said, as he crossed his arms, "Funny.. here I thought that no one can snatch Princess Serenity to Endimyon. I guess I was wrong, you were able to do that." he said, studying him.

"I want my body back!" Seiya yelled,

"You told me that you will cooperate with me."

"If only I knew your true intentions..." Seiya growled,

"Even if- too bad you don't and now it's too late to back out. I have to use your body until we separate." Dimande smirked, "Oh, if you really want to make this faster? there is a quick solution."

"What is that solution?" Seiya asked,

"Let me make love to my dear Princess Serenity without you interrupting" Dimande smiled darkly.

Seiya paled, "You're joking..."

"No I am not... star prince."

Seiya screamed, "I am not going to let you do that!"

"Too bad... I want her badly," he said, as he raised his hand a violet diamond appeared before him. "If you don't want to sleep, dear prince. I will force you to sleep."

"NOOO!" Seiya screamed then a big black balloon enveloped his body, _damn! I need to fight this... I..._ he started to feel sleepy.. "O-Odango..." he whispered and closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams... Now... you can't control me anymore." he looked

* * *

_"SEIYA!"_

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) stirred.

_"SEIYA!"_

A single swearword shot out of his mouth. He snapped forward in his bed so abruptly that he almost fell. Arms folded, Yaten stared at him leaning on his desk.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled.

"What do you think I am doing?" Yaten asked, as he pointed at the wall clock. "It's time for our recording."

"I am not going-"

"Oh yes you will!" Yaten said, as he grabbed Seiya's arm but he shoved him really hard. "Seiya! What the-"

Dimande felt Seiya's heart thumping against his rib cage. "Can't a guy have a privacy here?"

"You are a Singer. You are an Idol. Why are you talking about Privacy?" Yaten asked, then smirked. "Anyway, this time you are coming with us. You've been avoiding recording ever since the dimento or whatever his name occurred." he narrowed his eyes, "Unless..."

"I am not him." gritting his teeth. Then he stopped because Yaten started to eyed him suspiciously. "Fine! I am going to the recording." he said,

"Good. prepare yourself and let's all meet after an hour in the car."

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) stared at the doorway after Yaten left. He shouldn't let him know that he was not Seiya right now. He needed to start these recording or whatever this guy is doing. Frowning, he shook his head and remembered that he put Seiya to sleep. "Damnit. Talk about worst timing how can he intervene now?" he growled and went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Haruka asked, glancing at her princess. She was surprised that Usagi phoned her late at night and told her that she wanted to meet this 'Cynthia.'. Haruka sighed and told her that in order for them to go to America without the senshi noticing, they need to hire a personal helicopter or a plane. But knowing Haruka's connection she was able to solve this small problem. The bigger problem though is her princess meeting the lover of the future king. She shook her head and picked up the glass of red wine on the table. They are now in America and Haruka told her before they will go to the University they have to 'have' this talk.

"Yes."

"You know that this may hurt you if there are other revelations." Haruka sighed,

"Seiya said the same thing..." she said, while she took a sip of her orange juice.

"He did?"

Usagi nodded, she remembered his words though she was a little tipsy that time. "he said.. Sometimes there are things that its better for them not to be revealed because you'll just get hurt once you know them."

"and he is right."

"Haruka.. this is important to me." she pleaded. "and I know you were the only one who can help me... I do trust the others but they would never understand me." she said, sighing.

Haruka stared at her wine thoughtfully. "Fine... princess.. I'll do anything for you."

* * *

"Okay Three Lights. We are going to do a different style with your song Todokanu Omoi, remember that?" the producer asked, while looking at the see through glass. They were inside a recording studio. Yaten and Taiki nodded, while Dimande (in Seiya's Body) just scratched his head. "Okay let's start now."

The Music started,

Yaten closed his eyes and started singing.

_In my dreams, how many times have we_  
_Given each other tender kisses_  
_When I look into your round eyes_  
_I am drawn right into them_

Taiki smiled and started to join in the music, their voices blending.

_Dropping off to sleep held by you_  
_Like that, I am wrapped in your warmth_  
_Oh, if I could never wake up from this_  
_I yell that out with pain_

The music continued

_Because my heart is beating so quickly  
I know myself that this is for real  
This heartache is too much-_

The music stopped, Yaten and Taiki looked at Seiya.

"CUT!"

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) blinked, and then look at Yaten and Taiki.

"What the hell are you doing Seiya?" the producer asked, Dimande (in Seiya's Body) pointed at himself. "Who else is Seiya Kou here the leading vocalist of Three Lights!"

Taiki frowned, "It was your turn to sing."

"S-Sing?" Dimande (in Seiya's Body) asked,

"No you're going to eat." Yaten growled, "of course you're going to sing!"

"What will I sing?" Dimande (in Seiya's Body) asked,

Everyone groaned.

* * *

Cynthia took a deep breath and exited the library. Then she heard one of her friends called her name and told her that someone was looking for her. After her friend escorted her to the unfamiliar beautiful blonde woman with bobtails on both sides of her hair, she took her seat. The woman reminded her of Darien because they were both Japanese. "May I help you?" she asked softly. _Who is this woman?_

"Shin-shia-danie-ruzu?"

Cynthia couldn't understand her. But before she could reply, a familiar woman joined them. "Hai. Koneko-chan... Kanojo ga shite, Cynthia Daniels-san desu" she looked at her, "Do you still remember me?" she asked her.

"Haruka..." Cynthia said, as she gulped. She remembered how Haruka punched Darien. When Darien told her to leave them alone, she left but saw how she punched him.

Haruka nodded, "Good. I want to introduce to you this woman," she said, introducing Usagi. "Her name is Usagi Tsukino. She is Mamoru-san's fiance."

Cynthia begun to tremble as her gaze shifted on the woman. "N-Nice to meet you..." she said, Usagi smiled and bowed. "So what are you doing here?"

"Usagi-san... wanted to see and talk to you." Haruka said, coldly. She still couldn't figure why go through with this?

Usagi looked at her, "Genki?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

Haruka sighed, "She's asking how are you?"

Cynthia nodded, "I'm fine..." she looked down.

Haruka looked at Usagi who nodded, it seems her princess can understand.

Usagi took a deep breath, "Anata ga Mamo-chan sukidesu ka?" she asked, softly.

"Do you love Mamoru?" Haruka translated.

Cynthia looked away, blinking back the tears. "...yes." she whispered, then she looked at Usagi again. "I am really sorry for destroying you and Darien's relationship. I thought at first it was just an infatuation... then we became sex-friends.. and then I-" she broke down and cried.

Usagi looked at Haruka who sighed, "Kanojo ga anata to no kankei o hakai shite mōshiwake arimasendesu. Saisho ni sore wa, muchū ni natte ita sekkusu tomodachi ni natta."

Usagi opened her bag and takes her handkerchief and gave it to Cynthia. Cynthia blinked and took it, "Thanks..." she said, this is harder than she thought. Darien's fiancee is very kind which makes her more lonely than ever._ If only she was rude I could take Darien away but she's too nice._

"Shin-shia...Anata wa watashi ni nani ka o yakusoku suru koto ga dekimasu ka?" Usagi asked, looking at her directly.

Cynthia looked at Haruka who growled, "She's asking if you can promise her something."

"What is it?" Cynthia asked, wiping her tears. She jumped when she felt Usagi's hands on hers.

"Lo-ve.. Mamo-chan." Usagi softly. "Atashi Kare wa mō aisuru koto ga dekinai..."

Haruka looked at Usagi, "eh Koneko-chan?"

"W-What did she say?" Cynthia asked,

"She's entrusting Mamoru to you. She can't love him anymore." Haruka said, but as she was translating she was looking at Usagi.

"Why?" Cynthia asked, looking at Usagi.

Usagi bit her lips, "Watashi wa ta no dareka to koi ni ochita"

Haruka took a deep breath, "She's in love with someone else."

"But what about Darien?"

Haruka growled and hit the table hard. "Are you shitting me? Are you asking us what about him? Look. Mamoru hurt our princess a lot than you ever imagine. The true victim here is Usagi. Get it? Instead of being concern of your 'Darien.' Why don't just take him away from our princess. You'll even do as a favor if-" she stopped when Usagi put her hand on Haruka.

"Mamo-chan...to kangaete iru Unmei wa..." Usagi shook her head, "Shikashi, unmei wa wakeru koto ga dekimasu...Wareware wa jishin no unmei o tsukuru."

"Mamoru-san thinks it's destiny, but Usagi believes that fate can be broken." Haruka looked at her, "We have to make our own destiny."

Cynthia nodded, "So.. is it safe for you guys to say.. I am pregnant?" she asked, hesitantly.

"W-What?" Haruka yelled, Usagi looked at Haruka. "Anou..." she hesitated

"Nani?" Usagi asked,

"...Kanojo wa ninpute iru"

Usagi looked at Cynthia.

* * *

One of the things he hated was being mocked. But he was... though it was Seiya who was being mocked, he was the one that is moving and using this damn body right now. He couldn't sing. He doesn't want to sing. He doesn't know this field. He cursed silently and he hated the fact that Mr. Yaten Kou saved his butt. He told him that he needed to leave the studio and go back to the apartment because he is still sick. Well he wasn't but that was Yaten reasoned out why he forgot the song.

Then before he could leave the studio a girl named, Akemi called him on the phone. She told him that they needed to talk but he reasoned out that he is sick and he can't deal with this right now. Now everyone knows that Seiya Kou is sick, not in the mood that is why his out of his own character right now.

He headed back to the apartment and begun to rain. "Damn... bloody time.. bloody weather." he growled, but ignored the rain that pounded him as he entered the apartment and then the elevator and then to their apartment. He was about to grab a bottle of wine when he heard a knock at the door. He growled as he opened it. "Yaten what is it no-" he stopped and saw Usagi. "O-Odango... what are you doing here?"

_The same question I been asking myself_, Usagi thought. After knowing about Cynthia's Situation; when they were back in Japan, Haruka offered her to take her home. But Usagi told her that she needed a time alone. But as she was riding a taxi, she couldn't stop herself from telling the driver the direction where she wants to go... then she noticed the direction leads to his Apartment.

He didn't wait for her to answer him. He just rushed towards his room and took a big red towel then draped it around her shoulders, while dragging her at the long couch. When both were seated, "What's wrong?" he asked,

"N-Nothing..." Usagi said, as she shook her head. She heard the sound of her own teeth chattering.

"You can't lie to me Odango.. obviously something happen." he said, "You're soaked to the bone."

Unable to stop the shaking in her hands, she gripped the ends of the towel around her shoulders and pulled it tighter. She was incredibly cold. "I'm.. f-fine..."

Kneeling beside her, he lifted her chin and gently wiped her forehead and cheeks. Too embarrassed to even look at him, she dropped her gaze. "Tell me.. what happen?" he asked quietly.

"I went to America." she said. He didn't move; the words hovered between them for a few moments. "I met Cynthia."

"Endim- Mamoru's girlfriend?" he set the towel down and lightly skimmed a finger along her cheek. "and then?"

She tremble at the gentle touch of his fingertip on her skin. Her mind screamed to get out of here. But didn't want to run away anymore. "She's pregnant."

"I see..."

"I told Mamo-chan that I want a break-up last night."

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) eyes turned dark. "And?"

"He didn't want to break up."

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) looked away, "Figures."

"Seiya?"

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) forced himself to look at her... his princess... calling another name... this body he's using. Their gaze met.

"I want you..." she said, slowly she raised a shaking hand and placed her fingertips on his warm cheek. "I want you..." she said, again.

_She wants Seiya... _ Seiya's heart stop. He wanted to abandoned her but seeing the need in her blue eyes made him ache for her touch. Her eyes shimmered with passion, her lips parted waiting. Then he remembered he put Seiya to sleep. _So no one can control me anymore... _though this wasn't his body, he could feel his princess passion. _Why the hell not? _he thought as he pulled her closer, breathe in the sweet scent of her, a mixture of rain and a scent that was hers alone. His hands tangled in her wet hair, he loosen the two pigtail buns on her hair while keeping his gaze locked with hers. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, huskily.

"...Yes." she said as her hands slid up his chest and her arms wound around his neck.

Their lips met, softly at first, then suddenly he groaned and ground his mouth against hers, tasting her more deeply and thoroughly. She met the thrust of his tongue with her own, moving eagerly with the rhythm he set. She made a sound, a soft whimper of need, and he pulled away and stared at her. Her cheeks were flushed with passion, her lips moist and swollen from his kiss.

"God... you're so beautiful..." he whispered. _And you will belong to me_ he added in his thoughts.

"Kiss me.. Seiya.." she breathe against his neck. "Onegai?"

She hadn't required asking twice. He felt the low strangled moan deep in his throat as he caught her mouth with his again. She clung to him, kissed him back with a passion. Her soft breasts pressed against his chest, which made his blood race like a fist. He wanted to take her right here, in the couch, on the floor, against the wall, anywhere as long as he could get her.

* * *

_"Kiss me.. Seiya.. Onegai?"_

Seiya hearing that, he forced his eyes to open though he felt so sleepy. "O-Odango..?" he asked, then suddenly something happen. His eyes widen when he saw himself pulling Usagi towards his room. "No..." he closed his eyes and felt this feeling _familiar_. He touched his head, a sudden ache on his mind. "Argh!"

Memories coming back to him.

Usagi and him in a vacant room...

_"...and because of that I am eager to change my destiny. When I left you, I thought it was over. That I really couldn't change it. But after all those lonely days I had, I decided to come back and change my destiny. I can change my destiny if I want too. I can, if I will fight for it. Galaxia is destined to rule the universe, but you defeated her. So yes Odango, I can fight your stupid destiny" _  
_"Please stop messing my mind"_  
_"You already stole my heart... now I want it back"_  
_"Seiya..."_  
_"You have no choice Odango, I am not going to give up on you"_

Him growling in Anger.

_"Calling me Transvestite all over... makes me sick... How many times have I told you I am a GUY!"  
"STOP IT!"  
"WHAT?"  
"I AM A GUY!" _

He saw himself throwing a star locket.

Him Crying in front of Taiki, Yaten and a woman...

_"Why did you break the locket? You know that when you break the locket; you cannot transform into Sailor Star Fighter anymore. You'll be forever mortal... forever Seiya... ordinary Seiya Kou... and when you die here in this world, that's the time you can come back to our planet. But now you can't. Why did you do it?"_

_"Because I am tired of people calling cross-dresser! Seiya and Sailor Star Fighter are different persons. Seiya is a MAN and I am a MAN who is in love with a beautiful woman that is captive because of her stupid destiny! The only woman that I love, The only one... for me The only one..."_

Him.. Crying banging the door...

_"ODANGO! ODANGO!"  
"S-SEIYA!"  
"ODANGO! Damnit! Fate you're so cruel! You are all dirty! ODANGO!" _

Him.. with Taiki and Yaten.

_"What would I do to forget her?"  
"Just drink this and you'll fall asleep and then... in the morning you'll soon forget everything. It's the only Solution Seiya... and I am sorry that it turns out like this"_

"Argh.. my head" he clutched his head in agony. "Damn..it.. Damn it!" he growled, then he saw himself undressing Usagi. "No.. not again..." he said, remembering Mamoru and Usagi before. "No.. I am not going to let you.. I am not!" he yelled, as he started to fight and struggle free. "O-Odango! I am going to protect you! I will protect you!"

* * *

Dimande (in Seiya's Body) saw the hesitation in her gaze, but he wouldn't ask her if she's sure. He didn't want her to think, _dammed_. didn't want to give her the opportunity to run from him again. He caught her mouth with his, kissed her hard and long until he felt her sway against him. He reached for the buttons on her blouse and tugged it down, then slid his hands underneath the damp clothes, slipped it off her shoulders. Then it dropped to the floor. He took a step away from her, admiring her semi-naked body. Her breasts enclosed in a pink lace, were full and round, her skin across her slender hips and flat stomach. Her Pink panties... She was already a mother but her figure is so darn perfect. He felt her shudder...

"Seiya.. please hurry before I change my mind.."

"We have all the time in the world.. Princess.." he said, huskily as he took a step forward. But before he could reach out to her, he felt something happening to his body. "W-What?" he growled, he begun to shake. "Damn...not now!" he growled, then he suddenly hugged her which made her shriek, "Odango! Run away from me!"

"S-Seiya?" Usagi asked, covering her body. "Wh-Why?"

"Just run!" he said, begging. Before Usagi could run away, Dimande (in Seiya's Body) grabbed her and pinned her at the bed. "Oh no you don't!"

"S-Seiya! What's the matter with you!" Usagi asked, she was confused. It was like Seiya has two personalities.

"You can't have Odango!" he growled, as he jumped away from her.

"Shut up and Sleep!" Dimande (in Seiya's Body) punched himself.

"SEIYA!" Usagi yelled,

"I am going to protect her no matter what happen to me!" he yelled and punched himself again.

Usagi grabbed her clothes and sat on the bed, "Stop punching yourself!" she yelled, tears are now coming out. "Seiya!"

The door opened, Yaten and Taiki appeared.

"What the-" Yaten gasped, seeing Seiya punching himself. "What the hell are you doing Seiya!"

Taiki run towards Usagi and took off his jacket to put it around her shoulders.

"Please stop him!" Usagi said, as she grabbed Taiki's shirt.

"Odango! No matter what happen! Impurity! Destiny! Hatred! Revenge! I'll fight them for you!" he yelled, and then a light appeared before them "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled,

"SEIYA!" Yaten, Taiki and Usagi screamed.

Then when the light disappeared, Usagi trembled and covered her body with Seiya's bed sheet. Her eyes met his cold gaze. "Dimande..." she whispered. Before Dimande could snatch her away, Saphir appeared behind him and took him away.

Seiya gritted his teeth, "I'll...p-protect...O-Odango..." he said, and fainted.

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	22. Usagi's Birthday

**Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have a book editor lol)**

Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... and again. THIS IS NOT A MAMORU AND USAGI FANFIC okie? thanks!

**I have added another chapter for June because this is a special treat to all Usagi and Seiya's fans for "Usagi's Birthday."**

_**Isn't it quite cute that both of them were born on the 30th?**_

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette

**Part 22: Usagi's Birthday**

After Seiya fainted and Saphir took Dimande away, Taiki moved Seiya on his bed while Usagi put her clothes back and after that, she sat on his bed and clasped her hand with his. Taiki looked at her sternly and said, "It's best for you to go home."

Usagi slowly looked at Taiki, "No I can't... I will stay here until he wakes up-"

Yaten snapped out and glared at her. "Don't cause anymore trouble for him! If.. If I could just control him- I would separate you and him forever!" he yelled, "I just wished that he didn't have to experience all of these things. If only we still have that potion he drank before-" he stopped when Taiki hit him on the shoulder.

"What Potion?"

Taiki looked at her directly, "Seiya drank a potion from us... a potion that could erase his memories of you."

Usagi gaped at him, "W-Why? Why did you gave him that? Why did he drank-"

Yaten growled, "He chose to drink it okay? It was the night when Chiba forced you to do it with him!" he punched the wall, "Damn you princess... because of you, he experienced all of these misfortunes in life. He broke the locket for you, and now he was used to resurrect someone who wants you." he said, as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry-"

Yaten grabbed her shoulders, "Don't be sorry for him! DO SOMETHING FOR HIM!" he shook his head, his eyes filled with tears. "Haven't you hurt him enough, Moon Princess? Can't you at least do something for him?"

Usagi bit her lower lip, "Yaten... I didn't choose this life. I didn't choose this destiny. Sometimes, I even think that I am not even qualified to be a moon princess, and I-" she gasped when Yaten pushed her away.

"This is bullshit." Yaten said, as he turned his back on her. "You may be destined, But you have a choice. Seiya was one of the prince of the stars, who became a sailor soldier and turned into a girl because he was destined to do that. But now he is just a mere mortal. Seiya came back for the second time on this earth for you. I know it's a futile mission. But he was trying his best." he said, as he clenched his left hand. "But you were not helping him. You can't even decide for yourself. It was all because I have to do this and do that." he quickly turned around to look at her, "Well damn. If you can't fight for him or you can't love him then let him be!"

Taiki sighed, "Yaten-"

"You have no right to love Seiya, because you can't even fight for him!"

Usagi gasped, "That's not true! I am ready to fight for-"

"THEN PROVE IT!" Yaten growled, "PROVE THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF SEIYA!"

* * *

_I've always been looking for your sweet smell..._  
_...to convey my voice. (I love you)_  
_Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)_  
_Our Princess..._  
_Answer me right away (Answer for me)_  
_Answer me gently (Answer for me)_

_Answer me right away (Answer for me)_  
_Answer me gently (Answer for me)_  
_Answer me right away (Answer for me)_  
_Answer me gently (Answer for me)..._

She sighed, rubbed her eyes, and picked up the remote control to turn the TV off. In the silence of the house, Usagi had remain sitting on the sofa while wrapping her legs and stared blankly on the television. Though she already turned off the television, she could still see him in her mind. It was so obvious that Seiya is back and that Dimande really left his body.

It was so strange and it gave her the creeps when she found out that for the past few days, she was with the Prince of the Negamoon and not with Seiya. Dimande almost got into her but Seiya protected her.

_"Odango! No matter what happen! Impurity! Destiny! Hatred! Revenge! I'll fight them for you!"_

Those were the last words she heard from him in person. After that night, they didn't get a chance to talk to each other. He became busy with his career because he had to make-up for all of those times he didn't show up. Interviews, Commercial taping, shows etc.

_"Well damn. If you can't fight for him or you can't love him then let him be!"_

When she heard those words from Yaten, she got angry because she was ready to fight for him, but Yaten couldn't see that. Maybe it was because she was not doing her very best. There were still times that she was afraid what will happen to Crystal Tokyo in the future if Endimyon and Serenity would not be together?

"Sometimes.. I wish I was not... the future neo-queen serenity of the Crystal Tokio..." she murmured.

_"PROVE THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF SEIYA"_

Usagi sighed, but she remembered that it was Seiya who proved to everyone that he wants her, while she on the other hand... she can't. "Seiya..." she whispered, "How can I prove to them? Mamoru still didn't accept the break-up. The Sailor Soldiers were still controlling me and checking up on me every minute, every second of the day."

_"You may be destined, But you have a choice. Seiya was one of the prince of the stars, who became a sailor soldier and turned into a girl because she was destined to do that. But now he is just a mere mortal. Seiya came back for the second time on this earth for you. I know it's a futile mission. But he was trying his best."_

Usagi glanced at the telephone on her right. "Second chance huh?"

* * *

His Black-Blue hair sleek from his shower and a stripped red bath towel secured around his toned-hard middle, Seiya took his time crossing the room to get to his cell phone ringing. He picked it up and saw an unknown number, He reluctantly opened up his cell phone. "Yeah?"

_"S-Seiya?"_

_That voice..._ "Tsukino-san?" he felt all giddy while hearing her voice on the phone, "W-Why did you call and what phone are you using?" he asked,

_"Our Landline phone..."_

"I see.." he sighed, figures why it was an unknown number. "A-Anyway.. why did you call?"

_"H-How are you? A couple of days ago.. you fainted after Prince Dimande left your body and I couldn't stay beside you because I don't want to disturb you.. so I just felt that I want to call you and ask if how are you.. Are you getting enough rest? food? fruits? You know I can buy some stuff at the grocery.. you've been busy and I don't want to be a bother but-"_

"But?" Seiya asked, smiling. He just loves hearing her voice.

_"I am... blabbering right?"_

"Go on.. blab, gossip, talk or nag.. It's fine with me..." he said, as he entered his room and stared blankly at the bed. His smile faded remembering what he saw before. He was on this bed with her but it wasn't him... it was that prince. "I'll listen to you always-"

_"Seiya?"_

He felt a concern and worried tone on her voice, "Yeah I am still here..."

_"Your voice changed.. is everything alright?"_

"..Yeah." his eyes wandered on his desk calendar and blinked, the number 30th was encircled and said 'Odango's Birthday.'

_"Well, anyway.. I might be taking your time. But just call me when you need me.. I am really sorry for-"_

He picked up the calendar. "It's the 29th of June right?" he asked, while glancing at the calendar.

_"Yeah.. why?"_

"Tsukino-san...do you want to go out with me later?" he asked, "But I still have some taping to do.. I will be finished around 11:30pm..."

_"Isn't that a little bit late?"_

Seiya smiled, "No actually.. I know a restaurant that opens twenty-four-seven."

_"...um.."_

"Oh and be sure you're dressed in formal clothes. It's an expensive restaurant but we had no choice because that's my only free time... gomen nasai..."

_"Formal..? oh..okay."_

"Great. I'll meet you there okay? I'll text you the address on your cell phone."

* * *

Night...

"Hi," Seiya said, he was so handsome wearing a conservative black suit, white shirt and a red tie.

"...Hi" Usagi smiled, hoping that her reddish-pink floral chiffon dress was okay for him. "I-Is this okay?" she asked,

"You look beautiful..." Seiya said, he leaned over her and kissed her cheek. "Shall we?" he asked,

They started to walk, Usagi put her hand on his arm. "Do we have a reservations?" she asked, as he opened the door for her.

"Midnight, on the porch."

"Oh okay..."

"Mr. Kou? Your seat awaits." said the host as he bowed to them.

Usagi looked around and noticed that they were the only ones in that place. "Here I thought you said this place doesn't close?" she asked, as they started to walk up the stairs.

"I rented this place for us."

Before she could reply, the hostess showed them to the table for two on the outside porch. Usagi in shock, she released her hand on his arm to cover her mouth as she gasped in astonishment. The place was totally romantic. There were fresh flowers on the linen-covered table and a candle. Seiya pulled out Usagi's chair for her and then took his seat across from her. She continued to looked around, looked above while the moon and stars were shinning so brightly, while hearing Seiya telling the host that it's time. The host nodded and talked to the waiter.

"So.. are we going to eat?" Usagi asked, blinking. Seiya chuckled and she frowned. "I know right? I always think of food. Wow. Big deal." she pouted, Seiya just shook his head and she was about to say more when the waiter came back with a food tray. "Oh goodie.. here's the food.." she said, The waiter looked at Seiya. Usagi blinked, and saw Seiya looked at his watch.

"Wait for it..." Seiya said, the waiter nodded.

Usagi blinked again. _What's happening?_ Why is Seiya looking at the clock and the waiter not serving the food?

"Okay.. Open it." Seiya said, smiling.

The waiter opened the food tray, Usagi saw a red square box. "What is this?" she asked, confused.

"Open it." Seiya said,

She opened the box, and the rings glittered against the red velvet of their case. Stunned, she drew in a deep breath. "W-Wha..?"

"Choose one, and it will be yours."

"I.. I can't choose..." she said quietly. Though her eyes didn't leave a one particular ring.

Seiya leaned forward and saw moon and stars ring. "How about this?" he asked,

How had he known that of all of them, this was the one she'd have chosen for herself? The Sapphire and diamond accent moon and stars ring was a symbol for the two of them. Like a match made in heaven.

"That sir is called the celestial romance ring." said the waiter.

Seiya plucked it from the velvet and held it out, "Try it." he invited.

She hesitated, but after a few seconds she held out her hand and watched numbly as he slid it onto her ring finger.

Seiya thought that it looked as though it had been made for her, he watched her face as the ring slid home, saw her mouth tighten and then relax, and wondered again what was she thinking now. When she looked at him, he smiled at her. "Perfect." then he raised her hand and kissed the ring, and then her hand. "Happy Birthday.. Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi shivered from the kiss, she was about to say thank you when she realized what he just said, "B-Birthday?" she asked,

Seiya blinked, "Your birthday is June 30 right?" he asked,

"Yeah tomorrow.." Usagi said, blushing.

"It's already the 30th." he said, as he pointed his watch. "Midnight."

Usagi gasped, "Mou... is that the reason why you-?" she stopped when Seiya nodded. "Mou~" she slumped on her seat. "I can't believe you-" she shook her head,

"You were terrified?"

Usagi shook her head, "I was confused!"

Seiya chuckled, "Anyway now let's eat." he said, and with that another waiter gave the menu to both of them. "So what where you thinking before?" he asked, when the waiter left.

"I don't know... maybe.. something... weird..." Usagi said, when she said that she covered her face using the menu.

"Weird?" he asked,

"We did weird stuff... for the past few days remember-" she asked, then when Seiya got silence; she looked at him. "Seiya?"

He got a strange look on his face, "That's not me at all."

_Oh no.._ "Well do not worry.. nothing happen. You were after all protecting me..." she said, as she resumes looking at the menu.

"..yeah.. like I said I will protect you.. no matter what happens." Seiya said, then a waitress came to the table and poured wine into their glasses. When she left them, he looked at her. "So what shall we have to eat?"

"I was thinking maybe scallops? I haven't tasted those yet.." she said,

"Oh good choice. Scallop in the white wine and garlic sauce are good here." Seiya said,

"But I want to.. taste their lobster?" Usagi asked, still looking at the menu with a childish look on her face.

"Decisions. Decisions," he teased. "Did you even had dinner?" he asked,

Usagi blushed, "Nope.. I didn't... because you told me to wear a princess style clothes and you're going to take me out so I didn't.."

Seiya smirked, "Well go ahead and order what you want. I can pay for it... it's your birthday after all."

* * *

The next hour flew by and before they knew it, they were already walking out of the restaurant, hand in hand. The night was cold so Seiya took off his jacket and put it around Usagi's shoulders. "You knew it will be cold so why wear a spaghetti type dress?" he asked,

She didn't answer his question, instead she asked him one. "Seiya.. why did you drink the potion to erase your memories of me?" she asked, Seiya stopped walking and looked at her. "Or.. you don't remember that?"

Seiya took a deep breath, "I.. remember and I remember everything now..." he said, "though.. I wish.. I don't remember some of the things..." he said, truthfully while he looked at the moon, it was in a full circle.

"Like?"

"Your screams.. you.. with Chiba.. screaming with fear.. then with ecstasy.." Seiya squeeze her hand; "I hated hearing your voice when you started to succumb to his desires." he shook his head, "so I had no choice but to drink that potion.. I wasn't thinking straight-"

_"PROVE THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF SEIYA!"_

Seiya looked scared and she couldn't control herself. She wanted to ease that pain.

_"PROVE THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF SEIYA!"_

She lifted on her toes and slid her free hand on his chest and raised her mouth to his.

Seiya's lips met hers, his touch hesitant, as if he still wasn't sure he would want to kiss her when he just finished telling her about that incident that made him want to erase her in his life. But her smell, his feelings, her skin, his longing, her perfume, overwhelmed the both of them. He released her hand and slid his hands on her waist. He heard her groaned as she slid her arms around his neck. She parted her lips slightly and their breath mingled. She felt light-headed and unsteady on her feet.

"Damn.. I wanted to do this badly," he breathed. When he pulled away from the kiss but his hands tightened around her small waist

"Then.. kiss me many times tonight..." Usagi said, smiling. "It's my birthday after all." she added,

He smiled as he lifted the other hand to caress her cheek, and his mouth pressed hard against her. Her lips parted on their own accord and she tasted the tip of his tongue. Usagi was glad that he was holding her, because at that moment her knees felt weak. After a few minutes, they finally parted, breathless and panting, nothing seeming the same as it had been a moment before.

Usagi brought her fingertips to her lips, "Wow.." she murmured.

"Wow.." he repeated, as he took a step back from her. He seemed unsteady on his feet too.

Silence..

"Seiya-" "Tsukino-"

They stared at each other and laughed,

"You first." Seiya said,

"Can I have another request for my birthday?" she asked,

"Sure."

"Call me Odango once again." Usagi said, smiling. "Though.. I hope Akemi wouldn't mind." she said, then it hit her. She's not available and so is he. "I mean.. oh no.. Akemi.."

Seiya looked at her, "Sure.. Odango..." he said, then he looked down. "And there's something you have to know about Akemi." he murmured. Usagi blinked, "She's not really my fiance."

* * *

"MINAKO!"

Minako smiled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY USAGI!" she said, she was running to hug her but halted when Usagi held up her hand. "Eh?"

"Seiya told me everything about Akemi! It wasn't true that Akemi was his fiance right?" she growled.

Minako gulped, "Oh.. so.. Seiya told you-"

"Why did you do that? Why did you have to trick me like that?" she sighed as she took a seat from Minako's sofa.

Minako sat beside her, "Well.. Why did I do that? Because.. we wanted to know if you truly like him."

"That was cruel..." Usagi said, teary eyed at Minako.

"Hey. You're the cruel one!" Minako said, then she bowed. "Forgive me for saying that on your birthday" she said, then she looked away and crossed her arms. "But yeah. The victim here is Seiya."

"Minako-"

"Because you can't be honest about your feelings... Seiya is suffering and so are other people!"

Usagi sighed, "Well no more. I am going to be honest now. Actually.. I told Mamoru that I want to break up with him."

Minako gasped, "Y-You did?" she screamed, "And what happen? so you're now free?"

Usagi shook her head, "No.. Mamoru didn't... accepted it."

"Bummer..." she said, Usagi nodded. "Anyway there's a celebration for you later... at the Hino's shrine so.. let's all meet there together alright?" she asked, clasping her hand. Then she felt something and looked at the finger. "Oh my! Where did you get this marvelous ring?"

Usagi blushed, "S-Seiya's birthday present."

"Wow...Stars and Moon huh?" she giggled. "Looks like the destiny is changing."

"Minako-"

"Relax. People change their lives to be with other people all the time..." Minako said, smiling.

"What?"

Minako took a deep breath, "What I am saying is.. Princess... you should not be scared of what's ahead of you. Though we have destiny, we have our own choices. And people.. change their lives.. and choose for themselves. I maybe a senshi... but I want you to be happy. So now that another year have added to your age.. isn't it about time to stand on your feet and start choosing the best thing for yourself?"

* * *

"Happy Birthday Usagi!"

It was approximately the twelfth time she'd heard the words, but it was really nice when they came from the people who knew her so well. The senshi made a small celebration about her birthday and gave her gifts that she could treasure forever.

"Are you happy Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked, while leaning towards her.

Usagi smiled, "Yes.. thanks..."

Haruka looked skeptical, "Are you okay?" she asked,

_"Happy Birthday Usagi!" _

It was Naru, her childhood best friend who entered the Hino's shrine with her now husband Umino. Umino has changed from dorky glasses to just simple glasses. Usagi smiled her best 'birthday smile' as she was hugged and kissed by her.

She took a sip of her drink, "Well go ahead and get something to eat." she said, Umino entered the room to join the celebration.

"By the way... nice ring." Haruka whispered. Usagi blushed, "Let me guess... Seiya?" she whispered again. Usagi blushed deeper. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Usagi.. he's here." Rei said, giggling. "He entered at the back door, can't you believe him?"

Usagi turned to look at Rei and saw Mamoru holding flowers. "Happy Birthday.. Usako.." he said, giving the roses to her. All the Senshi (minus Minako and Haruka) yelled, "chu! chu! chu! where's the kiss?" Mamoru leaned forward and tried to kiss Usagi on the lips but she turned her head away so his lips touched her cheek.

"Thanks..." she said, then she received the roses. "Go inside, there's a lot of food.." she murmured. Mamoru nodded and left Naru and Usagi at the entrance of the Hino's shrine.

"So tell me... He is Mamoru-san right?" Naru asked, Usagi nodded. "So why aren't you being idiot and grinning like crazy the moment you saw him?" she asked,

"It's a long story..."

"Odango.."

Her breath caught in her chest and she slowly turned to look up into his blue eyes. "S-Seiya.."

Seiya smiled a slow, lazy smile at her. "Happy Birthday again.." he said, giving her roses.

Naru gasped, "You know this guy?" she asked, "I mean personally?" she added. Of course everyone knows Seiya Kou the leader of the 'Three Lights.' Before she could ask a stupid question, the other three lights appeared behind Seiya.

"Happy Birthday Tsukino-san" Taiki said, smiling. "I didn't know it was your birthday until Seiya told us."

"Yeah.. fine. Happy Birthday." Yaten said, sighing.

"Usako, Rei told me-" Mamoru stopped seeing Seiya. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice rose up.

"Mamoru.. he is my guest." Usagi said, Naru blinked.

"Usako!" Mamoru growled,

Seiya smirked and took three steps towards Usagi, Then he leaned forward and kissed Usagi, taking his time to caress first her bottom lip and then her top. He nibbled on her lower lip, then plucked deliciously at it with his.

Mamoru eyes went dark. "CUT THAT OUT!"

* * *

Everyone heard some yelling at the entrance of the Shrine. They all look and gasped when Mamoru punched Seiya while Seiya fell beside Usagi. Taiki and Yaten helped him to stand up, as he wipe the blood on his lips.

"H-HOW DARE YOU KISS MY FIANCE IN FRONT ME!" Mamoru yelled.

Seiya narrowed his eyes, "It's just a birthday kiss-"

"GET OUT" Mamoru said, pointing at the gate.

Usagi was still in shock with the kiss but when Mamoru yelled to Seiya to get out, she glared at him.

"GET OUT!" Mamoru growled.

"Let's go Seiya." Yaten said, grabbing Seiya.

"Seiya-" Taiki whispered.

Seiya looked at Usagi who looked down. Seiya sighed and turned his back on them ready to leave.

"Don't leave Seiya."

All eyes on the princess, while her head still bowing.

"Usako.."

Usagi glared at him, "Like I said, He is my guest. This is my Birthday and we already broke up remember?" she said, looking at him.

Seiya eyes widen, while everyone gasped.

**REVIEW PLEASE THANKS :D  
and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	23. Seiya's bday and the Silver Millennium

**Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have a book editor lol)**

Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... and again. THIS IS NOT A MAMORU AND USAGI FANFIC okie? thanks!

**This maybe a late thing but.. this is for "Seiya's Birthday" - sorry I'm busy preparing for our Short story writing contest on August 26... but this is for those people who kept telling me to put up the new chapter...**

Isn't it quite cute that both of them were born on the 30th?

Also there is a special appearance of** 'Uta no prince-sama maji love 1000' Characters.** If you don't know the Anime, I suggest you to watch it! If you like Three Starlights, you would love this anime.

**Enjoy the long chapter.. (this is a chapter for Seiya's Birthday and also for August Update)**

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette

**Part 23: Seiya's Birthday and the Silver ** **Millennium**

"I'm leaving." Seiya said, as he stood up. "I thought I ought to let you know."

"Going out for a soda or something?" Yaten asked, as he looked at him. They were still in the middle of a photo shooting. "Well, you might as well have some time to kill-"

"That's not what I meant. I won't be back today." Seiya said, grabbing his red suit.

"Nani?" Yaten asked, "Won't be back?"

Seiya growled, as he glared at him. "BACK. HERE. NOW." he said with a waning patience.

Yaten frowned, whatever his game was, he couldn't follow him. He has been in a foul mood ever since that incident that they witnessed at Tsukino Usagi's birthday. The sudden declaration of her breaking up with her fiance, and of course Chiba-san not accepting it; and when Seiya was about to talk to Usagi, the senshi took her away from him. Not only that, after that incident they became totally busy that he had no time to even talk to the blonde moon princess of his. Before Seiya could leave his red-actor seat with a name Seiya Kou at the back, he successfully caught his hand. "Seiya. Will you please calm down? you've been like this ever since-"

"Kuso! Who would not be in this kind of mood?" Seiya runs his hand on his hair, "I want to talk to her, but I have no time. Seiya is needed here and there and Everywhere!" he yelled, "I have a life too damnit!"

"But you are a singer. A professional and top one to boot" Yaten said, reminding him.

Seiya growled, "Your reasoning makes it tough for me to quit." he hurriedly sat back at his actor seat and sulked there.

"Grow up." Yaten said,

Seiya looked at him, "You're just saying this because you have never experience loving someone so much-"

"For crying out loud-"

"For instance, when was the last time you even express you love Minako?" he asked, straightly. Yaten gaped at him, "You and Minako don't have troubles like me and Odango, but I've never seen you getting all lovey dovey with-"

Yaten shook his head, "We are both busy."

"So busy that you and her don't even talk whenever you guys are in the same room?" he asked, Yaten sighed. "Or are you still holding on to your opinion that even though you love her, they are still your enemy because of what that side has done to me?" he asked,

Yaten smirked, "And you on the other hand, your advice makes it tough for me to absorb."

"Well deal with it." Seiya said, looking back at the mirror and frowned.

"You are far more important to me, than Minako... Seiya." Yaten said, sighing. "You're my brother."

Seiya shook his head, "Well sorry to say this, but Odango is more important to me than to you, even you're my brother."

"I know. I guess.. we're different-"

"I don't think so," Seiya said, rubbing his forehead, "If it's Princess Kakyuu we're talking about... you would be like me." he whispered.

Yaten heard him but didn't say anything.

* * *

_I never believe in destiny...__for destiny is a choice of ours..__but I know that the moon and stars_ _were placed in the same blue night sky..__I never believe in destiny...__but I.._

Seiya sighed and closed his notebook, he leaned on the bench outside the Radio station room where he was sitting. He wanted to leave the building but he couldn't because he will have a guest appearance in a show. He closed his eyes, trying to ease the pain he was feeling. Now that he remembers everything... he wanted to talk to Usagi but he couldn't, because of her body guards. _The Senshis.. protecting the future... their queen.. and king._ He clenched his fist and opened his eyes and then his eyes caught the numbers of the calendar... July 25 it said. "5 more days..."

_"Hey! If it isn't Senpai (senior) Seiya!"_

Seiya forced himself to pay attention, as he looked up and saw a Red-haired guy winking at him, "Ittoki..." he said, Ittoki Otoya is one of the members of the new sensational boy band group called, 'Starish' He's very friendly and a positive person who enjoys singing. He's currently studying at the Saotome Academy of Music School.

"What are you doing sulking here?" he asked, as he sat beside him.

"I'm just waiting for my slot" he said, pointing at the Radio booth.

"I ain't talking about that," Otoya said, Seiya looked at him confused. "I'm talking about 'sulking'. It was way too obvious Senpai." he added, smirking.

"I am not sulking-"

"Well I wouldn't say it, if I don't see it Senpai."

Seiya growled, "Look-"

_"You better give up, Senpai.. you cannot stop Otoya-kun once he made up his mind." _

He heard a voice and looked up, he saw a beautiful girl with golden eyes, smiling at him. Her eyes reminds him so much of his Odango. He smiled. "and what do you mean by that?" he asked,

"Mou~ you're so rude Nanami-chan..." Otoya said, pouting cutely like a dog.

"Shuush you." Nanami said, giggling. Haruka Nanami is also a student from Saotome Academy of Music School. She is a classmate and the newly girlfriend of Ittoki Otoya. She is a hard-worker composer, knowing that at first she had no experience in reading sheet music despite being able to play the piano, but because of Otoya and the rest of her friends, she is now one of the top students of the said Academy. "Anyway, Sempai... are you sure you're alright?" she asked, looking at him.

Seiya just nodded, "No worries Kohais (juniors), I am totally fine." he said.

Otoya and Haruka looked at each other, "Well whatever it is.. it's going to be alright." Otoya said, smiling.

_This guy just don't know how to stop smiling,_ Seiya thought. "You're way too positive." he blurted out.

Otoya leaned forward, "Which makes life more easier ne?" he said with a heavy significance.

Seiya waited for him to go on. After about a few minutes the realization penetrated the haze around him that it was his turn to talk, "And...?"

"Life can be hard on ya, but if you think positive... it will work out for good in the end."

Seiya looked pained, "Will you stop talking in riddles?"

"What I am trying to say that if its meant to be.. it is meant to be."

Seiya hissed, "Destiny.. fate.. is that it?" he just hated that word now.

"It is more than that, Senpai." Otoya said, narrowing his eyes. "Determination. Willpower. Resolve. Purpose. The positive thinker sees the invisible, feels the intangible, and achieves the impossible..." he said, Seiya now looking directly at him as he continued, "For example.. at first.. I was so sure that Nanami will never accept my love." he said, looking at now blushing Haruka, "She had men flocking all over her... There's Hayato, her crush.. whom inspired her to write songs... Tokiya-kun, his identical twin... Then...Hijirikawa.. whom Nanami's heart was stolen as first... Ren, a man who can get what he wants... then there's Shou and Natsuki..." he reached for his girlfriend's hand, "But I didn't give up. I continually expressed my love for her... and until... in the end.. she accepted me."

"I see..."

"It was a tough fight, considering we were in a band together, we are friends and we're in love with only one girl ... the guys didn't let go of her." he smiled, "But I didn't give up. I showed to everyone and to Nanami-chan... that I love her more than they love her. I am the only one who could love her like that."

_"Otoya! Haruka! We're leaving!"_ yelled the blue haired guy as they exited one of the radio station booth.

"Coming Tokiya-chan," Otoya said, in a very sweet voice.

Five guys approached Seiya, Otoya and Haruka. The guy named Tokiya smirked, The guy with a blonde hair wearing glasses grabbed Haruka and snuggled against her, then the other guy started to pull them away from each other. While, Hijirikawa bowed seeing Seiya and the rest just stood there.

"Hey Senpai." Shou said, smiling. Seiya nodded. "Is Otoya bothering you?" he asked, smirking. Seiya shook his head, "He can be a real pain in everyone's asses." he added,

"Shou-chan so mean!" Otoya said, pouting once again. "Why are you talking to your cute leader like that?"

"I am just telling the truth," Shou said, after that he stuck out his tongue on him.

"Don't worry fair lady, Even though you have accepted him.. I will always protect you in my arms," Ren said, now holding Haruka.

"You don't have to protect her! That is my Job!" Otoya growled,

"Even though she is now your official girlfriend, you cannot just erase us in her life. Face the fact buddy. We're part of your life" Ren said, smiling sweetly while hugging Haruka tighter than before.

Seiya sighed, "Yeah... why can't they just disappear?" (referring to the Senshi protecting their princess)

"Are you saying something Senpai?" asked Shou.

Seiya just shook his head.

* * *

Usagi looked at the Radio beside her while listening to Seiya's voice on the Radio. It seems that he is the special guest in the Doctor Ai (Love) Column, where people would ask for an advice by using letters and different actors and actresses will try their best to give advice to the people.

_"I really do hope that I am doing good in this job, maybe I should start competing with you Doctor Ai?" _As she heard Seiya.

_"Please don't, I will lose my audience." _said Dr. Ai chuckling.

_"Anyway here's the next letter.. its from.. it's an anonymous letter" _

_"We get that a lot from our Show Seiya-kun."_

_"Okay, but anyway if you're wondering.. whoever wrote to Doctor Ai with pink and yellow envelop with a cute handwriting, you're this, Miss..." _it seems he opened the envelop, _"Okay Ms. Destiny."_ there was a bit hesitation on his voice.

Usagi gaped at the Radio, her anonymous letter was answered by Seiya himself!

_"Dear Doctor Ai,"_ as he begun to read the letter._ "I am torn between Responsibility and Love. You see, I have a loved a man for a long time now but I cannot accept him because there was something important in my future that I cannot change. Does Destiny sound weird to you? I am a woman who's been living and knowing what will happen in the future; at first I was okay with it but now I don't like it anymore... after that, when I finally stood up and fight for my feelings... the people around me didn't accept it and told me to think about the future... what should I do? Thank you.. your avid fan... Ms. Destiny"_

_"That was a difficult problem, Ms. Destiny.. but my advice to you is that...if this Responsibility of yours is very important to you and to everyone revolving around you, then you just have to sacrifice yourself and forget about the feelings you have. You told us that you already know the outcome so why struggle with it?" _Dr. Ai said, _"Obviously Seiya Kou would definitely agree with me. Right Seiya?"_

_"No. I don't."_

There was a few silence on the air, and then he spoke.

_"I never believe in fate or in destiny. For me, it is such a cruel word. Because I believe that we choose our own destiny. We make our own destiny that is why we have brains and a heart as part of our body. The Brains we have is being used to make decisions, to choose for our lives. And our heart is used to love someone more than our life. It is also use to measure how special we are to the one we chose to be with." _

_"That's too deep Seiya.."_

_"It is...I know a woman... who is just like this... Ms. Destiny in real life. She is torn between her decision and the decision of the people revolving around her. They kept telling her that she should do this and that. I feel as if, she lives her life for others and not for herself."_

_"Poor girl.."_

_"But she isn't poor. I believe she is a strong woman who doesn't want to hurt her friends." _Seiya defended.

Then Doctor Ai said that they will be back after a word of their sponsors (meaning the commercial), with that there was a tap on her doorframe and she turned. Mamoru was standing there, his big frame nearly filling the doorway.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, Her tone made it clear that the only deeds she'd consider would range between painful and fatal.

"You've been.. avoiding my calls for the past weeks, and you don't even want to talk to me, good thing that I convince your mom to talk to you and then I went straightly here and your door was opened."

"There's nothing to talk about, I made it clear but you didn't want to accept it."

He ground his teeth. She wasn't going to make this easy, "Don't give me a hard time, all right? I'm sorry.. so let's start from the beginning-"

"I can't." she whispered softly. "I thought we have already settled this?"

"Settled it? I was the only one who did anything but settling! Though, I settled for being embarrassed for many times now. I'm damn well not going through that again. What's the big disaster anyway? We can just forget everything and move forward!"

"That's not the point," she said, "It maybe true that I can just forget my feelings for Seiya and sacrifice everything for the future. But what about Cynthia?"

"Oh Give me a break-"

"She is pregnant."

Mamoru froze. "W-What?"

"I went to America before my birthday with Haruka-"

"Damnit why did you do that?" Mamoru growled,

"Because I want to meet the future mistress if you keep pushing me to continue this damn engagement of ours?" she asked, as she leaned back on the headboard of her bed. "Now that you know... what are you going to do?"

"She is pregnant.. fine. But, you and I have a child.. a very important princess to raise."

Usagi narrowed her eyes, "How can you be so cruel?"

"I'm not. I am just facing the future and damn me, if I let it go." he said,

_"Now we are back from the show, I'm Doctor Ai and with my special guest-actor and adviser for tonight, Seiya Kou."_

_"Good to be back, after the commercial."_

_"So as you were saying?"_

_"I just hope that one day, she'll be able to realize that... while others kept saying that she has a destiny to fulfill... and it is inevitable. She must remind herself that she's been changing the destiny of others." _

Mamoru looked at the Radio, "What's this?" he asked,

"I didn't know the special guest is Seiya, this happens to be my favorite Radio show." she said, I_'ve been changing the destiny of others?_ She shook her head.

Mamoru sighed, "Anyway.. Maybe I should talk to Cynthia about this, but I am telling you I will not accept your rejection."

"Mamoru? Do I really change the destiny of others?" she asked, looking at him.

"He's just saying that, to get you. He's very good with words.. Usako." he said, and then he left her.

_What does he meant by that? _Usagi asked, looking at the Radio while Seiya and Doctor Ai kept exchanging conversation on air.

* * *

"Here," Michiru said, giving Usagi a drink. After Mamoru left the house; she decided that she needed to get out of the house because she feels suffocated. She decided to drop by Michiru and Haruka's apartment. At first, she insisted to talk only to Haruka but Michiru told her that she already know everything because Haruka already told her.

"It is too suffocated to hide it from her," Haruka smirked while Michiru frowned as she sat beside her and across their princess. "So what's up, Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked, finally she's once again talking to them, after the disastrous birthday party they held for her.

She took a sip of her drink, "Is it true that I've been changing the destiny of others?" she asked,

The smile disappeared from Haruka's face. "Who said that?" she asked,

"Just answer me, Haruka-kun." Usagi said, putting the glass on the table.

Haruka's perceptive blue eyes studied Usagi's face intently for several moments, "It is true, Hotaru was destined to be the end of everything. But you changed that." she sighed,

"... Sailor Galaxia.. was destined to rule the universe but you stopped that and changed the destiny." Michiru looked at her.

Usagi didn't even notice she was crying until a sound escaped from her throat. "So how come I can't change mine?" she asked, as she clutched her mouth with both of her hands, trying her best to stifle them.

"Princess.." Michiru said, sighing.

"Why do I have to sacrifice myself just for the sake of my future?" she asked, finally letting go of the heart-wrenching sobs she was trying to muffle earlier. Unable that she can't take it anymore, she covered her face and cried a lot. The only comfort the two Senshi could give was sitting there in silence and just letting their princess cry her heart out.

"... maybe because we are afraid of the change..." Michiru said, in whisper. But because it was just the three of them inside the apartment, they heard her. "I mean, if its you and King Endimyon.. together in the future, we already know what we will do.. we already know the outcome... but if that change-"

"This is bullshit." Haruka said, as she stood up. "I can't take it anymore." she added,

"Haruka!" Michiru yelled,

"Koneko-chan is right. Why don't we let her choose for her life? This isn't the life she wanted right?" she asked, turning to look at them. "If.. If we want to make the princess happy, and for her to live longer we have to give her the freedom she wants-"

Michiru stood up, "You're saying these things because you know something."

"Wha-?"

"Tell us." Michiru said, shaking her head. "You won't say these things, or suddenly sided on Seiya if you don't know anything." she added, Usagi sniffed, wiped her tears and looked at Haruka. "Don't keep it to yourself... I know you too well, Haruka-kun" she added.

Haruka groaned, she was trapped. Two special persons in her life were looking at her, begging her to say something. "I.. I already know Cynthia before." she blurted.

"Of course, we met her in America right?" Michiru asked,

"No.. not that Cynthia..." Haruka said, looking at Usagi, "The future.. Cynthia..."

"Future Cynthia?"

She hesitated for a while, "King Endimyon's.. Mistress.." she said, slowly. Michiru gasped, she felt her knees weaken and so she sat on the coach again. Usagi covered her mouth. "It was a dream.. a vision... of the future... If Mamoru-san... won't stop his relationship with Cynthia... that will happen.. and then, Koneko-chan and I.. found out that.. she was already pregnant with Mamoru-san's child."

"That woman is pregnant?" Michiru asked, Haruka nodded. She looked at Usagi, "Princess.. is this why you want to break up with him?" she asked,

Usagi sighed, "I want to love Seiya.." she blurted out finally, "He's been suffering a lot.. he's the only one who truly loves me... I.. I have to love him... not only because I don't want to hurt him.. but because.. I love him too." she added,

Haruka smirked, "You know what's funny?... when I was a kid.. I kept asking my dad.. why does the stars kept bothering the moon every night and not leaving it." she said, as she shook her head, "and my dad said.. because stars are stubborn.. meeting Seiya, now I understand my dad."

"Haruka this is no time to joke around," Michiru said,

Haruka kneeled down in front of Usagi and clasped her hand with hers. "Princess... I maybe the number one enemy of Seiya and Usagi relationship before... but now, I will support you a hundred percent for your happiness. So... no matter what happen... go for it. Be happy. Love Seiya as much as he loves you. We will be here to support you."

Usagi suddenly hugged her and buried her face on her chest, clutching the material green polo shirt she was wearing with trembling hands she started to cry once again. Then after a few seconds, she felt Michiru sat on the other side and started caressing her back, signaling that she too will support her decision what ever it will be in the future.

* * *

Three Days before Seiya's Birthday..

"Okay Seiya? Don't forget your Birthday Party on the 30th!" said one of the staff , "It would be cool to celebrate it with the staff and your fans, right?" she added,

Seiya just force a smile and nodded, then he slammed the door of his dressing room and pouted at the table.

"What's wrong Seiya?" Taiki asked,

"As usual, Seiya is in a bad mood." Yaten said, combing his hair.

Seiya rest his head on the table, "I want to see.. Odango..." he said, sniffing. "It's almost the end of July... and if I won't see her then.. I am going to get crazy!" he rubbed his hair furiously. "Damn.. its almost a month not seeing her..." he added,

"You're obsessed." Yaten smirked,

"I'm just in love." Seiya retorted, lifting up his head.

"Speaking of in love, have you talk to Akemi?" Yaten asked, Seiya shook his head. "Well you better tell her that you already remember everything so you can't use her anymore."

"No news about Dimande?" Taiki asked, Yaten and Seiya shook their heads.

After that, Seiya came back doing tantrums. "What to do? They're throwing a birthday party for my birthday but I only want to spend time with my Odango..."

"Well.. you can just invite her then?" Yaten said,

"Oh yeah, invite the woman I love and introduce her as what?" Seiya frowned,

Taiki took off his glasses, "Well... maybe we can arrange something so don't cry anymore. I believe that the staff and your fans will understand, plus I will help you to explain everything so don't worry."

Seiya blinked and then his eyes started to shine, "Taiki...you..you..."

"yeah?" Taiki smiled cutely.

Seiya glomped at him, "YOU ARE AN ANGEL! I LOVE YOU!"

"GET IT OFF ME!"

The door opened, "and so now we will interview the three lights-" said the interviewer, but everyone froze when they saw Taiki on the floor while Seiya on his top. "I think.. we came in wrong time-"

Seiya and Taiki yelled, "NOOO WAIT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Yaten controlled his giggle. _These two idiots deserved it._

* * *

She was standing in front of the gate of the government office when someone approach her and ask her for a date. She just hung up the phone and canceled the lunch date she has with Rei because she didn't feel like wanting to talk to anyone of them, especially the inner senshis.

"I can't. I have a date." she said,

"But I heard you talking to your phone and it was canceled?"

_Persistent fellow._ "Look Mister... I-"

_"Are you ready?"_

Usagi spun around and saw the only man whom she wanted to see after the disastrous birthday of hers. "Y-Yeah..." she said, stammering. He looked so hot wearing his darkish green plain polo shirt and his yellow tie. _Oh how much I miss him..._

"Hey. I was first to ask her on a date so butt out!" said the man angrily.

Seiya took off his shades and smirked at the man, "Are you telling _Seiya Kou_ to butt out?" he asked,

The man recognize him, "Oh men.. damn.. it's Seiya.." he whispered, then he turned his back and walked away.

"Good riddance." Seiya murmured.

"Seiya, I am sorry... and to think... I am already a mother but I'm still getting picked up-"

Seiya sighed, "Because you're shinning... Odango... anyway.. lunch?" he asked, Her stomach growled, she put her hands over it as if to shush it. "I guess your stomach answered for you." he smirked,

"Baka." Usagi said, blushing. "Okay, lead the way." she said.

Seiya escorted her towards his car. He held the car door for her, and she ducked to get in, her head passed close enough to his so he could smell her hair. It had a flowery feminine spiciness. The effect heightened when he got in and saw her legs stretched out beneath the pink skirt that, in this position, now ended a lightly tanned several inches above her knees. "No wonder, you've been picked up still." he said, as the car engine started to roar.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you dress." he said, grinning.

After a few minutes of talking while Seiya was driving, they reached a very attractive cafe, "This looks nice." he said,

"Let's check it out?" Usagi asked, while putting away her seatbelt. "Oh wait," she picked Seiya's shades and put it on him, "you better wear them, or else we won't have a private lunch together," she whispered.

For Seiya it took a minute to recover from two things: The shock of pleasure at what she has done, it was so unexpected for her to do that, and then there is their faces were only a few inches away. "Thanks.." he said, hoarsely.

When they were seated, no one noticed Seiya because of his shades. Though others were looking at him, but that was all. "Okay.. what are we going to order?" he asked, as the menu was handed to them. He blinked when he saw her put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands, "What?"

"I am waiting.."

"For?"

"Your order."

"You want me to order for the both of us?" he asked, Usagi nodded. "fine.."

After a few more minutes their lunch came, Chicken teriyaki with asian soy sauce. They smiled at each other and started eating. Seiya listened to Usagi while she talks about parenting and the wonders of being a mother to Chibiusa, she also talks about wanting to quit the government training because that wasn't her. After that, when she ask Seiya about his life; Seiya started to talk about his various photo shoot, recordings and commercials, he also talked about the new group called 'Starish' and complimented them. He even told her that their composer was a girl and she has a beautiful eyes because the color of her eyes were like the color of Usagi's hair.

"... Ittoki though manage to get her, in spite of the low chance of him becoming her boyfriend" Seiya chuckled, "And Ittoki-kun said it is because of determination and will power. That guy.. when you meet him? you'll admire his positive thinking."

"I would want to meet him." Usagi said, as she cut up her chicken teriyaki and slowly ate it. After that, they ate in silence for a few minutes. Both of them debating whether to bring up the scene last June 30...

"I've been thinking-" both said it at the same time.

Seiya smiled and urge her to finish her words,

"I mean.. about what happened last June 30.." she said, looking down. Seiya nodded; "I am sorry.. if I didn't do anything when the Senshi kicked you out of the Temple." she sighed, "I wanted to.. defend you but-"

"It's not the right time, Odango." Seiya said, softly. "In the first place, I was an outsider of that group if you would look at it-"

"No."

"Remember I am not a senshi anymore..." Seiya looked at her, "I am just.. a man..."

"Seiya.."

"and I bet, your bodyguards.. may have thought.. how could I protect their princess when I have no powers anymore? I'm just an ordinary Seiya Kou." Seiya wiped his mouth with the table cloth, "That is why I dated you at midnight because I have a feeling that I will not be welcomed by them when I go there."

"But you did go there anyway..."

"I went there for you, not for them." Seiya motioned to the waiter and ordered a dessert for them, "Cheesecake?" he asked her, she nodded. "and a coffee for me please?" he asked, the waiter nodded. "Anyway.. It's going to be my birthday, so you'll be there right?"

Usagi controlled her smile, "I don't think I can.." she said, lying.

Seiya frowned, "What? you can't attend my birthday party?"

"Forgive meee.." Usagi said, as she clasped her hands together.

The cheesecake came. To have something to do, he took one of the forks and cut a bite. "Odango.. you meanie.." he said, pouting then started eating his cheesecake.

"I really have to go somewhere... with the girls.." she said, _How can I make him accept my reason? I need to surprise him on his birthday..._ she looked at Seiya who kept eating his cheesecake, almost teary-eyed._ This isn't going to work, considering he is about to cry like a child... But I want to do something special for him, just like what he did to me last june..._

"So the girls are more important to me huh?" Seiya sighed, "I am always number one to everyone but you...on the other hand, .. I'm always number two." he didn't realized he started eating Usagi's cheesecake too.

"Er.." Usagi looked at her cheesecake.

"No! No! No! Cancel that!" Seiya tapped the table really hard, "I want you to be in my party! No Odango! No Party! No Birthday! No happy Seiya!"

"... and you finished my cheesecake."

He stared at the plate in horror, "Oh sorry! you didn't get any?" he asked, she shook her head. He called the waiter, "Could we have another piece of cheesecake please?" he asked, "Sorry," he told her. "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I was depressed.. no I mean I AM depressed."

"It's okay..." Usagi said, smiling. She couldn't get mad at him, especially with the way he acts, he looks so cute. Then the television was turned on by a waiter and they heard the news about Seiya turning down the invitation of training in the Saotome Academy of Music in England. Usagi looked at Seiya who just continued to eat his cheesecake. "You turn down that kind of a prestigious offer?" she whispered,

Seiya stopped and looked at her, "yeah. Is that wrong?"

"Are you crazy? This is a chance of your lifetime of being a world known singer around the world" she said,

Seiya put the fork down and looked at her, "Exactly, what would it benefit me?" he asked, "If I accept that offer, I will be gone for two years.."

"It maybe two years... but you will be famous." Usagi frowned, looking down.

"I don't want to leave you." Seiya said, reaching out for her hand. "Plus, I'll be living with their dreams. The fans and staff dreams and not mine." he added, Usagi looked at him. "I know you may think I have changed, because Seiya Kou is very serious about being the best- but I have changed for myself. I am too damn tired of living a life for all the fans and people, I want to live my life now as Seiya.. as me."

"Seiya.."

"I came to earth to have one purpose, to protect our princess. I lived for her before; and then I met you, and I saw how you live for everyone even though you're a princess.. and I saw people living for you... I wanted to be free.. and then I broke the locket and suddenly I became free.. though I know it was the wrong thing to do but it felt so right."

"Seiya-"

He leaned forward her, "...You were Miss Destiny... the other night, right?" he asked, softly.

Before Usagi could reply, a girl shrieked when she saw Seiya. She was indeed one of those fan girls because she could see him even though he was in disguise. Seiya smiled at her and gave her an autograph. Then more people started to approach him asking for an autograph and cameras. Usagi though hated publicity, she was glad that she was saved by that girl. She sat silently there, eating her cheesecake when suddenly an idea struck her as she looked at Seiya smiling at the camera of a student. Seiya chose not to leave her, Seiya fought hard for her destiny, and she just started to do that... but the problem is, is she really trying her best? The last time she had the chance, she just let Seiya be kicked out of Rei's temple. _Maybe it's time for me to take that next step..._

* * *

And so the Birthday has finally arrived, Seiya after entertaining some of the fans and guests; he sneaked out of the building and found a bench. He took a seat and sighed, "Odango you really didn't come.. you're so mean..." he said, sighing. When Usagi said that he couldn't make it; he had no choice but to attend the surprise birthday party that the staff and fans arranged for him. Taiki gave him a new set of guitar while Yaten gave him a new set of drumsticks. He also received a lot of gifts from his fans and some staff whom admired him. But he feels so empty.. _not seeing her._

Then all of the sudden, he heard someone sneaking up on him. He smiled, he knew those clumsy footsteps. But he acted as if he didn't see her. He was just happy that she came after all. Then her soft hands covered his eyes.

_"Guess who?" _

Seiya didn't say anything, he closed his eyes; took her left hand and hold it then touched her neck, slowly pulling her downward and his lips took hers for the breath of a second, a quick sweet taste. Then his kisses became demanding and sensitive at once. After that, he pulled away from her, stood up and turned to look at her. "What kind of a surprise is that?" he asked, smiling. "You know Odango, you can do better." he said, crossing his arms.

Usagi after she recovered from the shock, she blinked, "But that wasn't my birthday gift to you..." she said,

Seiya blinked, "It's not?" he asked, Before Usagi could reply, she smiled seeing Haruka and Michiru coming towards them. He followed his Odango's gaze and frowned, "Is this the surprise Odango?" he asked,

But Usagi ignored him, "So Haruka, did you get it?" she asked, Haruka smiled and nodded. "Harukaaa let me hug you!" she said, as she launched towards her.

Haruka saw Seiya and smirked, then she opened her arms "Come here my princess!" she yelled,

"Oh my.." Michiru said, giggling.

Seiya's eyes totally narrowed. You could see his veins popping out of his head. A few minutes later, he grabbed Usagi out of Haruka's arms, "Don't touch my girl."

Usagi blinked, and stepped away from Seiya, "Wait! It was a misunderstanding-" she said, Michiru just kept giggling.

Seiya stood up in front of Haruka and growled, "She's mine. Not yours, do you want to die?"

Haruka got pissed off, she straighten herself and glared at him, "Bring it on, I am not afraid of you." she said, then she clenched her fist, "She's my princess of course I can touch her" she added,

"Haruka-kun... Seiya..please..." Usagi said, sighing.

Haruka stepped back, "Anyway, I just came here for two things." she said, looking at Seiya. "First is to greet you. Happy Birthday." she said, lamely.

"I don't need your greeting," Seiya looked away.

"Oh don't talk to me that way if I were you, because I won't give this thing to my princess." she said, showing of a gold key. Usagi gasped;

"What does it have to do with me?" Seiya said, looking at it.

"It's your birthday gift from our princess, but then again since you're too rude to me. I'll just leave for now-"

"Wait! Haruka-kun please.." Usagi sighed,

Seiya frowned why does she need to ask help from her to get him a birthday present? He turned to Usagi, "What is it?"

"Haruka, give it to Usagi-san.." Michiru said,

Haruka sighed, "Fine... here..." she said, as she handed the key to her. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, Usagi nodded. "Well.. I guess our lives were going to change a lot ne?" she asked,

Seiya felt Michiru's hand on his shoulder, he turned to her. "Please take care of our princess... and happy birthday Seiya..." she said, Seiya puzzled but just nodded.

When Haruka and Michiru left them, Usagi asked him if he knows some place private. Seiya told her the most private place he knows is the rooftop building; and so she told him, they have to go there.

At the rooftop...

Seiya looked around as Usagi wrapped her arms around the key, then she said, "Time Guardian.. tear apart the sky... and open the space-time door to me... I call the true name of the god of time... Chronos.. reveal me the path of light" she said,

Seiya gasped seeing the key shinning then he saw a space opening on top of Usagi. "O-Odango! What are you-"

_"Who is it, who wants to enter the space time?"_ a voice appeared. _"It seems you're not.. small lady..." _

"I am the future.. Neo-Queen Serenity... and I ask you to do one favor for me." she said,

_"A pleasure Oh queen... what is it that I can do for you?"_

"Bring us to the time of the Silver Millennium..."

_"As you wish your majesty..."_

Seiya gaped when the both of them were being sucked by the space hole. "ODANGO!" he yelled,

* * *

Seiya groaned and rubbed his head, he felt as if just finished riding a roller coaster. He stood up and opened his eyes; he gaped at what he saw. A beautiful White Castle, that it existed within a dome and the moon was very big, there was also a sea in front of the shinning castle. "Odango? Where are you?" he asked,

_"Odango?"_

Seiya blinked and saw a beautiful woman who looks like Usagi but this one has a white-silverish hair. "Who are you?"

_"So you finally came to my daughter's life...Prince Starlight." _

"What?" Seiya asked,

"My daughter is in good hands, and I am just a spirit by the way... but I wanted to talk to you before she will change her life... can we do that?" she asked, Seiya hesitated. "My name is Queen Serenity... the queen of the Silver Millennium... and you are right now in the moon kingdom, as per requested by my daughter."

"How would I know... that you're not lying to me?" he asked, stepping back.

"Did Dimande frighten you that much?" she asked, smiling. "But anyway... I want to tour you, but it seems.. that is impossible... so I will just do this..." she said, as she raised a stick with a crescent moon and the light blinded Seiya.

* * *

When Seiya once again opened his eyes, he sighed, _Where are you Odango?_ he asked, and just like a cue he saw her on the terrace looking at outside wearing a princess gown, she looks so much like a princess and so beautiful. But before he could yell, he saw a guy approaching her and then he saw her talking to her and then kissing her. _What kind of a Birthday is this?_ he yelled at himself.

"Prince Starlight, I didn't know you're peeping tom." a beautiful woman giggled.

He turned and frowned, "Why are you dressed like that Minako?" he asked, then he looked at himself. "What the hell, am I wearing?"

"Minako? Who is Minako?" she asked, "My name is Princess Venus and right now; we are attending Princess Serenity's ball." she added,

"Yeah I know you're Sailor Venus, alright? But your name is Minako" Seiya said, sighing. "and stop calling me Prince Starlight. My name is Seiya. Seiya Kou."

"Oh.. kay.. don't get mad at me." the princess sighed, "Really. I totally forgot that it's hard to deal with you after you see Prince Endimyon and Princess Serenity together." she shrugged.

"What?"

"We all know that you have this one sided love for the moon princess; but you have to face the fact that Prince Endimyon belongs to Princess Serenity." she said, crossing her arms.

"Is it destiny?" Seiya asked, softly.

"Everyone said it is. But...I doubt it." she stopped and then whispered at Seiya, "Because, at first... Princess Serenity is forbidden to Love Prince Endimyon. So... I guess it's a choice?"

Before Seiya could ask another set of questions, a bombing was heard and black stuff begun to surround the place. "What's happening!" he yelled,

"It's the Evil Queen!" Princess Venus yelled, as she transform into a Sailor Venus.

"W-Wait! What about me?" he asked, yelling. Then he saw how the war started, with the evil side attacking the people and more Sailor Soldiers fighting back, he looked at his suit and didn't see any sword. "Damn! What kind of a prince am I?" he yelled, he gasped and saw Endimyon fighting against some men while protecting the princess. "What do I do?" he asked, "Odango.. I want to protect you too.." he said, then a monster appeared before him. He yelled and felt pain then he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Odango!" Seiya sat up and realized he was on a huge bed, then Queen Serenity was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Are you okay? Prince Starlight?" she asked,

"What happen?" he asked,

"You dreamed the past... of what happen when the Silver Millennium was destroyed." she said, looking at him.

"I was attacked by a monster and I fell unconscious-"

"No. You were killed." she said, Seiya's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. "Everyone was killed that time, and so I sent my daughter, Endimyon and the rest of the Senshi on earth... before I died."

"What about me?"

"You were born once more at your kingdom." she looked at him, "But that memory of wanting to protect someone... was kept in your mind and thus that made you decide to become a sailor soldier and the protector of your queen."

"I was born once again.. and became a woman.."

"and when you came to earth... you became a man and decided to become a man... because you were once a prince, and you were reunited with the moon princess... thus the feelings have returned." Queen Serenity smiled, "And you're still and will be a future prince once the Kingdoms will resurrect on the 30th century... everything will be back... my daughter will rule the future Silver Millennium.. as the queen of the earth and of moon."

"That's why.. she needed Mamoru huh?" he said, looking down.

"But things can change.. and things are changing, and I trust my daughter on this. I still believe that some things change for the better."

"Queen Serenity... what do you think of me?" he asked, in all honesty.

"You are a very good ruler, Prince Starlight and if my daughter choose you rather than Endimyon... I have no problem about that..."

"Seiya?"

Seiya blinked and saw Usagi still wearing her Moon princess gown, then Queen Serenity disappeared. "Are you okay?" she asked, running towards him worried etched on her face. "I kept looking for you anywhere and then I found out you're here." she said, she sat on where Queen Serenity sat earlier.

"I met Queen Serenity..." he said, softly. Usagi looked at him, "It's her spirit but she made me remember many things..."

"Such as...?"

"My One sided Love for you during the silver Millennium... the reason that made me decide of becoming a woman... because I couldn't protect you when that evil queen attacked this place... I could only look at how Mamoru protected you.. I was just watching... and in order for me to protect someone ... I had to become a Sailor Senshi.. to become a girl..." he shook his head, "What kind of a birthday present is this... Odango?" he asked, then he begun to cry. "I don't even want to see that scene of you and Mamoru in the past.. I.." he choked, "... are you showing me this because you want me to give up on you? that you and Mamoru had a history-" he growled and covered his face. "Pathetic... I'm a man... I am not supposed to be this weak." he murmured,

Usagi grabbed his hands to pull them away from his face, "It's the other way around..." she whispered. After that, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Seiya returned the kiss as he pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly and kissing her really hard. She felt his tongue along her teeth, opening them wider to taste within, find the few corners of her he hadn't yet feasted on with his eyes and hands. She welcomed him but was soon anxious to do the same. In a moment she was tasting the secret places in Seiya's mouth, wanting to learn them as he was learning hers.

After a few minutes, Seiya broke away from their kiss, but keeping their bodies locked, holding her while the princess was now sitting on his lap. "The other way around?" he asked,

"I love you..." she said, "Do you love me?" she asked, wiping his tears.

Seiya's heart beat increased. "Of course! Without a doubt.. but why do we have to go here?" he asked,

"Because I wanted to confess to you.. as Princess Serenity." Usagi said, looking down. "With this... I am choosing you over my responsibility. I don't want to be a queen anymore... I just want to be with you." she said, wrapping her arms around him. Seiya gasped, "I don't care about the future.. I just want to be with you..." she added,

_Maybe this is the reason why Queen Serenity.. reminded me of the past..._ "You don't have to quit becoming a princess.. just because you chose me..." he whispered.

Usagi blinked and push herself away from him, "What do you mean?"

"You and Mamoru... aren't destined to be together." he replied, she blinked. "It was your choice.. to fall in love with him."

To be continued.

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	24. The Idols' girlfriends

**Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have a book editor lol)****  
Also we are having a contest now at the fanpage so join us if you are not that busy. **

Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... and again. THIS IS NOT A MAMORU AND USAGI FANFIC okie? thanks!

This is for the people who asked for a small portion of "Minako and Yaten" Story.

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette

**Part 24: The Idols' girlfriends**

Chibiusa was sleeping peacefully in her crib and Usagi has been sitting on her chair while staring at her laptop for hours already. Her browser was open, with only one active tab: wikipedia. She kept staring at the word 'Destiny'.

_"You and Mamoru... aren't destined to be together. It was your choice.. to fall in love with him."_

_What is the true meaning of destiny? _She asked herself. "According to Wikipedia... Destiny is seen as the final outcome, independently of the events that precedes, which are inevitable and unchangeable per themselves, but as a sequence, could be arranged and rearranged in order to arrive to the final outcome. There is the often confusing argument that individuals can choose their own destiny by selecting different "paths" throughout their life, even though the different courses of action the individuals take nonetheless lead to a very predetermined destiny." She read it out loud once again.

_"It was your choice.. to fall in love with him."_

After she heard that one from Seiya, she changed the subject and toured him on her Isolated Kingdom. He also told her what he remembered during the Silver Millennium and what her mother told him about her.

_"I'm guessing your mother knew that you would try to give up your role as the princess of the moon that is why, she talked to me."_

It is true that she was planning to renounce her title as the moon princess if only Seiya didn't stop her.

_"You don't have to quit becoming a princess.. just because you chose me..."_

But being the princess of the moon means carry on the responsibility, become the moon and earth's queen of the third Millennium, get married to the prince of the earth, and continue being the leader of the senshis. She sighed, and closed her browser. Suddenly, her messenger window pop-up; a big lips appeared and kissed her laptop monitor. There is only one person who would do that, the only person who knows her IM... she strengthen herself and started to type, _'Hey there.'_

Words appeared on her messenger window, _'Lovely Night, nee my Princess?'_

Usagi smiled, _'As usual... the starlight prince is very romantic.'_

_'Only with you, my princess.'_

_'You know, you should be romantic with your fans too.'_ Usagi smirked, and continued to type. _'That way you will be more popular' _

_'But you know that I hate being romantic with anyone, other than you.' _ then before Usagi can type, another words appeared, _'What are you doing at this time? you should be in bed.'_

Usagi rolled her eyes, _'Are you checking up on me?' _

_'Yes, and may I remind you that I have the right now because, last night I officially became your boyfriend.'_

Usagi laughed, _yes... _she remembered. They finally confess to each others' feelings when they were at the moon. "It was more like a vow..." she told herself, _'Well I was about to go, when suddenly you message me.'_

_'So it was my fault now?'_

Usagi shook her head, _'Yes. And may I remind you, that the girlfriend is always right.' _

_'Well if the girlfriend is free.. can you come outside right now? and let me treat you into a late dinner date?'_

Usagi stared at the monitor,_ 'outside?'_ she typed,

_'Yes. your boyfriend is outside your house right now, inside his lovely red car and with his laptop on. He just finished shooting a commercial... and he is totally hungry.' _

Usagi hurriedly stood up and walked towards the window to take a look outside and he was truly there, I mean his car was parked in front of her house. She hurriedly went back to her seat. _'Okay, just give me a few minutes, come inside if you like.' _

_'Okay, I'll see you princess'_

Then she signed off, picked up her bathrobe and quickly rushed downstairs and told her mom that Seiya was outside. Her mom nodded and told her that she'll entertain the young man as he waits for her.

* * *

"So humor me.. Mr. Kou."

Seiya looked at the old lady in front of him, he set down his cup, "What do you mean Ma'am?"

"How did you manage to break up an almost perfect-couple?"

Seiya smiled, "I didn't. She made her choice ma'am."

Mrs. Tsukino pondered his words again, a small frown appearing on her forehead. "The thing that I find the hardest to believe is that she keeps on focusing that the one that she will marry will be Mamoru... but in the end.. she chose you...It was like a twist of fate."

"Maybe it's something like that?" His smile grew at the thought. That thought made him happy for some reason.

"Yes.. or maybe.. because this is the true destiny." Her words came slowly. "Like.. a thing, just waiting to happen.."

It took a few seconds before he spoke, "Right now.. I don't understand what destiny is about but... as for me, I'll just focus on one thing at the time." Seiya said, his eyes sparkling, "Destiny or not, I promise you one thing.. Ma'am.. I will never hurt your daughter. I will cherish her for as long as I shall live... I am not going to leave her. And I will do anything to make her happy." his eyes full of love and truth.

Mrs. Tsukino seemed to warm on his words, "I'll be honest with you... I've never... heard Mamoru said that... but then again, I really don't believe in anything.. except when I see it. I hope you don't mind me being doubtful."

"Then I'll prove it ma'am."

"I'll look forward to it."

_"Hi.."_

Seiya glanced up and smiled as Usagi approached, "Hi.." he stood up and blush. She looks beautiful even wearing a simple pink sunday dress.

Usagi frowned, "Oh.. I think I need to change.." she said, looking at him wearing an unusual dark bluish polo shirt with a blue tie.

Seiya chuckled, "No. No. It's fine." he said, he took off the tie. "There, it's casual" he said,

Mrs. Tsukino and Usagi looked at each other. Then after a few minutes, Mrs. Tsukino laugh, "Oh you guys should go now. It's getting really late." she shook her head as she headed at the kitchen.

"Mom.. please take care of Chibiusa for me will you?" she asked, then she gasped when she felt Seiya's hand on hers.

"Shall we go princess?" he asked, she nodded while blushing.

* * *

Usagi looked at the giggling-like-a-fan hostess as she showed them to their table for two on the closed-in porch. _Or maybe she is a fan of Seiya? _she asked herself, when she blushed as Seiya thank her, her question was answered. After that, Seiya pulled out Usagi's chair for her and then took his seat across from her. As she accepted the menu from the hostess, she smiled up at her, "You can get his autograph, I don't mind" she winked.

The hostess gaped at her, "Oh you're so nice Ma'am!" she quickly pulled an album of the three lights and a marker then gave it to Seiya, "Please do...sir.." she said, Seiya looked surprised at Usagi, who just nodded. He chuckled and received the pen, then he started to sign the album. "My name is Raye, and my friends adore your group so much. But our Ichiban is you... Seiya Kou" she said, giggling. "I just bought this CD earlier I am so glad I did!" she added.

Seiya nodded and wrote the name 'Raye' on the album. After he signed it, he gave the album to her. "Thank you for your support" he said, gesture a small bow.

"A pleasure sir! Always a pleasure. We will support you! For forever and for eternity!" she said, hugging the album CD. "By the way.. I just had to say this.. but I like your new songs better than the old ones.. I can feel it..." she said,

Seiya glanced at Usagi, "Well, you should say thanks to this wonderful lady sitting across me"

The hostess looked at Usagi who is still reading the menu, "Your girlfriend sir?" she asked,

"For forever and for eternity" he said, giving back her words to her.

"Oh that's soo good" she said, "Anyway your waitress will be with you in a moment," she said, then backing away while giggling.

"Why did you do that?" Seiya asked, opening his menu.

"You don't like it?" she asked, peering at him from behind the menu like a kid pretending to be an adult. He was looking at her, too. She laughed. "Sorry.. I just had to laugh."

He got a strange look on his face, "No, not really.. it feels relaxing not hiding things you know?" he said, then he shifted uncomfortably at his seat, "But to tell you honestly.. I am.. a little.. nervous about this date..."

_Seiya was nervous?_ She was amused, and oddly touched at the same time. The Seiya Kou she knew was never been nervous around her before. He was full of confidence declaring how much he loves her. "How come?"

"uh.. because this is the first time that.. I totally..have accepted and finally felt that I am your boyfriend?" he asked, gulped. Usagi looked confused, she didn't get what he just said, Seiya noticed it. "I .. mean.. after the confession... I felt.. like it was a dream or something.. and then.. when we separated.. I was like... maybe its a dream? and then I got so busy that-" he growled, "Did you know how many times I tripped during rehearsals earlier? people were actually laughing at me."

"Really?"

After that Seiya started to talk fast, "Y-Yeah.. and then after the rehearsals.. I kept making mistakes during an interview and our manager was totally yelling at me, and so we had to reschedule the interview tomorrow... even Yaten and Taiki were wondering what the hell happen to me... but then I couldn't tell them because like I said it feels like a dream.. and then I went to your house and thank god your messenger was open and I had to talk to you... I want to convince myself that... if I am really your boyfriend or not.. and then I saw what you type I was like.. 'oh my god..' its totally true..!' and so I had to remind myself not to mess this one.. and then I told your mother that I will take care of you and-"

"Stop." Usagi said, looking at Seiya. Her face looks really amused.

"...then we came here and now It totally registered in my mind that I am finally.. your boyfriend." Seiya blinked and looked at her, "I blab.. did I?" he asked, nervously. Usagi laughed, she covered her mouth. "and you already told me to stop.. sorry.." he said, rubbing his head and smiling sheepishly.

"You're cute. You know that?" Usagi asked, Seiya blushed furiously.

The waiter came to the table, introduced himself and poured water in their glasses, "Would you care for a drink?"

Seiya met her gaze hesitantly and lifted a brow, "um.. wine?" he asked, Usagi nodded. The waiter walked away to get their wine.

"Do you really.. mean what you said earlier? when you told me that I am cute?" he asked, while setting aside his menu. "And can you remove the menu.. on your face so that I can see you?" he added.

Usagi felt strange to the tip of her toes when she obeyed Seiya. Both stare at each other for so long, and Usagi for the first time realized that Seiya is truly an attractive guy. "Hajimete..." she whispered,

"Huh?"

"It was the first time.. I've ever truly looked at you.. the first time I gaze at your eyes..." she blushed, "They are the same color as mine.. I just realized that.."

"I've always known we have the same color..." he said, his blue eyes sparkling with the amusement.

"So.. why are you nervous?" Usagi asked, as she picked up her menu again.

Seiya picked his menu as well, "Well.. because this is the real thing.." he said, as he scanned the menu. "Look at this Japanese Ice Cream..." he said, pointing at the menu. "It looks cute don't you think?" he asked, smiling.

It is definitely cute. There were cute kitties in a form an ice cream, "aww.. it looks cute but I don't want to eat it because I don't want to eat those cute cats.." she said, He smiled in a way that made her feel strange. A good strange, "What?" she aked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head. "You really have a good heart" he replied. "One of the things that made me love you more.. is how you care for everyone.. including animals" he smirked, "The only thing that you didn't love before in the past.. was yourself." he said, staring at her. Usagi didn't know what to say, "Some people told me that you cannot love others if you do not love yourself."

"But I'm loving myself right now.. I have chose what I want instead of what others want..." she said,

Seiya smiled, "Yes. I am glad you've changed." he said, when Usagi smiled, he started looking at the menu. "So what shall we have to eat?" he asked, looking back at the menu.

"This crab meat and mushrooms looks delicious..." Usagi said,

"Okay.." Seiya said, he raised his hand and the waiter went towards their table, "Two Crab meats and mushroom, tempura, sashimi, sushi and um.. salad please" he said, then the waiter wrote their order and walked away.

"Anyway, you haven't answered my question fully.. why are you nervous? Why is this the real thing?" she asked,

Seiya took a sip of his wine, "I am nervous because this is the real thing.." he said, Usagi nodded, "and.. because I don't want to mess it up.. I want it to be perfect, though there is no perfect relationship.. but I want.. to be careful.. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to make you cry. Because I love you soo much, I even love you more than my life..." Seiya finished, his blush came back. While Usagi just felt she was about to cry but she controlled it, that was totally sweet, "Though... I told both of your mothers.. that I will take care of you... but the reason why I have to take care of you was not just because you are my girlfriend or it's a responsibility and a commitment... but because..." he reached for her hand, "Because I love you."

"Seiya.. I am trying not to cry okay, so cut it out" she smiled but one tear fell on her cheek, "Oh see I told you.." she picked up her handkerchief and then tears started to flow.

Seiya frowned, "Hey.. I told you that I will not make you cry..."

"Baaakaaaa.." Usagi said, wiping her tears. "Do not worry..they are happy tears." she said, "It's just.. that.." Usagi noticed that after she wiped the tears, another batch of tears coming out of her eyes, "It's just that.. there are so many people, telling me that they care for me.. and they protect me.. because it's their responsibility. Because I am their princess.."

"Odango.."

"But you simply.. just said.. because you love me." Usagi sniffed, "I'm happy that you said that."

"With all my heart.. Odango.. with all my soul... my strength... I am yours."

* * *

The next hour and half flew by and before they knew it, Seiya was walking her to her front door. She unlocked her door, yet hesitated to enter. It had been such a nice evening. Seiya was truly different, he wasn't forceful, and he was truly careful with his decisions with her.

"It was a wonderful night..." she said,

"Yeah..." Seiya hesitantly said, but he just stood behind her, his hands on his pocket.

"What's wrong?" she asked,

For a moment, it seemed she had startled him. "I.. don't want you to go.." he said, honestly.

"Then-"

"But-"

They stared at each other and laughed, they just spoke at the same time.

Usagi bit her lower lip, "It's.. our first date as a couple.." she reminded him.

"I know.." Seiya said, looking down.

Usagi suddenly put her hands on his shoulders, stared at his blue eyes, she lifted herself up on her toes and kissed him. That totally shock Seiya but after a few seconds, he kissed her back, Usagi's mind was spinning, the kiss was going on and on and it was delicious, it was incredible. It was way better than Mamoru's kisses. It was a WOW and a WOW again. With a little sigh, she opened her mouth, giving him a better access, which he instantly took advantage of. His tongue swept inside her mouth, as if he wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of her, and her body seemed to dissolve on a sigh, rendering her totally at his mercy.

Seiya on the other hand, wanted to make it clear to her that he wants her, he showed it by letting his hands slide down to her back then increased the pressure in his hand, urging her closer until they were hip to hip and she could feel the effect she was having against her.

After a few minutes, they heard Chibiusa crying, followed by the voice of Usagi's mom as she picked up her granddaughter. Seiya pulled away, gently, softly, just enough to break the kiss. "Sorry.. got carried away.." he whispered,

"You're my boyfriend. So don't say sorry.." she said, breathlessly. "Besides.. I kissed you first, right?"

"Yes.." Seiya said, he was melting. He was positively undeniably melting.

"Then.. good night.." she said, she was about to enter when she felt his hand on hers. "Seiya..."

"You kissed me.. I kiss you back..." he said, she nodded, "But now.." he grabbed her forcefully, which caused her to shriek, "My turn." he said, and then he titled his head over her. And as the moon shinned down upon them, he pressed his lips to hers and gave her the most unforgettable kiss.

* * *

_"What's up?" _

Seiya closed the door of their apartment and saw Yaten ready to go to the rehearsal and standing in front of him. "Quite late.. don't you think?" he asked, then they both look at the clock and it said 3am.

"Had a date." Seiya said, as he passed by him and then he entered his room, but Yaten followed him. He started stripping down, happy to get into some clean clothes.

"You didn't even sleep. We have a rehearsal and you only have twenty minutes to get ready-"

"I know alright?"

Yaten looked surprised, "Can you handle it? I mean you were making a lot of mistakes yesterday and you haven't slept"

"I am more energize now so do not worry." he said, as he slid a clean black pants, "Besides, If I slept the whole time I would have missed my date-"

"aahh yeah the date." Yaten said, "Speaking of date." he pulled out his phone and tapped at the touch screen, "Look at this."

Seiya took the phone, and then looked at the crystal clear screen. A screen showing, up close and personal, him and Usagi kissing in front of the Tsukino's house. "News travel so fast" he said, giving back the phone to him, then he wore his green shirt and started buttoning the buttons.

Yaten received his phone, "What?"

"No problem Yaten. Let the truth be told." he said, starting to comb his hair, "But thanks for showing me."

"Don't tell me-"

Seiya stared at him, "Yes. She is my girlfriend."

"USAGI TSUKINO IS NOW YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Yaten yelled at him. "WHA-HOW-WHY-I MEAN-" he backed away. "What happen?" he asked,

Seiya frowned, "Why don't you just be happy for me?" he opened the closet and grabbed the yellow tie.

"I... I... Um.. I AM! REALLY!" Yaten sighed, "But isn't she engaged with-"

"Broke up with him." he said, as he started tying his tie.

"Uh.. yeah I remember..." Yaten said, looking down. "Does the senshi already know this?" he asked,

Seiya stopped what he was doing and looked down, "I don't know..."

"Well you.. should get ready then?" Yaten asked, "Get ready to face their wrath" he smirked,

"What wrath?" Seiya frowned and resume tying his tie. "I am not afraid of them."

Yaten smiled, "Well who cares, they are just eight right and we are three. We will win." he chuckled.

"Speaking of senshi.. what are you going to do with Minako?" he asked, as he sat on his bed.

"What do you mean?" Yaten asked,

"Isn't it about time.. to make her feel special?" Seiya asked, "I mean.. she is the princess of Love and beauty.. yet she doesn't get what she deserves from you."

"Don't start Seiya-"

"I am not. I just want to remind you, that if you continue to take her for granted.. you'll lose her."

Yaten looked at him.

* * *

"Good Work Minako!"

Minako smiled, then she entered her dressing room. She's too exhausted to even go home now. But she misses her bed so much that she had to force herself to get ready and leave the studio. A few seconds, she was out of the building. She adjusted her carry-over shoulder bag when she heard someone called her.

"Minako!" A male voice shouted,

She turned, "A-Alan?" she exclaimed. Alan in flesh. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you... I.. was hoping to see you..." he said, smiling.

"Why?"

Alan hesitated at first, "Why didn't you tell me that you are alive?" he shook his head, "The news.. about you being popular and all.. I just saw in london and.. and.. I wanted to see you."

"Why?" Minako asked again,

"Can we go somewhere and talk in private? There's a coffee shop just about the corner.. I saw it when I.. was trying to locate this studio.." He looked around, "I really don't want you to be in trouble."

Minako shrugged with seeming indifference. "If you insist.." she said, then she was startled when Alan grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the studio.

Yaten however stop dead in tracks. He was about to go inside the studio building when he saw someone talking to Minako, but he was so sure that she'll turn him down just like others, yet his eyes widen when he saw the guy pulling her and she didn't hesitated but let him.

"Yaten? Let's go?" Taiki asked,

Yaten frowned, "Yeah.." he said, hesitantly he followed Taiki and Seiya.

* * *

"I thought we will never have dinner in public with just the two of us?" Minako asked curiosity at Yaten as she took her seat. She was about to get ready for bed to take her rest when suddenly she got a texted from Yaten to meet her at the Shiba park hotel for a dinner date. Yaten was already there, waiting for her.

Yaten stared across the table at her and a thought came to his mind how lovely she looked in a soft candlelight. The simple yellow mauve dress she was wearing was very classy and elegant. Then again, she is an actress so she needs to look beautiful to everyone. "So I did.. and things have changed," he said quietly.

_Was that panic in his eyes?_ Minako thought. "Well I-" she stopped herself, _What the heck, just enjoy this dinner date.. at least he dated you right Minako?_ After that she just stayed silent and waited for him to say what he had to say.

But Yaten just ordered food for them and then didn't say anything. When the food came, he just started eating. Actually swallowing every food in front of him. Not caring if other people look at them, here they are two popular idols and one of them is acting pig. She just smile sheeply at the people and started eating softly.

"Aino Minako?"

Minako blinked, "Yes?" she asked, looking at a teenager.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked, smiling. "I am a fan of you."

Minako nodded, "What is your name?" she asked, getting the notebook.

"My name is Mina.." she said, blushing.

Minako smiled, "Oh just like me.. okay Mina.." she said, as she signed her notebook, "There you go."

"Thank you!" said the teenager, then she went to Yaten's side, "Mr. Ya-Yaten, can I get your autograph too? I am one of your biggest fans" she said, but her body was shaking. She almost back out when she saw him glared at her. "I.. mean.. just a small signature from you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Yaten growled, as he stood up. Everyone looked at him. "Can't you see you are disturbing my privacy here? I am having dinner with my girlfriend so butt out!"

"YATEN!" Minako yelled, The teenager back away as fast as she could, everyone started to whisper. "You didn't have to do that, you'll just sign up her notebook... and she'll leave you-"

Yaten glared at her, "If I do that, more people will ask for an autograph and I won't have a private moment with you anymore, didn't you even think of that?" he asked, as he finally took his seat.

Minako frowned, "Not only that.. you even yelled that I am your girlfriend..."

Yaten narrowed his eyes, "Am I not your boyfriend?"

"Yes but-"

He sighed, then he looked around, "What the hell are you looking at?" he growled at them. Then the people stop looking at them.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" she asked, Yaten resume eating. "Yaten, I am talking to you."

Yaten drank his wine and looked at her, "Who is that guy you met at the entrance of the studio?" he asked, brusquely.

"Oh.. you mean Alan?" she asked, looking at her plate.

"Yeah.. whoever he is." Yaten said, not taking off his eyes on her.

"He..is a friend.." she whispered,

"And because he is a 'guy' friend you let him drag you like that!" he pronounced heatedly. He smothered a weary sigh before it left his lungs, "knowing you, you turn down every guy who comes to you but with him-"

"He is different." Minako interrupted him,

Yaten's eyes were as hard and as cold as she'd ever seen them. "How's different?"

"He was my first love..." she said, Yaten broke the chopsticks, Minako quickly added, "But it was unrequited love." she shook her head, "He and Katarina.. became a couple when.. he thought that I died.."

"You died?"

"Senshi thing.. he knew." she said, looking at him and bit her lip, "and then, he.. came to me when he found out that I was alive and-"

"and?"

"and earlier.. he confessed to me..." Minako said, well Yaten must know since he is her boyfriend right?

"and did you tell him that you are already committed? That you have a boyfriend?" there was a shake in his voice that he couldn't control now. "Tell me!" he snapped, seeing her face.

Minako gulped, "No.. I didn't tell him that I have a boyfriend..."

"What the hell-"

"You told me not to tell anyone!" she yelled, all the people started to look at them again. Yaten's eyes blazed a warning, which she ignored. "You told me that no one should know we are dating except our friends! So why are you doing this now? Why did we have a date in public and why are you mad at me when I didn't tell Alan about us? Why?"

Yaten eyes blazed with a deadly intensity, "I may have said that. But if someone confessed to me and she was my first love before... of course I'll tell her that I have you!" he yelled back at her. Minako gaped at him. "This is why I don't want to be with you. You're a foolish woman. You can't even think what is right!" he stood up and paid for the bill then left her.

Minako froze, and a few seconds she felt her tears flow freely down to her cheeks. She didn't care if people started to take a picture of her and her miserable face. A few minutes later, one of Minako's staff in the agency she was working on, entered the restaurant and that was the time; guided her out of the hotel.

* * *

_"I'm coming up" _

Minako heard Usagi's voice saying that to her mother. Her mother tried to stop her friend but she insisted. Minako ignored all the concern calls from the Senshi and other so-called friends. But Usagi was different, she personally came to her house when she heard the news.

Usagi opened Minako's room and saw her curled up on her bed wrapped in her bathrobe, looking very gloomy. "Minako-"

"Before you start, It was nothing." she jumped in before she could speak more. "It was just a normal fight between the both of us.. and I am fine." she said, Usagi just stared at her. "What now?" she snapped.

Usagi put her bag down and started to pose as Sailor V, "I am the soldier of love, and I carry the protection of the planet of love and beauty, Venus. I am Sailor Venus. So, when you fall in love, first it affects your digestion. After you've loved, you must purify your life. Don't let any chance get away. For now, after lunch shall we go for tea?" she asked, Minako tears swam into her eyes. "Come on, let's decide on a girl! When you've made it this far, in any case, attack! Attack! There's no need to fear failure! Turn misfortune into a soothing nurse! Across the world, the demons are outside!" she yelled, smiling.

Minako sniffed and then she stood beside her and they both pose a sailor venus and both said, "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up! Venus Love and Beauty Shock! I am the sailor-suited pretty soldier of love and beauty, Sailor Venus. I will bring the divine punishment of love down on you!"

After they finished the words, they both laughed and then Usagi suddenly hugged her tightly. Minako accepted it and embraced her back. "Just cry.. Minako.. don't say anything... just cry." Usagi said, More of Minako's tears arrived then.

* * *

Seiya strengthen his back and was about to close his laptop when he received a message from Taiki. It saids, [Go to the google now and search for Yaten and Minako.] He blinked and went to the google site, then he searched for Yaten and Minako. And there he saw photos and news about Yaten and Minako's terrible date at the Shiba Park hotel. "Good lord.." he kept scrolling at the messages: Twitters, other social pages, news pages.. saying that Yaten and Minako are in a relationship and are they breaking up? He stopped scrolling when he saw Yaten coming out of the bathroom, a towel around his hair and wearing a white t-shirt and a shorts for the night.

"What the hell did you do?" Seiya asked, looking at him.

"What?" he asked,

"This." Seiya said, pointing at his laptop. Yaten sat beside him and cursed under his breath seeing the messages. "You were trying to preach me about this last night but you have done worst than me." he said,

"Beer.. I need one.." he said, as he stood up and started rummaging in their refrigerator.

"You know.. Yaten.. sometimes.. you have to share to us your feelings." Seiya said, looking at him. Yaten looked at him, "You're not alone anymore. You can talk to us... you can talk to me." he added.

Yaten sat on the sofa, and gripped the can of beer in his hand, after a long pause. "I'm used to loving women.. who doesn't love me back."

"Like princess Kakyuu?"

"Yeah.." he confirmed dryly, "But with Minako its different.."

"Of course it's love." Seiya said after several seconds.

"and I don't know how to deal with it." he replied, frustrations coated every word. "I got mad at her for not telling Alan that she is not available."

"Alan?"

Irritation crackled in Yaten's blood, "her first love."

"The one we saw earlier? That is her first love?" Seiya's voice rose, incredulous. "Oh man.. that was like Mamoru between me and Odango"

A muscle ticked hard in Yaten's jaw. He felt it and took it as a warning to cool down, "I don't want to lose her." he said honestly.

"But you will lose her if you continue to act stupid." Seiya's voice softened. "You have to cherish her... like how I cherish Odango..." he added, while his expression softened on his girlfriend's name.

"You truly love her don't you?" Yaten said, noticing the changes in Seiya's face.

"More than my life." Seiya declared.

"So what will I do?" Yaten asked,

"Yaten... Minako Loves you... be confident of that and when this problem will be solved.. please I beg you.. treat her as your girlfriend.. not a nobody." Seiya said, patted his brother's back.

* * *

Seiya smiled at the reporters, He and Taiki were the ones who were answering all the questions for Yaten. Yaten was just silent for the whole press conference. But before the reporters totally left, a loud voice roar inside the studio. A man rushed Yaten while yelling 'YATEN KOU! TAKE THIS!' It was so fast, and everyone just saw Yaten hit a wall of the studio and fell on his knees. The guards whistled and grabbed the man while he was still trying to hit Yaten.

Yaten glared at him while wiping the blood on his mouth.

"Who are you?" Seiya yelled, while he helped Taiki as they pull up Yaten to stand up.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MINAKO LIKE THAT!"

The reporters gasped, and they started to take pictures.

"KUSO!" Seiya growled, The staff begun to control the reporters.

"ARE YOU NOT A MAN? FIGHT ME!" he yelled,

Yaten pushed Seiya and Taiki. "Yaten!" they both yelled,

"Let me go..." Yaten said, his green eyes flashing with anger. "Let him go..." he ordered the guards. The guards blinked and back away. He clenched his fist. "What is your right to punch me like this, Alan?" he asked,

Seiya and Taiki looked worriedly and saw the reporters kept flashing their pictures.

"You're maybe her first love... but MINAKO IS MINE!" he runs towards him and started punching him. While Alan just blocked it. Alan smirked and when Yaten punched on the left, he punched him in the stomach which cause Yaten to back away, and cough blood.

"YATEN!" Seiya yelled,

"D-Don't interfere!" Yaten growled, "I am not going to lose..." he whispered, he closed his eyes and images of Minako smiling, appeared.

"You don't deserve her." Alan said, narrowing his eyes. "A man like you, hurting her in public... you don't deserve her."

"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK?" Yaten gritted his teeth, "You chose another woman! and now you want her back?"

"I THOUGHT SHE DIED!"

"Well hell! If I were you, even if she died I won't fall for any other woman!" he started to run towards him and throw a few more punches. But Alan was strong, he could easily dodge or block the punches. He closed his eyes and saw Minako angry.

_"You told me not to tell anyone! You told me that no one should know we are dating except our friends! So why are you doing this now? Why did we have a date in public and why are you mad at me when I didn't tell Alan about us? Why?"_

Then he remembered how he left her at the restaurant. Angry at himself for doing that, he released a strong punch and hit Alan on the face. Everyone gasped when Alan went down. Then he fell on his knees and everyone went to Yaten.

"ALAN!"

Yaten saw Minako rushes towards Alan, "Mi-"

"What the hell did you do Yaten?" Minako yelled, as she kneeled beside an unconscious Alan.

"What?" Yaten asked, his body started to shake; he could feel that he could lose Minako any moment now. Someone tried to help him to get up but he shove him away and crawl towards Minako then grabbed her hand. "Get away from him!" he yelled,

Minako glared at him, "Why should I?"

"Are you blind? Can you see that I am injured as well?" he asked, "And I am your boyfriend right? So how come you're concern of him rather than me?" he asked, "Don't you love me?" he asked, desperately then tears started to fall in his face.

Minako looked down, "Baka.. of course I do.." she said, she sobbed. "But everyone's helping you... while no one is helping him..." she said,

Yaten's eyes soften, "I don't care about everyone...I only care about you..." he said, softly then he kissed Minako's palm, "So please... don't leave me..."

Minako pulled away her hand, Yaten thought he had lose her, but he was shock when both of Minako's hand cupped his face. "Don't worry sweetheart.. I won't.." she leaned forward and gave him a hard kiss.

All the people around them, cheered for them. Seiya and Taiki smiled and shook their heads.

* * *

Meanwhile in America...

The door opened and Cynthia saw Mamoru, "Darien.. what-"

Mamoru gave her a letter. He didn't enter the room, "It's a contract... stating that... you can give my name to the baby and I will take care of you and the baby" he said. Cynthia was about to smile but her smile faded when he continued. "But I cannot marry you. I will marry my fiance in Japan, and even though, she doesn't want me and loves someone... I will do everything to win her back." he said, darkly.

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	25. The Loyal Boyfriend

**Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have a book editor lol)  
Also we are having a contest now at the fanpage so join us if you are not that busy. **

Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... and again. THIS IS NOT A MAMORU AND USAGI FANFIC okie? thanks!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette

**Part 25****: The Loyal Boyfriend**

Seiya groaned, and took off his jacket. He tried to do head massages but it wasn't enough. He'd had on a suit all day, and he hated it. For once he wanted to be sloppy, but since he is a celebrity; he can't do that in public. "Aitakatta.. Odango..." he whispered, as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you for waiting, Seiya." a chair moved across him, "I know you miss your girlfriend, but that is the reason why I want to talk to you."

Seiya opened his eyes and forced himself to pay attention. "What's up, Akane?" he asked the long-timed three lights manager.

Akane leaned forward, "I am very thrilled that you have already caught Tsukino-san," she said with a heavy significance. "Shikashi... it's affecting your career." she added. She waited for him to go on, waited for his reaction. But after ninety seconds that he didn't respond, the realization penetrated the haze around her that he was fully shock at her words. "I hope you understand-"

"Affecting my career?" he echoed, Akane nodded. "How does my relationship with my Odango affects my career?" he asked,

"First and foremost, you have lost a lot of fans when they found out that you have a girlfriend."

Seiya groaned. "What the hell?" his eyebrows rose in shocked, "Well it is obvious that they didn't really want my voice, they only want my face-"

"We don't care about that, what we care is your career." she said, he groaned. "Your voice isn't just your selling point, but your face as well." she clearly stated at him.

"This is why I hate this damn entertainment shit." He cursed, then he signaled the waiter and ordered some vodka.

Akane frowned, "That's the other reason, whenever you don't see her.. you become all grumpy. Just like earlier, you messed up another interview because you haven't receive any messages from her, am I right?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"I am just worried-" he stopped when the waiter came back with the Vodka. He gulped it all in one, which makes Akane stared at him ridiculously, then he ordered another one.

She shook her head, "Seiya. You are an Idol. A popular one." she took a deep breath, "You are not just an ordinary celebrity."

Seiya looked pained, and then the waiter came back with another Vodka, "Akane, you know my hardships in claiming her love-" he stopped and drank the vodka, straight-up just like the other.

Akane nodded, "I know. that is why this is hard for me too." she said,

He was really feeling the Vodka now. There was something about the second drink, when you were dumb enough to have it. He tried to sit up straight, "One more please." he said, at the waiter.

Akane shook her head, "No waiter. The second vodka is enough." she said, canceling the order. "Seiya! Look at yourself!"

"I was trying to forget what you've said Akane!" he growled, making people looked at him.

Akane stood up and bowed at them, then she frowned at him. "You don't have to forget it. You have to think it over-"

"BULLSHIT!" Seiya slammed his fist on the table, making the people look at them again. "If you want me to break up with my Odango, then I'll quit this damn business."

"Seiya!" Akane exclaimed. "Quitting is not an option!"

"IT IS!" Seiya growled, "I am telling you Akane. You have a choice, I will stay in business but I will never break up my relationship with Usagi; or you will continue to pester me and force me to break up with her and I will leave!"

"What about the Yaten and Taiki?"

He narrowed his eyes, "They will understand." he finished. "Now if you excuse me... I've had enough about your shit." he growled and stood up.

* * *

Usagi's stomach was rumbling. She looked up at their wall clock on their wall. Eleven twenty-four in the evening. Should she call or text him? She didn't want to bother him during the day because she knew that he had a lot of work to catch up. Her mother was already sleeping, and she just finished breast-feeding Chibiusa, she heave a sigh and planned to drink some coffee, she needed to be awake because she wanted to watch the premiere airing of the drama 'Hanamizuki starring Yui Aragaki and Toma Ikuta'. Some of her colleges and co-workers told her that it was a very interesting movie and now it will be shown in the television. Suddenly, she heard a tap on their door, her heart beat increased as she walked towards it. "Who is it?" she asked,

_"Seiya.." _

She opened the door and gave her boyfriend a welcome warm hug. Seiya was a bit surprised at first, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "Seiya, I miss you..." she whispered,

"I miss you more, Odango..." he said, sighing.

She pulled away and frowned, "Have you been drinking?" she asked,

He grimaced, "I had two glasses of Vodka..." he replied, while showing the 'V' sign using his right hand on her.

"Why?" she asked, her frown became deeper.

"Can I enter first before you ask questions?" he asked, grinning. "I also.. um needed a hot espresso..." he added,

She nodded, "I was about to make one for myself." she said, as she started walking towards the Kitchen.

Seiya closed the door behind him and followed her, he took a seat and watch her prepare the coffee. He smiled at the scene, he could get used to this. He begun to imagine her being his wife. He prop his head on his hands and when she turned towards him, she gave him a weird look. He didn't know why, but he knew that she was about to ask him why is he looking at her like that, so he answered her questionable gaze. "I was just imagining you.. doing something in the kitchen... as my wife." he said,

She almost drop the cup, but she managed not to spill anything. "Mou, Seiya. Don't surprise me like that."

He frowned, "But I doubt, if I will see you... doing that in the future"

She blinked, "Why not?"

"Well you are the future Neo-Queen Serenity remember?" he said, smiling. "People would be working for you and doing stuff for you." he said, then he accepted the cup of espresso, "Ahh sankyu, Odango" he said, then drank it carefully, "Ahh.. now that takes care of the headache."

She sat on the seat across him, "Can I ask you now a question?" she asked, he nodded. "Why did you drink?"

He smiled a little, "Before... I.. answer your question... isn't that in a relationship, trust and honesty is a big factor?" he asked,

"Yes..."

"Okay...but before you react... let me finish explaining ne?" he asked her, she nodded. "Akane and I... had this kind of talk..." He ground his teeth, obviously he wasn't pleased with that conversation, "She wants me to break up with you." he said, looking at her. She leaned on the chair, saw her swallowing and then she looked down, "But I don't want too." he added quickly, she looked at him. "I gave her a choice, either she accepts our relationship or.. I'll leave the industry." He held up his hand, when she was about to react and say something. "I know you will say that I am a big idiot for saying that, because as I recall you were upset when I declined the invitation of the Saotome Academy of Music in England." he reached out for her hand, "But please Odango.. just for once, be selfish?" he asked, "Think about yourself before you think of others."

"I didn't want you to turn down those offers for me." she sighed, squeezing his hand.

"But it was my choice to stay beside you, and I don't want to leave you anymore." he squeeze her hand back, "I will not leave you anymore." he corrected.

"And what did Akane-san replied?" she asked,

"Well she gave me a choice," he smirked, "But I gave her back the question... so It's up to her." he said, sipping his coffee. "She told me that I lost a lot of fans because of my relationship with you, well I don't care about those millions of girls.. I only care about one girl and she's sitting in front of me right now, looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes that I have missed for a day..." he said, she blushed and then he frowned, "Speaking of missing you, how come I didn't get any calls, texts or emails from you this day?" he asked,

She smiled sheepishly, "Because I don't want to bother you-" she looked down again.

"Odango, Look at me..." he commanded her, she looked but because she was blushing furiously, her gaze was shifting somewhere, "No.. No.. Look directly at me." he said, he knew that she had to gather her strength before she looked at him directly, when she did. He smiled, "You are not a bother. You are my girlfriend. I would want to hear messages from you... every minute.. every second of the day... if possible" he said,

She pouted, "That would cost me a lot if I do that."

He rolled his eyes, "Your boyfriend earns millions everyday. What was the use of my work if I can't spend it with you?" he asked, grinning now.

"Ahh... now the Egoistic Seiya has risen from the grave." she joked. "Speaking of your industry... I am about to watch a special drama this hour, that is why I wanted to be awake, do you want to watch with me?" she asked,

"Sure, anything for my princess." he winked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Saphir heard a loud crash of glass coming from the living room. He run towards and saw his brother's hand bleeding. "Dimande!" he exclaimed. Then he followed his brother's gaze and saw the magazine in front of him. He picked it up and gasped at the news, at the front page was Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino's picture, then the words. The 'Ordinary woman named Tsukino Usagi won the heart of the Idol Seiya Kou.' were written in big and bold text. "Dimande..." he whispered.

"KUSO..." Dimande's eyes narrowed darkly. "I cannot forgive Seiya for getting my princess..." he said,

"Ochitsuite! Dimande. This is not important anymore, you know that I have revived you not because of Queen Serenity but because we will fight alongside with them.. to defeat-"

"Doudemoii!" he glared at him, "I should taken her by force before." he whispered, while clenching his bleeding hand. Blood falling on the floor.

"But Dimande.. you know that you can't just take her by force. You tried but-" he gasped when Dimande grabbed his collar, and lifted him up, the newspaper fell on the floor as well, "DIMANDE! I CAN'T BREATHE!" he choked.

"WHY DID YOU USE THAT DAMN MAN TO RESURRECT ME?" he yelled, "It could have been anyone! So that no one can stop me from claiming my princess!"

"Oc-Ochitsuite! Onegai.. Dimande.." he struggled,

The door opened and Esmeraude gasped seeing the scene, the grocery bag in her hands fell, "DIMANDE!" she yelled, "Let go of Saphir! Please!" she said, begging him to spear her lover.

Dimande growled and threw his brother at the wall. Esmeraude run towards her boyfriend. "I am going to get her..." he whispered. "If this guy successfully stole and changed the destiny of my princess, then I can as well-" he said, darkly.

Saphir grimaced in pain, "Demo.. Dimande.. if you truly love Serenity-"

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, he glared at the news paper. Looking at the face of Seiya with his blood. "She will be mine... Neo-Queen Serenity will be mine." he said, darkly.

Saphir glared at him, "Brother, I won't let you destroy true love... if I tried to support you before; it is because I know in my heart that Mamoru's feelings for her wasn't as deep as Seiya's feelings for the princess." he shook his head, "Brother... you cannot destroy this love! Not unless you Kill Seiya-"

Dimande smirked at him, "That's the point... I'll kill him..." he said, his eyes turning red.

"D-Dimande.. we are not the enemy anymore" Esmeraude said,

"Whoever claims my princess... is my enemy..." Dimande said, walking towards the window looking at the moon, "The fact that I was being resurrected, proves that fate is giving me a chance to own her."

"Dimande..." Saphir whispered, then he groaned in pain.

Dimande looked at his brother, "Don't you dare stop me... or else, I will forget you are my brother." he said, and the disappeared.

* * *

"She's an amazing Actress." Seiya said, complementing Yui Aragaki as they both watch the film. The film was about a girl who dreams to attend a university and her boyfriend is a fisherman. The two of them attempted to have a long distance relationship however their bond was tested by multiple challenges facing the two of them.

"Aahhh.. Toma Ikuta is soo cute!" Usagi giggled while snuggling at him.

"Heh." Seiya rolled his eyes, "You were saying that he is cute while you snuggle against me huh?"

She looked at him, "Are you jealous?"

"Of course I am." he said, sticking out his tongue.

"It was just a compliment." she said, shrugging. "Besides, I also say you are cute when I see you in a show" she said, immediately.

He laughed, "So.. why am I not hearing that I am cute right now?" he asked, grinning.

"Because you are not inside the television." she stuck her tongue out too.

Seiya smile faded, his face became serious and looked directly at her. Her hair shone like a golden threads in the lamplight. She blinked when he held her shoulders in his wide hands. His lips took hers for the breath of a second, a quick sweet taste. Then he kissed her forehead, her nose and finally kissed her lips again, harder this time. He seemed demanding and sensitive at once. She had the sense that he knew everything she was feeling, each spot where her skin went incandescent under his fingers, the lassitude that stole her through her limbs and made her want more of him. He leaned forward and effortlessly push her down, she was now beneath him on the couch, his right hand caressing her face and his left hand playing with her hair. "Odango..." he whispered,

"Hmm?" she asked, as she stretched to wrap her arms around his neck.

Seiya's gaze wandered around her face, but his face didn't move... just his eyes. "You're so beautiful..." he murmured, "The first time I saw you... I was already attracted to you."

She giggled, "and as I recalled, you almost forgot your princess because you are too focus on me." she said, looking directly at him.

"Well it was your fault," he squeeze her nose, which made her gasped. "You made me fall for you, _really hard_." he exaggerated the word 'really hard'

"Bad Senshi." she giggled again. "Forgetting the mission because of Love"

"Uh huh..." he smirked, "But as I recalled... I was already in love with you a long time ago... as Prince Starlight." he finished.

She sighed and pulled him closer to her, to hug him. "If only I know your feelings before... I would fall for you..." she closed her eyes and felt his body reacting on hers, his breathing became ragged and his heart beat was totally beating really fast, she knew that he was just controlling himself. To reassure him that she understand his feelings and his efforts, she caressed his hair, making him relax now.

He closed his eyes and lay on her right shoulder, breathing the scent of hers, "Let's forget the past and let's move towards the future..." he whispered, "Because the future belongs to both of us." he said, snuggling at her.

A few minutes later, she realized that he fell asleep hugging her at the couch. She tried to move but he was too heavy. She looked down at his face, _he looks so tired. _So she decided to let him sleep beside her.

* * *

_"Mou, you're too heavy. But Last night was wonderful.. thank you..."_

Seiya close his phone, grinning. He'd just had the most wonderful sleep last night. It was a wise decision to stop by and have some espresso from his girlfriend's house. He sat back in his actor's chair and smiled wider, picturing yesterday scene. And wow.. what a feeling sleeping beside Odango... if sleeping beside her felt like heaven, what about when we- His thoughts were interrupted when saw Akane appeared before him. "Good morning Akane!" he smiled, cheerfully.

"You seem really happy?" she asked, putting the folder at his desk.

"Yes. Very Happy." he nodded and grinning.

Akane sighed, "Maybe I should.. not spoil your happiness" she said,

"Bad news again?" he asked, His grin gone. "What is it? Akane... I told you that I will not break-up with her-"

"I..." she sighed, "You can continue your relationship with her." she said, in defeat.

"YATTA!" Seiya yelled, and hugged Akane, which surprised her. "You're the BEST AKANE-SAN!"

"Wait! Wait!" Akane yelled, blushing pushing him away, "There's a bad news though, remember?" she adjusted her uniform and looked at him, "You need to do this commercial." she gave the folder to him. He received the folder and scanned it, "It's a candy commercial about two lovers on a Halloween night. You will be paired up with the newest Idol, Amie Shiratori."

He gasped, seeing the script. "I-I can't KISS ANYONE OTHER THAN MY ODANGO!" he exclaimed.

"Now that is the disadvantage of having a girlfriend," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Why not let Yaten or Taiki take it?" he said, giving back the folder to her.

"Amie Shiratori wants you." Akane said, looking directly at him.

"Why?" he asked, shocked.

"I don't know, but you have to do this because this commercial will be worth a million." she took a deep breath, "Now the problem is... can your girlfriend... handle this?" she asked, him. Seiya slammed his hand on his forehead.

* * *

Usagi finished reading all the government files that were piled up during her absence. She was about to stretch up when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled, "Hey there star."

_"Hey.. did I bother you?" _Seiya's voice rumbled in her ear.

"No," she said, she looked up at the finished files. "I finished reviewing some of the legal documents, do you want some lunch?" she asked,

_"I would love too, Usagi-rin."_ he said, affectionately. _"Demo... I can't... too busy with work..."_

Hearing him calling her "rin" made her blush, rin is a suffix that is supposed to be cute. "Well... maybe some other time then?" she asked,

_"yeah..."_ he said, now his voice sounds depressed.

She blinked, "What wrong? Seiya?" she asked,

_"Odango...how would you feel... of.. me... doing a commercial for the Halloween..."_ he asked,

"That sounds interesting, go for it." she said,

_"... kissing another girl in the commercial." _he continued.

She froze. Glad that he couldn't see her face as of this moment.

_"Odango?"_

"Uh..." she didn't know how to respond to that, well obviously; Seiya would get offers like that because he is very handsome and to top that he is a celebrity. "W-Well.. I.. guess it's okay?" she asked, well she already kissed Mamoru many times... so Seiya can kiss... someone... but she knew she didn't want to see that.

_"It's okay?"_ he asked, his voice sounds both disbelieving and shocked.

"Yeah.. I mean.. I kissed Mamoru many times before..." she stopped when she heard him sighed, "Plus you are a celebrity, you can't help it... sooner or later, you'll get offers like this."

_"Souka..." _now his voice sounds really depressed.

"It's just a job right?" she told him, but she felt as if she was also telling to herself. "I'm fine with it..."

_"I guess..." _

She frowned, "Seiya?"

_"I better go Odango, I'll try to come to your house as soon as I finish work..."_ he said,

Before she could reply, she heard the busy line which indicates that he already ended the call. She frowned and put her phone at the table, she was having the feeling that Seiya was a bit depressed that she didn't even say no, but what was her right to stop his career? Then she remembered that Akane owns her a favor, she picked up her phone and dialed her cell phone. "Hello, Akane-san? It's me Tsukino... did you remember about the favor before?" she asked,

* * *

"So you are the girlfriend of Seiya Kou?" the newly idol, Amie Shiratori asked while Usagi was preparing the make-up.

"Yes..." she said, as she begun to apply a concealer that is one shade lighter to the foundation Amie was wearing already.

"Aww you're so lucky!" she giggled, "I mean many girls would want to be in your shoes." she said,

She looked at her, "How about you? Do you admire Seiya? Why did you chose him?" she asked,

Amie thought for a second, "Maybe because I am interested to know him, there were a few loyal men in this kind of world we are working. And I wanted to know more about how loyal he is to you," she said, smiling.

"So in other words you're testing him?" she asked, as she used a pressed powder to keep the foundation and conceler on longer.

"Yes. Am I bad?" she asked, looking at her.

She smirked, "Yes you are." she said, "Close your eyes, let me do your eyebrows."

"I hope you won't make me ugly," she said, giggling.

"You are a beautiful girl, no matter how I will make you ugly... you will shine." she said, making Amie blushed.

When she was done, Amie gasped at herself when she looked at mirror, "Wow.. are you a professional?" she asked, looking left and right.

Usagi shook her head, "I only do with, with special people...like you" she said, smiling.

Amie frowned, "Are you making me feel bad of choosing your boyfriend?" she asked,

Usagi leaned towards her, "Is it working?" she asked,

Then both of them laughed.

A few minutes later, Usagi watched on the monitor, while Seiya and Amie were standing on the green background, it was so obvious that the director is going to use a computer for the background. She looked at Seiya who was not a bit happy while listening to the director's commands. Obviously, he was really upset at her, because he never text or called her last night, and to top that, he didn't even went to her house.

The director yelled, "Rolling... three... two... one... action!"

There were few bars of opening music, which faded into Seiya and Aimi walking at the park, Aimi acted as if she was scared and she was grabbing Seiya's arm. "I think we're lost-"

Seiya rolled his eyes, "are you scared-"

"CUT!" the director yelled, "What's with the rolling of your eyes Seiya! Remember that even small details can be notice by people! You must act romantic! Romantic! you were going to try to ease your girlfriend's fear and then give her the candy and then the kiss!" he growled, he paused and took a deep breath. "Okay take two! take two!"

Amie looked at Seiya, who was trying his best to control his anger.

"And.. ACTION!"

Amie grabbed Seiya's arm, "I think we're lost-"

Seiya grabbed Amie's shoulder, making Amie shrieked. "Are you scared?"

"CUT!"

Seiya growled, "WHAT IS IT NOW?"

"THAT IS NOT ROMANTIC!" the director yelled, "Take THREE! ACTION!"

Amie grabbed Seiya's arm, "Kowaii.. I am so scared... I think we're lost-"

Seiya grabbed Amie romantically, but his words were cold, "Are you freaking damn scared?" Seiya gritted his teeth.

"CUT!" the director yelled, "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU SEIYA?"

Amie looked at the corner and sighed, she looked up at Seiya who was trying his best to control his anger. "You know what? I think... Seiya needs to absorb his role first" she said, giggling.

"What do you suggest Amie?" the director looked at her,

Amie smiled, "How about let's see him practice his role with another girl?" she asked, looking at Seiya.

Seiya looked down on her, "Impossible, I can't do this even with another girl-"

"Tsukino-san!" Amie waved her hand, giggling.

Seiya turned his head as fast as he could that almost broke his neck. She's here? Stepping into the light, Usagi is here in the studio.

"Was that... his girlfriend?" asked the director. Amie nodded.

"Hi..." Usagi blushed.

"Odango.. wh-what are you doing here?" Seiya asked, blushing.

Amie looked at Seiya and saw how fast he changed seeing his girlfriend. She turned to Usagi, "So... can you help us one more time?" she asked,

"One more time?" Seiya asked, looking at Amie.

"She was the one who put make-up on me," she said, giggling. "And I feel beautiful!" she sang and twirled around.

"Okay, let's start the practice.. I have no time for chit-chats." said the director. "Tsukino?" he asked, Usagi looked at him, "Seiya." he called him, "Go to the center, and try practicing your lines with her.

Amie whispered at the director, "Ne.. why not tape it? So that Seiya can learned from it later?" she asked,

"I guess you're right. Okay we're rolling." the director said,

Seiya whispered to Usagi, "Is this okay?" he asked, she shrugged.

"Three... Two...One... Action!"

Usagi did her best to act as if she was scared, she looked around, she remembered the scary background she saw at the monitor earlier, "I... think we're lost.." she said,

Seiya softly put his hand around her shoulder, "Are you scared?" he asked, romantically. He turned her towards him.

"Mm." Usagi nodded,

Seiya picked a candy out of his pocket, "Then I'll give you this.." he smiled,

Usagi received the candy and ate it, "Oishii..." she said, her eyes shinning.

"You just love candies ne Odango?" he whispered sexily, and then he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her close. His kiss urgent and yet controlled, while Usagi took his head in her hands, savoring him and the candy inside her mouth, her tongue became aggressive. They kept kissing for minutes.

The director didn't have the heart to stop them, while the others drool the sight of the kiss.

"Should you say cut?" Amie asked, smirking at the director.

"C-Cu-CUT!" said the director.

Seiya and Usagi pulled away from each other, blushing deeply.

Amie laughed, "Well I guess that's for today." she said,

"Huh?" they chorused and all looked at her.

"Hey director, don't tell me that you were not satisfied at this shooting. If I were you, you can just use this" she said, winking at Usagi.

"But the contract-" the director stop when Amie held up her hand.

"I planned this," she said, giggling. "You know what Seiya-Kou... I admire your loyalty. I hope I'll meet more of loyal men like you in the future." she said, then she turned to Usagi. "and you Tsukino-san... I was hoping that maybe someday... you can do your magic on me again?" she asked, pointing at her face.

"Hai." Usagi said, smiling.

The director looked at the scene at the monitor, blushing. "We-Well.. I think we can use this.. since we got Amie's permission" he said, then he sighed heavenly. "Real Couples are truly the best." he said, winking at both Usagi and Seiya.

* * *

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	26. The Proposal

**Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have a book editor lol)  
Also we are having a contest now at the fanpage so join us if you are not that busy. **

Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... and again. THIS IS NOT A MAMORU AND USAGI FANFIC okie? thanks!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**Countdown to the finale ;) **

**and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette

**Part 2****6: The Proposal**

_"I... think we're lost.." _

_"Are you scared?"_

_"Mm." _

_"Then I'll give you this.." _

_"Oishii..."_

_"You just love candies ne Odango?"_

Usagi almost drop the mug that was in her hands while her mother was laughing, and Seiya was blushing while sitting beside her mother. They just saw the commercial of the Halloween candy.

What about the reaction of others?

Ami stared blankly at the television, she just forgot what she was writing when she saw the commercial. Rei broke the broom in her hands when her grandfather told her to watch the commercial. Makoto almost burned the dish she was suppose to cook for her family, Minako and Yaten cuddling on a sofa were just smirking, Taiki rolling his eyes, Haruka and Michiru were laughing and told themselves that at last, the princess has finally debuted on television. Mamoru? he didn't see it, he was still in America. But Dimande was furious. If Saphir didn't controlled his brother, he could have destroyed the television.

"Oh my that is sooo cute!" Ikuko Tsukino exclaimed. "Good Job you too."

"Mom.." Usagi blushed while sitting on the other sofa, she softly handed the mug at Seiya.

"A..Arigato..." Seiya said as he accepted it but he didn't looked at her. He was totally blushing and embarrassed. It was the first time he saw his self acting romantically in a commercial or any program on Television _But it wasn't acting... I was being me... _

"What's wrong Seiya?" Usagi asked, looking at him.

Seiya scratched his head, "um.. yeah.. I was just thinking..." he looked up at the Tsukino's ceiling, "It was my first time seeing myself on Television...kissing." his blushed became deeper. "I.. am.. truly sorry.. for making you debut like this..."

_He's so cute! _Usagi bit her lip to control herself not to smile, "Well.. it can't be help right?" she asked, looking away.

Seiya frowned, "A-Are you that uncomfortable?"

Usagi's eyes turned back at him, "Well I would be more _uncomfortable_ if I see that commercial with you on it, kissing another girl."

Seiya frown turning to smile, "So.. you're okay with it?"

Usagi sighed dramatically, "Of course! You are my boyfriend right?" she shrugged, "A public display of affection is a good thing once in a while especially for you; so that I'll be able to say indirectly to those girls. 'Hey this celebrity hunk is mine okay? so back off.' to them." she giggled.

Seiya reached out to hug her, "Well you can tell those girls a million times and I don't care-"

"Ahem."

Seiya and Usagi looked at Ikoku, they both blushed.

"I think three is a company. I better check on Chibiusa." she giggled and then she disappeared inside the living room.

A few minutes of silence, Seiya shook his head. "Ahh.. Odango... why is it that every time I see you, I forget that there are people surrounding us?" he asked, "And this time it was your mother." he sighed.

"Maybe because you truly like me?" she whispered,

His lips curved into a smile before reaching out to her again and placed her on his lap, "It's more than that.. Odango." he murmured, hugging her tightly. He closed his eyes and she smelled of vanilla cherry blossom...

"Really?" she smiled, she could feel the heat of his body and warmth of his breath.

"Yes.." he said softly, "I am totally crazy about you and I love you very much." and then his lips meet hers in a crushing kiss. A few minutes later, they are still kissing, they've been kissing. Kissing her. Kissing him. Until their breath had merge and they had been wrapped tightly in each other's arms, Usagi felt no uncertainties. Then the kissing became more frantic. Usagi felt the urgent cry of her body and dimly recognized the growing need in her boyfriend, and that had been the moment when he stopped kissing her, his lips moving instead to her ear. "Odango... if we don't stop right now, I'll take you right here and its not a safe place.." he groaned.

Usagi's heart pounding so wildly and her body so tense and trembling with desire for him, "I.. think its okay..." she whispered.

Seiya chuckled, "Never less. I still want to respect your house, and I want our first time to be romantic.. and unforgettable.." he said, controlling himself.

Usagi frowned, "You forgot that I am not a virgin anymore and I have a child-"

Seiya shook his head, "I meant Us. Our first time. The two of us" he said, as he stroke down her cheek to her neck, "I don't care about what happen in the past. I only care about you. Only you.. Odango.. my one and only Odango." And then he kissed her again in a blazing kiss.

As he kissed her for the second time, her fingers curled around his crisp green shirt. She felt his lips like a current through her body. He was sweet. Very sweet. Too Sweet. So romantic. So loving. Blood rushed loudly through her ears, then she realized the buzzing was a sound of his cell phone vibrating from his pocket.

He cursed, "Excuse me I have to make this call." he picked it up "WHAT?" he yelled in frustration. Usagi blinked at him in shock, Seiya was growling. Well of course their kiss was interrupted by whoever called him. She quietly listened to him. "What?" Seiya exclaimed, "You're kidding me! A presscon for me and my girlfriend?" he looked at Usagi shaking her head. "Why don't you just leave it like that Akane?" he growled, "Oh yeah blame it to my career. Blame it that I am a Seiya Kou." His eyes grew cold, "Fine. Fine. I'll talk to her." he closed the phone and cursed under his breath.

"What is it?"

"That damn Akane, not only she interrupt our kiss, she wants me to go to the presscon and explain the commercial." he murmured.

"Why?"

"The commercial became such a big deal to a lot of girls admiring me. There were people hating you on the internet, and some were starting rumors." His blue eyes turned dark, "Akane arranged a presscon for us to clear these misunderstanding and to properly announce in public that we are a couple."

* * *

Seiya drew in a breath, He went straightly to their apartment and opened his laptop and there search on the internet about him and Usagi. He found a lot of false articles. Some on Websites. Some on other blogs. Then in twitter. in facebook. in tumblr. Good Lord! All the people would have seen it all. Not that he was ashamed or anything but the false articles could hurt his precious girlfriend. He kept scrolling and found another nasty article about Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba engaged and she was two-timing Seiya Kou. _Damnit! _He slammed his fist on the table.

"Yo!" Taiki's voice echoed through the apartment, "You're here."

Seiya stayed quiet, he stood up and wandered into the kitchen, certain that he'd find something strong like a beer or something. He wasn't disappointed. He took one and opened it then drank it straightly.

"I'm here to tell you, more pictures went up" he said as he threw the newspaper on the table in front of Seiya.

"Shit." Frustration curled in his gut like a snake. "Damn them! Why the hell can't they just leave her alone?"

"Because you are a popular celebrity. Everyone wants you for themselves. They think that if they can't have you, might as well no one."

"Hey I am a human too." he rubbed his hair furiously, "and a man."

"...who used to be a woman-"

"Urusai Bake mono!" Seiya growled at him.

Taiki shrugged, "Well this is the consequence-"

"Why?" Seiya crashed the beer on his hand, "There are so many couples in the entertainment world that aren't being bothered by the media or their fans." he looked at him, "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Maybe because they are not as popular as you are?" Taiki asked, "Or because they got married-"

Seiya's eyes sparkled, "That's it!"

"What?" Taiki asked,

"Marriage! That is the solution!" he smiled,

"Uh.. Seiya just wait a minute." Taiki said, sighing. "I know that I've been supportive of your relationship with Tsukino-san. But marriage is a big step. Plus your life and her life is very complicated. She is not just Usagi Tsukino, she is the princess Serenity of the moon. She has a destiny to fulfill-"

Seiya groaned, "I just heard one of the words which I hate."

"No, I am just saying that...you have to think about this. Do not rush things when it comes to marriage. Marrying her will change a lot of lives. Remember that." Taiki looked at him.

"But Taiki-" he sighed, he wanted to defend his self but Taiki's words chilled him, despite the fact that he knew he was right.

"Anyway are you going to the presscon tomorrow?" he asked,

"Yes. Both Odango and I agreed to make this public. Damn those girls. I don't really give a damn about them." he walked towards the laptop and slammed the cover. "I am going to sleep."

* * *

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

Rei's outraged voice made Usagi slowly count to ten as she pulled out a dress from her wardrobe and laid it on her bed. With a smile of confidence, she turned around to face her. "Hello Rei, Long time no see." she said, then she saw Ami and Makoto too behind her. "You girls as well"

"Usagi-" Ami paused. "We just heard the news that you have a presscon with Seiya? Is that true?" she asked, gently.

"Yes."

"What is it about?" Makoto asked, looking at her with a worried face.

Usagi looked at the pink satin bubble dress that was delivered to her by Akane. The neckline is beautifully decorated with flowers accented, sequins and beads. "I think it's for publicly announcing my relationship with Seiya-"

"USAGI!" they all chorused.

"What?" her smile faded.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rei asked,

She frowned at Rei, "Oh for heaven's sake, Rei." she reprimanded gently, "I am already at the age where I can decide for myself. Have you forgotten that I am a mother now?"

Rei's violet eyes bored into hers, "I have not forgotten that you are a mother. However you have forgotten that you can't decide for yourself because if you do, everything will change!" she yelled.

Rei's words were tainted with a stark edge of reality but she didn't care, "If you were in my place, would you want someone to control your life or make a decision for yourself?" Usagi asked directly.

"But you are being reckless." Ami said, gently.

"No make that ridiculous." Rei snapped on her. "And to answer your question, I would sacrifice everything for the sake of everyone." she said, crossing her arms.

"That's your opinion, not mine and I stop agreeing with it." Usagi glared at Rei. Rei happened to be the only one she wanted to be her best friend if only she wasn't a control freak just like what she is doing right now. "Anyway, if you guys don't have nothing to say? I need to get dress."

"This is going to change everyone's lives." Makoto said.

That made Usagi growled. "You know what? You kept saying that my decision will affect everyone's lives." she said, as she spit out her indignant retort. "But what about your decisions?" she asked, turning her body fully to face them. "Didn't we all agree that we will study politics because one day we will rule the world?" she asked, "and you have no idea how painful it is for me to find out that you-AMI!" she pointed out at Ami, "decided to be a doctor." she pointed at Makoto, "You Mako-chan decided to be chef" she shook her head, "Minako decided to be an actress... and Rei..."

"You cannot tell anything to me, I stood up to my promise." Rei said, defensively.

"Yes. You did." Usagi said, but she shook her head. "But you have never stop anyone from deciding for themselves. It has only been. Me." she trembled, at last she has found her voice. "But... have you ever thought that by protecting your lives and other people's lives... you are destroying my life?" she asked gently, now tears started to fall on her face. "I have sacrificed a lot of times for you girls..." she sobbed, "...When can you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"Usagi the car is waiting-" Minako stopped seeing the girls, "Oh hiya..."

"You traitor." Rei murmured looking at Minako.

Usagi shook her head, They will never understand. She wiped her tears. "Give me fifteen minutes." she said, as she grabbed her dress and walked past through them.

When Usagi left her room, Minako walked towards the bed. "Me... a.. traitor?" she asked, looking at Rei. "Why did you say that Rei? After all.. I am just doing my job for our princess."

"Like what? Supporting her for her wrong decisions?" Rei growled.

"Supporting her for what she wants." Minako said defensively. "Why are you scared Rei? Mako? Ami?" she asked, "Isn't that we've been through a lot of changes already?" she asked, "So what if the future is changing?" she asked, sighing. "So what if Usagi chooses Seiya-"

"Usagi belongs to Mamoru!" Rei yelled.

"But Mamoru already changed his destiny." Minako said, pointing the obvious. "So its about time for Usagi to change hers."

Makoto slumped on the chair behind her, "So what are we going to do?" she asked, "What do you have in mind?" she asked,

"MAKO!" Rei looked at her.

Minako forced a smile, "I don't know about you girls... but I will support our princess for what she wants. Now if the decision becomes worst... and the future will totally change... I am prepared for that, and I'll fight to the death, if something happens." she said, "Because I believe that even the future will change... as long as we are both intact with each other... we can save this world and our princess."

* * *

The Press conference will be held at a very exclusive hotel. When Usagi entered the VIP Room with Minako, he gawked at her. She looks extremely beautiful. It was a plan for Akane for them to wear the same matched color of their clothes. He was about to approach his beautiful princess when Minako grabbed him and told him something. Seiya frowned as he looked at Usagi sitting nervously on a chair. She looks very beautiful with her dress but the reason why he was frowning because he just heard from Minako about what happened before she came to the hotel.

Usagi was lost in her thoughts when she felt someone embraced her from behind. She was familiar with it, she forced a smile and looked back, "Hi.."

Seiya before releasing her, he hugged her tightly and then moved in front of the chair, and kneeled before her. "Are you okay?" he asked,

Usagi's heart beat increased, he looked so handsome, with a suit that mixed black coat with a pink shirt that was as the same as color as her dress. "Yeah..."

Seiya looked left and right, as he stood up. Obviously looking at the people surrounding them. "Come." he said, whispering. Usagi blinked but followed him. Seiya grabbed her hand and they both escaped the VIP room. Out of the room, Seiya went to the Cashier and asked for an empty room that isn't far from the room where the press conference will be held. The Cashier giggled and gave them one of the rooms from the second floor. Then hurriedly, Seiya and Usagi went upstairs and to the empty room.

"Seiya what-?" she stopped when Seiya pinned her at a wall.

"Relax.." he murmured, leaning forward to her and making her ear tingle with his warm, minty breath.

There was something soothing in his voice that made her relax. "ok.." she said, closing her eyes. She felt him cupped her face in his hand and then Seiya kisses her deeply making her feel like the most cherished woman on the face of the earth. When their lips parted, she looked at him questiongly. "Why did you-?"

"Are you still nervous?" he asked, roughly. Stroking her cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs, he searched her gaze with his own. "Or do you still want me to kiss you?"

She could see the hunger in his blue eyes, hear the ragged edge of his voice. She could feel how much he wanted her with each stroke of his trembling fingertips against her skin. He was hungry but he was in control and he had kissed her to soothe her nervousness. "You Kiss me so that I can just think of your kisses instead of the presscon?" she asked, gently.

"I was trying.. to eliminate the thoughts that your girlfriends did before you came here." said with all honesty. He saw her close her eyes, and her lips parted. He traced her beautiful lips, "Odango.. no matter what happen... I will never leave you.. believe me..."

She choked out a laugh, "I know...honestly I wasn't even afraid nor thinking about them... I am just nervous of the outcome of this presscon"

"So I was wrong..." he said, softly, stroking her cheek as he looked down at her with longing. "So are you okay now? are you ready to face them?" he whispered in her ear and then kissed it.

Usagi's cheek went red-hot, "Y-Yeah.. but..."

"But?" He stared at her.

She opened her eyes, "Kiss me... again...I want you to kiss me."

"As you wish my princess." He crushed his mouth against hers, hard and hungry. Kissing her so deeply that she nearly gasped from the intense pleasure. She felt his hardness against her, felt his body so much stronger and more powerful than her own. But she was no longer afraid. She kissed him deeply, her hands gripping his hair as she gasped for breath when he kissed her neck, but before his hand could move to her chest the door opened and Akane was yelling at them because the Press conference was about to start.

"Oh for goodness sake! fixed yourselves! and stop the make-up session! You must be ready in fifteen minutes!" she growled and then left them.

Both look at each other and laughed. "When was the last time I told you that ... whenever I see you, I totally forget that there are people surrounding us?" he asked while giving her a mischievous smile.

Usagi giggled, "That would be yesterday" she said, Seiya rolled his eyes.

* * *

When Seiya opened the door and noise of the crowd swept over them, Usagi started to feel nervous again. Her hand became cold and she knew that Seiya felt the coldness so he squeezed her hand to give it warmth. As they walked downstairs Usagi could hardly believe the number of people who had swarming into the hotel and all their faces quickly blurred into one antagonistic disguise. No doubt basing their eagerness on the scandals and Seiya's popularity, journalists had flocked into the press conference.

"Seiya.." she whispered, squeezing back his hand.

"If you want, I can do the talking and you won't have to answer, all you have to do is smile." he said, smiling down at her and then he looked at the journalists with a fake smile and waved at them.

At that moment the paparazzi crowded and a group of flash bulbs blast in her face. Her mind blanked and nothing but sheer black fright could get through. Holding her arms in front of her face, she tried to protect herself and in doing so she almost tripped over the bottom step. She would have lost her balance completely if Seiya didn't caught hold of her. He escorted her into the room and had been set aside for the press conference and asked her if she would like a glass of water before they began. Seiya held a chair for her right next to his on the raised platform. The journalist were already filing in, and in a matter of seconds she heard the three light songs 'Nagareboshi He' played inside the room as the background music. She waited fearfully with her shoulders bent and her head down, waiting obediently for whatever would happen next.

After the song was finished, Akane welcomed the journalists and everyone to the press conference. Usagi glanced around the audience and saw Rei, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Taiki, Yaten and Minako sitting at the corner. She felt her body trembling. _How can I do this? I just- _Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Seiya's hand squeezing hers. She forgot that Seiya never let go of her hand ever since they left the room. She looked at him and saw him giving her smile that said, _everything is going to be alright._

"Please Welcome Seiya Kou."

Seiya hesitated at first but he released Usagi's hand and rose to his feet. The room went immediately quiet. His confident smile and relaxed manner made people looked at him completely and not blinking. He is one of the top singers in this generation and even without Taiki and Yaten beside him, he shines so brightly. "Thank you very much for this opportunity. The first time my manager, Akane" he said, looking at Akane who smiled at him. "told me about this press conference. I yelled at her and even cursed her to death." he smirked. Everyone laughed, Akane frowned. "I was like.. why the heck do I need to declare my public relationship with my girlfriend?" he asked, Usagi found herself nodding agreement. "But after talking to my girlfriend, Usagi Tsukino" he looked behind him and smiled, then turned to the audiences. "I think we should do this." he clenched his fist, "Would anyone of you, please stand up if you have never _ever_ experience falling in love with someone else"

The room was quiet. Not one stand up.

"I guess everyone of you already fell in love..." he smiled, "If anyone among you, did not even feel pain or anger when the one you love is being rumored or being hurt.. please stand up."

Again no one stand up.

Seiya smiled, "So you all understand me." he said, softly. The journalists people who started some rumors bent their heads down. "The first time I met... Odango... I already fell in love with her...and it was an unrequited love." he looked at Rei. "she was all loyal to her boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba who happens to be mentioned in some tabloids so that will answer those questions if my girlfriend Usagi is cheating on me or two-timing me..." he turned to the journalists. "No. She doesn't. Mamoru Chiba and her are finished."

The people started to whisper. Seiya took a deep breath, "I maybe a popular celebrity who happens to be In love with the most beautiful girl I've ever met... so I ask of you to please respect my decision and accept her just as how you accept me. I maybe a star but I am also a human, a man who's in love." he paused, and then then gestured Usagi to stand beside him, "This is Usagi Tsukino, I endured a lot from claiming her love. But now I'll tell you that she is my girlfriend" he finished. Usagi and him bowed before them, and then the people started to yell at them with their questions, when Seiya and Usagi took their seat.

_"Seiya Kou! please answer my question" _

_"Seiya Kou! Is it true that Ms. Tsukino is already a mother?" _

_"Seiya Kou!"_

Seiya whispered at Usagi, "Do you want me to answer them?"

Usagi at first hesitated but she remembered that she was to rule one day. _Maybe this is a good chance for me to exercise what I have been learning in school..._ she thought, she looked at him and shook her head. Then she rose from her feet, she stood at the platform. It was so hot in the room, and while everyone clamored for her attention, she looked at the girls who were staring at her directly at the corner. Then she saw some people whispering together with their hands covering their mouths, their eyes were so cruel. She held the podium, so tightly her knuckles showed white beneath her skin.

"Yes.. I am Usagi Tsukino."

Perhaps it was her clear voice that shocked everyone into silence. Consciously relaxing her hands, she let go of the podium. It took her a moment but she got there. Sucking in her stomach at the same time as her breath, she continued. "Yes. I am a proud a mother and I am in love with Seiya Kou-" she glanced at Seiya then, but she was careful not to let her glance linger. "In the past.." she paused, her voice echoing inside the room. "In the past, when Seiya Kou confess his feelings for me... I rejected him." she glanced at the women who looked at her before with cruel eyes. "Because I... had to fulfill my responsibility... and I also thought of Seiya's fans... I considered their feelings... I considered everyone's feelings."

Rei took a deep breath and looked away.

"I've rejected him for so many times I can't remember... but he kept loving me... and pursued me... even to the point of him having a temporary amnesia, he did not stop loving me."

"Pretty words Ms. Tsukino," one of the journalists interrupted. "What does this actually mean?"

The man's voice was so cold that Usagi's heart begun to race again. She knew this was the defining moment when she must speak up or sit down. "Have you ever loved a song that you can't get out of your mind? You tried to forget it but it stays in your heart? I know Seiya's fans will understand what I am trying to say." she steeled herself for what she was going to say next. "Just like that, what Seiya did for me and how he loved me... I tried to forget him but I couldn't... that is why I stopped thinking of what others might say and start thinking about how Seiya and I feel... I just wish that you guys, and the public would respect that. Because one day, you will experience this kind of Love that you are willing to risk your life just to get it... Seiya might have experienced that before... now it is my turn." The room exploded into uproar. It seemed like forever before the press packed quieted again, and when they did Usagi was surprised that she felt much calmer, "It was wrong for me not to fight for him because all along, he's been fighting for me."

Seiya stood beside her, "She answered your question right?" he said, directing his words at the acid-tongued man. "So since my girlfriend already answered your questions and I doubt if you have anymore... the summary of this press conference is that we are both in love with each other, I hope that I won't see any false or bad rumors spreading around and yes, I will take care of Ms. Tsukino's daughter." he said, directing at them. "and with that. I want to end this presscon with this." he grasped Usagi's hand and escorted her down at the podium and in front of the journalists. Then he kneeled in front of her. "Will you marry me.. Usagi Tsukino?" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. A beautiful outstanding princess cut half-moon diamond engagement ring.

The people gaped at them, they became silent at the proposal. Taiki slapped his forehead, he just told him to think about it!

Usagi covered her mouth, tears welled up in her eyes. Her heart was overflowing and there was no place for all those emotions to go out except, "I-"

"Say yes. I know its fast, I know its scary, but trust in what we have and say yes." Seiya said, smiling.

"I-" she saw him sliding the ring on her ring finger, "This is the public, Seiya.." she murmured.

He laughed. "When was the last time I told you that ... whenever I see you, I totally forget that there are people surrounding us?"

"Earlier.." she said, studying the ring.

"I'm still waiting for your answer..." Seiya said, not minding anyone. He didn't care if this was public or they were live in the national television. What matters is the princess standing in front of him.

"Yes.. Seiya."

and this time even Akane couldn't silence the storm of questions.

* * *

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit my Seiya and Usagi fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(moonstars)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	27. One unforgettable Christmas

**Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have a book editor lol)  
Also we are having a contest now at the fanpage so join us if you are not that busy. **

Notes: **My first attempt to write Seiya and Usagi Fanfic**.. I hope I don't suck... and again. THIS IS NOT A MAMORU AND USAGI FANFIC okie? thanks!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**Countdown to the finale ;) **

**and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette

**Part 27: One unforgettable Christmas**

"Mataku mo!" Akane scolded Seiya at the VIP Room after the chaotic press conference. Usagi bowed her head down while Seiya was glaring back at Akane. "What evil spirit possessed you to do that?" she yelled.

"I don't regret doing it Akane." Seiya said, while hugging Usagi. "When Odango accepted my Love I wanted to shout it out loud to the whole world- no.. not just the whole world but the whole universe!"

"Ugh this is giving me a huge headache!" Akane yelled, and then left the two of them.

Taiki walked towards them, "I told you to think about it." he said it in a serious voice.

"Taiki, aren't you used to this by now?" Yaten smirked, while Minako standing beside him was giggling. "When it comes to Tsukino-san, I don't think Seiya thinks." he smirked, "Remember how he came back here to be with her? Remember how he broke the locket? how he-"

"Enough." Taiki said, sighing. "Demo, Marriage is a big thing!" he exclaimed.

"Seiya is old enough to know what is right or wrong," Yaten said, "though I don't think he has done a right thing-"

"YATEN!" Seiya growled,

"Jodan! Jodan! Tonikaku." he leaned forward at him, "Omedeto. Seiya.. Tsukino-san." he said, smiling, they both blush. "Taiki, instead of preaching there, why not just congratulate them?" he asked, for once acting like the eldest of them.

Taiki sighed, "Hai. Omedeto." he said.

Seiya was about to whisper something to Odango when a shadow covered them, Seiya frowned seeing the girls in front of them. "What do you want?" he asked, then he grabbed Usagi's hand securely.

Rei growled, "Usagi... you're one of a hell stubborn princess." she said, clenching her fist. Usagi looked up at her. "But... I always... always... trust you." she open her hand and released a sigh

"Rei..." Usagi bit her lower lip, and started shaking.

"I was too focus on the future... that I forgot everything can be changed. That some predictions aren't accurate and that whatever the outcome is.. you always find a way to solve it." Rei wiped out the tears coming out from her face. "When Minako..." she looked at Minako smiling, "told me.. told us... that we've been through a lot of changes already and even if the future will totally change... that she believes that everything is going to be okay, as long as we are all here...we can save the world and you... our princess... I was reminded of the past. When the world was doomed to failure, it was you who saved it."

"We thought you would need Endimyon to save the world, but we were reminded that there were times that he wasn't on your side but you fought hard and you succeeded." Ami said, smiling.

"It was the strength of your heart. That time, you were so much in love with the prince that he could give you hope and love... but now... its Seiya who can give you that." Makoto said, smiling.

"Well.. I was already at your side even before they accepted everything so you don't have to hear a long speech from me." Haruka said, smirking at Seiya. While Michiru just giggled.

Rei kneeled before Usagi and grabbed her free hand. "Usagi... forgive me for my actions. Forgive all of us... forgive us for hurting you, for taking your feelings for granted..." she said, then one by one, Ami, Makoto, Haruka and Michiru kneeled before them. Some of the people who saw that were puzzled. Minako let go of Yaten's hand and kneeled too. Taiki and Yaten were mesmerized by the act of the senshi that was displayed in front of them.

"Seiya..." Rei said, looking at Seiya. "Please take care of our princess... we will try our best to protect her... but it is you who has a bigger responsibility" she said, Seiya hesitated but nodded.

"Mouu.." Usagi stand up and cried, "Stop this royalty act and come here and hug me!" she cried.

Everyone of the senshi stood up and hug her tightly.

* * *

"Odango, do you have a passport?" Seiya asked, after the emotional scene between the senshi and them; they decided to leave them alone. Usagi and him dined at the hotel's restaurant.

"Yes. Did you recall that I went to America to visit Cynthia?" she asked, while slicing a bit of her steak. "Hmm... delicious!"

"I don't remember... was it that time, when diamond was inside my body?" he asked,

Usagi gasped, "Oh yeah.. anyway.. yes I do have a passport, why?" she asked,

"I was wondering, how would you like to go to Paris for Christmas?" he asked,

"Pa-Pa-Paris?" she squeaked. Seiya nodded. "Oh my.. is that the capital of france?" she asked, Seiya nodded again. "Oh.. you really mean it-" she stopped and her smile faded. "Oh.. well.. what about Chibiusa?"

"Your mom can take care of her right?" Seiya asked, "But if you want to take her with us, it's okay." he said, smiling.

"No! um.. I mean.. well yeah.. mom would probably tell me that she can take care of her." she said, smiling. "So when are we going to go there?" she asked,

"I was thinking on the 24th of December." he said, sipping a glass of wine while looking at her.

When they got home, Seiya and Usagi talked to Ikoku about their trip.

"So it's like that Mom..." Usagi said, "But if its wise for us to take Chibiusa with us-"

Ikuko smiled at them, "No. No. I can take care of Chibiusa" she said, smiling. "You two should enjoy Christmas. Shingo will be coming home from school and so your father and I won't be alone for the Christmas." she patted Usagi, "You've been working really hard... you need to take a break once in a while."

Seiya nodded, "I agree. she's been thinking a lot of things." he said, smiling.

"Ahhh...How delightful!" Ikuko exclaimed, "Paris is always lovely at this time of the year!"

* * *

And so the day of the 24th came out so fast, Usagi was confused that when they finally reached the airport, after they avoided the horde of Seiya's fans and media, Seiya was walking non-stop towards the plane.

When he gave the ticket to the lady and finally they were about to aboard the plane, Seiya noticed something was bothering his fiancee. "Daijoubu?"

"Nothing..." Usagi smiled, "I wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Like walking non-stop towards the plane."

Seiya chuckled, "Well I reserved first class ticket and once we get there, we'll buy anything you need and forgot." he squeezed her nose. "Who do you think I am anyway?" he said,

"Sir Seiya, this way."

"Hai."

_I think you're my fiance? I guess I should say that to him but I can't stop blushing._ Usagi whispered to herself.

Usagi thought they would ride a limousine or any sort of transportation. But instead, they took the train. A champagne trip and a dinner through the channel tunnel emerging from darkness into the flat French countryside until the train drew into the city of france. "This is beautiful..." she exclaimed.

"Are you ready for one unforgettable Christmas?" he asked, looking at his beautiful fiancee who was acting like a kid while looking at the scenery. "Paris does it better than any other, that is why I brought you here."

"Hai!" Usagi giggled, "Arigato.. Seiya..."

A few more minutes, when they left the train they saw a limousine waiting for them. The driver bowed and opened the door for them. Usagi gasped as she climbed into the luxurious leather interior of the limousine, feeling as excited as a small child. When the limosine started to move, Seiya opened the window for her to see the fairy lights woven into the trees that were gleaming golden bright all the way along the champs Ely sees and the christmas trees were festooned with fake snow. Seiya told her that they will be staying at a grand hotel not far from the Eiffel tower.

When Usagi opened the door of their room, she noticed that her fiancee rented an enormous suite whose huge windows overlooked the avenue montage where champagne awaited them as well as vases of bright red roses. She run towards the room and looked around. She went inside the bedroom. The bed was indescribably opulent, then she went inside the bathroom, one of the two bathrooms contained a Jacuzzi.

Seiya gave something to the guy who escorted them to their room, and went the door closed. He almost jumped when he saw Usagi standing now in front of him.

"Slap me."

"Eh?" Seiya blinked,

"Slap me. I want to know if this is a dream or not." she said, acting like a teenager who couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

"Why would I slap you?" he bemused. "I should just kiss you-"

"If you kiss me, I wouldn't know if I am dreaming or not." she frowned.

"Then how about doing this?" he asked, he raised his hands towards his fiancee's face and pinches her cheek, almost lovingly. "How is that?"

"It doesn't hurt." she frowned, "Ite! Ite! Ite!" she screamed when Seiya started to pinch it harder. "Okay enough!" she rubbed her cheeks and Seiya laughed really hard. "Mou~ Seiya... Hidoi."

"Hey..." Seiya frowned, "You were the one who told me that it doesn't hurt."

Usagi giggled, "I know!" she twirled before him, "Soo.. where are you going to sleep?" she asked, looking at the bedroom while the door was opened. She forgot to close it earlier.

"At the sofa." he smiled,

"Y-You're not going to come to bed with me?" Usagi asked, blushing furiously.

Seiya rubbed his hair and became messy, "As much as I want too... I have to control myself." he said, "You know.. Taiki and Yaten were right, whenever it comes to you... I don't think... it has always been... what I want and-"

"But I do want you..." Usagi said, looking down.

There was a pause. Seiya was caught off-guard for a moment, then he blushed. "It-It's not yet the right time.." he said, "Anyway... how about let's get out of here and let me tour you around france, how does that sound?"

"Well..."

"We could climb up the Eiffel tower." he said, poking her cheek.

And with that Usagi cling to her fiancee's arm and they both left the room.

* * *

"They say that Paris is a place for lovers." Seiya said, looking at the city while they were at the Eiffel tower. There were few people who could climb the Eiffel tower because it was quite expensive, but knowing Seiya he could afford it. The city looks beautiful during the night. But Seiya knows the woman beside him was definitely more beautiful and definitely shinning than the place. "But I don't believe that Paris is a place for lovers."

"Eh?"

"Because my place is in your arms." Seiya said, he frowned when Usagi laughed. "Hey.. I was being romantic."

"Sorry.. but that was way too corny." she said, still smiling.

Seiya frowned and looked at the moon, he closed his eyes feeling the breeze on his face and then he begun to sing a song. _"There are times, I hate my life. A time that I hate what I've been doing, a time that I hate time... because I can see you crying." _

Usagi looked at him,

_"You were crying again, Every time I see you, you were crying for him. He doesn't deserve your love, He doesn't deserve you. But who am I talk like that? I've even left you. There were times you were smiling, but it was a fake smile... I know because I could feel it."_

"What is that?"

Seiya opened his eyes and looked at her, "It was a song that I wrote when I was in Kinmoku... I just remembered it while looking at the moon." he smiled, "I had a nice time while living on this earth... but I knew those smiles you gave to me were fake smiles before. You missed Chiba and seeing you loving him so loyal... made me love you even more." he smirked, "I left because that is what you want, and because I thought he would protect you for the rest of your life."

Usagi sighed, "Well.. things have changed..." she said, looking at the moon as well.

"The truth is... when I decided to, come back for the second time around... It was only for a short time... that I didn't plan to stay long... I just want to see you and to talk to you..." he chuckled, "So I broke my locket for you huh?" he asked,

Usagi frowned, "Not really for me, you were angry and you said not to call you a girl when you're Seiya..." she said,

"And then I found out that I am not really a girl... but a prince before who has already having a one-sided love to princess serenity. Yet... he didn't do anything, he just.. died." he said, "You know when I met your real mom... the moon queen...she told me that now its my time to protect you." he shook his head, "and... your senshi told me that protecting you is going to be a big responsibility to me." he rubbed the back of his neck, "But.. how can I protect you? I am just an ordinary guy... I am not even a senshi anymore..."

"I knew something is bothering you." she said, now placing her hand on his. Seiya looked at her. "But didn't you hear Mako-chan?" she asked, Seiya frowned. "Right now, you are my strength, you are the one who I needed most...you could protect me even if you're just an ordinary guy-"

"Odan-" he stopped when she silence him with her lips.

"Seiya... trust in us." she smiled, "Trust in our love.."

"I do trust in us and in our love but-"

"Shhh.." Usagi said, she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

Seiya's mouth grazed over hers and despite all of the fears and anxiety he could feel, it just disappeared when he felt her soft lips. Back and forth their lips touched in a light provocation, until the desire to put his arms around Usagi's waist overrode all other considerations like pride and self-respect. They were at the public place and they knew that paparazzi might have been standing in a few meters from them, but he didn't care. The Kiss deepen and Usagi felt his tongue move inside her mouth. He pulled her closer, and after awhile, he drew away from her, trying to steady the sudden shudder of his breathing.

"hmm.. I think its time to go back," he said, rough fully. "Don't you?" he asked, while moved her cool fingers from his face and kissed their tips, one by one.

Usagi took a deep breath and nodded, "Hai.."

* * *

When they reached the hotel room, after Seiya closed the door behind them. Usagi swallowed and looked at him, "S-Shall we go to bed?" she asked, tentatively.

Seiya looked at her. "Hai.. Bed is exactly what you need." he said, carrying her like a princess.

Usagi smiled as he took her to bed. But she was confused when he just laid her there and tucked her in. "What are you doing?"

"Putting you to bed." he said, blushing.

"I was talking-" she sighed, "Never mind. I am still not dressed for the night." she said, flatly. Then she sucked in breath when she felt his finger traced her face.

"I told you there's a right time for that. You need to sleep early because we have to go to a lot of places tomorrow."

"I don't want to go to other places. I just want you be by my side." she pouted.

"Then I will be here until you sleep."

"I am not a baby. I am a woman."

"Usagi." he said, in a serious voice. She looked at him, "I mean.. Odango... I don't want us to fight. I am not in the mood-"

"You are just scared, admit it." she said, looking directly at him. "You love me but you're scared of the future."

"I am not-"

"Then prove it." Usagi said. "You don't have to be easy on me, Its not my first time anymore."

"Odango-"

"Prove it."

"DAMN IT!" Seiya stood up, yelling frustrated. "You're right. I am scared. But I am not scared for me. I am scared for you!" he flared. "In the past... I couldn't do anything to protect you! I saw Endimyon protecting you but I didn't do anything!" he realized he was trembling. "I just died... died while doing nothing."

"Seiya-"

"I am useless..." he cried and felt his legs gave away. He slumped on the floor. Then a few minutes later he felt her hands on his shoulder shaking him.

"SNAP OUT OF IT SEIYA! THIS IS NOT YOU!" she yelled. Seiya gasped. "Where is the self-egoistic Seiya who claims that he is the best man in the whole world?" she asked, "Where is the confident Seiya that I know?" she asked,

"Odango.."

"You know..." Usagi smiled sadly, "This happened to me before as well... Mamoru dreamed that I was in danger and he jumped to conclusions that he needed to stay away from me-"

"I won't leave you Odango it's just that-"

"But isn't that the same?" Usagi asked, "He was quite scared that time to lose me, but he didn't even think that he was already loosing me when he broke my heart." she wiped her tears. "I don't want you to commit the same mistake.. Seiya..."

"Do not worry, Odango.." he wiped his tears. "I will not commit the same mistake."

"I know you won't." she said,

Seiya looked at her deeply into her eyes. "You know... you really are beautiful...Odango..." he said, softly and then he grabbed towards him and began to kiss her. Usagi stifled a cry of surprise sounding on her lips. She wasn't expecting that. Then she melted against him, opened her mouth beneath his as naturally as breathing and gave a little moan. He slid his arms around her waist and then brought her even closer, reveling in the sensation of her soft curves and the silken spill of her hair as he undo his dango hair style. He stopped kissing her and looked at her, her hair sprawled out behind her, her eyes blue eyes shinning. "Are you sure...about this Odango? It's almost Christmas..." he said, then he glanced at the clock.

"Isn't it going to be a memorable christmas then?" she asked, as she stood up and reached out for Seiya to stand up as well. She shrieked when he swept her into his arms again and carried her quickly to the bed. "Am I heavy?" she asked, blushing.

"You're as light as feather," he contested as he lay her down on the bed. "Are you sure... about this?" he asked, her hands starting to undress him. "I guess that's a yes." he smirked, he peeled away her clothes and then took off his own clothes, for he couldn't wait anymore because Usagi's hands were trembling while trying to accomplish the task. And then pulling her into his arms, at long last.. finally... she's going to be his.

12:00 midnight, Seiya turned on his side and leaned up on one elbow to gaze down at her, tracing the line of her body with one finger, "Merry Christmas...Odango..."

Smiling, she turned to her fiance, just reaching up to caress his perfectly shaped jaw, "Merry Christmas... Seiya..." she whispered, "and I'll have you know.. that was amazing." she giggled.

Seiya blinked, "Honto ga?" he asked, blushing. Well Odango was his first time.

She kissed him, "Yes, really."

Seiya rubbed his hair and blushed deeply, "Well.. I thought I was a clumsy... because you on the other hand-" he looked at her.

She stared at him, "No comparison Seiya. Because you're the best"

His aqua eyes lit with a warm, tender glow that matched the joy in her heart. He bent to press his lips to hers and she responded with a delicious enthusiasm.

* * *

It was already afternoon when Usagi finished showering. She couldn't believe that she slept the whole christmas morning. But it was a blissful sleep, being hugged by Seiya was something she could get used too even in the future. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She put on her bathrobe and smiled at the sleeping Seiya on the bed. After she fasten her robe, she opened it and saw the boy bearing two fancy carrier bags. Usagi received them and looked at the expensive bags at her hands.

"What was that?" Seiya asked, yawning. His naked chest showing.

"These came." she said, she saw Seiya smiled and saw him patted the bed. Signaling for her to sit on the bed. Blushing, she obeyed him and put the two bags on top of the bed.

"Open them"

From the first bag she pulled out a pink silk dress which slide through her fingers like a snake. "Wow..."

"Do you like it?" Seiya asked,

"I love it... but how did you know my size?" she asked.

There was a pause. Then a wicked smile. "I know all about my Odango.. Odango."

Usagi's cheek grew hot with embarrassment as she correctly read the expression in his eyes. Her fingers were trembling as she opened the second bag which contains a pair of pink shoes and some pink gloves. "What are these for?"

"For our Christmas dinner date later."

Usagi's heart started beating really fast. "You know you shouldn't do these.. I know you can afford it but-"

"But I want to shower you with gifts... Odango, I want to spoil you." he reached out for her, and then kissed her deeply. "You are supposed to be a princess, not just a soldier." he said, tracing her jaw. "and I want to give you all of these... its my happiness so just let me..." he said,

* * *

They arrived the restaurant and the waiter led them through several packed rooms to a table in a smaller room beyond, where Seiya had to duck his head to avoid the lintel. Two other tables in the room were unoccupied after a second, Usagi realized there were no place settings on those tables. She glanced quickly at Seiya, looking so darkly handsome and assured in his elegant suit. Her knees had only just started to recover from the sight of him when he finished getting dressed at the hotel. Thank god he offered his arm for her. She slipped off her black coat and handed it to the waiter. She could feel his eyes and turned to see him assessing her in her pink dress. The wolfish hunger in his eyes thrilled through her with a delicious awareness of her feminity.

His dinner setting had been adjacent to hers, and as he took his chair she absorbed the atmosphere of the restaurant. "This is very intimate." she said with a smiling lift of her brows once the waiter had delivered their menus and departed. His eyes gleamed.

Usagi giggled, "You know? that gaze of yours, is surely deadly." she pointed out.

His sensous lips gave a very faint twitch. "Well.. should you be careful then?" he murmured.

She smiled, and raised her brows, "Why should I? on the other hand, you should be careful to me."

"Ah." He flickered her with a smiling glance. After a moment his eyes veiled and he said, "Well that I can't argue."

The waiter came back to get their orders and poured a delicious champagne at their glass. After they clicked glasses and tasted the delicious wine, Seiya said, "This is what I like about going out to other places except Japan... when no one knows that you are a celebrity." His eyes were all at once cool and steady.

"But you are known around the globe-"

He said quietly, "Yeah but they respect me because I am a foreigner at this land." He gazed silently at her, his eyes unreadable, then he asked softly, "Ne.. Odango... what do you see yourself in the future? Do you really see yourself as a queen?" he asked, "I am kinda of curious."

She smiled and said brightly, "Well.. I do see myself as a queen in the future because I've seen it."

Seiya blinked, "You did?" Usagi nodded. "So you saw your future self?"

"Yes. But I believe there were changes now since a lot of things happened..."

"I see..." Seiya said, "Were you fond of the changes?" he asked, there was a bit hesitation and he was afraid to ask that but he asked it anyway.

"Well... at first I was afraid to change everything..."

"But... will you still let your destiny change... if.. Chiba didn't met that girl in America?" he asked, looking down.

Usagi watched his hands clench and unclench. He was afraid , that much was clear. She reached out for him, "I knew that if these things didn't happen... I would still be with Mamoru..." she saw him sighed, "Demo... it happened right? so.. let's just be thankful for that.."

"yeah..."

She leaned over and kissed his lips. Just a gentle little sexy kiss, but it was enough to soothe Seiya's fears and anxiety.

Their first courses arrived. The soup was rich and fragrant. In between mouthfuls they did their best to steer the conversation into useful channels. Seiya for the first time hearing Usagi's plan for her life and for Chibiusa. While Usagi found out Seiya's deeper feelings about Music, about Life and he also told her about Kinmoku since she asked. Seiya didn't really remember much, but he told everything to her whatever he remembered.

"It was a small kingdom but even though the places were scattered, the stars were united." he took a sip of the wine. "It's like... even though you are far away from someone, there is still this connection..."

After their dinner, they were being offered some pastries for dessert which Seiya gladly ordered because he knew that Odango loves pastries.

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan

Saphir opened the door of his brother's room and realized it was empty. But the room was messy. The television was broken and so the magazine was torn. "Masaka!" he bent to pick up the newspaper and saw Usagi and Seiya's smiling face. He put the papers together and gasped when he read that Seiya proposed to Usagi in front of the Media. He trembled seeing the television broken. "E-Esmeraude!" he yelled,

"What is it Saphir?" she asked, and gasped seeing the room. "What happened here?"

"Where is brother?" he asked, trembling.

"I don't know Saphir..."

"We better find him! We must ask help from the senshis" he said, Esmeraude nodded.

Not far away from that building, The Prince of the Darkmoon looked at the blood in his hand. He just killed one man in front of him. He was about to pick up a fight and he was annoying him so he grabbed his neck and squeezed it until blood came out of his mouth and died.

"You're next... Seiya Kou..."

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit my Seiya and Usagi fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(moonstars)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	28. Chibiusa and the future

**Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have a book editor lol)**

**Speaking of Book... since some of the people I know ask if I can make a book about Seiya and Usagi? Guess what? I will! so stay tuned for that :)**

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**Countdown to the finale ;) **

**Notes: Italic is the future scenes while the normal font is the present scenes.**

**and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette

**Part 28: Chibiusa and the future**

_Chibiusa groaned and opened her eyes. She gasped and looked around where is she? "Usagi?" she asked, her voice echoing. "S-Sailormoon?" she asked, trembling. "M-Mom?" she asked, looking around. The place was so dark. "W-Where am I?"_

_Then a light appeared before her, it almost blinded her and then she focused on the silhouette that was walking towards her. A sailor soldier holding a key appeared before her. "Do not worry, small lady.. you are safe." said the woman holding a big key. _

_"W-Where am I?" she asked, still looking left and right. _

_"You are in between time... the fate is trying to decide.. whether you will be born or not." _

_"No.. b-but I want to be born..." Chibiusa cried. _

_"It's up to your parents..." _

_"Noooooooooo!" she yelled._

* * *

_"Chibiusa? Chibiusa?" _

_Chibiusa gasped and opened her eyes. She saw her parents looking worried at her. "Mom! Dad!" she cried and hug both of them. "I thought I lost you two..." she said, sniffing. "I thought I will never be born..." _

_"You have to be alive... small lady.." Prince Endimyon said. _

_"We have to make sure you will be born, you can trust us right?" Neo-Queen Serenity said. _

_"Yes Mommy... Yes Daddy..."_

* * *

_Chibiusa smiled and closed her eyes, after that she fell asleep. A few hours of sleeping, she was awaken by people yelling and greeting someone and she remembered that the starlights are back on Earth and they will be staying at the palace. Hurriedly, She run towards the palace hallway and bumped into Sailor Uranus. "Uranus!"_

_"Hello there, small lady... do you want your dinner now?"_

_"I want starlight autograph! Come on Uranus, you have to ask for their signature for me!" _

_"Okay, Okay.. fine.. Lady moon" _

_But before Uranus could get the notebook, Jupiter appeared. "Hey Uranus, can you get King Endimyon, I think he's at the dinning room"_

_Uranus nodded, "Oh okay, can you get me Prince Starlight's autograph for Lady moon?" she asked Jupiter._

_Jupiter kneeled in front of Chibiusa and smiled, "How about let's approach starlight together?" _

_"Sure!" Chibiusa giggled. _

* * *

_"Hey Starlight." Jupiter said, smirking. _

_Chibiusa blinked at the dazed prince looking somewhere far away. _

_"You're on earth, Starlight... not on your planet." Jupiter joked._

_Chibiusa blinked and followed the prince's gaze. The prince was looking at her mother. "Up until now... prince starlight... are you still in love with my mom?" she asked, _

_That made the prince blinked and looked down at the small lady beside him. "Oh.. Small lady..." he bowed at her. "I am sorry..." _

_Chibiusa shook her head, and handed the notebook to him to sign it for her. "I admire your loyalty.. Prince starlight. I admire your love for my mother..." _

_Prince Starlight signed the notebook and gave it back to her, "It would be nice.. if for once... I could be with her..." he said, there was loneliness in his voice. "Say.. small lady... if there was a chance... for the past to change... are you willing... I mean... can you accept... me.. as your father?" _

_Chibiusa looked at him._

* * *

Inside the Music Library Studio...

Seiya tapped the table using his ball pen while trying to complete his new song. He needs to finish this song before tomorrow or else he won't have his New years date with his Odango. "Let's see.." he frowned after reading the lyrics. "This doesn't sound right."

"Hey.. If it isn't Seiya-Senpai!" Ittoki Otoya of the Starish said, while slapped his back which made Seiya grimaced in pain. "Whatcha doin?" he asked, taking a seat beside him.

"Hey Ittoki, Merry Christmas and a Happy new year to you" he said, smiling. "Where's Haruka?"

At the mention of the name _Haruka_, Ittoki's smile faded. "Uh.. I guess... with Tokiya?" he asked, forcing a smile.

"Tokiya?"

"W-We.. broke up... Tokiya and her are.. destined to be together..." he said, looking down.

Seiya grimaced, "You know... to tell you honestly.. I don't like that word." he said, resuming looking at the words in his notebook.

"Well... sometimes, you can just.. accept the fact that she's not the one for you."

That made Seiya defensive. "You're wrong. You can fight destiny."

Ittoki shrugged, "Maybe...you can...but I can't. I've tried... but the connection is really strong and they tried to be friends for my sake...but in the end... they.." he sighed. "Anyway.. what kind of lyrics is that?" he asked, grinning. "She rolls the window down, and changed her mind?" he chuckled.

"I was supposed to write a song about.. this guy getting all crazy about a girl.. It's going to be another single for the star lights." he scratched his head. "But right now, I just can't concentrate."

"Why? Because your thoughts are full of your fiancee's face?" he asked, teasing him. Seiya blushed. "Oh yeah, congratulations from the Starish.. we saw the proposal on TV"

"Who didn't?" Seiya said, blushing furiously.

"That was bold Senpai!" he chuckled.

"Stop it. Ittoki." he said, sighing. Then he leaned on the chair, "But... I didn't regret it. To be honest, I want everyone to know that Odango is mine." he narrowed his eyes remembering Dimande and Mamoru, "Even the enemies...Even them..." he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Seiya resume working on the song.

"How about you write a lyrics about your fiance, that way you can think of her and think of a song too!" he said,

"Akane wants me to make a heartbreaker song." Seiya shook his head, "I don't want to dedicate a song like this to my Odango."

Ittoki smirked, "You know... just because its a love song.. that doesn't mean its not a heartbreaker song." Ittoki looked up at the ceiling. "I learned from Haruka that not all sad songs are ... depressing... one should realize that a sad song can turn into a hopeful song..."

"I don't know..." Seiya frowned.

"Anyway.. you can do that. I know you." Ittoki said, standing up. "See ya around Senpai!" he said,

"Yeah, you too." he said, then he read the lyrics and frowned again.

* * *

_She was baffled at Prince Starlight's question. Because it was too sincere she couldn't just say no... and in the end, she couldn't even say yes. _

_"Calm down Serenity. Calm down."_

_Chibiusa heard her father's voice coming from one of the rooms of the palace. _

_"How can you expect me to calm?" _

_Now.. what is happening between the two of them? Chibiusa asked, she silently tiptoe towards the door and saw the two of them arguing about something. _

_"I know it's hard to do that, but nothing can be solve if you cry or if you bicker at me."_

_"Because you want to lie again Endimyon." Neo-queen Serenity said bitterly at him. "You don't want me getting all-berserk because once I calm down, you can lie to me again, How many more lies Endimyon?" she yelled._

_"Sit down." he repeated, and this time his wife obeyed. _

_Neo-queen Serenity's knees trembled as she sank into a leather chair across him. She hugged herself, looking unhappy, almost ill. Her look made Chibiusa feel uneasy. The look in her eyes troubled her. Made her want to go there and hug her mom, but she just couldn't. She needed to know what was happening. _

_The King looked down on her, "Let me explain..." _

_She swallowed, "Go ahead..."_

_"It's true that Uranus... caught me and Cynthia doing something.. indecent." he stopped, and looked away. "I.. just, I just went to talk to her.. about my son and.. I was trying to know their situation..." he took a deep breath, "It was a mistake, Serenity...it was a mistake in the past and I can't do anything about it... but you my queen, my wife, you are the only one for me..." he kneeled in front of her and kissed her hands. "And knowing you, the queen with pure heart... you can understand that I only want to check my son if he's okay.. and..." he stopped and shook his head. "Serenity, I didn't mean to kiss her- I mean.. do it with her...Serenity..." he stopped and waited for her, bracing for her to blurt out that she loved him, she understands him and she'll forgive him... like he always heard before from her._

_Instead, she said, "I... can't take this anymore." she licked her lips. Then a small tear came out from her right eye. _

_"Why?" Endimyon growled, then he stood up and looked out at the window, "Because he is here? Because your Starlight Prince is here?" he yelled. _

_"Endimyon!"_

_"You know what? You know why the moment Cynthia offered herself to me, I couldn't refuse? You know why?" Endimyon smirked, "Because ever since we got married, you never let me touch you." he shook his head, "You were never a wife to me." he suddenly kneeled in front of her. "I maybe a king, but I am a man.. who has needs... and I need you.. I need my wife.."_

_Serenity sniffed, "Something's tells me, even if I give myself to you, I won't be enough." she shook her head. _

_He stared at her, shocked. "No.. you're talking about yourself... not me." The center of his chest went cold. "You love Seiya."_

_"At first, I didn't... but you were the one who changed, Mamoru." she looked down, "You force me to marry you." _

_Endimyon's hand tightened. _

_"I was engaged to him!" Serenity cried, "Yet you force me to marry you!" she looked at him. "And then even though, Seiya had a choice... he stepped back for Chibiusa's sake... he stepped back for the earth's sake." Her posture went straight in her chair, as she wiped her tears. "You know why I stopped loving you?" _

_"Why?" He clenched his jaw. Though he already know why, how many times have he heard the story before?_

_"Because you have changed. Though many times I've told you that I have never love anyone other than you before... you've never believe me. You went to America and you had an affair and had a son... You never thought about my feelings... you only thought about how will this benefit you. Just like what you said before, Even we were a couple in the past, in the Silver Millennium, that doesn't mean we have to be a couple forever? Yet how dare you force yourself to me! If you truly Love me! You will do anything to make me happy! Just like what Seiya did! He sacrifice himself! He-"_

_"Serenity." _

_She rose slowly to her feet. There was a sheen of tears in her eyes. "Remind yourself, that the only reason why I put up with you is because of Chibiusa." _

_Chibiusa shook her head, she couldn't take this anymore. She run away from them. Her vision blurred and it kept darker. She was so confused. Then suddenly, she bump into something and then big hands reached out to her, preventing her to fall down_

_"Small lady? Are you okay? your majesty?"_

_Chibiusa wiped her tears with her free hand and saw Prince Starlight's concern face. "P-Prince Starlight..."_

_"Are you okay Majesty?"_

_"L-LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chibiusa yelled and run away from his grasp_

_"Princess Serenity!" _

* * *

Usagi stared at her reflection in the three-way mirror and grinned. The vintage lace veil that her fiance purchased in Paris looked as if it have been woven specifically for the crystal, diamond and porcelain flower wreath they'd found in Paris. A satisfied feeling settled in the center of her chest. She adjusted the veil slightly, "Oh my.." she blinked. Once. Twice. Now she truly looks like a bride and felt like one too, when she tried the wedding dress for her postponed wedding with Mamoru she never felt something like this. Now, she's glowing, radiant, you name it. Love, Happily-ever-after, even magic seemed to fill the room.

"Wow.. is that 'd' wedding dress?"

Usagi turned and saw her future maid of honor, the princess of Love of beauty and the actress Minako Aino standing in her doorway. "Yes. Seiya wanted to buy the wedding dress there... when we were in Paris."

Minako giggled, "Souka... He is just a romantic prince ne?" she said, putting her bag down at her bed.

"Why are you here?" Usagi asked, resuming looking at herself in the mirror.

She forced a smile, "Actually.. not to ruin your happy moment..." she swallowed, and showed the newspaper to Usagi. "Prince Dimande... just killed two people when you were in Paris..."

"What?" Usagi snatched the newspaper and read the article, "Kami-sama..b-but the news said... nothing about Dimande..."

"The kind of killing.. is kind of Dimande's way... that's what the Senshi thought."

"But.. Dimande.. wouldn't.. I mean.. he is a nice guy... when he is not controlled of the black crystal-" she force the words from her drier-than-dry mouth.

"What I think?" Minako said, looking at her seriously, "He saw the proposal.. and since he's madly in love with Serenity... which is you, he snapped?" she asked, she shook her head, "Anyway... I just want you to know that.. we are trying our best to protect you and Seiya... but you and Seiya should be careful."

"Thanks..."

* * *

_Chibiusa wiped her tears and walked slowly at the garden of the palace. Then she heard voices... familiar voices. She hid herself in a big tree and saw Prince Starlight and Neo-Queen Serenity standing face to face. The Prince made few steps backward and bowed at her, and then when the Prince stood up straight, his eyes never left the queen's eyes. Chibiusa saw her mom's cheek turned pinkish and that made her bit her lower lip._

_"Prince Starlight..."_

_"How have you been... Neo-queen Serenity?"_

_"I've been.. okay..." she said warmly. "You're welcome to stay in the palace.. as long as you want..."_

_This time, the Prince smiled and bowed gently again, "Thank you...your highness..." he whispered. _

_"You've never..." she paused and looked away, "You didn't even say goodbye... before..." _

_"I can't.. I mean.. I don't want to break in front of you." Prince Starlight whispered. "Forgive me for being a coward... that I only.. left you a letter..." he said, bowing again. "Your daughter... grew into a beautiful princess..."_

_"She's... my treasure-"_

_"I know... that is why... I left you..." Prince Starlight looked away, suddenly tears came down from his handsome face. "I just wish... you didn't heal me..."_

_"Seiya..."_

_"Because..." Starlight turned to her, "Because.. I am living a miserable life... today...Odango..." _

_Serenity cried, "I can't let you die.. Seiya... I love you too much..."_

_"But seeing you... " he shook his head, "I'd rather die... than not holding you... hugging you... or kissing you..." Starlight sniffed._

_Chibiusa just felt tears coming out of her eyes. Prince Starlight truly love her mother._

* * *

Seiya blinked as he received the key from Ikuko Tsukino. He just received a text from Odango's mother. She said it was urgent and he needed to go at the house.

"Thank you for coming Seiya, I'll be back later please look after Chibiusa for me will you?" she asked,

"Wha-" Seiya blinked and then the door closed. He glanced in silence at the sleeping Chibiusa. He knew absolutely nothing about babies or how to take care of them. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He called Usagi but she wasn't answering and then he remembered that she was supposed to be having exams now. Baby Chibiusa whimpered, "Okay.. Seiya... you can do this..." He gazed down at the tiny bundle and smiled, though her hair was pink, she was so much like Usagi. Then suddenly she begun to cry. Seiya panicked. He knelt down, his heart thundering. Had the baby started crying because of hunger? or because she was wet? should he pick her up? "Oh boy..." he said when the cries grew louder and more insistent. He lifted Baby Chibiusa into his arms, instantly noticing that the pink towel behind her felt both warm and wetter. "Okay.. that was the problem."

He held her against his neck, careful to support her head, as well as give her enough room to breath. He rocked back and forth, the way he'd seen woman do when holding a child, and to his surprise and relief her cries diminished. Reluctant to set her down, he carried her into Usagi's bed. From the closet he withdrew several diapers and with his clumsy hands he struggled to discard the wet diaper. Naked and wriggling, the baby let out a cry of protest. "Oh boy.. Chibiusa.. please cooperate with Uncle Seiya okay?" he said, Impossible as it seemed, and it looks like she understand, baby Chibiusa stopped crying. "Good girl..."

After her diaper was changed, a pair of bright red-eyes looked straightly at him. Her fingers were curled into a fist. Captivated, Seiya touched the baby's hand with his pointing finger. Then suddenly her small hands grabbed his finger and started to giggle. Then words started to form in his mind. "Would you look at her... she looks at me... she's got me thinking about her all the time, without a doubt... I figured out... I'm crazy for this girl..." he smiled, "When she hold me with her little hand... the sky fell down... when she cried, I didn't know what to do... she got me all... confused... but I am falling for this girl..."

"Really?"

Seiya smiled and turned at the door. "Yes Ma'am... I think.. I am falling for your daughter." he smiled.

Usagi frowned, "Falling in love like... with a woman?" she asked, acting jealous.

Seiya stood up and reached out for his Odango, "No... I just feel like.. I want her to be my daughter." he said, as he closed the gap between them. Her mouth tasted of sweet chocolate candy. Seiya's mouth felt soft and warm against her own, sending shivers of delight through her. She moaned in invitation, opening her mouth to offer him better access. At first his tongue made teasing forays into hers, then as she joined in the erotic dance, his kiss became more urgent and the moan she heard came from somewhere deep in his throat. His arms tightened around her, crushing her, against him, and his mouth devoured hers, making her light-headed with a need, the same need when they were in Paris. When the kiss was finished, he smiled at her. "How's the exam?"

"I think..." she said, huskily. "I did okay." she said, smiling. "I am sorry my mom had to leave Chibiusa in your hands"

"Well at first, I was... terrified." Seiya chuckled, "But then.. I realized, I had to know this.. I had to do this... for our future" he said, then he kissed her forehead. Then they both looked at the baby looking at them, giggling. "...it's kinda.. weird.. but I think she understands us..."

"Knowing Chibiusa?" Usagi asked, remembering the future Chibiusa coming to her present time. "She does." she said, smiling. "Anyway... about that New years... date..." she said, her hands grabbing Seiya's tie.

* * *

_"Puu?" Chibiusa said, looking around at the black atmosphere. "Sailor Pluto.. are you there?"_

_"I am here.. Small lady..." _

_Chibiusa clenched her fist, "I want to see Usagi ...I want to go back to warn them..." she said, looking down. _

_"Small lady..."_

_"I don't like seeing my mother sad... and I think... I can accept Prince Starlight as my dad..." she bit her lower lip, "But it baffles me... why did Prince Starlight had to leave my mother for my sake?" she asked, _

_"In due time... they will know... and they will decide..."_

_"I know... but puu... I want to be there... I want to... tell Usagi that it is okay...for me... to make Seiya as my dad..." she wiped her tears, "As long as my mom.. is happy... that's what matters..."_

_"Small lady..."_

_"Please Pluto..."_

_Sailor Pluto looked away, she knows this will happen. And she doesn't have a choice but to bring Chibiusa back to the present time, "Small lady... you are the key... in both Chaos... and Tranquility..." she said, as she gave the Key back to Small lady. "Please be careful."_

What do you think?  
check my other fanfics ;)

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested! "Melody in my heart the Book"**


	29. The Prince of the Stars

**Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have a book editor lol)**

**Speaking of Book... since some of the people I know ask if I can make a book about Seiya and Usagi? Guess what? I will! so stay tuned for that :)**

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**Second to the Last Chapter! (and this is a long chapter... my birthday gift for myself and for all of you... Enjoy!)**

**and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND**  
Written by: Chette

**Part 29: The Prince of the Stars**

Seiya growled "This is better be good." he snarled as he looked at his cell phone ringing. It was an unknown number, but of course since the caller knew his number, so he or she is not a stranger. "yes? who is this?"

_"Hi.. Seiya-san.. it's me.. Akemi."_

"Akemi?" Seiya's mind immediately snapped to attention. Of course! why didn't he call her and tell her that the plan is already finish. "H-Hey.. Long time no talk." he hissed, as he rubbed his hand over his messed up hair. _Damn, is she going to cause a trouble? I hope not.._

_"How are you?" _

"I'm fine.." he cleared his throat, "So.. why did you call?" he bit his lip to stop himself. "I.. I mean.. can you come over here at the apartment... I would like to talk to you in private."

_"Actually.. I am already outside your apartment..."_

"What?" Seiya said, bolting upright in bed.

_"I.. knew you were busy and all.. but I was hoping that you are not busy as of this moment-"_

"No! No!" Seiya yelled, "I'm not busy as of this moment.. wait a minute." he hurriedly went out of his room, and he took a sigh of relief when he saw Taiki and Yaten were present and they were talking at the kitchen. "Taiki, Yaten.. Akemi is here." he said, Yaten and Taiki just blinked. Then he opened the door for her and ended the call. "Hey.." he said, smiling

Akemi closed her phone and smiled too, a fake smile. "Hey..." she said, looking down.

"C-Come in.." Seiya said, gesturing the lady to enter their apartment. "Please take a seat." he said. He took a seat across her and thanked Taiki who served her a tea. "So.. yeah.. I wanted to talk to you..." gripping the cell phone tighter and shaking his head in mortification. "I.. did not inform you that... our plan has ended before-"

"I know.. I saw the proposal on TV. I.. I am happy for you." Akemi said, softly.

"I'm sorry for using you..." Seiya said grimly, dragging a hand through his dark blue hair. "I shouldn't have done-"

"No.. it's not your fault.. I had a great time in just a little time and.. it was Minako and Tenoh-kun's plan right?" she said, smiling.

Seiya's hand went down from his hair to his neck and rubbed it, "Well.. still... I went with the plan and... I'm really sorry..." he glumly said, "I'm sorry for not notifying you that the plan is already finished.."

"You were so much in love with Tsukino-san that you forgot about me, and I understand that." she said, as she bit her lower lip. "No worries.. Seiya-san.. I am glad that I was able to _help_ you." she stopped and was about to open her mouth, hesitated and close it. _I was glad that I was able to overcome my feelings for you... _

"Do you want to tell me something?" he asked.

Akemi looked at him, "I.. I.. just want to tell you.. to take care of yourself...because there will still be numerous of trials that awaits you until you can fully transform yourself."

"Thanks..." Seiya said, but he looked puzzled because there were something about her words, yet he did not asked her about it.

* * *

Mamoru was sitting on a bench in a park alone near the school in America were he was teaching before. He sighed and gazed at the moon and frowned. _How many times have I sighed this day? _He wondered. And then he pulled out his wallet and saw Usagi's picture smiling. For a minute, he observed the picture very slowly... _Usako has beautiful blue eyes like the night sky... a beautiful blonde hair... a beautiful smile. _Then he finally noticed that he hadn't been looking at her for many years. _Maybe because.. I thought.. I won't lose her since we are destined. _His heart almost broke when he saw the magazine announcing the engagement of her and Seiya Kou in Japan. And since the popular lead singer of three lights is a celebrity known around the globe, the news will surely reach out in America.

_"I do not consider myself as a lucky man. I consider myself as the blessed one. Why? Because someone up there must have really like me, and I kept searching for Love through my songs, and I was able to reach out to her... I love her very much. And when I finally had the chance to claim her love... I vowed to myself that I will never ever let her go. That I will always.. always treasure and cherish her for the rest of my life."_

Those were the words of Seiya at the newspaper, the words that made a huge impact on his heart and mind. The words he cannot forget. Why didn't he take care of Usagi or even treasure her like what Seiya is doing right now? Usagi did loved him. It didn't stop her before even though he already died since his star seed was taken. Why did he doubted her? _What did I do? _

"Endimyon." A male voice called, causing him to glance up and gaped. "I finally found you."

He took a deep breath and stand up, his face was paler than before, "Dimande..."

"You saw the news?" His eyes were dark.

Mamoru hesitated, "Yes." he looked down, he knew Dimande can brainwash people.

"So what are you going to do?" Dimande said with a huff, sensing Mamoru's hesitation. "Are you not going to do something... Endimyon?"

"Yes, but.. I am still.. thinking of a plan..."

"Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock." Dimande growled. "Time is running out."

"Leave me alone." Mamoru growled.

"We can both save Neo-queen serenity from that guy... Remember Endimyon? I was your only rival for Neo-queen Serenity." he said, narrowing his eyes. "I cannot accept the fact that there are more than the two of us fighting for her love."

Mamoru shook his head, should he tell him about the alien guy named Alan? "Usako is very lovely... we're not the only ones who are attracted to her." he said, his voice full of loneliness and of regret.

"But he is a threat."

"You don't say..." Mamoru smirked as he looked at him, "You're talking big.. so what's your plan?" he asked, glaring at him.

_"Actually I do have a plan..." _

Suddenly, Dimande and Mamoru were surrounded by a black smoke and were transported into a unknown place. Dimande narrowed his eyes, he knew the presence. "Wiseman..." he growled.

Mamoru looked at him. "Death Phantom..." he whispered.

Death Phantom appeared before Dimande and Mamoru, "The Small lady is now on this century... if you want Neo-queen Serenity... I can help you two... to get rid of the prince of stars..."

"Prince of stars?" Mamoru asked.

"Prince Starlight of the Stars..."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "Seiya?"

"Yes."

Dimande rolled his eyes, "Whatever. So tell us your plan."

"Dimande!"

Dimande looked at him, "Don't you want to hear it? Don't you want Neo-queen Serenity?" he asked, Mamoru took a deep breath and nodded. "Good..." he looked at Death Phantom. "Let's hear your plan."

* * *

Someone was in his room. Seiya thought. After Akemi left, he decided to go to the Tsukino's house to visit his fiancee. After he showered and had a change of clothes he heard some footsteps inside his room. He slowly and quietly cracked open his closet door to his bedroom and saw a pint-size intruder. The small child was staring at him, she couldn't be more than five years old? He figured. Having a familiar presence, with pink hair that puts into a unique style that resembles rabbit ears on top of her head. Her eyes were so red, so enormous and so familiar. "Um.." he took a step towards her, which made her step backward. "W-What are you doing inside my room?" he asked, stopping because he didn't want to frighten her. But after a few seconds, he was the one who stepped backward because the small lady just held up a gun and pointed it on him. "H-Hey!" he yelled.

The small lady smirked, "How dare you seduce my mother?" she asked.

Seiya blinked, "E-Eh?" he asked, "W-Wait a minute-" he rubbed his head and frowned, "I.. don't recall... anyone that I seduce-"

"LIAR!" she growled, and stepped towards him.

"H-Hey.. that's not a safe toy!" he yelled almost terrified, and then he narrowed his eyes on her but he kept stepping backward, while the small girl was stepping towards him. "H-How did you manage to come here anyway?" he asked, "Damn it.. Where is Taiki and Yaten?" he growled.

"I put them to sleep." she said, titled her head back and stopped when Seiya was trapped on the corner. "I got you now Seiya Kou... any last words?"

Seiya was about to growl when his eyes noticed that she has a small wound at the lower part of her right cheek. "What happen to you?" he asked.

The small lady blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Were you hurt?" he asked, his face shows more concern rather than terrified now. "Well... before you could kill me... can I treat that wound?" he asked, frowning. The small lady touched the wound and blushed. Before she could stop Seiya to touch her cheek, she backed away, tripped and accidentally pulled the trigger. Seiya gasped and closed his eyes, but he just felt something hit his forehead. He opened his eyes and realized that the gun was a toy and that a small ball just hit him. He looked at the intruder who was sitting on the floor looking at him. "W-What the-" he asked, touching his forehead.

"I am sorry..." the small lady said, gently.

"You scared me!" he growled. And then he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Anyway... go sit on my bed and I'll take care of your wound." he said, as he sighed and went to the bathroom. "Honestly. You shouldn't barge in some people's room and threatened them like what you did to me." he said, then he came back with the first aid kit and sat beside her. "Where did you get that wound?" he asked, touching the small child's face.

"Inside the space time..."

"Oh.. space time.." Seiya said, then he looked at her. "What?"

"I traveled... through the space time..." the small lady said.

Seiya frowned, the last time he traveled to that... thing... was his birthday when he came to the moon and went to the past as well... "So.. where are you from?" he asked, softly.

"In the 30th century..."

Seiya blinked, "This is the 20th century.. so which means.. you're from the future?" he asked. The small lady nodded. "So... why are you here?"

"Because I want to talk to you... I want to get to know... you..."

Seiya put a band aid on her wound and grimaced, "Are you an avid fan from the 30th century?" he chuckled as he finished taking care of her wound.

"You can say that..." she absently touched her cheek, although she could feel pain, but she was thankful for him. "But I am more than that..." she stood up and extend her hand to shake his. "My name is Usagi Small Lady Serenity"

Puzzled, but he took it. "Usagi...? Serenity...?" he asked, curiously.

"Yes. But.. here in the 20th century... they call me... Chibiusa."

* * *

Seiya was even more surprised when Chibiusa and him entered the Tsukino's house and Usagi's mother greeted her. It was awkward driving his car while the future 'Chibiusa' was sitting on the passenger seat. When he brought his red car to a crunching halt at the front entrance, before she could ask, Seiya already said sorry and his foot slipped. _Well damn of course I am so nervous! _he yelled at himself.

_"Chibiusa. What on earth are you doing here?" _

Seiya and his small companion gazed looked up at the voice, Usagi stood her arms crossed across her chest, a look of mild displeasure on her face. "Odango she-"

"How are you _Usagi_?"

Seiya blinked, _And here I thought she is Chibiusa?_ he turned to look down on her.

"I am fine, so why are you back here at present?" she asked, leaning against the door of the dinning room. Seiya looked at Usagi. "Is there something wrong in the future again?"

"No.. nothing is wrong, I just want to see Seiya Kou in the past." she grinned.

Seiya's head begun to throbbed. "C-Chotto matte..." he mumbled. "I am getting confused..."

Usagi frowned at Seiya, this is a lot to take in... she knows. "How about let's talk while I prepare our breakfast."

Chibiusa rolled her eyes, "Well at least now I know that I came into the past.. where Usagi can cook even just a bit."

"Don't start Chibiusa." Usagi growled as she push the dinning door open and all of them entered.

Seiya pulled out Chibiusa's chair which made Chibiusa blushed and then pulled another one for him. "So when I said, that it's kinda weird that the baby Chibiusa understand us.. this is what you meant?" he asked, while watching his fiancee putting pancakes on their plates.

Usagi nodded, "Yes." she grinned and went back to the Kitchen.

Seiya saw Chibiusa staring at the pancake, "Um.. no worries.. your mother can cook pancakes..." he paused and added, "the best pancakes in the whole world."

_Typical Seiya Kou, always praising her. _Chibiusa smirked, "Well she can only fry. OUCH!" she yelled when Usagi appeared behind her and pinched her ear hard. "Usagi! That hurts!" she growled.

"Well that's what you get from insulting me." Usagi said, putting a plate of rice and bacon at the table.

"Klutz." she muttered.

Seiya scratch his hair, "Okay.. so why are you acting like this?" he asked, "Chibiusa.. this is your mother... in your past... and..." and then he looked at his fiancee, "and Odango... this is your daughter in the future." he finished. Usagi and Chibiusa blinked and stared at him. Then after a few seconds, both of them burst out laughing which made Seiya more confused. "H-Hey.. did I say something wrong?"

"No! No!" Usagi laughed, "Sorry.. Seiya.. It's just that... we are always like this." she said.

"Yeah! I am more of a spontaneous when I am with Usagi.. I cannot do this to her in the future, so I am taking my chances in bullying her here." she paused and frowned, "But right now... I am in the time where she is not yet my mother-"

"Actually... you are in the time that I am already your mother." Usagi said, looking at Chibiusa. Chibiusa looked at her, and then looked at Seiya who nodded. "Your baby form is upstairs... mother is taking care of her."

Chibiusa gaped at her, "Really? Can I see her?" she asked.

Before Usagi can say 'No.' she dashed out of the dinning room and went upstairs. "That's Chibiusa..." she sighed. Then she smiled, glancing at Seiya. "You need answers huh?"

Seiya frowned, "Yes... but I think... I mean.. I already saw her before... am I right?" he asked, Usagi nodded. "When did I-"

"The day you broke your locket." Usagi said, as she sat on the chair were Chibiusa was sitting before. "When Mamoru and the Senshi... went to that place where we spent the week together..." she said, then she quickly added. "But.. I know... you don't remember it.. so you don't have to force yourself-"

"No.. I want to remember it." he frowned, remembering what Akemi said. "Actually.. Odango.. I.. (sigh) Akemi went to the apartment earlier." he saw some changes on her face, so he quickly added. "No.. we were not alone, Taiki and Yaten were there." he reached for her hand. "Akemi.. saw my proposal on TV and since I was so busy with you.. I forgot to tell her that... the plan... had ended."

"I see..."

"But... she said something that really boggled my mind..." he rubbed the back of his head. "She told me to take care of myself... because there will still be numerous of trials that awaits me until I can fully transform myself."

Usagi blinked, true that Akemi's words has some meaning to it. But she ignored it and put her other hand on top of Seiya and smiled at him. "Well.. no matter what happen.. you are not alone... I am here.. always beside you." she said, meaning it.

"Thanks Odango..."

"So should we go upstairs? because we are talking about Chibiusa here..." she stood up, smirking. "Knowing Chibiusa, she would held up a toy gun to you" she added.

Seiya chuckled, "Well she did that to me earlier"

Usagi gasped, "She did?" she asked, Seiya nodded. After a few seconds both of them run towards the room.

But when Usagi and Seiya entered the room where Chibiusa and baby Chibiusa were, their gazes melted at the sight of future Chibiusa playing with herself.. her baby form.

"When I come back to the 30th Century... I'll tell the senshi that was able to play with my baby form here" she giggled.

_But there's something wrong... I could see it in her eyes... _"Chibiusa... what's wrong?" Usagi asked.

That made Chibiusa stop tickling her baby form and stared at them. "Nothing.. I just want to be here-"

"You know you can't lie to me.. I am your mother." Usagi said in a serious mode.

Chibiusa could now see the matured Usagi Tsukino and little by little... her attitude and moves were changing and she's slowly transforming into the Neo-queen Serenity of the 30th century. She took a deep breath and stood up, "You're right.. you are now.. becoming the mother that I adore and respect... not the klutz, crybaby.. Usagi that I knew before..." she shook her head, and controlled her tears. "It's just that... everything happened so fast... everything is changing... but the future... is getting worst-" she cried.

Usagi gasped and run towards her, she kneeled in front of her and grabbed her arms, "What do you mean changing?"

"My mommy... and daddy... they are always fighting..." she said, crying.

Usagi let go of her, "Mommy and Daddy...? So.. Mamoru and I... still got married?" she asked, then she looked at Seiya who looked at them, he looks hurt, confused and in doubt. She looked back at Chibiusa, "But.. your dad.. I mean.. Mamoru.. and I broke up..."

"There will be an upcoming war..." Chibiusa wiped her tears. "and... Seiya... will save me from an attack... and he will get hurt very badly.." she looked at them, "and... Sailor moon... will save him... but the world... needs... a ruler of the moon... a ruler of the earth... to maintain peace... so.. Seiya... backed off... and you married the prince of the earth... for the sake of the earth..." Usagi felt weak, and sat on the floor looking down. "But my mom... is not happy... and still loves Seiya.. I mean... Prince starlight..." she looked at Seiya. "and I was hoping... that if I come here and warn you both... you can.. do something about it..." she sniffed. "I don't care if Seiya is going to be my future father.. I just want my mother to be ha-"

"I knew it..." Seiya clenched his fist, "I am useless..."

Usagi looked at him, "Seiya-"

"I knew it... I can't be with you..." he shook his head. "I don't even have powers..." his face paled. "I... have to get out of here..." he quickly turn and left the room.

Usagi stood up and tried to chase him, but he moved too fast. The last thing Chibiusa heard was the sound of Seiya's car roared away with tires screeching and Usagi yelling his name.

* * *

Seiya barely controlled a burning rage as he drove up to their apartment. _I am worthless piece of shit. _He said to himself. _No powers... not senshi... not be able to marry Odango... _

_"But the world... needs... a ruler of the moon... a ruler of the earth... to maintain peace... so.. Seiya... backed off... and you married the prince of the earth... for the sake of the earth..._

"Damn it." He brought his car once again into a crunching halt at the front entrance of the apartment of the three lights. He felt emptiness as he walked towards the living room. He shouldn't have broke the locket. It doesn't matter if he can become a girl, at least he can protect Odango from the enemies. Why did he had to break it? He slumped at the couch and let his tears fall.

_"and I was hoping... that if I come here and warn you both... you can.. do something about it..."_

"But what?" Seiya sniffed. "What can I do? I am not a senshi... I don't even know how to turn into Prince Starlight!" he cursed himself, remembering his past self as the prince of stars who only saw Endimyon fighting and protecting the moon princess... and what did he do? Nothing. Until he died. "KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he growled. Then his eyes caught the newspaper where his engagement with his Odango was announced. He read his words...

_"I do not consider myself as a lucky man. I consider myself as the blessed one. Why? Because someone up there must have really like me, and I kept searching for Love through my songs, and I was able to reach out to her... I love her very much. And when I finally had the chance to claim her love... I vowed to myself that I will never ever let her go. That I will always.. always treasure and cherish her for the rest of my life."_

"Never let her go..." he repeated as he wiped more of the tears that coming out from his eyes. He threw the newspaper and groaned. "But what? What can I do?" Seiya asked.

A door opened.

_"...And can you believe the nerve of that girl asking me to predict my future? As if she can read the stars!" _

Seiya wiped his tears and looked at Yaten who was coming out of the kitchen while Taiki was smirking at him.

"Oh hey Seiya, you came back now from your beloved fiance's house?" Yaten asked, smirking.

"What did you say earlier?" he asked. "About the stars?"

Yaten slumped himself at the sofa across Seiya. "Well these group of people at work, were getting all hyped about zodiac signs and stuff. They said that this girl can predict the future by reading the stars."

"Who is that girl?" Seiya asked.

Yaten and Taiki blinked, "What? Are you interested? Are you kidding me?" Yaten chuckled.

"Just tell me who she is!" Seiya bolted up.

Yaten gaped at him, "Okay fine! fine! she's the youngest girl in our production staff, her name is Aqua."

Seiya grabbed his red suit and stormed out of the apartment, Yaten and Taiki were worried so they followed him.

* * *

Seiya opened the staff room and asked for the girl named Aqua who can read the stars. Taiki and Yaten were behind him when the girl stood up, Seiya lead her to a private room and ask for more information about her, Taiki and Yaten were confused but they had to follow Seiya and Aqua because they can sense something is wrong with him.

"Are you interested to know your future?" Aqua asked.

_As if I didn't know my future already?_ Seiya shook his head, "I was wondering... how can you predict someone else future just by looking at the stars?" he asked.

"Seiya-" Yaten tried to stop him.

"Shut up Yaten." Seiya growled at him. And then he looked back at the girl named Aqua. "So how can you predict someone else future just by looking at the stars?" he repeated.

"Why?"

"B-Because I am interested..." Seiya looked down, "I know it's a little bit weird coming from me... as an Idol... but I..." he growled, how can he explain this to a teenager?

"Just talk to me straightly...Just tell me what's on your mind." said the girl. "I understand, so you have nothing to fear."

Seiya blinked at her, "I have nothing to fear? You can understand me?" he smirked when the girl nodded. "Fine...if I say I am the prince starlight of the stars... are you going to believe me?" he asked.

"Seiya!" Taiki and Yaten chorused.

Seiya ignored the two and frowned when he saw Aqua blinked at him with confusion in her eyes "Never mind.." he replied. "It's no use-"

The girl smiled gently, "So are you ready to embrace your destiny?"

All the three lights blinked, "Wha-"

The girl closed her eyes and a light appeared in front of her making Seiya, Yaten and Taiki backed away and cover their eyes with their arms. "W-What are you doing?" Seiya yelled. Then the light disappeared and they saw a lady wearing a turquoise sailor starlight clothes. Seiya knew the outfit because he saw it in one of the pictures in his closet before "Wh-Who are you?" he asked.

"T-That's... a sailor senshi's outfit..." Yaten said.

The lady nodded. "I am a sailor soldier of the Aquarius kingdom... my name is Aquamarine." she bowed in front of them. "The Kingdom of Aquarius is bowing before the prince of stars... finally... Prince Starlight, you are ready to accept your destiny..."

Seiya sat on the chair, feeling his knees weakening. "What kind of a kingdom is the star kingdom?" he asked. Yaten and Taiki were looking at her.

Aquamarine looked at Seiya, "The star kingdom is one of the kingdoms in the outer space...As you know there are billions... or trillions of stars and you rule all of them. The star kingdom is composed of eighty eight kingdoms... but the core kingdoms are only twelve... however... Kinmoku is the planet of stars where our royalties dwell."

"You mean kind of like.. Mount Olympus of the Greeks?" Taiki asked.

"Yes, my prince" she stood up.

"So which means... not only we rule the Kinmoku.. we also rule the star kingdom?" Yaten asked.

"Actually, Prince Star Healer and Star Maker are both prince... but you... Prince Starlight... is the heir to the throne of the Star kingdom." she said, looking at Seiya. "When the three of you decided to become senshi... the star kingdom lost its rulers..." Aquamarine looked at them, "But we know... our princes will come back to us... and so the core soldiers of the twelve kingdoms became the temporary rulers to maintain order and peace."

Seiya looked at Taiki, "But Yaten and Taiki told me that the reason why I decided to become a senshi because I wanted to protect our princess, the woman I love... Princess Kakyuu."

Taiki nodded, "Well that's what we know..."

Aquamarine thought for a second, "Prince Starlight... have you ever had an encounter to anyone outside the earth?" she asked.

Seiya frowned, "Well not that I-" he remembered the Moon... and Queen Serenity. "A-Actually.. yes. I did..." he said. Yaten and Taiki looked at him. "I met.. Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium."

"You did?" Yaten asked, Seiya nodded. "When?"

"It was Odango's birthday gift for me..."

"What did she told you?" Aquamarine asked.

"She... showed to me the past... that I am the prince of the stars... my name is Prince Starlight and I am in love with the Princess of the Moon... Princess Serenity" he shrugged. "But she's engaged to the prince of the earth, so it's an unrequited love."

Taiki frowned at him, "You've been in love with Tsukino-san... hundred years ago?"

Before Seiya could reply, Aquamarine said. "That's correct" They looked at Aquamarine. "Prince Starlight already existed in the Silver Millennium. But after the war ended... Queen Serenity, used the Silver Crystal to put all the Senshi and the people who died on earth... except you.. Prince Starlight, reborn in Kinmoku... now with your brothers, Prince Star maker and Star healer."

"So... Seiya was reborn from Kinmoku?" Yaten asked.

"The Queen of the Moon gave the prince a second life, just as how she gave the other senshi and her daughter a second life on earth." Aquamarine explained. "You thought Prince Starlight that the reason why you decided to become senshi was because you wanted to protect Princess Kakyuu... but the truth, it was the urge of your feelings to protect someone because you never had the chance to protect the Princess of the moon..."

"Are you telling us the truth?" Yaten asked.

"Yes Prince...this is the truth." Aquamarine said.

Taiki did not want to believe but everything that Aquamarine said made sense. "Well who are the twelve core kingdoms of stars and their senshi?" he asked.

"The twelve core kingdoms are the Zodiac signs of this world." Aquamarine said, "I am one of them, Aquamarine the senshi of Aquarius Kingdom."

"Who are the eleven kingdoms senshi?" Yaten asked.

"Ariesan, sailor soldier of Aries, Tauru, sailor soldier of Taurus, Gem, sailor soldier of Gemini, Cercan, sailor soldier of cancer, Leon, sailor soldier of leo, Virga, sailor soldier of virgo, Librani, sailor soldier of Libra, Sorpio, sailor soldier of scorpio, capricus, sailor soldier of capricorn, and pices, sailor soldier of pisces."

Yaten scratch his head, "So where are they?"

"They are up there, in the stars, watching all of you... protecting all of you.. especially Prince Starlight..." Aquamarine said.

"So why aren't you there?" Taiki asked.

"Because Librani the sailor soldier of Libra is missing." Aquamarine said, "and I have to become a human to find her. She followed Prince Starlight on earth because she likes the prince."

Seiya blinked, "But once you see her... you'll definitely know her?"

"Yes Prince."

Silence echoed inside the room, for a minute no one even dared to speak. All of them were consumed with thoughts, until Seiya broke it. "So how do I become the Prince Starlight?" he asked, Yaten and Taiki looked at him. "I am not a senshi anymore. I don't have powers... I... am not even a prince... I want to protect my fiancee.. my Odango, the future Queen of the 30th century."

"We need to gather our powers... all twelve senshi of the stars... and when that happens... you can transform into Prince starlight."

"So I need all of you, so that I can have my powers?" Seiya asked.

"To bring back your powers... you need us 12... soldiers... and after that, even without us... you can use your power every time you want to use it." Aquamarine said.

Taiki looked back and forth at Seiya and Aquamarine. "Okay now that, we know the truth... but what made you do this and ask these questions Seiya?" he asked.

Seiya looked at Taiki, "Chibiusa is here..."

Yaten rolled his eyes, "Of course! She is-"

"No... not the baby Chibiusa..." Seiya said, "The future one."

"What?"

"Future Chibiusa.. warned Odango and I, that there will be.. a war... and since I am going to be useless.. I will badly get hurt and Odango and Chiba will still get marry." he shook his head. "I want to change that. Chibiusa even told us that we can change the outcome." he looked at Taiki, "Her words were... she came to this time to warn us both and so that we can do something about it."

Yaten narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think you can change this?"

Seiya shook his head, "I don't know... really... but I want to try to change the future. Not just for my sake and Odango's sake.. but for Chibiusa." he closed his eyes and remembered Chibiusa crying earlier. "She was so lonely... so I have to do this." he turned to Aquamarine. "Do you have any picture or reference about this Librani?"

"Seiya!" Yaten growled.

Seiya looked at Yaten, "I will look for her... I need my powers back... I need them.. I need to become the Prince of stars."

* * *

Usagi was lost in her own thoughts, while cleaning some dishes. She kept thinking of Seiya... and his pain. When Chibiusa said that she and Mamoru still got married, she was shaken. Suddenly she heard her mother saying that Seiya was at the door. She replied automatically that she was in the kitchen. When she heard him entered the kitchen, she wiped her hands on her apron and turn at him but she lost her balance because she was surprised that Seiya was already standing too close to her.

"Whoa, easy there" he grabbed her hand to stop her from falling.

"Seiya..." her voice trailed off and she licked her lips; she merely blinked up at him, trying to gather her thoughts. It was hard to talk, and to think because of what they just heard earlier.

"Odango..." he was looking at her with such longing of his own. His fiancee is the most beautiful, desirable woman in the world for him. "I.."

"Yes?" she licked her lips again, "What is it?"

"I..." he said again, lifting one hand to cup her cheek, he knows that he had to say something but he couldn't stop his body. He merely stared at her for a moment before he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Softly, as gentle as a whisper, his lips stroked and warmed hers, and then as the desire took hold, flaring bright and hot like his suit, he dragged her closer, took the kiss deeper, wanting only to smother the flame that seemed about to burn out of control and set fire to them both. Once Usagi responded, his thoughts blurred and spun as he pulled her more closer than before, wanting to feel the warmth and heat of her pressing against him, warming the chill that seemed buried in his heart, trying to remove the loneliness and the worries of what is to come for both of them.

Her hands slid from the front dark shirt to his neck, circling him, dragging him closer, and letting her fingers feel the cool skin of his neck and the warm silk of his hair. She went up on tiptoe, unaware that she was kissing him back as fiercely as he was kissing her.

_"Usagi."_

They both froze at the sound of Chibiusa's gasp. With regret, both of them stop the kiss and looked at her. "Y-Yes?" Usagi asked.

"Hi Seiya." Chibiusa stood at the entrance of the Kitchen. "Are you going to run away again?"

Seiya blushed, "Sorry... Chibiusa... I just couldn't handle what happen earlier.. but I am okay now." he scratch his head. "The reason why I came here because I want to explain my actions... it was... cruel and rude to leave like that..."

"You should be strong" Chibiusa said, in a serious tone. "I came in this time... so that I can be able to change the future... but you and Usagi should be strong." she took a seat at the chair and looked at the both of them. "This is the time that I have to tell you that... the reason why the future is all messed up because the Seiya in the future was a coward."

Seiya narrowed his eyes, "What?"

Chibiusa nodded, "Seiya backed off... and run away..." she looked straightly at him. "I hope you won't."

* * *

With a weary sigh, Mamoru pushed away from his desk and pressed his hands to his tired eyes. It was dark and late-after midnight and he's been looking at the plane ticket to Japan on his desk. The truth is that, he was afraid... so afraid to see Usagi smiling happily as she's beside Seiya. He really regret what he had done to her. He was about to postponed the flight because he promised that he will at least help Cynthia to go the hospital to find out about their baby...

"Baby..." Mamoru gritted his teeth.

_"Get the time Key of Space-Time from Chibiusa..."_

Those were Wiseman's words. His plan was to go back to the past to change everything... and his role? to get the Key from his daughter. He didn't want to do it. He can't trust Dimande or Wiseman.. especially Wiseman. But does he have a choice?

_"I'll do all the work... Prince Endimyon... trust me..."_

His heart was tired, he can't even think straight anymore. He's all messed up. The muscles in his neck tense and his whole body were all but raw. From physical, mental and emotional stress. "Usako..." he muttered. He stood up and was about to go to the window when suddenly he heard some footsteps. He turned around and stunned to see his daughter... well future daughter. "Chibiusa..."

"Mmm.. hai. Mamo-chan.. it's me." she said, as she walked towards him. The Key of space time was on her neck.

"What are you doing here?"

Chibiusa stopped and took off the Key of space time and then showed to him. "You need this right?" she asked.

"Uh.. well.. not... I mean.. uh..." At a loss. He just looked down.

"But before you give this to the enemy... promise me one thing Mamo-chan..." she said, Mamoru looked at her. "I mean make it two.." she giggled. "You bring me back to Usagi...in Japan... and..." her smile faded, "think twice... or many times before you take actions."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because it is destined. I have to do this... I am the key to both chaos and peace." she said, lifting up her hand with the key to him. "I just wish... that when that time comes... let not the hatred overcome the love. when you love someone... sacrifice is the word...no matter how hard it is... but I know Mamo-chan... you'll be able to make the right decisions."

"You're talking in riddles, Chibiusa."

Chibiusa nodded. "You'll understand.. _dad_... when that time comes. You will..."

Next chapter will be the finale

What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested! "Melody in my heart the Book"**


	30. Unreturned Love from the stars

**Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have a book editor lol)**

**Speaking of Book... since some of the people I know ask if I can make a book about Seiya and Usagi? Guess what? I will! so stay tuned for that :) you will see the preview of the book in our facebook fanpage.**

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**Last Chapter! wait.. since people are asking for a few more chapters so I have an idea... let's chop the final chapter into five chapters!**

**... and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND  
"THE FINAL BATTLE"**  
Written by: Chette

**Part 30: Unreturned Love from the stars**

"So what do you think of this?" Akemi modeled in front of her friend who is famous actress.

"Honestly speaking?" she asked, Akemi nodded. "You're nuts."

"Why? doesn't this uniform fits? Does my butt look big?"

Minako rolled her eyes and snorted, "Nothing is wrong with your body alright? I just think that you're nuts for doing this!"

Akemi sat down and sighed, "You're right.. of course, I am nuts. I am crazy. I am lunatic." she exaggerated. "But this is what I want to do, and the least you can do as a friend is to support me." she tossed her long blonde hair that looks like her friend.

Minako frowned, "I am sorry, but.. even someone who doesn't know you… will probably think its a bad idea for you to do this. I mean you are a owner of a gym and suddenly you want to become a secretary in America?" she frowned when Akemi tried to avoid her eyes. "Okay.. now you are not being honest with me. Tell me.. who are you avoiding? Why do you want to leave Japan all of the sudden?" She wrinkled her nose, "Masaka.. don't tell me.. it's Seiya? that you have fell in love with him for real?"

"N-No!" she waved her hand furiously in front of her. "No.. not him.. I just want a change of atmosphere.. that's all."

"Then who is he?" Minako asked. "Tell me." she asked, as she opened her bag to get her lipstick to freshen up but froze when she saw her venus watch blinking. "Oh wait.. I have to go, let's postponed this 'confession time.' okay?" she stood up, "When are you going to go to America?" she asked.

"Next week."

"Okay well.. let's talk again before you go there okay? I have to go! Bye!" she said, and dashed towards the exit door of the gym.

Akemi stood up and looked herself at the mirror again, she felt so guilty for lying to her friend. But Seiya and his fiancee are also Minako's friends. She sighed and once more twirled to check herself while fitting her new uniform.

* * *

At the Hino's shrine...

Everyone was present, except Seiya and Minako.

"Did you call Minako already?" Artemis asked looking at Makoto, she nodded. "Well.. she is late as usual." he glared at Yaten. "You should have picked her up, since you are her boyfriend."

Yaten rolled his eyes, "I don't know where she is alright?"

"Where is Seiya?" Usagi asked looking at Taiki.

Taiki blinked at her "He didn't tell you where he went?" he asked, surprisingly if Seiya will leave the apartment, Usagi will know where is he. "That's strange. Even his fiancee doesn't know where he is..." he murmured.

The door opened suddenly, "I AM HERE!" Minako yelled and then gasped for breath, "Did I missed something?" she asked.

Yaten approached his girlfriend and then screamed at her. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Gaaahh!" Minako yelled, "My ears!" she glared back at Yaten. "Don't yell at me!"

"You weren't even picking up your phone!" Yaten growled and dragged his girlfriend to the corner. "Mou! why are you being an irresponsible senshi?"

"Enough you two don't quarrel here."

Minako scratched her head, "Oh sorry.. I left my phone in the house-"

"YOU WHAT?" Everyone yelled at her.

"Eh-Eh?" Minako blinked while looking at everyone.

"How can you leave your phone in your house? What if someone needs you?" Makoto asked looking at her.

"What if we can't contact you?" Rei yelled too.

"Good thing she did bring along her senshi watch or else..." Luna shakes her head.

"Where did you go anyway?" Yaten asked, frowning.

"I was with my friend-"

Her words were interrupted when Usagi's phone rang. "Hello?" Usagi answered.

_"Odango.. warui.. ne? I don't think I can make it to our lunch date.. I have something important to do.. I'll just drop by later at your house, Love you" _

"Seiya-" Usagi sighed and closed her phone. "What is he doing?" she murmured. Yaten and Taiki just looked at each other.

"Can we all stop these interruptions and get on with this, what is the problem?" Haruka asked. "Why are the senshi and starlights gathered together here?" she asked, Luna and Artemis nodded, then Luna called their guest name and everyone gasped except Usagi and Rei. Chibiusa entered the room and sat beside Usagi. "What is Chibiusa doing here?"

"Because I have to be here." she said looking at Haruka.

Haruka remembered her dream. "Masaka... Is there something wrong with the 30th century again?"

Chibiusa shook her head, "This time.. the problem is here.. in the present... and this time... I am the key to both chaos and peace."

* * *

_"Have you ever wanted your life to be easy?" _

Akemi looked at the woman she was helping at the treadmill and smiled. Since when had her life been easy? So she was a descended from a royalty...? Big deal. The more she's been treated like a princess, the more she wanted to rebel.. and when the other princesses joined her family she'd been pushed over the edge. As a result, she wanted to leave the kingdom. _But... _she smiled at the woman and adjusted the treadmill so that she can leave her. She walked towards the table to pick her towel and wiped her sweat.

_"Every Opportunity.. comes a great responsibility... if you are a princess... then do your role as a princess. If you are a soldier, then do your role as a soldier." _

Those were the unforgettable words she heard coming from a star soldier many years ago. She admired her strength for protecting Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku. And then one fateful day... Kinmoku was destroyed and she trembled at the thought she lost her favorite star soldier. She was relieved when she heard that they came to earth to find their princess.

Such.. a devotion.

Such... strength.

Until...

_"We have to protect the Star soldiers. We have to watch over them. Especially Sailor Star Fighter.. we just found out that he is the reincarnated version of Prince Starlight. If we can combine our powers, he'll resurrect. Our prince will come alive once again... and the star kingdom will soon become a strong kingdom."_

She vowed to become a warrior princess.

To protect her favorite soldier... her prince.

So much devotion, she followed the soldier to the earth.

and fell in love with _him_...

_"Miss Akemi?"_

Akemi blinked and looked at the woman at the treadmill. "Oh you're done?" she said, smiling while standing up. "Okay let's start another routine for you."

* * *

That night...

Usagi snuggled deeper into the pillow, ignoring the incessant pounding that threatened to disrupt her delightful dream she'd been having about her eating lots of Ice cream with Chibiusa in the Ice cream land. However, the noise increased and she unenthusiastically struggled back to consciousness. Glancing at her watch, she was surprised to see she'd dozed over an hour and it was well after midnight. Then she remembered her parents were out of town with her brother and that Chibiusa the older one was at the Hino's shrine because Rei needed her so that they can work out a plan to defeat death phantom. Baby Chibiusa was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Then, She heard the pounding at her door again. "hai. hai. I am coming." she said, as she padded downstairs and unto the door, she opened it, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Seiya."

"Odango."

Usagi groaned, "Where is your key?" she stepped away from the door, letting him into the house. "I gave you one so that you can just enter without disturbing anyone."

"I forgot it at the apartment." he sighed.

"Well... next time don't forget-" she stopped and looked at Seiya standing still in front of the door. Looking really really tired. "Are you alright?" she closed the distance between them.

Her breath washing over him in a sensuous wave but he had to ignore it, "I am just tired..." he murmured, not ready to face her tenderness. Though he wish he could just slid his hands around her, wrapped her tight and kissed her senseless. "I practically walk around Minato-ku and Juuban area."

Usagi tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice as she remembered what Yaten told her before. "Oh yes, Yaten told me.. you were searching for someone... a woman."

Seiya stared at her, the corner of his mouth twitching, "Are you jealous?"

Usagi blushed, "O-Of course not! I.. I know how much you love me and I do trust you, I was just upset that you didn't-" she stopped and gasped when his head descended with extreme slowness, his lips brushing hers with competent tolerance. She sighed and melted into him, his muscled chest brushing against her chest, settling her body alights. All her worries and jealousy just flew away as his mouth closed over hers and kissed her expertly, leaving her breathless, clinging and yearning for more. He tasted her rich and sweet mouth and longed to lengthen the kiss, the moment, for as long as possible.

Seiya had the urge to take this to the next level but reminded the very reason why he came to her, he pulled away. "I am sorry Odango..." he whispered.

She stared at him, "You never.. pull away from my kisses before..."

He ran a finger down her cheek, feather-light. "I need to talk to you... and its urgent... will you listen to me?"

"Is this about that woman?" Usagi asked, Seiya nodded. "Okay.. how about we take a seat and then you start talking" she escorted him to the sofa and when they were both sitting. She took a deep breath and listened to him, intently.

"Last night...after I fled hearing Chibiusa's news about the future... I was angry.. Because I thought I won the battle and have completed my mission... which is the reason why I came back to earth for you..." Seiya said, he reached for his fiancee's hands. "and.. hearing that.. this planet still needs a moon and an earth ruler.. I was devastated that I left suddenly. But Odango... there's a hope."

"Hope?"

"Yaten, Taiki and... I.. met this sailor soldier.. of Aquarius... her name is Aquamarine. She disguise herself as a young staff in our building and she goes by the name of 'Aqua.' she revealed to us that I am.. Prince Starlight of the stars ... the way your mother.. told me.. when I met her... and I can become that prince again." he clasped her hands tightly. "Odango.. I can have my powers back... not just powers.. but my real powers... as the prince of the stars."

"That's great!" Usagi smiled.

"However.. I need all the star soldiers... to get my powers back..." he sighed and looked down.

Usagi nodded, "When the inner senshi were completed.. that's the time... It was revealed that I am the princess of the moon..." she takes off her right hand to Seiya's hand and reached to brush his cheek. "So I understand..."

"This woman.. that I am searching for... her name is Librani... and she's the missing one." Seiya looked deeply into her eyes. "I need this star soldier to complete my powers and defeat death phantom. I don't want to be a useless prince... I used to be one before I died..." he shook his head, "I don't want to be useless anymore."

"Seiya..."

Seiya looked again in the eyes of his fiancee, reflecting his. "Odango... can you help me.. find her?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes.. I will help you."

* * *

The next morning, Seiya and Usagi went to the Hino's temple in the morning to check up Chibiusa. Usagi told Rei, Luna, Artemis and Chibiusa what Seiya told her that night. So they decided to gather everyone again. After hearing Seiya's story, everyone just stared at him.

"Who would have thought.. that Seiya is a prince?" Haruka chuckled, Seiya glared at her.

"So.. if we can find this 'Librani' woman.. you can turn back into a prince?" Rei asked, Seiya nodded.

Ami picked up the picture, "This is going to be hard since this is her... Star soldier form right?" she asked, Seiya sighed and nodded. "How different is Aqua to Aquamarine?" she asked, suddenly.

"Aqua... is a kid" Yaten frowned. "But Aquamarine is a sexy star soldier." he shrugged.

"Sexy huh?" Minako growled. Yaten frowned at her.

"How about let's do this...let's split into groups." Luna looked at all the senshi. "Ami, Taiki, Artemis and I will look for this Librani through computers." she said.

Ami uncomfortably looked at Taiki who just shrugged.

"Seiya, Usagi, Yaten, Minako will look for Librani at the streets." Luna said.

Yaten groaned but everyone nodded.

"Makoto, Rei and Hotaru... you check on the status of the people." Luna said, Makoto, Hotaru and Rei nodded.

"And Michiru.. Haruka... you go to Mamoru-san... and monitor him."

"Mamoru?" Minako asked, "Why is Mamoru being involved?"

Luna looked at Minako, "Mamoru-san... is now an ally of Prince Dimande and Death Phantom." Everyone gasped. "So be ready.. to fight him if the situation becomes worst."

* * *

When everyone parted ways to do their missions, Luna and Artemis together with Chibiusa went to the temple leaving Ami and Taiki alone inside Rei's room while working in front of the computer. Taiki plugged his laptop and ask for the mercury software to install in his computer, when Ami gave it to him, their hands brush each other. Ami froze in the middle of the process and glance up at him, who just shrugged and ignored her like nothing happen. Ami sighed and continued to work on finding the woman, when all of the sudden she heard him speak.

_"How's your boyfriend?" _

Ami glanced at him, but Taiki didn't take off his eyes on his laptop. He is decoding something to find 'Librani.' _Could it be my imagination? _

"How's your boyfriend?"

Ami blinked and looked at him, she wasn't imagining it. He really did ask her that question.

"Never mind."

"I don't have a boyfriend..."

Taiki stopped typing. "You don't?"

Ami smiled and resume typing, "No.. if you are talking about Ryo... he is not my boyfriend.. I dumped him..."

"I saw you two kissing."

"He only kissed me.. I was.. Surprised." Ami said, still working on her laptop.

"Ah.." Taiki paused. "A password is needed."

Ami blinked, "Oh yes I forgot.. the password is too long, mind if I type it?" she asked.

Taiki made a way for her to type on his laptop. But his senses were on fire, she was too close. He could almost feel her skin and he can even smell her shampoo. He shook his head and closed his eyes. But it didn't help.. it became worst.

_"No.. if you are talking about Ryo... he is not my boyfriend.. I dumped him..." _

_"Taiki?"_

Damn.

_"Taiki come back to earth"_

He opened his eyes and saw her.

"It's done." she said.

He sighed and put his hand on his head. "Sorry..."

She giggled. "Oh boy, Taiki dozing off in the middle of work? That's a first." she poked out her tongue like a ten-year-old trying to prove a point.

Seeing her cute expression, he'd lost it then. He'd reached for her and held her within his arms and crushed his lips to hers before he'd known what he was doing. He was shock though at her response, she was eager and kissed him back without hesitation. They'd kissed like two teenagers, barely coming up for air. In fact, he would have taken things further if Luna's sudden "ahem" hadn't brought them back to the present.

Luna blushed, "Did you find anything yet?"

Taiki coughed and Ami straightened her blouse. "Um.. not yet.. but we are getting closer.." he said.

Artemis shook his head; "I hope closer than you two were before." he stopped when Luna glared at him.

* * *

"What are they thinking?" Yaten growled, "Making a famous people search for this girl-" he stopped seeing Minako bowed and smiled at the lady.

_"Thank you very much" _

"OI!" Yaten growled and grabbed her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was asking the lady if she knows-"

"You are a famous celebrity! Be careful!" Yaten yelled.

"Yaten, we are in disguise... remember?" she asked, holding her hat and sunglasses. "No one will notice us. Besides did you see anyone asking for autograph?" she asked, Yaten sighed. "No right? So stop worrying and let's do our mission." she quickly run towards another person and asked if she knew the girl in the picture.

Yaten frowned and looked at the picture, how can anyone knows this face? plus she's in a sailor star soldier. People would think she was doing a cosplay or something.

"Ahhh!"

Yaten looked at Minako who pointed out something. He looked to where her fingers were pointing.

"They forget to cover that sandpit. That is dangerous." she runs towards the school yard.

"Koraa! Come back here!" Yaten growled and run towards her. "Mataku mou- Minako-" he stopped as he sees her down on the sandpit. The image was too much. Minako's curve of her hips, her long and slim legs in dirt because she was kneeling in the sand. Her feminine swell of her bottom had been deliciously displayed in front of him. "Stand up Minako, Kuso..." he groaned.

"Do you mind giving me a hand, Yaten?" Minako asked, "The frame is here.. we need to cover this thing."

_May I remind you.. yaten.. this is a school? so stop thinking that kind of thing! _He cursed himself and carried the frame easily across the sandpit. "You know.. you don't have to do this. Some people may have forgotten it, but they will put this thing when they see it." he said, after he successfully covered the sandpit. He straightened up, dusting his hands, wiping them on his pants.

"Yaten..." she said, softly making him looked at her. "Don't you think about the kids? What if someone would accidentally fall here?" she asked, frowning.

Oh he remembered one of the reasons why he fell in love with her, and against all reason he took a step towards her. She watched his advance but didn't move. She was too achingly beautiful.. this goddess of beauty and love... "Minako..." he said thickly. He seized her arms and pushed her back into a wall and kissed her sweet mouth fiercely. She didn't resist. Her soft lips delivered their own fiery response, and parted to invite him in. She raised her arms and linked them around his neck, and to his intense grateful pleasure he felt her soft, pliant body yield to him in encouragement. Like a hungry man he covered her face and throat with kisses, plundering her mouth with his lips and tongue until he was drunk with the taste and scent of her. His hungry hands roamed free and bold, and he could have groaned with pleasure of the feel of her curves under his palms. Her sighs and moans, driving him on to explore her beautiful body. Before he could undo her shirt his phone vibrated in his pants pocket. He broke from her lips and answered it. "What?"

_"I knew who Librani is. Can you contact Seiya for us? I can't seem to reach him." _Taiki said on the other line.

Yaten straightened out, "Yes.. who is she?"

_"Minako's friend... Akemi."_

* * *

"SEIYA!" Usagi cried

Seiya groaned, as he stood up from hitting the wall he felt his back ache in pain; he wasn't expecting that kind of power. His eyes widened more seeing Dimande holding Usagi. "D-Dimande let go of her!" he yelled.

"SEIYA!" she screamed.

"Serenity.. Why did you choose him instead of me? don't you see he is a weakling? He can't even protect you.. Princess Serenity." Prince Dimande looked at Usagi.

"Let me go Dimande!" Usagi struggled at his arms, hoping to loosen the grip but it was useless.

"I know that your ex-boyfriend Endimyon won't give up the key of dimension to us so easily." he smirked, "That is why I need to borrow you.." a pause. "oh no wait.. I will use you... and then you will be mine."

Seiya growled and stood up, holding his right arm, he was bruised all over and there was a pool of blood dripping on his forehead. "I won't let you take Odango away from me!" he yelled.

Prince Dimande looked at him, "And what are you going to do... Seiya?" he asked, then he chuckled. "You are just a mere human right now!"

"AAARRRGHHH!" Seiya run towards the Prince Dimande and tried to punch him. At first he successfully punches him, making Dimande mad. He flew with Usagi up in the air and opened his palm, shooting some dark energy waves on him. Seiya dodge every one of them. "Come down here and fight me like a man!" he screamed.

Prince Dimande saw Seiya's determination in his eyes. Even he doesn't have that kind of power that matches him; he knew that he is determined to save his fiancee and he'll do anything. "Impressive..." he whispered. "So that's why Saphir once said.. your love is powerful than Endimyon..."

"Seiya! Just go! tell everyone what happen! I will be fine!" Usagi said.

"Noo Odango! I will not let him take you away from me!" Seiya yelled.

"ENOUGH OF THIS LOVEY DOVEY SCENE!" Dimande growled, "You will die tonight. Seiya Kou." he opened his palm and shoot him a big energy waves that he cannot escape.

"SEIYA!"

_"SHIELD OF JUSTICE!"_

A symbol of weighing scale appeared in front of Seiya protecting him.

"What?" Prince Dimande yelled.

"I will not let you hurt our prince!" said the mysterious woman appeared before them. Wearing a Pink Sailor Star Outfit, her long blonde hair waving because of the wind "From the Kingdom of Chiron - the Traveling Asteroid of healing... Sailor Star Librani! Fight!"

Usagi gaped, "Librani!" she yelled.

"Let's Retreat for now.. Princess Serenity."

"Not so fast!" Librani yelled, she closed her eyes and begun her attack, "Justice shooting ray!" she yelled, as the beam of light came out from her gold gun and attack Prince Demand making him release Usagi. Librani run towards Usagi and protected her so that Dimande couldn't get her.

"I will be back! you will pay whoever you are!" he yelled and disappeared.

Usagi run towards the bruised Seiya. "Seiya...Seiya.. wake up..."

"O..Odango.." he gasped in pain.

Usagi wiped her tears and looked at Librani, "Thank you for saving me and Seiya..." she said, smiling.

"Don't get me wrong, Moon Princess." Sailor Star Librani said, glaring at Usagi. "I only protected you because of Prince Starlight."

Seiya smiled and sat up, "Librani.. thank god.. I need you to-"

"I am not going to cooperate with you.. Prince Starlight."

Usagi and Seiya looked at her, "Why?" Seiya asked.

Librani looked at Seiya, "I am not going to let you and the moon princess together. Because I love you."

* * *

Next Chapter will be the Part 2 of the Finale.

What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested! "Melody in my heart the Book"**


	31. Yaten and Minako

**Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have a book editor lol)**

**Speaking of Book... since some of the people I know ask if I can make a book about Seiya and Usagi? Guess what? I will! so stay tuned for that :) you will see the preview of the book in our facebook fanpage.**

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**Last Chapter! wait.. since people are asking for a few more chapters so I have an idea... let's chop the final chapter into five chapters!**

**... and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P**

**Sorry for the delay.. soo busy.  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend Yaten Kou and Minako Aino in Fb**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND  
"THE FINAL BATTLE"**  
Written by: Chette

**Part 31: Yaten and Minako**

"I am not going to let you and the moon princess together. Because I love you."

Usagi stared at the senshi in front of her, "Librani?" before she could speak more, the senshi disappeared. Then she saw Minako and Yaten running towards them.

"Usagi!" Minako yelled.

"Seiya!" Yaten yelled. He reached out for his bruised brother. "What happen?" he asked.

"Dimande showed up and almost got me" Usagi said, looking at Yaten. "and Librani-"

"Librani?" Minako asked, Usagi nodded. "We know who she is..." Seiya and Usagi looked at her. "It's my friend, Akemi."

"Akemi?" Seiya asked, groaning in pain. So that explains her riddles and strange words. "But-"

"But we need to bring you back at the temple right now." Yaten put Seiya's arm around his neck to help him. "Can you stand up?" he asked, Seiya nodded. "Minako go get a cab" he said, Minako nodded and run towards the street. "Tsukino, lets help Seiya to stand up."

"Akemi.." Seiya muttered. "Librani..."

"Let's go prince of stars." Yaten said and everyone followed Minako.

* * *

Everyone (except Haruka and Michiru) where on alarm when they saw them entering the Hino's house. Rei hurriedly prepared her room to accommodate the bruised Seiya, a few more minutes all of them were inside the room while Usagi nursing Seiya.

"So that explains when everyone else became like zombie, she wasn't affected." Makoto crossed her arms, remembering that. "We should had a clue that time." she added.

"You always hang out with her, how come you never realize?" Yaten asked, looking at Minako.

"She is good in hiding it, I guess?" Minako shrugged. Yaten raised his eyebrow, "Hey don't look at me like that, there were instances about that before.. I mean.. Lois never knew that Clark Kent was superman but they were together all the time-"

"I can sense some deja vu around me.. again.." Luna said, shaking her head. Everyone looked at her. "Do you remember the time when Usagi didn't know she is the Princess Serenity of the moon? Everyone were wondering who is the princess they were protecting..."

Artemis nodded, "and she became a princess.. when the Inner senshi gathered."

"It's just the same thing about what is happening around here lately... these star senshi must gather to bring back Seiya's powers so that it will help us to defeat what is about to happen."

"I hope its easy just like that..." Usagi bowed and looked at the towel in her hand, "Librani doesn't want to cooperate."

"What?" Taiki asked, blinking.

Minako smiled, "Well I could just talk to her as a friend you know-"

"She won't. Even if you talk to her... she won't." Usagi said, looking at Minako.

"Why is that?" Ami asked.

"She's in love with Seiya." she looked at the sleeping Seiya.

Before Minako could say another word, Rei told them to leave Seiya and Usagi alone for a minute because they both need to rest. Minako was still shock about what she just heard. But she let herself to be pushed by Rei with the others out of the room. When everyone were at the living room, she excused herself and went outside the residence. After a few minutes of gazing into the midnight sky while looking at the stars sparkling and smiling at her, she heard the familiar voice of the man she love and will love forever... even it was impossible in the near future.

_"Are you okay?"_

Minako turned and smiled at him, "Yeah... I am..."

"Minako, I know you too much that I know something's bothering you." he stood beside her and looked at her, concern in his eyes.

Minako force a smile, "Well.. I don't know..."

"Try me. I'll understand.. after all.. I am your boyfriend." Yaten smirked.

"Have you ever lived on your Senshi name?" she blurted out, which cause Yaten to blinked. "I mean.. Like.. did you really act as Star Healer?" she bit her lip, when Yaten didn't say anything. "I should be Sailor Venus, the princess of Love and Beauty.. but this princess had a lot of heartache and was always the one who is clueless in love." she turned to Yaten, "The moment when Alan came back, I was reminded how clueless I was before. And there's Usagi and Mamo-chan who knew that they were destined for each other... but now they are not together anymore"

"Minako-"

"What if you are not the one?" she asked, trying to control her tears. "What if this another heartbreak down the road?"

"Mina-"

"What if you're not the one I am destined to be with?" she looked away at him and looked up into the sky. "I heard Akemi's feelings for this someone special in her life. I never had a clue it was Seiya... but the way she talks about him.. it was like.. it was her soul-mate..." she heave a sigh, "and now everything's changing.. Mamo-chan is not for Usagi... she is for Seiya... they are fighting their destiny.. they are-" Her voice trembled.

Yaten grabbed her shoulders, trying to shake her. "Listen to me." he said, forcing her to look on him. "Honestly, I don't know if we are meant to be together." One tear fell from Minako's eye and rolled into her cheek. "Because maybe in the future, I'll be a girl... protecting this place... because I have no history like Seiya for instance."

"Yaten-"

"But.. just like as Seiya and Tsukino are doing right now... I am fighting for this fate for you. I don't know the future... and I even promise myself not to be attached or to be involve with a woman because I myself is a part woman..." Minako looked down, and started crying. He lifted up her chin. "But I have broken my promises and rules of Love to be with you... now the last thing I want... is for you to give up on me."

"Yaten-"

"Please.. don't be confused right now. The Minako I fell in love with... is a strong, independent woman... who wasn't afraid to speak what's on her mind..." he touched the cheek of his girlfriend, "and she is not giving up... not without a fight." he smiled and caress her cheek, "So I know, she will not give up on me. No matter how tough the future problems will be."

* * *

_A Blonde princess wearing an orange gown stood in front of the cliff and watched the senshi fighting against the enemies. She didn't know what just happened recently. Everything became chaotic all of the sudden. _

_"They seem to be in good spirits, they can win this war." a voice said, the princess turned at the voice and frowned. "Everything is going to be alright, so you better go back to the castle."_

_"Lady moon is gone. You think everything is alright?" asked the blonde princess._

_"Yes."_

_"Where is she?" she asked, "Where is she.. Sailor Pluto?"_

_"She's in the other time." _

_"What is she doing there?"_

_"Trying to change the future." Sailor Pluto looked down, the senshi were winning. "Or trying to calm down this situation."_

_The blonde princess frowned, "I guess it just became worst, because everything became chaotic."_

_"Everything happens for a reason." Sailor Pluto replied. "But one must let go of the other thing, to fulfill the right one." _

_"You're talking in riddles, Sailor Pluto." muttered the Princess while looking at the battle. _

_"Just as this... are you prepared.. to leave your comfort zone and help them?" Sailor Pluto queried. "Do you want to help them or just stay inside the castle?" _

_"Well I want too but-" Sailor Pluto was watching her and she could feel it. "What?"_

_"You are doubting against your powers. Your parents gave you the locket when you turned fourteen last month" _

_The blonde princess nodded in response, "but what does it have to do with this situation?"_

_"If you are willing princess, I would like to take you to the place where Lady moon is..." The princess looked at her. "So what will be your decision?"_

* * *

His door opened and felt a familiar presence. He wasn't surprised that Haruka came by to visit him. Within the room, sweating from the ordeal through which he had experienced, Mamoru sat bolstered against his pillows, facing her. "It's about time you visit me." Haruka's face was hot, but as her hands clenched slowly, it turned redder. Before she could speak, Mamoru went on. "I.. happened to have the key to the other times." His right hand clenched hard as a rock, as he approached the blonde haired girl. "I only want Usako."

For a space, she looked at Mamoru. When she spoke it was in a voice so calm that Mamoru stared at her in amazement. "You've lost her." she said. "You told me that you'll protect her... you were destined to protect her." she paused, and half-facing the window for a moment. "Did you know that Koneko-chan and I, went to America to see your lover?" she went on, "But I was amazed at how Koneko-chan handled that, she was like a matured woman and not the clumsy Usagi Tsukino we've known for years... I can see the beginning where she can become the Neo-queen Serenity of the third millennium."

"I am proud of her..." Mamoru looked down.

"An enemy will always be an enemy.. don't you think?" she asked, looking back at Mamoru. "You were Prince Endimyon.. ruler of the earth, and was the enemy of the moon kingdom. It was an un-forbidden love between you two, but Love conquers all..." she crossed her arms, "Yet you can't stop the ghosts of the past. They will keep haunting you and her forever."

"I am not the enemy.. it was beryl."

"Yeah.." Haruka walked towards the door. "But you were a part of it. Only the love of Princess Serenity made you change." she stopped before she could open the door. "But this time.. you have to fulfill your real destiny."

"and that is..."

Haruka opened the door and Michiru came in, she bowed before the prince and gave him her hand mirror. Mamoru received it and his eyes widened. Inside the mirror he saw beryl being resurrected and she bringing chaos to the world. "W-What is this?"

"The near future, Prince Endimyon." Michiru said, frowning.

"Death Phantom.. Dimande... Beryl..." Mamoru trembled, "Then.. at all cost I must protect the Key."

"You should." Haruka glared at him. "This precognition that Michiru has in her mirror, was only showed to you, me and her. The other senshi doesn't know this yet."

"You should tell them." Mamoru shook his head, "Especially Usako-"

"We will.. but we have to protect you and Key." Michiru said, getting the mirror from Mamoru.

"I don't know what Chibiusa is telling us about the future, but what I know.. is that it has changed and we are digesting the change little by little. Yet... this soon to be chaos, we have to at any cost.. prevent it from happening. Can we trust you, Mamoru-san.. to protect the key that was given to you?"

Mamoru nodded, "Yes..."

"We have to guard and protect you.. Mamoru-san." Michiru said, looking at him.

"Feel free.." Mamoru said, slumping on the sofa. "H-How's Usako?"

"Engaged." Haruka said, locking the door.

Mamoru didn't stop her. "Yeah I saw the magazine..."

Haruka sat on the sofa across him, "What about your baby? have you contact-"

Mamoru shook his head, "No.. I don't want to contact her." he clenched his fist, "She knows that I don't love her... what happened to us was a comfort sex, that I was depressed from what was happening to me...and she want me so-"

"But that thing.. Mamoru, it created life."

Mamoru growled, and covered his face. "I.. don't love her."

"But you have a child.. to her." Haruka sighed, "She is a strong woman, when Koneko-chan and I met her, she's definitely a woman who can raise up her child without your consent. But there is no difference between this child and Chibiusa. You should think that, after all of this mess... try to fix this problem of yours."

He excused himself and went inside his bedroom. He lay on his bed and rolled sideways. The effort made him dizzy, the predicaments were driving him nuts. What was just happening to his life right now? and why did he saw Beryl being resurrected? What was going on here? _And now I feel like I am being a prisoner in my own apartment. _As he thought of the two senshi staying in his living room. _Better get that sleep. _He tried to close his eyes, but open them again and looked outside the window. He looked out into the starlight, watching for the first glow of the moon. _Moon and Stars..together. _He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly to get that sleep he needed.

* * *

Seiya opened his eyes, and sat on the bed. He was about to stand up when he saw his fiancee sitting in front of the window, gazing up into the midnight sky. "Are you okay, Odango?"

Usagi gasped and run towards the bed, "How are you?"

Seiya nodded, "I am perfectly alright." he smiled and caressed his fiancee's face. "What I am worried is you."

"Me?"

"Something's bothering you, I can tell" he frowned. Usagi looked down and his frown deepened. "Is this about.. Librani?"

Usagi nodded in silent agreement. "How I wish.. that she would cooperate with us."

"Is this because.. she is in love with me.. or because she is another senshi who doesn't believe in us?" Seiya asked, as he reached for her trembling hands. "Which one is it.. Odango?"

"I guess.. both?" she asked, she slowly stared into the eyes of her fiance. "You know how I tried to unite all the senshi of the universe-" she paused, and saw Seiya nodding. "this is a part of that."

"and she's in love with me." he added.

"Yeah.. so it's both." Usagi looked down.

"I understand. I had this feeling when you were with Chiba-san." he muttered, making Usagi looked at him. "But the difference is that... I was never involve with Akemi or Librani, just as you were once in love with Chiba-san."

Usagi thought for a moment, "But you were once engaged to her."

Seiya chuckled, "yeah.. a fake one. I think I already told you that? or that Dimande has told you that? I don't remember. It was Haruka's plan to see if you really have feelings for me." his lips twitched with a smile. "I am glad you did."

"Baka.." she murmured. "Anyway.. what are we going to do about this?"

"I'll talk to her." Seiya paused, observing her face. "Alone." he added.

"But-"

"Are you jealous?" Seiya smirked.

Usagi blushed furiously, "O-Of course not!"

Seiya smiled wickedly, and closed his arms around her. "Do not worry, I won't do this to her." and then his mouth gently touched hers. Usagi was about to cut off the kiss but she couldn't. Seiya's mouth was like silk, his tongue teasing and easing between her eagerly parted lips, but the gentleness swiftly gave way to a kiss of mutual desperate passion. His hands reached down from her back caressing her softly. For a moment, Seiya stopped kissing her and look gently into her eyes. Seiya's eyes were shining. "I love you.. Odango..."

She licked her lips and smiled too, "I love you too, Seiya."

And with that, his lips crushed onto hers again. His hands went up at the nape of her neck. She gasped and moan, she parted her lips, welcoming him back to her again. Her heart and soul went into the kiss and felt Seiya's respond. Time stood still. No, it was better than that. Time reversed. It was as though all the things that had gone wrong in her life has been imagined. She could feel Seiya's breathing life back into her soul, rejuvenating her, restoring her, making her stronger than ever. She put a hand to his cheek. His cheek was as soft as a silk but his skin was hot to the touch. When Seiya deepened the kiss, she forgot everything that was happening around them. For a moment it was just her and Seiya. Then there were voices outside the room, interrupting them. Usagi pulled back very slightly as she became self-conscious. "I almost forgot we are in Rei's room."

Seiya smiled, reaching for her hand, her fingers taking them to his mouth and kissing the tips. "We've got great chemistry.. don't you think so?"

Usagi blushed and closed her eyes. "Baka Seiya."

* * *

The door opened and everyone went inside Rei's room. Seeing Usagi's red face gave them a clue that there was happening before they entered the room. All of them just looked at the two couple sitting on the bed.

"Ahem." Yaten said, frowning. "Can we get down to the business?" then he saw Seiya whispering _thank you_ to him. Yaten just rolled his eyes.

"Okay so now, Mamoru-san is being protected by Michiru and Haruka, I've just received a news from them that everything is okay and Mamoru still has the key." Ami said, reporting. "We can't find any trace of Dimande or Death Phantom... but knowing them, they are just waiting for a time to attack"

"or a time to get the key." Taiki said, and everyone nodded.

"What about Saphir?" Seiya asked, now everyone looked at him. "He maybe the brother of Dimande but he is against all of these things. Maybe he can help us?" he asked.

"Saphir was once an enemy." Rei said, looking at Seiya. "We can't just trust him like that."

"Come on. Right now, no offense to anyone.. especially you Chibiusa." Seiya took a deep breath. "But right now Mamoru-san is an enemy, but we still trust him. So how come we can't trust Saphir?"

Everyone were silent.

"I remembered before, when Dimande was inside my body... Saphir kept telling him not to do bad things anymore with a woman named.. esme-esmu.. esemraude... whatever her name is."

Luna nodded. "I think the guy is right. Yaten and Minako. Find Saphir and Esmeraude"

"Me?" Yaten growled.

"Only us?" Minako asked.

"Do you complain?" Luna asked.

Yaten growled, "Duh. Yeah. This is a black moon family. You think I won't complain?"

"You doubt your powers, Star healer?" Luna asked, glaring at him.

Yaten blushed, "Whatever." he turned his back on them and walking towards the door.

"Now go." Luna narrowed her eyes, looking at Minako who nodded and then followed Yaten.

"Yaten."

Yaten stopped and looked at Seiya, "What is it?"

"If all else fails... then tell Saphir that I heard him speak before that he wanted to fight death phantom with the senshi." Seiya nodded, "Tell him that I saw that goodness in his heart."

"Righhhtt..." Yaten rolled his eyes, he opened the door and both he and Minako left the room.

* * *

The door of the gym opened, Akemi smiled "I am sorry, we were about to close-" she stopped and frowned seeing a light around her.

"Librani..."

Akemi sighed and throws the towel on the table. "Well.. you found me, at last... Aquamarine."

"It's about time."

"So?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Librani!"

"Do you think that I would cooperate that easily?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. "I am not going to help"

"But you already did, earlier." Aquamarine said.

"That was because I saw Seiya being hurt and I don't like that." she honestly said. "Besides, you should problem Sage as well.. she doesn't want to cooperate"

"She is already cooperating. It's you who doesn't. Our Prince needs his power more than ever." she shook her head, "You have to do your responsibility."

Anger started to show on her face. "and then what? Seiya and Serenity will live happily ever after? What about me?" she asked, yelling.

"You will protect them. That is your responsibility."

"No." she took a deep breath and resume cleaning. "I'd rather let Seiya die in the hands of the enemy rather be happy with Neo-Queen Serenity." she muttered.

"Stop being selfish, Librani. The universe needs you right now-"

"And I need Seiya. If I can't have him? No one will." she clenched her fist. "Leave now.. you can't change my mind."

Aquamarine sighed, "Please think about this... what is more important... your feelings or the universe?" she asked, and then disappeared.

Akemi slumped into her chair and shook her head.

* * *

Yaten adjusted his glasses and urge Minako to go inside the jewelry store which is according to Ami, Esmeraude is currently working there. Minako walked cheerfully inside the jewelry store and were acting as if they are looking at some of the rings. As both parted their ways to look for the woman, Yaten's eyes caught a very beautiful ring with a heart and star design.

_"Yes sir may I help you?"_

"Yeah I was wondering.. if I can see this ring?" he asked, pointing at the ring that caught his eyes.

"Oh this is a stone star heart shape diamond engagement ring" the saleslady said, taking off the box from the closet to give it to Yaten. "and if you look closely, inside the heart shaped diamond, you'll find the star." she said, pointing at the star.

Yaten smiled, "It's nice..." he said. He slowly glanced at Minako who was busy talking to another sales lady. "How much?" when the sales lady said the price, he got his credit card and paid for it. Then quickly got the package and went to Minako's side.

"It's her day off, but I happen to manage to get her address." she said, showing the paper to Yaten.

"Okay let's go then." Yaten grabbed Minako's hand and they hurriedly went out of the store.

The saleslady yawned and she accidentally glanced at the last transaction she made. The name Yaten Kou was listed, she gasped. "Oh my gawd! I knew he was familiar!" she shrieked. the people looked at her. "That was Yaten Kou of the three Lights! and He just bought an engagement ring!" she yelled.

All the people looked at the entrance and started gossiping, whispering and wondering who is the lucky lady.

* * *

"Esmeraude, why is that door open-" Saphir looked at their unwanted guests sipping a coffee. "What are you two doing here?"

Minako was the first one to talk, "Where is Dimande?"

Saphir put the groceries bag on the table, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You resurrected your brother and used my brother and now you tell me you don't know where the heck is he?" Yaten growled. Minako touched his arm, trying to calm him. "I know you know, where he is... so stop playing games and tell us right to our faces."

Saphir looked at him, "You are in my territory, Kou. I can have you arrest for trespassing."

"Well at least if I am at the prison, I wouldn't see the world collapsing." Yaten narrowed his eyes.

Esmeraude looked at Saphir, "It started... the key is now in the hands of Endimyon and he is working for Death Phantom and your brother." she said.

Saphir blinked and shook his head with disbelief, "Wh-What? Why is the key to the future is now on the hands of Endimyon?" he asked, looking at them.

"It's a long story, but we need to find where is Dimande." Yaten said.

Saphir smirked, "Well I've got news for you, I don't know where he is."

Yaten heave a sigh, "You know, I don't trust you."

Saphir chuckled, "Neither am I" he said, as he unpacked the groceries from the bag.

"But Seiya does." he added, which made Saphir stopped from doing what he was doing. "Seiya told me that we can trust you, because he saw the goodness of your heart when Dimande took over his body." he shrugged, "and he also told me to tell you that he remembered you want to fight beside the senshi to defeat Death Phantom."

"I want too, with my brother... but I failed."

"Everyone of us fails... Saphir..." Minako said, stepping forward. Making Esmeraude and Saphir look at her. "The truth is, we can all die today.. or tomorrow... but at least, as we are alive.. we should do things right. You were given a chance because of Sailormoon... so make things right." she walked towards Saphir and touched his arm. "Save your brother from himself... that is what you want right?"

Saphir reached for Minako's hand and squeeze it then he walk towards a table and write something on the paper. He looked at the paper, paused, hesitating but he force himself to walk towards Yaten and gives the paper to him. "Here's Dimande's address. Be careful. Also... my phone number is included there. Call me if you need help."

Yaten smiled, "We will."

"Thanks..." Minako said, smiling.

When Minako was out of the room and Yaten was about to follow her. Yaten he heard Saphir called his name. "What?" he asked.

"You are lucky to have her." he smiled.

Yaten smiled, "This bubbly girl?" he chuckled. "Thanks."

and then the door closed.

"Are you sure about this?" Esmeraude asked.

"It's about time.. I guess." Saphir said, "Plus... I kept tracking down my brother for days... and if they weren't there... I have to find him again."

"But you gave the address where Death Phantom is located too." Esmeraude said.

"I know... but let's see what happens."

* * *

"We are inside a freaky building." Minako said, looking around while telling the senshi where they were. "We have located Dimande's location and we need back up." she said, trembling.

"Roger that. We saw your location. We will be there." Ami responded in her watch.

"Clear your mind and do not fear." Yaten said, squeezing her hand; while holding his star locket on the other. "The coast is clear, are you ready to transform?" he asked. Minako nodded. "let's do it."

"Healer Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make-Up!"

Both transform into their Senshi forms, and went upstairs checking each room. "I doubt that it was only Dimande residing here," Star Healer said, "Be careful..."

"How about we split and look for them separately?" Sailor Venus queried.

"No!" Star Healer yelled, "I need to protect you as well."

Sailor Venus grinned, "I don't want to be protected by a girl. Because I am a tough one."

"Shut up. Girl or not. Healer or not. I am still your fiance so stop that."

Sailor Venus was about to comment again but stopped when she heard the word, "Fiance?" she asked.

"Shhh. I hear something." she interrupted and then walked into the last door on the left. They slowly opened the door and saw Dimande sitting on a chair and talking to Death Phantom.

"This was all your fault Dimande!" Death Phantom exclaimed. "If only you just kill Endimyon then everything is okay!"

Dimande narrowed his eyes, "I will kill Endimyon... will have my princess in my hands... and then kill all of them." he said, his eyes were getting red. "Let me start with these two!" he yelled as he opened his palm and the door broke in front of Star Healer and Sailor Venus, Star Healer protected Sailor Venus from the flying woods in front of them which wounded her a little.

"Star Healer!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Are you okay?" Star Healer asked. Sailor Venus nodded and then both stood up in front of them.

"These two are brave... and good job finding us." Dimande said, smiling wickedly at them.

"We will protect our princess at any cost!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Yeah.. Yeah.. I know that.." Dimande smirked. "Well then... shall we start the game?"

"What game?" Star Healer asked, then all of the sudden she was alone and found a maze around her. "What the hell-"

"This is called a Love black maze.. if you find your dear Sailor Venus in fifteen minutes... I'll duel with you." said the voice. "But if not, she'll die."

"Where is she?!" Star Healer yelled.

"Tick-tock-Star healer... you want to give her the ring.. don't you?" the voice laughed. Star Healer said growled. "Now start looking for her."

"Kuso..." she cursed and started to play his game.

Next Chapter will be the Part 3 of the Finale.

What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested! "Melody in my heart the Book"**


	32. The Future Princesses

**Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have a book editor lol)**

**Speaking of Book... since some of the people I know ask if I can make a book about Seiya and Usagi? Guess what? I will! so stay tuned for that :) you will see the preview of the book in our facebook fanpage.**

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**Last Chapter! wait.. since people are asking for a few more chapters so I have an idea... let's chop the final chapter into five chapters!**

**... and I don't own Sailormoon Sailorstars :P**

**Sorry for the delay.. soo busy.  
Doing the Seiya and usagi book in printing**

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND  
"THE FINAL BATTLE"**  
Written by: Chette

**Part 32: The Future Princesses**

"KUSO!"

Sailor Star Healer yelled as she kept running around the maze. It was pure black and there were many doors surrounding her, all doors looked the same. If she enters one, she'll come to where she came from.

"ARGH!" she fell on her knees. "No. Healer. This isn't the time to do this." she whispered, image of Sailor Venus being killed by Dimande in front of her made her cry. "NO! I won't let him do that to her!" she stood up once again and started to enter each doors. But there was no use. When she was at the center of the maze. She raised both her arms in the air and released an electrical discharge "Star Sensitive Inferno!" she yelled. But there was no use. She sat on the floor, and punch the black floor. "ARGH!" she yelled again. "DAMN YOU DIMANDE! IF YOU KILL HER-"

_"This way"_

Star Healer blinked and looked at the unknown voice, there was a different door appeared on the other side of the maze. It was shinning so bright and there was someone inside. Slowly and carefully, she wiped her tears and stood up "Wha-"

_"Just hurry."_

She ran as fast as she could. After a while, she gathered up the courage to enter the shinning door. There was another black place but this time, there were only two doors left. The left and the right door. She stopped, her heart beating like crazy as she looked at the two doors.

_"There are two doors as you can see.. pick one and it will become your destiny."_

Star healer around, gritting her teeth. "Who are you? Show yourself! You are not Dimande!"

_"I am helping you... so hurry and choose"_

"I am sorry, but I don't trust too easily." Star Healer said, looking around. "You must give me an assurance that this isn't a trap." she added.

_"Okay.. The left side... is full of comfort, of duty and responsibility. You'll be living in peace. You will be protected." _

"Sounds good to me.." she whispered. "What about the right door?"

_"It's full of nagging, bittersweet scenes, not so perfect, confusing part of Life... not comfortable... but at the same time... full of compassion and love..." _

Star Healer looked at the doors in front of her.

_"Hurry and Choose. Time is running out."_

Star Healer looked once again at the left door and then at the right door, and begun to move forward at the right door. She didn't know why but she felt home when she saw the right door. Once she entered the right door, She realized that she was back at the creepy building and there saw Sailor Venus sitting on the floor, her face shocked while looking at the figure in front of her. She was wearing a green and orange sailor star suit, her hair was long like hers and she looks like a part Minako and a part Yaten.

"Are you alright? Sailor Venus?" asked the little star soldier.

"Who are you?" Star Healer asked, recognizing the voice.

The Beautiful star soldier kneeled in front of them and gave them a cute smile. "My name is Sailor Star Venus" Then she stood up and copied Sailor Venus' pose. "The Soldier of Love and Healing." Then she bowed before them.

* * *

"We lost them!" Sailor Mercury said as they run inside the building, trying to locate Healer and Venus.

"Try to relocate them and I'll help" Taiki voice appeared on the other side of the communicator.

"Roger" Sailor Mercury said. Then she looked at Sailor Jupiter exiting one of the doors, "Any signs?"

"We've searched all the rooms but we can't find them." Sailor Jupiter said.

"There must be a portal here.." Sailor Mars said,

Sailor Mercury pressed her right ear and a blue visor materialized over eyes, analyzing the surroundings she saw a portal at the right side. "There!" she yelled, and opened her hand-held computer to try to make it visible. After a few minutes it was materialized.

"Yatta! Great work Mercury!" Sailor Mars beamed.

"Let's go!" Sailor Jupiter said.

When they exited the portal, they saw Sailor Venus and Star Healer frozen while looking at the little star soldier in front of them.

_"... The soldier of Love and healing... but most people call me... Lady Venus."_

"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Mars yelled and run towards them, the little star soldier turned to them making them stop coming towards Healer and Venus. "Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked, doing her fighting pose.

"No need to worry, Sailor Mars... I am on your side." said the little star soldier.

Sailor Mars didn't argue because of her sailor star suit. "Are you okay? Healer and Venus?" Sailor Mercury asked,

With that, Sailor Healer stood up and helped Sailor Venus to stand up as well, "Yeah.. it was crazy but-"

"Come to think of it..." Sailor Jupiter blinked, "Isn't this girl looked familiar?" she asked, she looked at Sailor Venus. "Do you happen to have a sister from Magellan Castle?" she added.

Sailor Venus shook her head, "Not that I've heard-"

"She resembles Healer too..." Sailor Mars interrupted.

"Masaka!" Sailor Mercury gasped. Everyone looked at her. "Don't tell me you're from the future?" she asked. The girl nodded.

"Are you a future sister of Sailor Venus?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "Wow your parents don't know when to stop huh?" she winked at Sailor Venus.

"Eh?" Sailor Venus asked, blinking

The small lady giggled. "Actually.. I am the future daughter of Healer and Venus." she said, smiling.

"Oh that's grea-" Healer blinked, "W-Wh-What?!" she yelled.

The lady turned to her, "Yes. Dad."

Healer turned white and fainted.

* * *

"Ohh.. my head..." Yaten groaned in pain. He opened his eyes and realized he was back at the Hino's house. _That was a weird dream... to think I saw my future daughter.. _He shook his head and rubbed his forehead. He took a deep breath, but before he could stand up, the door opened and Taiki came in holding a glass of water. "You will never believe what I dreamed.." he said, looking at Taiki.

"What is it about?" Taiki asked, putting the glass on the table and then looked at him.

"I dreamed that I saw my future daughter... mine and Minako..." he said, shaking his head.

"It's not a dream."

"I know.. I know its crazy.. and I kinda like it because its mine and Mina-" he stopped, and slowly looked at his brother; his eyes widening. "What?"

"Your future daughter is outside being interrogated by the others."

Yaten paused for a minute and then dashed towards the living room. He froze seeing the little star soldier now, wearing an orange dress and drinking a tea while smiling and answering many questions from the others.

"Oh Ve-nus, your DAD is finally awake." Rei giggled.

Yaten's face became so red that he couldn't hide and even became redder when his eyes and Minako's eyes met. "Very funny... Rei." he gritted his teeth and sat beside a flush Minako. "You guys need to know when to quit." he whispered.

"Now how does it feels to finally see your future daughter Minako?" Usagi teasing her.

"Will you stop that Usagi?" Minako hugged Usagi really tight and they start their friendly wrestling match.

Yaten plan not to say anything but remembered what happened inside the maze earlier. He couldn't stop himself from asking her. "Wait.. If you are... really my daughter in the future... why risk your life earlier?"

Everyone stop and looked at Yaten then at Venus. Venus looked at him and smiled, "I am prepared... for that."

Yaten growled, "You could disappear if I choose the left door instead right?" he asked, Venus nodded. "So why did you do that?"

"Because that was the time.. where you had to choose your own destiny. I trust you.. Yaten-san..." Venus said.

"What is this about?" Makoto asked.

Yaten looked at each of them, "Dimande threw me in a maze... it was full of doors...I have to leave that maze in order to save Minako..." he said, then he looked down. "But I couldn't.. until.. I heard Venus' voice.. and she gave me two doors.. two choices... The left one is full of comfort, of responsibility.. of protection..." he looked at Venus' eyes. "Is that the life of Sailor Star Healer?"

"Yes..."

"... it was an ideal life..." he heave a sigh, "But the other door.. screams Yaten Kou's life..." he took a deep breath and reached for Minako's hand. "This Life maybe full of nagging.. of bittersweet moments, But I chose that door because... I can't live my life without Minako anymore." he was looking down because he didn't want them to see his face. "I know I am not acting as the Yaten you know.. but this comes from my heart... I would rather be Yaten Kou.. than be Sailor Star Healer."

Seiya smiled, "You finally get it." Yaten just nodded.

Minako was speechless, she wanted to cry but she tried her best not to. Yaten wasn't acting as his usual self, he was more romantic and seeing her future daughter in front of her, finally convinced that the future she wants to build up with Yaten wasn't impossible. She squeezed Yaten's hand back, making Yaten smiled.

"Anyway.. I hate to be the one to interrupt this precious moment... but we have to solve the problem." Taiki said, looking at everyone. "Venus.. did Dimande saw you?"

Venus nodded, "Yes Taiki-san, he saw me when I protected Sailor Venus... I had to, I don't want to lose my future mother." she said, looking lovingly at the silent display of affection between her parents.

"You raised her well.." Rei said, admiring Venus. "You're very lady-like.. unlike your mother." she smirked, Minako glared at her.

"Yeah.. Dad Yaten is a strict one." Venus said, then sipped her tea.

And with that, Yaten lost his blush and his shyness turned into proud feeling. "Heh. Atari maida! No daughter of mine would be unlady like."

"Yeah.. no surprise with that," Taiki said, adjusting his glasses. "Considering the fact that, Venus can have two mothers and one father at the same time. Ne?" he asked, smiling.

Yaten growled at him, "ANOU YAROU..."

"Hey. Just because you know you can raise a perfect child, you don't need to insult Yaten!" Minako defended Yaten.

"I am just stating the fact-"

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Before Minako, Taiki and Yaten would even start their argument, they heard a voice coming outside the Hino's temple and there was a big clashing sound. All of them run towards outside and saw a small kid rubbing her butt. It looks like she fell from the roof.

"What are you doing here, This place is prohibited." Rei growled.

The small lady turned to them, she was teary-eyed. "Hidoi yo.. Aunt Rei-san... why are you yelling at me?"

Before Rei could retort, Venus' walk forward and put her hands on her waist. "What are you doing here Aimi-"

Instead of replying to the question, she cried. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Aimi?" Usagi asked, "From the future?"

Venus sigh, "Yes, she is-"

Aimi blinked her tears and spotted Ami and Taiki. "MOMMY! DADDY! AUNT REI IS BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!" she run towards them and hugged Ami while crying.

"MOMMY?" Ami shrieked.

"DA-DADDY?!" Taiki yelled.

Venus nodded, "Hai. Meet your future daughter. Aimi."

* * *

Chibiusa opened her eyes and saw darkness. "Usagi?" she asked, but her voice was just echoing. She stood up and started to run through the darkness, every shape scared her. It was like she was trapped in a maze and she couldn't find the way out. Just as she was about to give up, she felt her foot hit something hard and hit her body hard on the ground. She cried in pain and realized that she had some cuts in her knees and her legs were bruised. She was so lost inside the darkness, and her legs were tired from running.

_"Poor.. Unfortunate soul... You have no father anymore..." _

She looked around, trembling.

_"Your mother is now engaged to someone else..." _

Her lungs were burning, her body throbbing with pain. And the eerie voice was scaring her. She couldn't move, her body refused to move anymore. She wanted to scream for her mother but she couldn't because of what the voice said so.

_"Even though you were born, yet your parents will never be together."_

Chibiusa gasped, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled and bolted up on the bed. She realized she was dreaming and she was inside the Hino's Residence.

* * *

After a few more minutes, now the living room became lively because of the newcomer from the future.

"Wow! So this is what it looks like in the past!" she giggled, "Oh my! They are sooo young! I cannot believe Neo-Queen Serenity's hair was shorter and I finally saw her wearing a plain dress!" she giggled.

Usagi looked at herself, "Ehe.. Plain dress..." she said, referring to her sunday pink dress.

"Actually, Usagi-san.. you are always wearing your queen dress in the future... so that is why Aimi said that" Venus said, bowing.

"Oh..."

"And oh my! Venus! Your father's past self is sooo cute! He looks so much like you!" she run towards Yaten. "He isn't grumpy as usual." Aimi added.

"Excuse me, but my dad is grumpy to you because you always-" she slapped her forehead when she saw Aimi pinching Yaten's cheek. "...pinch his cheek."

"CUT IT OUT!" Yaten growled.

"Oh now that's the Uncle I know!" she giggled. Then she looked around and saw Seiya dressed in white t-shirt. "OH MY! OH MY! OH MY! WAIT TILL I TELL MY FRIENDS IN THE FUTURE THAT NOT ONLY I SAW QUEEN SERENITY IN PLAIN CLOTHES BUT I HAVE SEEN KING STAR LIGHT IN COOL LOOKING WHITE T-SHIRT!" she giggled.

"Wait a minute!" Usagi frowned, "I am only wearing plain dress and Seiya is wearing a cool white t-shirt?" she asked, Seiya laughed hard.

But Aimi ignored her, "Oh my.. Rei-san! Where is Uncle Yuuichirou?" she asked,

"Yuui-"

"Oh," she looked at the annoyed Venus. "Are we still on the past where they were not yet a couple? Bummer. Uncle Yuuichirou Kumada is a cool guy!" she nodded.

"Aimi-"

"Oh and where are Haruka-san and Michiru-san?" she asked, "Those two are weird couple but-"

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!" Venus growled at her.

Aimi looked at Venus, teary-eyed again. "W-Why are you being mean to me?"

"Oh no.. don't cry.. don't cr-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHH!"

"This is ridiculous." Taiki covered his ears. "This is not what I have in my mind if I raise my daughter."

Aimi heard that, she stopped crying but sobbed a little.

"Ami and Taiki are supposed to be.. the smartest people in group and these two are disciplinarian.. how come.. she's like that?" Rei asked,

"She maybe like that... but she is indeed.. Taiki-san and Ami-san's daughter." Venus said, nodding. "When she is serious, she is definitely serious."

Ami took a deep breath, "Aimi.. dear.. you are here because you have a purpose right?" she asked. Aimi wiped her tears and nodded. "This is serious.. maybe we can hang around a little, before you go to the future? but right now... we need all the help we can get..."

Aimi paused for a while, looking at everyone. Then she wiped her tears entirely with her arms. Then her goofy face changed into a serious look; that looks like Taiki whenever he is talking serious. "Okay.. so basically, Endimyon has the key now and the future is all messed up. So Sailor Pluto told us to help Lady moon with her mission."

"So what are we going to do?" Venus asked,

Aimi looked at Ami, "Can I borrow your hand-held computer mom?" she asked, Ami smiled and nodded. She opened the computer and started to use the computer, her skilled hands were working faster and getting some results. It was like when Taiki was debugging some system or if Ami was trying to analyze a data. "Approximately we only have two hundred forty hours to do something, with the timeline and all from the future... we have to gather all the Sailor Stars Senshi so that Prince Starlight will have his powers back."

"But.. there's a problem.." Seiya said, "One of the senshi doesn't want to cooperate.. and I have to talk to her."

"There is a way to convince. She maybe in love with you, but she is not heartless. Prince Starlight you need Neptune's help for this." Aimi said, looking seriously at Seiya. "Sailor Neptune can use her mirror to show Librani what will happen if she won't cooperate."

"But what will happen?" Usagi asked.

_"Beryl... will be resurrected."_

Everyone turned to the voice at the entrance of the Living room. It was Chibiusa.

"Where were you last night Chibiusa?" Usagi asked,

"I went to Mamo-chan's apartment and then I've been tracking down Dimande and Death phan-" she gasped when Seiya grabbed her shoulders. "S-Seiya-!"

"DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!" he yelled. "Do not put yourself in danger please!"

"But this is my respon-"

"NO!" Seiya growled at looked deeply at Chibiusa. "When you ask for our help, it was not your sole responsibility anymore. I believe that the reason why you are here is because we have to protect you."

"Seiya..."

"Your mother is my fiancee... you are her daughter.. and that means.. you are my daughter as well."

Chibiusa was about to smile, but she stopped herself. She turned away from them. "I am Sailor Chibimoon.. I am the daughter of the princess of the moon and the prince of the earth. I don't need protection. I am here to do my role and save the earth from all of this."

Usagi frowned, "Chibiusa..."

Chibiusa closed her eyes and left them.

* * *

The Next day...

Everyone continued in searching for Dimande and Death Phantom's location; while the two future princesses were staying at the Hino's Residence. But the Three Lights and Minako had to go back to their work as celebrities. After the day's work; Yaten slumped at his chair and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't stop remembering what had happen before in that creepy building. _And then.. there's Venus and Aimi..._ He glanced at Taiki who was reading a book. "Look at you, you already saw your future daughter and yet you don't freak out."

"I am" Taiki said, his eyes not leaving his book. "But I don't exert myself or trying to think it seriously.. besides.. there is no problem with Aimi."

"You have a bubbly daughter in the future, that is not a problem to you?" he asked, smirking.

Taiki closed his book and looked at Yaten. "To tell you honestly.. I was shocked before when I saw how Aimi behaved but, when she started to get serious... I knew she is my daughter." he smirked back at him, "If you must know... Ami and I had a talk last night about that."

"...and?"

Taiki looked at himself in the mirror, "If we happen to raise a kid, she will be like that. We want her to be fun-loving child and we are so proud to see her being raised just like what we imagine she would be."

"I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't." Yaten frowned, then Taiki looked at him. "We are branded as the smartest and boring people in our group; I bet its just not in our group, but as well outside, like schools or community." he looked up, "But sometimes we want to be branded as the most funny, bubbly person, not so serious and maybe the clown of the group. Ami and I, don't want our children to grow just like us. We want them to have a balance attitude... they can be serious, and there are times, they can't be serious. Talking to Aimi... we found out that; she's the smartest kid in the school as well as the funny one. It was indeed nice to hear that."

"I wonder if Venus has that part like her mo-"

Then the TV inside the room changed from the studio program to a breaking news. _"And now for the breaking news, Minako Aino was spotted talking to a guy at the entrance of the Studio; our sources said it was her ex-boyfriend Alan.." _

"Well your future wife is about to become the headline-" Taiki stopped and realized that Yaten wasn't inside the room anymore. He smirked, after a few minutes he saw Yaten at the scene were Minako was being reported "Hehehehe.. whoo boy.. Yaten.. you totally changed."

_"and now we are seeing the famous Yaten Kou grabbing Actress Minako Aino!"_

_"What the hell are you doing? Where are you two going?" _

"... and you are being broadcast." Taiki shook his head.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing? Where are you two going?" Yaten growled, grabbing Minako's hand.

"W-Wait Yaten.."

"I just want to have a dinner with her before I-"

"MINAKO IS MY GIRLFRIEND." Yaten growled at Alan, "You don't have the right to ask her on a date like that. You have to go through me first. You touched her and it will be your end of your world."

Minako spotted a camera, "Y-Yaten.. Ca-Camera.. we are being broadcast." she started to sweat, realizing who was reporting this whole charade.

"You don't have the right to prison her like that, you are not even her husband." Alan growled, getting Minako's other hand.

"H-Hey!" Minako gasped.

"Let go of Minako!" Yaten barked.

"I will have my date with her and you cannot stop me!" Alan retorted.

"Wait you two-" Minako looked at Yaten, then at Alan and then at the Paparazzi. And then after a few seconds, people... and then more people are now standing in front of the scene, Minako gasped. "Oh god.. please Yaten.. Alan.." she felt so embarrassed, she wanted to disappear.

"LET GO OF HER!" Yaten growled.

"NO!"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Minako screamed, while she snatched her hands away from them. She closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed against the tangle of words that longed in her throat. When she opened her mouth, she turned to Yaten. "Yaten, I am going to go on a date with him for the last time, you have to understand that Alan and I are still friends." she said, Alan smirked. Yaten looked down and put his hand on his pocket pants. "Let's go Alan."

"Wait." he said. Minako looked at him, "I have to say something first."

"Can it wait? we can talk later." she said, looking at the crowd of people in front of them.

"No. It can't wait." he said, clenching something on his pocket. He swallowed hard and gave all the people especially the reporter a fierce look that made them move backward for a few steps. "I've never treated you as my co-equal and co-partner."

Minako blinked, "What?"

"I've been a bad boyfriend.. I've been pushy and I always make you doubt which leads you to ask yourself a question if I truly care for you."

"Yaten.. we are being broadcast." Minako said, but she saw a shaft of pain streak across Yaten's face.

"I know and I don't care." Yaten said, looking down. "I was proud... I was insensitive... but that is no excuse- I should never have treated you so. I recognize that you are different to all the girls I've met, and I felt attracted to you but I refused to listen to my heart. The time when we are together, even though you were so pushy and nagging all the time.. You complete me. When we are together, I feel so complete. Offered me calm when I most needed it. I've never felt this feeling to other girls... and now I can't live my life without you."

Minako opened her mouth but no words came out.

"I am arrogant. Selfish. Insensitive. Strict. unemotional. unromantic. sadistic. sarcastic. cold. remorse... but can you accept me? with all of these things? including my heart and my love?" he asked, raising his head to meet her eyes.

"Ya-Yaten.. I..." she gasped.

Yaten dropped down onto one knee on the marble floor and pulled a ring from his pocket. The ring, a totally different ring. A stone star heart shape diamond. "The moment I saw this.. I knew I had to give it to you."

Minako covered her mouth with both her hands, she started trembling. "A-Are you proposing?"

"Minako Aino, will you spend the rest of my life with a stubborn, arrogant, selfish, unromantic person which is me? I love you, Will you marry me?" he asked.

Shaking, Minako stepped forward and knelt down on the floor in front of him. Tears, this time of joy, ran down her cheeks. "Yes.. Yes! I will marry you! I love you Yaten Kou! and don't forget that!"

"I won't and thank you for loving me." he said, reaching out to wipe away her tears and to cup her face tenderly in one strong hand. "I love you, you and only you.. I will love forever." He took her hand and slid her ring upon her finger. It was perfect fit. Then, he helped her to her feet, and suddenly cameras are now flashing against the engaged couple. But they didn't care, Yaten most especially, as he kissed her tenderly and lovingly in front of the camera.

Alan cursed and left the engaged couple.

* * *

_"and so ladies and gentlemen, Yaten kou is officially engaged to Minako Aino."_

Haruka shook her head as she sees the breaking news. "These Kou Brothers really love to announce their engagement in front of the media huh?" she asked, looking at Michiru who was smiling. She was about to reply when they heard the door bell. Haruka walked towards the door and peeked at the hole. "Seiya?" she quickly opened the door and blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey.. um.. I want to ask help from Michiru.."

"For what?" Michiru stepped forward. "What is it you want, prince?"

"Um.." Seiya scratched his head, "D-Don't call me that.. um.. you see, I have to convince Librani to fight with us... but I need your help."

"Well if that's the case-"

"Who's that?" Mamoru asked, coming out from his room but froze seeing Seiya at the entrance of his apartment. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Haruka sighed, "He was asking for Michiru's help so there's no need-"

"I am here for Michiru, but since I finally seen you.. I wanted to talk to you also."

Haruka grimaced, "I don't think that's a good thing-"

"Sure. We can talk. Come inside." Mamoru interrupted Haruka.

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other.

Inside Mamoru's Bedroom...

Seiya looked around, there was still a picture of Usagi and Mamoru at his desk. He remembered the first time he went to Usagi's house; how he saw the picture and bend it down. They look so much in love that time. He realized, it was the same picture from before.

Mamoru noticed Seiya looking at the picture and gently, he picked it up and looked at it. "I am sorry for not putting this away.. this picture is very memorable to me."

"She loved you very much." Seiya said.

Mamoru smiled sadly, "I know. I failed huh? What was that old saying? Why do we hurt the ones we love?" he chuckled and then put the picture at the desk again. "So what do you want?"

"Chiba.. for me.. what's past.. will remain in past." he looked directly at him. "But I am more concern of the future."

"Why?" Mamoru smirked, "You already won. You are engaged to my Usako."

"I am not talking about Odango..." he said, softly. "I am talking about Chibiusa."

Mamoru's bitter smile faded. "Chibiusa..."

"She's the one suffering from all the things that we are doing."

"Then give Usako back to me." Mamoru glared at him.

"I have never accepted that option. Chiba-san." Seiya glared back. But then, his gaze soften. "I know that everything is going to be okay, as long as we are fighting on the same side."

"Are you here to ask me an assurance that I am not going to be the enemy?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"I am here.. begging that you won't be the enemy." Seiya said.

Mamoru stared at him for a few minutes, "Why?" he spat.

"Because this would break Odango and Chibiusa's heart." Seiya responded smoothly.

Mamoru took a deep breath and walked towards the window, looking outside. "I trust myself.. but I don't trust myself with beryl."

"Beryl.. the one who will be resurrected?" Seiya asked,

"Yes." Mamoru said, turning to look at him. "Beryl is the most powerful enemy that the soldiers had to face. She killed and destroyed the moon kingdom, and when she came here on earth... She made me an enemy... and killed everyone. But because of the Moon Crystal... the soldiers were resurrected. She was a powerful manipulator, and a deadly enemy... worst than Dimande or Death Phantom." he took a deep breath again. "If every time Usako transform into Serenity because of the Moon Crystal...Beryl.. can make me an enemy because I was a part of her." he looked down and clenched his fist.

* * *

Once again, she was trapped in the darkness. She kept running away again. The voice was visible once again.

_"Even though you were born, yet your parents will never be together."_

Chibiusa covered her ears and cried. She needs to be strong, but she couldn't. She felt so alone. An image of her and Neo-Queen Serenity walking towards the castle appeared before her, and then after a few minutes... there was another child holding her mother's other hand. Until then, Neo-Queen Serenity, together with the other girl walked away from her, leaving her.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! MOTHER!"

_"Poor.. Poor.. Small lady..."_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chibiusa yelled, and then started running again. She ran in and around and around, each time she found a dead end but she kept running again and again and again. She wanted to leave the voice, and if this was another dream please let her wake up.

_"Poor.. Princess... her parents doesn't love her anymore..."_

Chibiusa began to pant heavily. She kept searching for an exit. But it was all a failure.

"Why don't you just let me die!" she screamed as she fell on her knees.

Then, she heard a familiar voice "DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN! Do not put yourself in danger please! Your mother is my fiancee... you are her daughter.. and that means.. you are my daughter as well."

Chibiusa shook her head.

_"What are you doing?" _

Chibiusa looked up and saw the small girl who was holding her mother earlier, was standing in front of her. She looks so much like her but her hair is dark blue and curly, she has a big pigtail at the back of her hair.

_"Get up.. neechan.. we are waiting for you, you know we don't like you to be alone." _She was smiling and reaching for her.

"But..."

_"Remember oneechan.. you are not alone.. we love you.. we are your family."_

What do you think?  
Review people (please?)  
and check my other fanfics ;)

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested! "Melody in my heart the Book"**


End file.
